


The Kids Are Alright

by oreosbelt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, First Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, some prose here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 86,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreosbelt/pseuds/oreosbelt
Summary: A texting/social media AU inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, in which the Drama Club members decide to find their ill-tempered President Yoon Jeonghan a date in hopes that this will make their lives easier.Or, the one about best friends, a love triangle and Shakespeare; Minghao and Hansol surprisingly being the superior couple out there; Mingyu pinning over Wonwoo; Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung going on secret missions. You know, only the usual.





	1. ACT 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey <3 here's something to light up the mood  
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeokYeom @dokyeom_dk
> 
> [REST]

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**Date: aug. 25**

**RE: Meeting**

Drama Club members,

I’m writing today to inform about our first meeting of the school year to discuss the usual subjects in need of being addressed at the beginning of every school year.  

Although I have previously agreed on putting our exchange of emails on hold all throughout summer due to vacations and my family trip to Japan, I suppose I don’t have to remind any of you of your role on our spectacle and/or what you are supposed to bring to our meeting, but please, don’t forget your stuff at home.

The meeting will take place at my house next Saturday, 2:00 pm. If any of you have concerns, don’t hesitate to contact me.

 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 *

 

 

 

**From: B. Seungkwan**

**To: J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin** **,** **Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: aug. 25**

**RE: Meeting**

But the classes won’t start till Monday??

 

Best regards (whatever that means),

Boo Seungkwan

 

 

* 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**Date: aug. 25**

**RE: Meeting**

 

To whom it may concern,

When I mentioned our members should report their concerns to me, I meant only the important ones.

 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Uji:**  Its abt time the person who shove a stick up Jeonghan’s ass to present themselves, I just wanna talk

 **Illeguy:**  Why can't he be like any other guy our age and send a text?

 **DK:** tbh every time we receive an email from him I open google to look up the meaning of the words he uses lmao

 **Uji:** Jesus, all the other clubs’ activities start 2 weeks after the beginning of classes, why on earth we have to start this early

 **Kwan:** joshhh please helppppp

 **Kwan:**  classes havent even started yet, he cant do that to us its our last weekend and I dont want to spend it with satan himself

 **Uji:** YES joshua do your thing

 **Illeguy:**  Please save our asses, I spent the entire summer playing overwatch and haven't written a single line of the play haha consider me as illiterate as DK

 **Josh:**  Uh ok I know it sucks. I had plans too but you guys know how Jeonghan is…

 **Kwan:** but josh,,,, youre the only one he kinda listens to……..  sometimes

 **DK:** pls ask him to put it off till the end of first week of classes at least

 **Kwan:** please please please

 **Josh:** Ok guess I can try texting him

 **Uji:**  Oh so he DOES text after all???

 **Josh:** Occasionally yes, he’s only 17 ffs, jihoon

 

 

* * *

 

 

**mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)**

this is my message to jesus, so hey jeje please allow joshua hong to trick the devil just once is all I ask, theres a documentary abt princess grace kelly being broadcasted on saturday afternoon and i cant miss it

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)**

alright vacations were nice while they lasted, now back to h*ll

 

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@dokyeom_dk_

Really hope this has nothing to do with drama club otherwise I'd feel more than happy to dismiss you definitely from our activities

 **SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

please don't, it was an innocent joke hsufjakfjdbsjdba i need them extra credits boss

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

oh no seokmin you absolute idiot what is you doing

**SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)** replying to _@therealwoozi_

I FORGOT WERE MUTUALS HE NEVER TWEETS ANYTHING IM DEACTIVATING REAL QUICK

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@therealwoozi_ and _@dokyeom_dk_

please seok refrain from @ me ever again i’ve spilled a lot of shit abt him on early tweets and i'll be damned if he discovers my acc

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Lil’ Channo (@leedino)**

nothing but RESPECT for my president

 

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@leedino_

Kiss ass

 **will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@leedino_

Kiss ass

 **SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)** replying to _@leedino_

kiss ass

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@leedino_

kiss ass

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** Hi Hannie!

 **Josh:** Activities starting a little earlier this year I see 

 **Jeonghan:** Earlier we start, better prepared we’ll be

 **Josh:** Yes, ofc but it’s our last free weekend and we’ll be 2 weeks early

 **Jeonghan:** Two weeks of consistent work can put us two months ahead

 **Jeonghan:** We’ll have plenty of other weekends to do nothing or get drunk and make fools out of ourselves or whatever the kids do on their spare time.

 **Jeonghan:** But now we’re committed to drama club, what can possibly be more important than this?

 **Josh:** My love life?

 **Jeonghan:** Love life? Do you even HAVE a love life? You spend every other weekend eating ice cream and watching Netflix at home with me.

 **Josh:** Surprising, I knw! But yeah, I’m trying to, I’m not Yoon Jeonghan

 **Josh:**  I met someone during summer

 **Jeonghan:** And why am I only learning about this now?? I’m your best friend!

 **Josh:** You were in Japan and we agreed to keep a certain distance while you were away

 **Jeonghan:** Is it someone I know? From school perhaps?

 **Josh:** I doubt it…… you never hangs out with ppl outside the drama club

 **Josh:** Like… ever

 **Josh:** Is only someone I’ve known for ages but never really had the chance to talk to, yk?

 **Josh:** We’re just talking though

 **Jeonghan:** Josh, I don’t think it’s a good idea if you start seeing someone at this moment

 **Jeonghan:** It’s our last year at school and we’ll have a lot of work to do

 **Josh:** *sighs* and that’s the main reason I said we needed some time away from each other

 **Josh:** You can be... too overwhelming sometimes

 **Jeonghan:** Here we go again

 **Jeonghan:** I'm intense, so what

 **Josh:** So nothing… but there's other important things besides the drama club

 **Jeonghan:** Joshua, my mind has no storage for anything else

 **Jeonghan:** You know we have to do well this year

 **Josh:** I knw

 **Josh:** But I keep askig myself if we’re not demanding way too much from the others

 **Jeonghan:** You worry too much about their well-being, Shua

 **Jeonghan:** I want to leave a legacy

 **Jeonghan:** For the first time we’re doing a musical and Wonwoo’s adaptation has to come out flawless

 **Jeonghan:** Nothing can go wrong this year.

 **Jeonghan:** The kids are alright.

 **Josh:** Uh yeah of course

 **Josh:** It’s going to be a great play

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 

 **Josh:** Just stop stop stop doin whatever youre doing now kids

 **Josh:** Wonwoo quit playing this overwatch shit and start writing now

 **Josh:** Jihoon start composing asap, stay awake for the following nights if needed

 **Josh:** Boo, Seok and Chan just do whatever you usually do as long as youre ready for saturday

 **Josh:** Jeonghan will snap if we screw this up

 **Illeguy:**  God I can’t remember anything

 **Illeguy:** I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m suddenly illiterate

 **Illeguy:**  Is it E after I except before C right????

 **Uji:**  Oh fuck

 

 

 

* * *

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)**

I can pretty much see my weekend plans flying out the window

 

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

Boooo, you whiny whore!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, Joshua H., J. Wonwoo, L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**Date: aug. 26**

**RE: Meeting**

Drama Club members,

Before we meet up, I’d like to introduce you all to one of the topics upon discussion. Last night Chan contacted me (it’s always refreshing to learn that some of you do bother in sharing important concerns with me since most of the questions I receive on my email could be answered with a simple online search, but oh well!) and addressed a highly important matter, which is the choreograph of our play since we’re doing a musical this year.

Please contact me and let me know if any of you is familiar with dance. I have something on mind but I'm looking forward to your response.

 

P.s: Jumping up and down to emo songs won’t be considered dancing. Not today, not tomorrow, hopefully never. 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)**

shit I got cyber bullied

 

 

* * *

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, Joshua H., J. Wonwoo, L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**RE: Meeting**

Alright, taking all the responses into account, I’ll just assume that together the six of us have twelve left feet, which would be great if we were part of a freak show but is just — how to put it into words? — SAD considering that’s not the case.

Moving on, Chan will be in charge of talking to Kwon Soonyoung, President of the Dance Club (which Chan is also a member of, in case you have forgotten), and we’ll hope he has some useful ideas for us.

I’ll meet you on Saturday, as previously stated.

 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 

 **Kwan:** chan what the flying fuck?

 **Kwan:** you wanna die??

 **Chan:**  i'm a bad bitch you cant kill mee

 **DK:** hsfhfsjsffksoa mood

 **Kwan:** as wisely said by lee jihoon and i quote it, oh fuck

 **Kwan:** now were begging for dance club’s help

 **Kwan:** we’ve officially hit rock bottom

 **Josh:** Seungkwan, don’t be like that, it’s not that bad

 **Kwan:** josh I knw you’re used to having your reputation dragged thru the mud after 3 yrs

 **Josh:** Oh I wouldn’t put it like that but… okay

 **Kwan:** but i’m only abt to start my 2nd year??? there’s still hope for me

 **Kwan:** the dance club members are literally the LITTEST students on our school, I don’t need them to knw I can’t dance for shit AND associate with certain people

 **Illeguy:** You knw what?

 **Illeguy:** I’m cool with it bc I’ve decided to just embarrass my way through this year since its my last

 **Illeguy:** I’ll be starting a new life once I go to university

 **Illeguy:** Meaning if any of you shitheads end up on the same university as me just pretend we’ve never met

 **Uji:** I second that, especially if your name is boo seungkwan

 **Kwan:** go suck a fat dick jihoon

 **Chan:** idk whats so wrong about asking for dance clubs help?

 **Chan:** they’re cool

 **Kwan:** my….point…exactly????

 **Kwan:** all of the student body look up to them

 **Kwan:**  i dont wanna embarrass myself in front of them

 **Kwan:**  i still dont get how they have accepted you in 1st place

 **Chan:** maybe they have accepted me bc im actually able to move accordingly to music unlike you stiff fuckers???

 **Kwan:** point taken

 **Chan:** they’re pretty cool boo, i promise you jun, hao and soonyoung are not the type to make fun of anybody but themselves

 **Chan:** sometimes they make me laugh till i’m on the floor lmfao

 **Josh:** I’m glad the dance club has fun together

 **DK:** drama club cant relate

 **Illeguy:**  The only thing we do at the drama club is working our asses off dammit

 **Illeguy:**  My hand is cramping up and I still haven’t finished the first act draft

 **Uji:** We need a break

 **Uji:** Who’s with me?

 **Illeguy:** Lets go grab something to eat, my stomach is screaming

 **Josh:** I’m in!

 **Chan:**  i’m still waiting for soonyoungs response so im staying home guys

 **Kwan:** its past my curfew already ):

 **DK:** same

 **Josh:** Should I invite Jeonghan?

 **Uji:** Inviting him to hang out with us occasionally could actually be a good thing after all

 **Uji:** He does nothing but breathe drama and studying

 **Uji:** He needs to relax and see people yk?

 **Illeguy:** ik what you mean but not today pls

 **Illeguy:** We’re going out to take a break from HIM

 **Josh:** Ugh I forgot, you’re right

 **Uji:** Gotta change, ttyl

 **DK:** till the end of the year jeonghan will have us killed from exhaustion

 **DK:** yall knw how he always tells us we shouldnt date on high school? funnily enough a date is exactly what he needs,,,

 **Josh:** Don’t even get me started on this matter

 **Josh:** Jihoon, I’m meeting you outside your house in 10

 **Kwan:** jeonghan’s reputation around school is not the best, hes officially undateable

 **Illeguy:** He’s like our own Katherine, wild

 **Illeguy:** K ttyl, gotta blast

 **Chan:** lmao I love this play

 **Kwan:** would you take the nerdy talk over there pls?

 **Kwan:** we talk about plays enough on a daily basis

 **DK:** whos this katherine girl?

 **Chan:** katherine from the taming of the shrew, the shakespeare play!

 **DK:** oh is it the one where the main character pretends to be a man so she can act on a play?

 **Chan:** that’s lady viola and i’m pretty sure shakespeare in love is a movie and not an actual play lmfao

 **DK:** my bad jshfjajshl

 **Chan:** but yeah there’s these two dudes who want to marry a girl named bianca but her father wont let her date anyone unless her older sister katie marries someone first rite? so these guys make a deal to find katie a husband so bianca will be free to choose with whom she’ll marry. they find petruchio but katie is like a super strong woman that wont accept a husband of any sorts which makes everything difficult lmfao the plot is basically this

 **DK:** ah sounds like a funny play

 

 

 

*

 

 

**_[New Chat: IDEA_ ** **_]_ **

**Kwan** _added_ **Chan** _and_ **DK** _to the chat_

 

 

 **Kwan:** GU~YS

 **Chan:** do we really need another gc? what’s wrong with the one we got?

 **Kwan:** the others are not supposed to know abt my brilliant idea to get rid of jeonghan

 **Chan:** idk if I want to be part of this if this will get us in trouble??

 **Chan:** I just finished scrolling down my twt acc in search of bad tweets abt him just in case he is lurking

 **Kwan:** Channie you safe, the worse thing i’ve seen you tweeting was “i think he looks better with black hair” last year when he went nuts and bleached his hair, pff

 **Chan:** but what if he is self conscious abt what ppl think of his appearance huh???

 **Kwan:** jeonghan?? self-conscious?? have you seen how he parades around our school hallways like he owns the place? ppl jump out of his way when he is near

 **DK:** tru

 **Chan:** aah that’s not entirely true

 **Chan:** but anyways i'll catch with your plan later

 **Chan:** g2g

 **Kwan:** DESERTER!

 **DK:** whats the plan tho

 **Kwan:** the plan is,,,,,,  we’re hooking jeonghan up with someone just like they did on the taming of the shrew! consider jeonghan the protagonist whosename i forgot now

 **DK:** we discussed it already

 **DK:** half of our school hates him and the other half move out of his way cos they’re afraid he’ll remove them himself, you said so

 **Kwan:** there has to be someone as badass as him seok, it has to!

 **Kwan:** drama club is several levels below the majority of the other clubs which made me think,,,, what if we’re looking in the wrong crowd?

 **Kwan:** jeonghan never talks to anyone besides us and the principal

 **Kwan:** maybe JUST MAYBE we have a chance to find someone who’ll dare to court him if we mingle with the others

 **Kwan:** all we gotta do is find someone who is as annoying, bossy and controlling as him

 **DK:** …………….

 **Kwan:** god we’re doomed arent we? we’ll never find someone as irritating as him

 **DK:** lets lower our standards we should look for someone who doesnt fear him and can actually stand being in his company for 15+ minutes

 **Kwan:** deal

 

 

* * *

 

**mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)**

satan literally made me stand in the middle of his living room to show him how my voice sounds singing one of woozis songs only to tell me ‘eh guess seokmin will have to be the lead singer of our play’, the audacity of this bitch

 

 

 

*

 

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)**

well the meeting was chiller than I predicted; besides, ******** only threatened to kill me 2 times instead of the usual 5? Guess we’re improving

 

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@jeon1woo_

seok has deactivated bc he fears being watched by you knw who but hes at my house rn and asks me to comment “speak for yourself wonwoo”

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@jeon1woo_ and _@b_seungkwanie_

oh wow I love a positive family


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua has a crush and this won't end quietly.

 

 

**_[from a new flyer pinned on the second floor’s notice board:]_ **

  

_The Andromeda High School Drama Club presents_

**AUDITIONS FOR OUR ANNUAL PLAY**

_ September 10 & 11, 2017 _

_ 5:00 – 8:30 _

_ At the auditorium _

_(open to actors, singers, dancers, rappers and all willing to help backstage)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)**

oh wow count me in

* * *

**_[chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 

 **kmg:** _{image attachment}_

 **kmg:** today I saw jeon wonwoo pinning this on the 2nd floor  

 **kmg:** guess theyre doing a musical this year and theyre casting

 **csc:** Jeon wonWHO?

 **kmg:** oh wow comedic genius really

 **kmg:** jeon wonwoo… hes in the same grade as you?

 **kmg:** hes part of the drama club and is friends with lee jihoon

 **kmg:** also lee seokmin who’s in my chemistry and math classes

 **csc:** Is lee jihoon the shortie whos always with joshua hong right?

 **kmg:** yes. don’t call him a shortie tho he’s scary

 **csc:** lmao

 **csc:** I doubt that but ok

 **csc:** Is joshua hong part of drama club too?

 **hvc:** yeh he is

 **kmg:**  i'm curious to know what theyre planning for this year

 **csc:** You……. curious about a drama play??

 **csc:** That’s new

 **kmg:**  not curious as in interested

 **kmg:** curious as in….. idk…

 **kmg:**  heard jeon writes their plays…… and he has good grades too….. i just wanna knw what he is pulling 

 **hvc:** hao made me go watch the play they did last year with him for some reason

 **hvc:** they good but the audience was like empty

 **hvc:** half of our school doesnt even acknowledge drama clubs existence

 **csc:** I’m not surprised tbh

 **csc:** Gyu, you said this wonwoo guy has good grades right? Theyre probably nerds and shit

 **csc:** Not our crowd at all… you knw how these smartasses are… prolly think theyre better than everybody else

 **csc:** I can’t see guys like us sharing space with people like them

 **kmg:** yeah,,, totally

 

* * *

 

**Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)**

nvm

**waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)** replying to _@min9yu_k_

nah, I gotchu bro 

 **Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)** replying to _@hvernonchwe_

=D

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: you ma dawg_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **gyu:** so theyre in need of ppl to help backstage and this might be the chance ive been waiting for a year

 **gyu:** wonwoo’s graduating a year from now and he doesn’t even know who i am

 **gyu:** vernonie be hoenst,,,,

 **gyu:** should i go for it?1?

 **vernon:** hang on brb

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: lorde help me_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **Jared:** hao babe do you knw who jeon wonwoo is?

 **Richard:** sol babe i don’t think so?

 **Richard:** which year is he in?

 **Jared:** hes graduating this year,,, good grades glasses dark hair bros with my neighbor lee jihoon

 **Richard:** wait I KNOW who he is

 **Jared:** is he into guys?

 **Richard:** why do i feel like i’m abt to be cheated on smh

 **Jared:** lmaaao not for me ofc you r all i need  <3 <3 <3

 **Richard:** ew disgusting

 **Jared:** gyus into him since last year and wonwoo is part of drama club and gyu is considering auditioning just so they can get close

 **Jared:** and yk i gotta help my bro out

 **Richard:** are the auditions open??

 **Jared:** that’s what gyu said

 **Richard:** do you think they already have someone to take care of the costumes?

 **Jared:** are you thinking abt applying as their costume designer?

 **Richard:**  i might…

 **Jared:** you should….. your fashion sense is outta this world and you love clothes

 **Richard:** that i do! thanks baby i’ll think abt it

 **Richard:** now back to j wonwoo

 **Richard:** he might be gay, i feel those vibes coming from him

 **Richard:** ill ask jun guess they have english together

 **Jared:** do it pls

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: china based_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **Mingh8:** junnie mingyu needs help

 **Mingh8:** he has a crush on jeon wonwoo and he is considering attending drama club’s audition

 **Mingh8:** (btw do you think it’s a good idea if I try for a position as their costume designer?)

 **Mingh8:** does jeon wonwoo rub you as gay?

 **Junnie:** (Yeah yeah ofc! Ill support you a 100% if you decide to join them!)

 **Junnie:** Now that you said it, yeah he does a little

 **Junnie:** We haven’t talked much tho

 **Mingh8:** (you’re the shit, my dude!  <3)

 **Mingh8:** it’s all good, your two cents is all I need

 **Mingh8:** it takes one to recognize another ;)

 **Junnie:** You ain’t wrong

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: lorde help me_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **Richard:** tell mingyu junnie and I are coming with him

 **Richard:** and that jun said wonwoo’s into guys

 **Richard:**  i trust his gaydar with my life.

 **Richard:** he’s the one who told me that maybe i was bi when I refused to believe I was crushing on you… it really takes one to recognize another

 **Jared:**  i fuck with XXI century cause now we gays are strong enough to unite and help another gay out

 **Richard:** ugh I feel so powerful

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: you ma dawg_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **gyu:** vernonie this is serious bring your ass here

 **vernon:** i’m here man

 **vernon:** i was investigating TM

 **vernon:** so i asked hao who asked jun and who gave hao the information the gays (me  & you) want

 **vernon:** go for it

 **vernon:** go get that boy

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Mingyu TM _** _is now following **will traynor**_

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: IDEA (3)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Chan:** uh I’m back and I’m actually relieved this chat died before one of you idiots proposed us to pay someone to take jeonghan out on a date like they did with katherina or smth bc that would be unethical af

 **Chan:** bc lmfao you knw how petruchio only agreed on actually courting kate bc there was money involved and he was going thru a bad phase monetarily wise? kate’s family was rich hence his interest on her hehe

 **Kwan:** chan you talk so beautifully no wonder youre jeonghans protégé….. but what youre saying is…… the man only accepted it bc they promised he would make some money out of it?

 **Chan:** yes?

 **Kwan:** chan, you're a genius! all we gotta do is pay someone to take jeonghan on dates!!!!

 **Chan:** nooooo

 **DK:** BOO THIS IS BRILLIANT BUT RISKY

 **DK:** what if he finds out?

 **Kwan:** he wont,,, we only gotta find someone outside of our circle of acquaintances ofc

 **Kwan:** he wont even see it coming

 **DK:** but what if it hurts him

 **Kwan:** DK my idiot sandwich, have you ever seen jeonghan sad abt anything??? i’m telling you boy has no heart

 **Kwan:** the only thing that matters to him is this damn club,,, its all abt his legacy legacy legacy and he pushes us over our limits bc the only thing that matters to him is being praised for his ‘over the top brilliance’ once he goes to uni

 **Kwan:** everything is abt him!

 **Kwan:** maybe if we pay someone to keep him busy and out of our way he’ll learn how to care abt other people well beings as well

 **DK:** that makes sense……………

 **Kwan:** trust me ik exactly what I’m doing…..

 **Kwan:** now we only gotta find someone who is in touch with the outside world seeing we only talk to people who we met thru drama club and they are friends with jeonghan as well

 **Kwan:** and i bet our social butterfly chan can help us with this

 **Chan:** NO! i’m not participating in this

 **Kwan:** you are already in too deep

 **Kwan:** give me one of your dance club’s friends numbers or i’m telling jeonghan you consider his thinking process inferior to joshua’s

 **Chan:** i don’t consider his thinking process inferior to joshua’s!!! theyre on the same level

 **Kwan:** fair but will he BELIEVE you after I tell him you do?

 **Chan:** seungkwan! this is blackmail

 **Kwan:** there’s no church in the wild chan only the strong survive

 **Kwan:** now gimme a number or I’m emailing jeonghan

 **Chan:** FINES

 **Chan:** ill give you soonyoung’s number but only bc I trust his best judgment not to get himself into this absurd plan

 **Chan:**  XXXX-XXX

 **Chan:** but I swear I’m telling him, I’m telling him you are scheming his downfall

 **DK:** so dramatic, now I knw why you’re part of drama club jhjfs´~ajshdjak

 **Kwan:** you wont be able to tell him if you knw nothing abt our plan BYE

 

 

 **Chan** _was removed from the chat_

 

 

 

*

****

**_[Chat: IDEA (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Kwan** _added_ **Hoshi** _to the chat_

 

 

 **Kwan:** hey

 **Kwan:** is this kwon soonyoung’s number?

 **Hoshi:** Uh yeah

 **Hoshi:** But

 **Hoshi:** You are….

 **Kwan:** Boo Seungkwan, drama club main actor

 **Hoshi:** Oh hey

 **Hoshi:** Seungkwan

 **Hoshi:** Are you friends with Chan

 **Hoshi:** Right

 **Hoshi** : ?

 **Kwan:** exactly

 **Kwan:** i’m going straight to the point ok?

 **Kwan:** seokmin (well hes somewhere else now but hes a friend) and I need help with smth and we thought that maybe someone like you who is friends with everybody could help us

 **Hoshi:** I’m far from being friends with everyone

 **Hoshi:** tbh

 **Hoshi:** But shoot

 **Kwan** : ok this will sound wrong but I think you might be the right one to recommend me someone to help

 **Hoshi** : Is this about

 **Hoshi** : Tests answers?

 **Hoshi** : Bc if it is

 **Hoshi** : I think is a little early in the semester

 **Hoshi** : And not even seungcheol and hansol can be this fast to

 **Hoshi** : Obtain said answers hahah

 **Hoshi:** You don’t have their numbers?

 **Kwan:** its not like the drama club members hang out with the it crowd….

 **Hoshi:** Oh

 **Hoshi:** This division between the hype kids and the losers

 **Hoshi:** Is really dumb if you ask me

 **Hoshi:** It’s something the idiots

 **Hoshi:** Created to make them feel better abt themselves

 **Hoshi** : But well jsyk

 **Hoshi:** They’re the men

 **Hoshi** : If you want good results

 **Hoshi** : On your finals

 **Kwan:** its ok, its not abt that

 **Kwan:** i don’t need test answers

 **Kwan:** jeonghan says the popular kids don’t have good grades and that’s why we’re not popular

 **Hoshi** : Wow

 **Hoshi:** Thats a harsh assumption

 **Hoshi** : I heard about him before

 **Hoshi** : Jeonghan’s reputation precedes him, that’s the main problem

 **Kwan:** okay you cant tell this to anyone bc I don’t wanna suffer backlash but i gotta find someone who I can pay to go out with jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : So

 **Hoshi** : What you’re telling me

 **Hoshi** : Is

 **Hoshi** : You’re willing to pay someone

 **Hoshi** : To go out with your president?

 **Kwan** : I KNOW IT SOUNDS BAD BUT ITS THE ONLY WAY

 **Kwan** : HES SO STRICT AND WE’RE TIRED BUT WE CANT LEAVE THE CLUB

 **Kwan** : AND HE HAS THE PRINCIPAL ON HIS SIDE TOO SO THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO

 **Hoshi** : Uh so like one of those dramas in which someone plays

 **Hoshi:** Matchmaker and in the end the couple really falls for

 **Hoshi:** Each other???

 **Kwan** : well jeonghan is undateable and its hard for us to be around him for more than half an hour so I doubt someone can fall for him but if you want to be positive abt it and wait to see what the future holds for that poor and lonely soul, who am I to pop your bubble

 **Hoshi** : Seungkwan my new friend

 **Hoshi** : You’re lucky I’m a sucker

 **Hoshi** : For love stories

 **Hoshi:** I know exactly

 **Hoshi:** Who you're looking for

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 **Unknown 1** _added_ **SCoups** _and_ **Unknown 2** _to the chat_

 

 **Unknown 1:** choi seungcheol?

 **SCoups:** ????

 **Unknown 2:** does this number belong to choi seungcheol?

 **SCoups:** Who’s asking?

 **Unknown 2:** us

 **SCoups:** Hansol, is that you and Mingyu fuckin with me from different numbers???

 **Unknown 2:** no, i’m DK duh

 **Unknown 1:** DK! we’re not supposed to disclose our names

 **Unknown 2:** aigoo my bad

 **Unknown 1:** listen seungcheol

 **Unknown 1:** this is everything you need to knw for now

 **SCoups:** But you hasnt even said anything

 **Unknown 1:** we’ll keep in touch

 

 

 **SCoups** _was removed from the chat_

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

what the fck has just happened

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 

 **Josh:** Hey Seungcheol

 **Josh:** How you going? (:

 **SCoups:** Hey joshua

 **SCoups:** I’m fine I guess

 **SCoups:** Someone added my number to a weird ass gc

 **SCoups:** idk how they have my number

 **Josh:**  Oh that’s weird indeed

 **SCoups:** Yes lmao

 **Josh:**  Cheol sorry for cancelling on you btw

 **Josh** : Something came up last minute

 **Josh:** Well, not last minute… I had been informed abt days prior but I still hoped they would be cancelling it yk?

 **SCoups** : Np

 **SCoups** : Our guitar lessons can wait

 **SCoups:** Did you have fun tho?

 **Josh:** Fun?? Hell no hahaha

 **Josh:** I had to meet up with the drama club to set the details for our annual play and schedule

 **SCoups:** Ah I heard abt your casting

 **Josh:** Yes! And our club president is very… strict when it comes to schedules

 **Josh:** Its shit :’)

 **SCoups:** I feel kinda bad for you

 **SCoups:** You are a tight guy joshua

 **SCoups:** I’m actually glad we finally talked this summer after 2 years sharing classes here and there

 **Josh:** You’re great too ^^’

 **Josh:** I mean… Cool. You’re like… super cool, Seungcheol

 **Josh:** I feel super bad for cancelling on you……

 **SCoups:** You can make up for it when you are free

 **SCoups:** We can go have smth to eat after our next lesson if you’d like??

 **Josh:** Definitely

 **Josh:** I’d love to!!

 **SCoups:** Lmk when you’re free then

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)**

“Let me know when you’re free then”… when will I ever be free? I’m never free :@@@ but in other news he’s so dreamy and cool……… aaaaish <3 <3 <3

 

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

What are you even talking about????

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

The actor from a movie I finished watching just now…… he’s dreamy, you should have seen him hannie……….. guess I’m in love…….

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

Wah Shua, please spare your followers from your hopelessly romantic remarks!

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

Sorry ^^’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few things to say but I forgot so I might edit this later.
> 
> But in case this isn't clear, hyung line will graduate once their current school year ends and dongsaeng/maknae line still have an additional school year left before they do. I decided to mix the american school system to the korean one because that's the easiest way to link the main plot to the background ones :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one about a sociopath, a brothel and wilLAME shakespeare.

**From: K. Soonyoung**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 4 th**

**RE: Hey! :D**

 

Hey Jeonghan!

I’m sorry for being late to get back at the message you sent thru Chan but I had to be sure of my schedule before contacting you.

Lee Chan gave me your email address (I asked for your number but it seems you have a reason for being against people texting you? I’ve probably heard wrong tho!) because I thought I’d email my response regarding drama club’s interest in putting up a musical.

I’ve decided that participating in your play as your choreographer is the best option, considering two of my members will reportedly apply for said play and Chan, well, you’re probably familiar with the extremely large amount of clubs he’s part of. To be honest, I also have my own interests in being part of this play – which include my incapacity of being left out of anything.

 

Ps.: for some odd reason Chan’s not allowed to disclose which musical is being adapted, so well, text me whenever so we can think about something together. My number is XXX-XXXX-XXX.

 

Kwon Soonyoung,

President of Andromeda School Dance Club

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: IDEA (3)]_ **

 

 

 **Hoshi** _renamed the chat to **Totally Spies**_  

 **Hoshi** _changed_ **Kwan** _’s name to_ **Sam**

 **Hoshi** _changed_ **DK** _’s name to_ **Alex**

 **Hoshi** _changed their name to_ **Clover**

**Clover:** *hacker voice* I'm in

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Why there are so many people in the world today and why they seem determined to make me lose my cool?

 

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

When are you ever cool anyways?

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

Don’t @ me

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **** ****

****

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 

 **Unknown 1** _added_ **SCoups** , **Hoshi** _and_ **Unknown 2** _to the chat_

 

 **SCoups** : Not again!!!!

 **SCoups** : KWON SOONYOUNG

 **SCoups** : Are you part of this now?

 **Hoshi** : Hey

 **Hoshi** : Shush!

 **Hoshi** : This is

 **Hoshi** : Serious

 **Unknown 2** : vry serious

 **Unknown** **2:** vry top secret too

 

 

 **SCoups** _changed_ **Unknown 2** _’s name to_ **DK**

 

 

 **SCoups** : 2 down, 1 to go

 **DK:** our identities have been compromised

 **DK:** lets get tf out of here

 **SCoups:** Man you can’t be serious

 **SCoups:** What’s this even about eh??

 **Unknown 1:** choi seungcheol……… we heard you are our schools resident cheater

 **Unknown 1:** and that ppl pay you to give test answers to them

 **SCoups:** Wow and I thought this gc was weird already

 **SCoups:** If anything it went from worse to worser

 **SCoups:** I’m leaving rn

 **Hoshi** : No! Wait!

 **Hoshi** : Cheol

 **Hoshi** : Are you interested

 **Hoshi** : In what we

 **Hoshi:** Have to tell you

 **Hoshi** : Or not

 **SCoups** : Quit

 **SCoups** : Typing

 **SCoups** : Like

 **SCoups** : This

 **SCoups** : And

 **SCoups** : I’ll

 **SCoups** : Consider

 **DK** : ppl pay you to fix their problems right

 **SCoups** : I’d call myself a business man but I guess you can put it like that, what’s YOUR problem?

 **Hoshi** : We want you to court this person

 **DK** : and maybe theyll let it loose for once in their life 

 **Unknown 1:** and let the others alone

 **SCoups** : People have paid me to scare away bullies before

 **SCoups:** But to hit on someone so you can get rid of them? That’s new

 **DK:** we had the idea from a shakespeare play and thought we could give it a try

 **DK:** but don’t judge us

 **SCoups** : I wont…. Idc enough to judge tbh

 **SCoups** : What exactly are you proposing me to do

 **SCoups** : Take this someone on a couple dates?

 **Unknown 1:** you will need a lot of luck if you think this is all it takes to get rid of them

 **Unknown 1:** if it was this easy do you really think we would be here talking to you?

 **SCoups:** I dont like your sarcasm, I’m leaving this gc

 **SCoups** : Good luck finding another person willing to be part of this

 **Hoshi:** No no

 **Hoshi:** Hang on, we need you

 **Hoshi:** C’mon bro, do it for me!

 **DK:** just uh, consider him a bully and youre ready to go

 **DK:** the main issue its the fact he considers dating a waste of time

 **DK:** so he wont go on a date if you hit on him outta nowhere

 **DK:** the few who tried failed that’s why you gotta ~court~ him first

 **SCoups:** Him? It’s a HE?

 **Hoshi:** It is but

 **Hoshi** : We’ll add 20 for all the lane shifting

 **SCoups:** Make it 50 and I’ll think about it

 **Unknown 1:** think about it?

 **SCoups:** Do you want to get rid of him or not?

 **Hoshi** : Ok, we’ll hand half the money

 **Hoshi** : If you accept it and

 **Hoshi** : The rest later

 **SCoups** : Alright I’ll think abt it carefully

 **Hoshi:** Cheol

 **Hoshi** : Meet us tomorrow at the

 **Hoshi** : Music classroom

 **Hoshi** : After classes

 **Hoshi** : Are over

 **Hoshi:** And maybe we can

 **Hoshi:** Convince you

 **DK** : and one more thing

 **DK** : you saw nothing and this gc never existed

 

 

 **SCoups** _was removed from the chat_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Excerpt taken from a note_ ** **_handed to Seungcheol at the Music classroom_ ** **_:]_ **

 

_YOON JEONGHAN_

_17 Y/O – 10/04_

_LIBRA SUN, AQUARIUS MOON_

_PART TIME DRAMA CLUB PRESIDENT_

_FULL TIME RESIDENT BITCH_

_Twt (altho he’s not very active there): @_ j _eonghan_1004_

_LIKES: tragedies (plays, movies and in real life);_

_DISLIKES: texting people; dumb questions; the human kind as a whole;_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan:** Shua, be a good vice-president and tell me you hasn’t forgotten about auditions tomorrow

 **Josh** : Spend two afternoons on a roll inside the school building (after hours that is!!!) watching inexpressive students try for a part in our play just bc their mothers made them audition... I wish I were able to but I cant forget abt it

 **Jeonghan** : Very funny. Would you make sure everybody’s ready for tomorrow?

 **Josh** : Sure

 **Josh** : But yk, you could do this yourself if you would only accept being added to our group chat

 **Jeonghan** : No, thanks

 **Jeonghan** : That’s what veeps are for

 **Josh** : Remind the others abt the auditions?

 **Jeonghan** : No, being added to their group chat and spying

 **Josh:** This is ridiculous and I shouldn’t have let you drag me into this…

 **Josh** : Hannie, tell me… do you get off watching other people struggle like a freak would?

 **Jeonghan** : You get off on bad porn, I get off watching you suffering. We all have our guilty pleasures.

 **Josh** : How many times will I have to tell you that this kind of movie wasnt made for the red carpets?

 **Josh** : Their sole purpose is helping you to get rid of a boner

 **Josh:** You would know! You haven’t dated anyone in fucking years and you’re still a virgin

 **Jeonghan:** Being a virgin when you’re 17 is fucking default, shua

 **Jeonghan** : And eh I’m not really interested in going out with those shallow boys we know from school

 **Jeonghan:** I’m not the kind of guy that will settle for a date night every Wedneday and sit at the bleachers on Fridays as I cheer for my supposed romantic interest who is playing whatever on the field

 **Josh** : I want date movie nights every Wednesday! I’m dying to become the kinda guy who has a boyfriend that will take me to eat cheap ramen with his friends and all of this!!!  

 **Jeonghan:** Joshua

 **Jeonghan:** They’ll eat you alive at Uni

 **Josh:** I’m sorry if I’m a basic 17 y/o who’d rather go on a date than attending an exhibition of jean-luc godard’s movies

 **Josh:** Ugh you’re unbelievable  

 **Jeonghan:** And you're such a twink

 **Josh:** God, I just noticed I might have been best friends with a sociopath for the past 5 years

 **Jeonghan** : Shua, stop it!

 **Jeonghan** : You’re making me blush with such kind words

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

auditions rank amongst the worse parts of being a drama club member. who wouldn’t hate playing the piano to people who have no idea what theyre doing at the stage?? ah seriously

 

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@therealwoozi_

I’ve decided not attendding this fuckery show but i legit hope no one shows up so the play gets cancelled, only fax no printer

 

 

*

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)**

******** could have spared me from showing up at the auditions tomorrow, I have pages and pages of a play to adapt and I’m late af bc I’m a certified procrastinator

 

 **Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)** replying to _@jeon1woo_

hey Wonwoo… you prolly don’t knw me but… well since you mentioned it… i’ve never been part of a play before but I thought I could help backstage,, so maybe you can inform me if I should drop by tomorrow as well or……?

 **will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@min9yu_k_

ohh! I think I’ve seen you around school… and every help is welcomed tbh so yeah, you should definitely come by the auditorium tomorrow

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

 **_will traynor_ ** _is now following **Mingyu TM**_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** _added_ **Wonwoo** _to the chat_

 

 

 **Wonwoo:** Oh?

 **Josh:** Hey won, Jeonghan and I have been deliberating the final cast and we wanted to ask you if you’re interested in adding your two cents to our choices since you’re the one who adapted the characters

 **Wonwoo:** Is this real life? I’ve been part of this club since day one and so far zero is the amount of times someone asked for my opinion

 **Jeonghan:** This isn't a motive to brag, Wonwoo

 **Wonwoo:** Ok but what surprises me the most isnt the fact someone’s asking for my opinion, but this conversation taking place here and not through email??

 **Jeonghan:** I don’t have the time to wait for your response

 **Jeonghan:** You usually take ages to replying to my emails and we’re supposed to release the list of names tomorrow morning

 **Wonwoo:** Jeonghan, you and I have never texted before

 **Wonwoo:** I feel honored, seriously,,, I’m gonna tell everybody I’ve been chosen to be part of this gc

 

 

 **Wonwoo** _renamed the chat to **Deliberating Talk**_

 **Wonwoo** _changed their name to **The Chosen Won**_

 

 

 **Jeonghan:** Oh of f--course, Wonwoo, change our chat’s name, make a terrible pun, make yourself comfortable... Why wouldn’t you?

 **Jeonghan** : Would you like a back rub too?

 **Josh** : Guys, now… if we could just move on to more important matters

 **Josh** : _{image attachment}_

 **Josh** : So this would be our initial idea

 **The Chosen Won:** Oh

 **The Chosen Won:** So this is your first option for Christian’s part…

 **The Chosen Won:** I pictured something different but that could work I guess

 **Jeonghan:** That could work or will work?

 **Jeonghan:** We can’t make mistakes

 **Josh:** Who you pictured for the part, Won?

 **The Chosen Won:** tbh? Kim Mingyu

 **Jeonghan:** Kim Mingyu? I don’t see his name on my list

 **The Chosen Won:** He came with Wen Junhui. Junhui is part of the dance club along with chan and soonyoung

 **The Chosen Won:** He hasn’t auditioned and wants to work backstage but can we consider Mingyu as Christian?

 **Jeonghan:** Wonwoo, are you being serious right now? Mingyu?

 **Jeonghan:** I don’t even remember his face! We don’t even know if his acting is any good!

 **The Chosen Won:** I’m aware and I had never spoken to him before but we chatted a little while before auditions and he just seemed so nice? I was surprised he would settle for helping backstage considering he definitely would look good up the stage

 **Jeonghan** : So what you mean is you find him attractive?

 **Jeonghan** : Jesus Wonwoo, when you find someone cute you don’t give them a part on your play, you just ask them out or something

 **The Chosen Won:** It’s not LIKE THAT! I’m not attracted to him ffs

 **The Chosen Won:** WHAT I MEAN IS… he’s tall and has a kind smile and he just fits my version of Christian… I was surprised when he said he was applying

 **The Chosen Won:** Besides........ if I wasn’t part of this club it wouldn’t even exist, so you should take my opinion into account

 **Jeonghan:** The nerve!!

 **Jeonghan:**  That’s it, brainy boy, I’m kicking you out of this group chat

 **Josh:** Hannie!

 **Jeonghan:** Shua, are you seeing this nerd acting all pompous, thinking he’s a modern William freaking Shakespeare or something??

 **The Chosen Won:** I thought you were aiming for a flawless play! Mingyu will work better than your first option

 **Jeonghan:** …………………

 **Josh:** We should try, I trust Wonwoo

 **Jeonghan:** This is sabotage

 **The Chosen Won:** Yk what? I feel oddly at home here amongst equals

 **Jeonghan:** No, we aren’t equals. You have five more minutes to appreciate the view of this chatroom. Make good use of it

 **Josh:** It’ll work out, Hannie

 **Josh:** We have received an uncommon number of interested students this year… I guess we can afford having Mingyu on stage if we find someone else to replace him as a stagehand

 **Jeonghan:** Ok but I’d like to point out although it seems I’ve been outvoted, this is not a democracy of any sorts. First slip up and Kim Mingyu is out, along with you two

 **Jeonghan:** That aside, I’ll agree to have Mingyu as Christian if and only if Wonwoo includes a little change regarding Nini’s part

 **Josh** : Whats on your devious mind?

 **Jeonghan** : Wen Junhui

 **Jeonghan** : I know Nini is originally female but I’m sure Wonwoo can adapt the character so Junhui will fit in

 **Jeonghan** : We really could use someone with his skills since Nini is the main dancer and Junhui is part of damce club

 **The Chosen Won:** Oh so is it okay for you to add someone who hasn’t even auditioned but for me its the biggest inconvenience ever??

 **Jeonghan:** Well, yes. Don’t you learn fast!

 **The Chosen Won:** sighs

 **The Chosen Won:** I think I can try if that means Mingyu is in…

 **Jeonghan:** Thanks willLAME Shakespeare, I knew I could count on you

 **Jeonghan:** Your times up now

 **Jeonghan:** I’ll have to show you to the door now, say goodbye to grown-ups and good riddance

 

 

 **The Chosen Won** _was removed from the chat_

  

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Excerpt taken from the cast list pinned on a secluded corner inside the auditorium:]_ **

 

_The Andromeda High School Drama Club presents_

**THE CAST FOR MOULIN ROUGE (AN ADAPTATION):**

Kim Minkyung as _Satine_

Kim Mingyu as _Christian_

Chae Hyungwon as _The Duke_

Boo Seungkwan as _Harold Zidler_

Lee Seokmin as _The Argentinian_

Wen Junhui as _Nini_

Lee Jihoon as _H. Toulouse-Lautrec_

Zhou Jieqiong as _The Green Fairy_

**CREW:**

Director – Yoon Jeonghan

Art Director – Joshua Hong

Music Director – Lee Jihoon

Stage Manager – Lee Chan

Playwright & Adaptation – Jeon Wonwoo

**ADDITIONAL CONTRIBUTORS:**

Choreographer – Kwon Soonyoung

Costume Designer – Xu Minghao

Stagehand 1 – Lee Jooheon

Stagehand 2 – Hansol Chwe

Stagehand 3 – **_APPLICATIONS STILL OPEN_**

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

NO NO NO NO i’m not an actor and i’m not participating

 

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@therealwoozi_

BUT YOU FIT THE PART PERFECTLY!! EVERYBODY ELSE IS OVER 170cm

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

this is bullying against short people i’m suing you and jeonghan’s ass meet you at the court

 

 

*

 

 

**Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)**

Oh fuckahsjfushdjahdua

 

 **will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@min9yu_k_

Have you heard abt the good news already???

**Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k) replying to @jeon1woo**

yes i did and i’m surprised jdkhsld bc I didn’t even audition for the part

 **will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@min9yu_k_

I knw and K, we have to discuss this asap… can you send me your number so we can talk abt it in private?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[Chat: you ma dawg_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

 **gyu:** JAUAIWNRI38RYXBABABSHAHAHS MY PARENTSS WILL THREATEN TO KILLME IF THWY EVER FIND OUT ILL BE PLAYING THE MAIN PART IN A PLAY ABOUT A BROTHEL BUT IDEC BC JEON WONWOO HAS KILLED ME FIRST WITH HIS EXISTENCE IM DEAD IM LIVING BUT IM DEAD

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

  

 

**_[Chat: Dancing kings young and sweet only 16/17 (4)]_ **

 

  
**Leader:** Junnie what’s up

 **Leader:** I just saw you have made into the play? Congrats

 **Leader** : And Hao, you’ll do good as their costume designer!  
  
**Vice-Leader:** Hey Hoshi

 **Vice-Leader:** I was just messaging you guys about this

 **Vice-Leader:** So uh, I didn’t audition?? I was just there to give some moral support to Hao and Gyu but then Mingyu messaged me yesterday and told me I got Nini’s part apparently?

 **Leader:** Isn't Nini the one who

 **Leader:** Performs that iconic tango scene?  
**Leader when vice is not around:** junnie its such a strong part, no doubt they have chosen you, you'll ace it  
**Vice-Leader:** Ok, but that’s where it gets kinda weird. Wikipedia says Nini is female so I thought to myself ‘oh wow this can't be right’

 **Leader:** YOU THINK THEY PUTTING YOU IN A DRESS???

 **Leader when vice is not around:** man that’d be awesome, you breaking gender limitations and shit in front of the entire school

 

**Leader** _renamed the chat to_ ** _Dancing kings_** ** _breaking gender limitations and shit_**

 

**Vice-Leader:** No, ah you don’t get it, just uh follow my thoughts ok?

 **Vice-Leader:** So after I made my research from the top of my mind I could think of at least another three better choices than me for this part, right, then I decided I’d visit drama club after today’s classes to see whats going on and maybe fix this misunderstanding

 **Vice-Leader:** But when I got there………. Four of them were lying on the stage floor like freaking jellyfishes….

 **Vice-Leader:** I didn’t knw whether I should call them or not bc they were so silent

 **Vice-Leader:** So my first thought was they had fell asleep

 **Leader when vice is not around:** lmaaaao

 **Vice-Leader:** I got up there and kicked one of them on the ribs for mistake bc I freaked out…. I wanted to knw if they were okay but he started to scream in pain and then jeonghan came out of nowhere and I fled so fast I totally forgot what I was doing there

 **Leader:** The hell Junnie!!!

 **Leader when vice is not around:** i'm dead lmaao tell my man hansolie ill be waiting for him in my grave so we can be buried together

 **Leader:** omg this is

 **Leader:** As romantic as

 **Leader:** Romeo and Juliet

 **Leader of the maknaes:** hoshi hyung don’t give hao incentive, this convo got morbid all of a sudden

 **Leader of the maknaes:** and junnie they were just helping seokmin to build his part

 **Leader of the maknaes:** he’s playing the narcoleptic argentinian and he’ll spend a lot of scenes passed out on stage

 **Leader of the maknaes:** consider this a rehearsal

 **Leader when vice is not around:** the weAK EXCUSES actors use to take a nap smh

 **Vice-Leader:** Oh this does make sense actually

 **Vice-Leader:** But they freaked me out

 **Vice-Leader:** Jeonghan’s presence its scaring itself

 **Leader of the maknaes:** are you still around? could you let them know i’m OMW? jeonghan gets annoyed when we text midst rehearsals so theyre not answering my messages

 **Vice-Leader:** Uh Chan, I’m just outside the auditorium

 **Vice-Leader:** I kinda have to return inside bc I didn’t even get to fix the first misunderstanding let alone the second

 **Vice-Leader:** I got you, np

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 

 **SCoups** : Shua, hey

 **SCoups** : I have a question for you

 **Josh** : Sure

 **Josh** : Ask me anything >^_^<

 **SCoups** : Wow you really feel bad for cancelling on me hehe

 **SCoups** : But uh do you know seungkwan and seokmin right?

 **Josh** : Sure, they’re the main actors of our club

 **Josh** : What about them?

 **Josh** : Pls dont tell me those guys started to mess with them on the hallways already??

 **SCoups** : No but wdym?

 **Josh** : idk their names, I only knw what they do… they think they’re better than two drama club kids who never did anything against them. They’re always following them and making dumb pranks, causing trouble just because

 **Josh** : This school is full of idiots

 **SCoups** : Yeah well…. High school can be shit sometimes right?

 **Josh** : More shit to some of us than the others :/

 **Josh** : They’re great kids, like, top grades

 **Josh** : I wish I could help them out somehow yk?

 **SCoups** : Yeah totally

 **Josh** : They have their personal struggles on school and still manage to go well and be part of drama club

 **Josh** : And that’s big, considering our president go hard on them on a daily basis

 **SCoups** : On you too?

 **Josh** : From time to time I guess

 **Josh** : Like in this exactly moment for example…..

 **Josh** : We ran out of a stagehand person due to sudden changes in our cast and he’ll totally blame it on me and another member of our crew if we can’t find anyone else interested in the position

 **Josh** : It’s different with me though, I just feel pressured whilst the others cant stand him bossing them around… As I said, high school is harder to some more than the others

 **SCoups** : I see

 **SCoups** : I heard a lot abt yoon jeonghan around school

 **SCoups** : If I candidate as a stagehand would that make your situation better?

 **Josh** : YES

 **Josh** : No wait I mean

 **Josh** : It virtually would… I'd have to convince Jeonghan to accept you and although every help is welcomed, I’m positive your reputation might be an obstacle

 **SCoups** : Reputation?

 **SCoups** : I don’t have one

 **SCoups** : Selling test answers to students isnt part of my reputation, its part of my business

 **Josh** : Hahahahah alright CEO

 **Josh** : But in drama club we’d call it plain cheating

 **Josh** : Would you really be willing to be part of this just bc this would help me?

 **SCoups** : ofc

 **Josh** : Guess I can try and make him listen to me

 **Josh** : He’ll probably say hes not accepting jerks as contributors and he won’t like you one bit bc he hates ppl who cheat

 **SCoups** : Jerk?

 **SCoups** : Wow he sounds like a tough one lmao

 **SCoups** : I’m tougher though ;)

 **SCoups:** Maybe he’ll surprise us

 **SCoups** : After all you’re a good guy and probably hate cheating too but you like me, right?

 **Josh** : I do

 **Josh** : I mean, I do like our new friendship and your presonality that is

 **Josh** : Personality* >^_^<

 

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: dealer &regular (2)]_ **

**SCoups:** Alright Hoshi, tell your friends from drama club I’m doing it

 **SCoups:** If going through being bullied daily isnt their biggest problem, I really wonder what type of jerk they’re dealing with

 **SCoups:** Man, what’s this guy is abt anyways?

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Excerpt taken from the casting list pinned on a secluded corner inside the auditorium:]_ **

 

_The Andromeda High School Drama Club presents_

**THE CAST FOR MOULIN ROUGE (AN ADAPTATION):**

Kim Minkyung as _Satine_

Kim Mingyu as _Christian_

Chae Hyungwon as _The Duke_

Boo Seungkwan as _Harold Zidler_

Lee Seokmin as _The Argentinian_

Wen Junhui as _Nini_

Lee Jihoon as _H. Toulouse-Lautrec_

Zhou Jieqiong as _The Green Fairy_

**CREW:**

Director – Yoon Jeonghan

Art Director – Joshua Hong

Music Director – Lee Jihoon

Stage Manager – Lee Chan

Playwright & Adaptation – Jeon Wonwoo

**ADDITIONAL CONTRIBUTORS:**

Choreographer – Kwon Soonyoung

Costume Designer – Xu Minghao

Stagehand 1 – Lee Jooheon

Stagehand 2 – Hansol Chwe

Stagehand 3 – **_~~APPLICATIONS STILL OPEN~~_** Choi Seungcheol

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of what I call Act 1 (which is the set that makes an introduction to all the gang). They're all part of the play now :)  
> Sorry if there's any mistake. I might have slipped up somewhere!
> 
> P.s.: You noticed how HoshixCoups chat window is called dealer & regular? is just a pun coz cheol sells answers to tests and hoshi prolly buy them a lot. Worry not!!


	4. ACT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gay's only event.

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 15 th**

**RE: First Meeting**

 

Collaborators and cast,

 

On behalf of Andromeda School Drama Club and its members, I welcome you all to our adaptation of Moulin Rouge.

First, I’d like to point out that throughout this school year this will be our channel of communication when we’re not on each other’s company on stage/backstage. Second, it’s of utmost importance that we, as a crew, respect the schedule of activities attached to this email.  

This being said, as specified on the schedule mentioned above, we’ll be having a first meeting on Monday, after classes are over, at the auditorium. As a way to present the plot of our play to those not familiar to it, Baz Luhrman’s Moulin Rouge (2001) will be played. Please arrive on time.  

Any further information and/or changes will be disclosed in future emails.

I hope together we can make this work.

 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 

 **Kwan** : HONG JISOO! What do all those names under the cast list mean?? i demand anSWERS

 **Josh** : Well this is obviously due to the uncharacteristic number of students interested in joining our play this yr, boo

 **Illeguy:** You'd be aware of this beforehand if you had attended audition’s day as you were supposed to…………

 **Kwan** : shut it brainy boy

 **Kwan:** I had better things to do

 **DK:** meaning they did a rerun of the documentary abt princess grace kelly on tv. he couldnt miss it for a 2 nd time on a roll

 **Illeguy** : Why is everyone calling me......?

 **Illeguy** : Wtvr idec

 **Josh** : Having new students joining us is a good thing

 **Kwan** : what? no

 **Kwan** : are you on drugs or what?

 **Kwan** : why would this be good

 **Uji** : Boo why are you and seokmin talking to yourselves in this chat window? so creepy

 **Kwan** : on drugs you too jihoon?

 **Josh** : He's not on drugs, just giving us the silent treatment smh

 **Illeguy** : Why?? What have I done???

 **Uji** : IVE BEEN INFORMED YOUVE TEAMED UP WITH SATAN 1 AND SATAN 2 AND AGREED TO GET ME A PART ON THIS STUPID PLAY

 **Illeguy** : You don’t have proof, how could you even knw about this?

 **Uji** : I have eyes everywhere

 **Illeguy:** I call bull………

 **DK** : jeonghan snitched on you 2 after jihoon emailed him a formal complaint

 **DK** : jeonghan told him you agreed with the casting so jihoon should complain to you and not to him cos he is a busy person unlike you 2 as a matter of fact

 **DK** : I was right there with jihoon when he sent the email from one of the library’s computers

 **Uji** : Waited for his response for a whole hour after the classes were over and he had the audacity of replying in the midst of my dinner

 **Uji:** Communicating solely thru emails its stupid, this is the XXI century

 **Kwan** : I’m sorry jihoon but while you were ranting abt nothing important I finally reached the end of the cast list

 **Uji** : FUCK YOU this is important, they only chose me bc I’m short

 **Kwan:** whatever helps you sleep at night darling but oh

 **Kwan** : are those mingyu and junhui names i’m seeing?

 **Kwan** : soccer team mingyu?

 **Kwan** : and dance god junhui? i’ve seen him dance and I swear a fairy is born every time he spins around, hes so graceful ugh

 **Kwan:** why on earth would they be interested in being part of this shit show that can END their impeccable reputation at school?

 **Kwan** : are these boys dumb or really needing them extra credits?

 **Chan** : now that you said it

 **Chan** : there IS an uncommon amount of people participating in this year’s play

 **Chan** : its almost like…… they’re infiltrated

 **Chan** : yk… put there so they could help a malicious plan to unfold or smth

 **Uji** : Now’s Chan who’s on drugs

 **Kwan:** oFC idk what you’re talkin abt channie cos notice, I'm as clean as a hospital windowpane BUT IF I DID KNW i’d probably advise you to keep your nose out of this matter bc yk….. snitches get stitches

 **Illeguy:** What are you two talking abt??

 

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **hvc** : oh wow isn’t it great that a little more than a week ago the 3 of us were just debunking the idea of being part of our schools play and now we’re all part of it?

 **kmg** : great minds mannn

 **csc** : Great minds yeah yeah

 **csc** : As if I didn’t know you 2 since knee high

 **csc** : Smth tells me there’s a strong reason behind this sudden interest

 **hvc** : mine is the man of my life being pretty much into theatre and clothes

 **kmg** : sigh

 **kmg** : mine goes by the name of jeon wonwoo

 **csc** : I knew it

 **csc** : I knew it had to be related to love and infantuation

 **csc** : Why are you 2 so soft for anyways???

 **hvc** : uh excuse moi but have you seen xu minghao???

 **hvc** : THE xu minghao? how could i not fall for him?

 **kmg:** and have you ever seen jeon wonwoo?

 **kmg:** he's smart and fun and

 **hvc:** pretty?

 **kmg:** beautiful! he's got these eyes that just.. and this hair WOW... and his smile AAAA

 **hvc:** lmao you remember how we used to watch aladdin together nearly every weekend when we were kids??

 **kmg** : exactly! good times!!

**hvc** _renamed the chat to **soft hours**_

 

 **csc** : well fuck you, I refuse to be part of soft hours

 **kmg:** dude you need a crush

 **kmg** : someone you’ll think abt at ungodly hours when you cant sleep cos you and said crush have exchanged texts for the first time and the only thing you can think abt is how sweet and perfect he is with even thru a phone screen and talking abt theater and books~~

 **csc:** Are you being serious rn?

 **kmg:** yes

 **kmg:** if Wonwoo was my teacher then lit classes would be my easiest A

 **kmg:** I had no idea someone could actually enjoy lit class

 **kmg:** yk, all this time I figured we all just tolerated it??

 **kmg:** but I learned that he actually does enjoy it

 **csc:** Congratulations you just made a fool out of yourself

 **csc** : I don’t want a crush and I’m staying like this

 **kmg** : youre sad and old

 **csc:** yes

 **hvc** : aight you don’t have nor want to have a crush, we get it but you haven’t told us your reason to get in the play

 **csc:** Business

 **hvc:** define business

 **kmg** : hey hey hey hang on

 **kmg** : i just received an email from drama clubs president abt a meeting and i just noticed i knw who he is

 **hvc:** wait are we using emails to communicate? fr? I thought we had to inform our email just because..... like when school asks for it so they can update the students info at the office!

 **hvc:**  i don’t even remember my email password man, fuck me 

 **kmg:** you're stupid

 **kmg:** *ba dum tss*

 **csc** : It’s not like you don’t use Minghao’s birthday as a password to all of your social medias

 **hvc** : well smartass, I created this email when I was 9 and didn’t knw Hao back then

 **hvc** : and while we’re at it let me tell you, DARK TIMES

 **csc:** Just let him knw your email isnt an option

 **hvc** : yeah i guess ill have to

 **hvc:** but ugh jeonghan has a hard temper he’s every teacher’s nightmare yikes

 **csc** : I thought he was supposed to be smart and have good grades

 **hvc** : he does but uh do you remember that time i was going thru mrs. park drawer to try and get my trigonometry text answers and she returned really quick and busted me bc mingyu was too busy sending heart eyes to a sweaty jeon wonwoo and didn’t try to stop her from getting in?

 **kmg** : it was worth it, gym class wonwoo = one of my faves wonwoo

 **kmg** : I bet even his sweat smells good

 **hvc** : gross mingyu but moving on

 **hvc** : bc of this i had to stay after hours for detention and yoon jeonghan was there too

 **hvc** : he spent the rest of the day glaring at the walls, it was like there was no one else in the room with him

 **hvc** : the following day shin hoseok told me jeonghan had pushed and corrected their literature teacher in front of the whole class repeatedly and they got into a huge argument so that’s the reason why he had been sent to detention

 **hvc** : youre both seniors cheol, you dont remember that?

 **csc:** I’m never in classes and even when I am, you’ll catch me sleeping at the back of the classroom

 **hvc:** relatable

 **hvc:** brb gotta make a new email address and shit

 **hvc:**  ill use 1l0v3xumingha0 as my password this time instead of his bday

 **kmg** : oh oh and once he marched inside the swimming pool area and demanded that minhyuk took his bike from where it was chained at the parking lot bc apparently it took two spots instead of one but minhyuk couldnt do it bc his practice had just started so jeonghan picked on his bike’s locker and came back inside the building just so he could throw it inside the pool

 **csc:** Why would he throw minhyuk’s locker inside the pool?

 **kmg:** no you didn’t get it… he threw the bike

 **csc:** No way

 **kmg:** yes way

 **kmg** : he’s like homemade dynamite

 **kmg:** if it wasn’t for wonwoo I woulda given this play up rn

 **kmg** : who on their right mind would want to mess with him?

 **csc:** Shit I think I just did

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hans0l, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 15 th**

**RE: First Meeting**

 

Hey. Jeonghan, right?

I think we haven’t been introduced yet but yeah, abt your email… you mean our MAIN channel of contact its supposed to be email or do you mean our ONLY channel of contact?

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hans0l, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 15 th**

**RE: First Meeting**

 

I mean ‘only’.

 

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hans0l, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 15 th**

**RE: First Meeting**

 

K, but don’t you think communication through emails is a bit archaic? (See? Talking thru email is messing with my head and making me use difficult words already)

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hans0l, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 15 th**

**RE: First Meeting**

 

Congrats on the proper usage of the word ‘archaic’. Perhaps exchanging emails is helping you to improve your vocabulary; I wouldn’t like to be a buzzkill and stop you from becoming a more cultured person.

 

P.s.: Been like that since the beginning of Drama Club and so far it has worked just fine. We’ll be okay.

 

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

OUCH!

 

 

 

*

 

**Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k)**

man down man down!! choi seungcheol found dead in a ditch

 

 **Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@min9yu_k_

Aw shush!

 

 

 

*

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

The kid who thought hiphopboy1234@xxxx.com was a good email address and somehow forgot his password just gave me a migraine. I gotta lay down.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 **Unknown 1** _added_ **Hoshi** , **SCoups** _and_ **DK** _to the chat_

 **Hoshi** _changed_ **Unknown 1** _’s name to_ **Kwan**

**Kwan:** sometimes I feel us humans are so complex… you see, lets say we’re supposed to win someone’s heart... Some of us will take the obvious road and try to court this person, but choi seungcheol… haha this guy… he’ll do the complete opposite, he’ll anger the only person he’s not supposed to

 **Kwan:** reason? Idk! some ppl heads work in mysterious ways

 **SCoups:** How was I supposed to knw he would snap?

 **SCoups:** I was just trying to make him give me his number, god

 **DK:** dude that was him killing you with kindness

 **DK:** you haven’t seen him snap yet

 **DK:** when he does it gets reeeeeal ugly

 **SCoups:** Yeah yeah, my friends told me stories abt him today

 **SCoups:** Hansol couldn’t remember his email password and was freaking out to email jeonghan

 **Hoshi:** I saw his email address on the list

 **Hoshi:** HAJUHSJDA

 **DK:** so freaking cringy

 **SCoups:** But don’t worry kids

 **SCoups:** At least now he knws who I am

 **Kwan:** yeah and you are just another idiot who got on his nerves

 **Kwan:** way to go!

 **SCoups** : Have I ever said I hate your sarcasm?

 **Kwan:** once but we’re all entitled to our own opinions so you’re forgiven

 **SCoups:** The three of you were supposed to tell me things that may help me to convince him in going on a date with me since I cant just ask like normal people would

 **SCoups** : Until then, let me do what I need to do okay?

 **SCoups:** This strategy has worked before with girls

 **Hoshi** : Ok

 **Hoshi** : But

 **Hoshi** : Jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : Isn’t a girl

 **SCoups** : Well yeah

 **SCoups** : But it can’t be that different right?

 **Kwan:** how are we supposed to knw?

 **Kwan:** i’ve never dated a girl let alone a guy

 **DK:** me neither

 **SCoups:** Please tell me you guys have at least kissed someone……. At least ONE person in your sad lives

 **DK:** no but I got really close once I swear

 **SCoups** : And I’m supposed to receive romantic advice from two kids who have never even been kissed?

 **SCoups** : Hoshi, I’ve seen you with girls before! Please help me out

 **Hoshi** : Well yes

 **Hoshi** : But I’m exclusively

 **Hoshi** : Into girls

 **Hoshi** : Idk how it works

 **Hoshi** : With guys

 **DK:** shit

 **DK:** we’re 3 straight guys and the only one who can possibly be a bisexual has never even kissed

 **Kwan** : hey! neither have you

 **DK** : IT ALMOST HAPPENED

 **DK** : I could feel her breath on my nose that’s how close our faces were

 **DK** : you havent even got close to kissing

 **DK** : meaning youre less experienced than me

 **SCoups** : Shut up! You’re both unexperienced ffs

 **Kwan:** that might be true ok? but we’re actually smarter than you give us credit for and we have smth you haven’t which is access to his belongings

 **Hoshi:** Are we going to

 **Hoshi:** Snoop on his things??

 **Kwan** : if you don’t mind going borderline stalkerish, yes

 **Hoshi** : Nah, I don’t

 **Hoshi** : Borderline stalker-ish

 **Hoshi** : Its exactly what I aim to be in life

 **SCoups** : God, I’m trying to remember anything I might have learned being best friends with 2 gay guys but nothing comes to mind now

 **DK** : phew~~~ where’s the gay’s world domination when we need it the most am I rite?

 **Hoshi** : HSHDUFHDA

 **Hoshi** : Cheol

 **Hoshi** : Can you pls ask away to mingyu or hansol?

 **SCoups** : Gaaah no way!

 **SCoups** : They’re too busy with their own romantic lives to be useful plus they knw I’m not gay, I can’t ask them just like that otherwise they'll start asking stuff I cant tell

 **SCoups** : But I’ll see what I can do

 **SCoups** : In the meantime the 3 of you go find smth useful abt jeonghan!

 **SCoups** : And don’t get caught

 **SCoups** : You still owe me that dough

 **Hoshi** : We won’t

 **Hoshi** : I’m great at espionage

 **Hoshi** : Always wanted to be a spy

 **Hoshi** : But my mom used to say it

 **Hoshi** : Was a dumb idea

 **DK** : it is

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 

 **SCoups** : Ok now, how non-beneficial to our plan it'd be if I approached jeonghan rn?

 **Kwan** : you been following him around school?

 **SCoups** : ofc I haven’t

 **SCoups** : I was hanging just outside my office minding my business when I saw him entering the library

 **Hoshi** : Your office?

 **Hoshi** : You mean

 **Hoshi** : The men’s bathroom?

 **SCoups** : Yes

 **Kwan** : this wouldn’t be smart

 **Kwan** : he hates being interrupted when he's reading or going about his business

 **SCoups** : ok I wont

 **SCoups** : But the thing is he might have already spotted me with those hawk eyes of his and is now looking at me like I’m an alien

 **DK** : yeh you don’t rub off as the type to frequent the library often

 **SCoups** : And you don’t rub off as the kind to never have kissed especially cos your virgin ass is 16 y/o

 **Hoshi** : B U R N

 **Kwan** : AAAA come up with smth quick I beg you

 

 

 

**_*_ **

 

 **** ****

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 

 **SCoups** _added_ **Josh** , **Vernon** _and_  9 others _to the chat_

 **SCoups** _renamed the chat to **School**_ ** _Play_**

 

 

 **Hyungwon** : Who are u ppl?

 **Jooheon** : I’m in the middle of math wth

 **Minkyung** : What’s this exactly??

 **SCoups** : Would you read the gc name for once?

 **SCoups** : I’ll be back in 5, just add whoever’s missing

 **Minkyung** : I have no idea whos missing, Cheol, ugh!

 **Vernon** : hey relax have a good time man, ride with the wave

 **Minkyung** : Don’t call me man

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_Deliberating Talk_ ** **_(2)]_ **

****

 

 **Jeonghan** : Shua, since adding that Seungcheol guy to our play was your idea, I think it's only fair that you warn him to not get on my way

 **Jeonghan** : Never again

 **Joshua** : Hey Jeonghan, always refreshing talking to you. How are we going on this fine friday morning?

 **Joshua** : Made anyone cry today?

 **Jeonghan** : Nope, but it's only 11:00 so let’s cross our fingers.

 **Jeonghan** : Now about the Seungcheol guy! Tell him to step out of my way or I’m running over him with my own body next time

 **Joshua** : Ok, I can do that but would you bother to elaborate what’s this abt first??

 **Jeonghan** : Today I left class to return some books to the library and I was under the impression someone was watching me so I was ready to confront them and SURPRISE, there was him following me from behind the shelves

 **Jeonghan** : I kind of imagined he meant to apologize for being a dick due to the email exchange we had yesterday and waited for him to say whatever he meant to

 **Jeonghan** : But not surprisingly he shown how much of a jerk he's reputed to be and had the guts to tell me it was actually nice to bump into me (?) because he needed my number to add me to a groupchat

 **Jeonghan** : And I told him we don’t have a groupchat and he said “oh I just created one”

 **Joshua** : Then you said you don’t do groupchats

 **Jeonghan** : Then I said I don’t do groupchats AND moved past him to leave the library, of course

 **Jeonghan** : Hell, the fact we’ll work together doesn’t mean we have to talk to each other at the hallways

 **Joshua** : Well it sure doesn’t but wouldn’t hurt to be nice to him and the others just for a change

 **Joshua** : Like… like a normal human being?

 **Joshua** : I’m positive there’s a little bit of potential underneath this extremely thick layer of aggressiveness!!!

 **Jeonghan** : I’m not aggressive, just angered

 **Joshua** : Whichever, it frightens everyone

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t really worry about what other people think

 **Joshua** : But you should... sometimes!

 **Joshua** : Worrying with the others its what one would consider a step towards being likable

 **Jeonghan** : Worrying too much about the others it's what I would consider a step away from being compliant

 **Joshua** : You always make it look like you’re a horse running alone, afraid of being tamed or something…

 **Joshua** : Sometimes its as simple as it gets yk? THERE IS a way of being likable and remain yourself

 **Jeonghan:** Keep kidding yourself

 **Jeonghan** : Ugh. I have to go, my teacher has just threatened to kidnap my phone.

 **Jeonghan** : I’ll just educate him on our school’s non-existent no-phones rule

 **Joshua** : Yep, go save the day, Hannie

 

 

 **Jeonghan** _renamed the chat to_ ** _Drama Club leaders_**

 

 

 **Jeonghan** : JFC, that... Freaking Wonwoo…! I SWEAR!

 

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 

 **Josh** : Hey Cheol, are you busy?

 **SCoups** : Are you texting me to cancel our guitar lessons again?

 **SCoups** : If so, yeah yeah, I’m busy ;)

 **Josh** : What? No, it’s on!!

 **Josh** : You coming to my house tomorrow?

 **Josh** : I mean… if it’s ok for you ofc

 **SCoups** : Yeah sure, I’ll be there

 **Josh** : (　^ω^)

 **Josh** : I’m texting for another reason tho

 **Josh** : It’s just a heads up but I don’t think that getting on Jeonghan’s bad side just yet is a good idea…

 **SCoups** : Did he mentioned our meeting at the library?

 **Josh** : He did, but there's also the whole thing that went down thru emails and all that

 **Josh** : Could you stay out of his way?

 **Josh** : Pretty please? (. ♥ ‿ ♥).

 **SCoups** : You’re just too cute lmao how can I resist?

 **SCoups** : You just remind me of a girl I used to see at times

 **SCoups** : She used to send a shitton of emoticons to soften me

 **SCoups** : You’re cuter tho

 **Josh** : girl?

 **Josh** : You mean girlfriend?

 **SCoups** : Well yes?

 **SCoups** : Is there anything wrong with it?

 **Josh:** Nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, I loved the comments, I just wanted to let you guys know they're welcomed!  
> Plus, this chapter was supposed to be longer but it was TOO long (now it's 3444 words and I try to add like 2k/3k at most in each chap) and I had to cut it off. There's more things that were supposed to go down on this one but oh well... the next will be up soon <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hy·po·thet·i·cal·ly  
> ˌhīpəˈTHedəklē/  
> adverb  
> by imagining a possibility rather than reality; as a hypothesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts right where chapter 4 has ended. Following events occur around the same weekend

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)**

i’m cute yes but theres no use thinking im cute when youre straight why this straight had to come my way with his gummy smile and long lashes and make my heart flutter every time I hate straights :(

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to  _@h.jeesoo_

boy problems?

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to  _@jeon1woo_

yes :(

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to  _@h.jeesoo_

come my way~~~ lets talk

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: the nicest (2)]_ **

****

**Josh**   _renamed the chat to **I’m boo boo the fool**_

 

 

**Josh** : I’m boo boo the fool

**Won** : Ok I noticed

**Won** : What’s up?

**Josh** : Yk choi seungcheol right?

**Won** : Holy fuck joshua!!! THE choi seungcheol?

**Won** : You’re boo boo the fool indeed

**Won** : All the girls fawn over him

**Josh** : Girls and Joshua* fawn over him

**Josh** : Ok so near the end of summer I was in need of money to buy a new guitar so I thought it'd be a good idea to make flyers offering guitar lessons and hand around the neighborhood

**Josh** : THE choi seungcheol called me one night and said he was interested and things went on from there

**Josh** : I had seen him around school and heard abt him but then we started texting to set details and things and…………

**Won** : And you begged him to be part of our play so you could be closer?

**Josh** : NO! I’m not that embarrassing

**Josh** : He offered help when I told him jeonghan would snap at us if Mingyu happened to be bad choice for the main part

**Josh** : He asked if being mingyu’s substitute backstage would make my life easier and I said yes and he said he would do it

**Won** : This doesn’t sound straight to me

**Won** : In the slightest

**Josh** : But he had a gf once

**Josh** : As in GIRLFRIEND

**Josh** : This sounds VERY straight to me

**Josh** : I gotta lay down on a flat surface rn

**Josh** : I think I’m developing depression

**Won** : Don’t you have physics now?

**Josh** : I’m ditching on behalf of my mental health

**Won** : Have you ever ditched a class before?

**Won** : Do you even knw how not to get caught?

**Josh** : No but from now on I’ll be a bad boy

**Won** : Sexy, I think I’m wet

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 

**Kwan** : ok losers

**Kwan** : seok and I have smth to ask Satan and i’m abt to send an email since i don’t seem to find him anywhere in school but i have no idea how to communicate with him using difficult words

**Kwan** : who out of you nerds is helping your boy with this task?

**Illeguy** : Aight I think I can help, my class is boring anyways

**Illeguy** : Send what you want to write and I’ll translate from stupid to jeonghan's language

**Uji:** This is ridiculous

**Uji:**  I’m adding him here

**Kwan** : GASP

**DK** : GASP

**Illeguy** : GASP

**Uji** : Jeonghan did me dirty making me be part of this play not only but twice,

**Uji:** I wanna see the world burns, I have nothing to lose but my chains

**Illeguy** : Is that… is that karl marx you’re quoting?

**Kwan** : jeon wonwoo is suspiciously aware of communist propaganda

**DK** : 1 out of 6 ppl is a communist

**Illeguy** : Source?

**DK** : me.

**Illeguy** : Eh not the most reliable source if you ask me

**Illeguy** : But yeah out of all of us… the communist is probably me

 

**Uji** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

 

**Kwan** : UJI NO

**Kwan** : this group had ONE rule

**Kwan** : i even put it in the name of our chat window so you shitheads wouldn’t forget but yet HERE WE ARE

**Jeonghan** : Jihoon, are you aware of the fact that adding me to groupchats is against our club’s rules?

**Uji** : No it isn’t

**Jeonghan** : Yes, yes it is

**Jeonghan:** _{image attachment}_

**Uji** : Jeonghan, we're familiar to your handwriting, you just wrote that up

**Jeonghan** : No, I didn’t

 

 

**Jeonghan** _left the chat_

**Uji** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

**Jeonghan** _has left the chat_

**Uji** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

 

 

**Jeonghan** : Oh my god! Stop!

**Uji** : BUT WE HAVE SHIT TO DISCUSS

**Jeonghan** : Send an email!!!!

**Illeguy** : The email system is going down

**Jeonghan** : It is not!!!

**Jeonghan** : Stop rioting!!!!

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 

**Josh** : TRY BEING REASONABLE FOR ONCE????

**Josh** : LISTEN TO WHATEVER THEY HAVE TO SAY AND I PROMISE YOU THEY WONT BE A BOTHER ANYMORE

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (7)]_ **

 

**Illeguy** : We’re not rioting

**Illeguy** : Rioting demands a lotta work and I honestly lack the energy for this sort of stuff

**Kwan** : i just wanted to knw if we could go to your place this wknd to talk abt the play

**Kwan** : soonyoung wants to go too

**Jeonghan** : Won’t be possible.

**Illeguy** : Why not??

**Jeonghan** : Because I don't want to. Joshua, come here, being nice isn't working and you said that being nice would make them get off my ass!

**DK** : ???? jisoo ???? doing us ???? dirty like that ????

**Joshua** : I’ve never said such thing I–

**Joshua** : Jeonghan why do you have to throw me under the bus every time?? I’m going thru a hard moment, could you have mercy?

**Jeonghan** : Well I forbid you from going through a hard moment

**Uji** : You can’t forbid him from being depressed

**Jeonghan** : Hmm, thanks for letting me know, but I guess I’ll forbid him either way

**Kwan** : if chan was the one asking you to go over your house you'd have agreed cos hes your favorite!!!

**Jeonghan** : What? Chan isn’t my favorite, Seokmin is!

**Kwan** : oh my goooooood this is so……… I cant believe you DO have favorites this is so wrooooong

 

**Illeguy**   _changed_ **DK** _’s name to_ **Daddy’s little boy**

 

**Daddy’s little boy** : jfc hsjdkakslfjals

**Jeonghan** : Save your melodramatic acting for the stage Seungkwan, it suits you but ain’t nobody got time for that

**Illeguy** : THATS A MEME! I KNOW ITS A MEME! I KNOW EVERY MEME EVER MADE BY MEN. JEONGHAN ALSO USES MEMES AND IM SO–

**Jeonghan** : Ain't it sad how you say it like it’s something you should be proud of, brainy boy?

**Illeguy** : now you mentioned. oh damn

**Daddy’s little boy** : let us go to your house! please is me your favorite whos asking

**Jeonghan** : Now I only feel more inclined to drop your ass in the wild, don't test me.

**Daddy’s little boy** : sorry to disappoint you daddy :/

**Illeguy** : SEOK NO gross oml

**Uji** : Now I get why you are mutuals on twt and why he gets a part where he’ll spend half of the play lying down in silence

**Uji** : That must mean you hate me

**Jeonghan** : Don’t be so full of yourself, Jihoon

**Jeonghan** : I’ve only chosen you to play Toulouse’s part because you’re vertically challenged

**Daddy’s little boy** : vertically challenged im ded ahsjdkalsjd~;ahka

**Uji** : Say bye you tall bitch

 

**Jeonghan** _was removed from the chat_

   
**Daddy’s little boy** : so this was a very OTL experience 

**Kwan** : yes definitely but lets ask josh to do that thing he does when he plays a flute and then jeonghan comes out of the box and then he convinces him to be less stuck up

**Illeguy** : Josh is having boy problems and I doubt he has the time to sweat it

**Kwan** : we’re having boy problems too!! and our boy is satan!! this isn’t fair

**Josh** : Life isn’t fair   
**Josh** : One day everything’s fine and the next he’s straight

**Kwan** : what?? wdym

**Kwan** : nvm i'm not interested

**Kwan** : joshhhhhh focus on here and forget wtvr you’re going thru cos its not as important as this

**Uji** : Way to cheer a friend up, seungkwan!

**Kwan** : as I wAS SAYING we really have to visit jeonghan’s house asap

**Kwan** : how do we do that? teach us your ways

**Josh** : Just drop by his door, his mom loves the drama club, she’ll let yall in either he wants it or not

**Kwan** : oml you made a point

**Illeguy** : Can I take Mingyu too? He could use early tips from soonyoung

**Illeguy** : If he doesn’t do well my ass is at stake and I can’t bear losing this club's credits on my last year of school

**Kwan** : bring whoever you want

**Kwan** : we’ll have jeonghan’s mom backing us up, we can put his house down and he cant say shit

**Uji** : nerds of andromeda's high drama club, unite!!!

**Daddy’s little boy** : oh wait, guess we found our communist

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: lorde help me_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 

**Jared:**  you look cute today

**Richard:**  you watching me at the dance room from somewhere? i just got in

**Jared:**  no i mean

**Jared:**  you looked cute when we had lunch tgthr earlier, just look overall cute

**Richard:**  you could have said it then

**Jared:**  it took me a while to come down to my senses after being awestruck by your beauty

**Richard** : good save lmao

**Jared** : you look beyond cute

**Jared** : angelic

**Jared** : superb

**Jared** : mesmeric

**Jared** : pulchritudinous

**Richard** : oh wow

**Richard** : that email exchange with yoon jeonghan really got you going

**Jared:**  i guess

**Jared:**  im suddenly inspired

**Richard:**  you got a new email address now rite?

 

**Richard**   _changed_ **Jared** _’s name to_ **hiphopboy1234**

 

**hiphopboy1234:**  baby you didnt have 2 do me dirty like that

**hiphopboy1234** : i thought you loved me

**Richard:**  wait im not finished

**Richard**   _changed_   _their name to_ **the8bboy**

**hiphopboy1234:**  whats that?

**the8bboy** : my first email address

**the8bboy:**  now were matching again

**hiphopboy1234:**  we coulda been a superb duo if we had met earlier

**the8bboy** : i could dance while you made a beat for me!

**the8bboy** **:**  hey babe our literature teacher allowing me to switch seats with dahyun on monday so i can seat at your side again you think?

**hiphopboy1234:**  i hope so

**hiphopboy1234:**  keeping 2 lovers apart like that

**hiphopboy1234:**  its painful to only being able to watch you from the other side of the room

**the8bboy** **:**  tell me abt it

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**** ****

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

 

**Won** : Hey Mingyu

**Won** : Are you free this wknd?

**Gyu** : YES FREE AS THE WIND

**Won** : Wow hahah

**Won** : You’re always this hyper?

**Gyu** : no

**Gyu** : i mean sometimes, depends on whom

**Won** : That’s cute hah

**Won** : Me & some of my members are meeting up at jeonghan’s house

**Won** : I asked them if I could invite you and they said ok

**Gyu** : jeonghans house? is it safe

**Won:** jahsdjlsjdhajf yes I’ll protect you from the wicked witch of the west

**Won:**  But you’re part of the soccer team right?

**Gyu:**  yeah I’m the cap

**Won:** That means you’re good at running

**Gyu:**  well yeah I play forward now but I started as midfielder

**Won:**  I have no idea what playing forward and midfield means but I’m assuming you’ll be able to run fast if smth goes to shit at jeonghan’s

**Gyu** : oh

**Gyu** : yes yes yes

**Gyu** : i can do that

**Gyu** : hey wonwoo you rmbr the first night we talked? for like hours and you taught me a lot of things abt literature?

**Won** : Yeah it was only 3 days ago, Mingyu

**Gyu** : oh yeah sorry

**Won** : What abt it?

**Gyu** : i was thinking if you wouldnt be interested in watching 1 of my practices?

**Gyu** : i mean

**Gyu** : you just said you knw nothing abt soccer and bef4 we talked i didn’t knw half of those lit things you talked abt

**Gyu** : so I thought I could teach you smth as well?? like... I play forward right? I can tell you that I'm the one playing close to the opposite keeper which makes it easier to score but you'd get it better if you saw it with your own eyes?

**Won** : Oh. It's good to know

**Won:**  And sure, why not?

**Won** : lmk when you want me to meet you at the field

**Gyu** : cool it’s a date

**Gyu** : well not a date but like uh

**Gyu** : nvm i have to go to the field my coach is yelling my name bc im the last at the mens locker

**Won** : I’ll catch up with you later

**Won** : Good practice

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

**kmg** : i’m officially in love

**kmg** : and I just clowned myself to jeon wonwoo

**hvc** : I can see him leaving school building rn

**hvc** : he looks ok and is smiling with his friends

**hvc** : youre prolly ok, don’t sweat it

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 

**Hoshi** : And there was I, agent clover

**Hoshi** : On the lookout by the door

**Hoshi** : Meanwhile special agent sam

**Hoshi:**  Investigated

**Hoshi** : Our target’s headquarters

**Hoshi** :  With only our mission in his mind

**SCoups** : Cut the introduction and tell me if you got smth useful

**Hoshi** : My bad

**Hoshi** : Yes I do

**Hoshi** : Seungkwan and DK had to stay behind 

**Hoshi:** but I ran of Jeonghan’s house when Seungkwan insisted he 

**Hoshi:**  Had new ideas for a scene and burst into 

**Hoshi:** Song in the middle of the living room

**SCoups** : I could bet the 3 of you would end up being caught

**Hoshi:**  Cheol my man have a little faith

**Hoshi** : We had a plan

**Hoshi** : DK pretended to pass out at least half a dozen times

**Hoshi** : To keep them distracted while

**Hoshi** : Seungkwan and I kneeled on the floor and moved like cats

**Hoshi** : Inside Jeonghan’s bedroom

**Hoshi** : And I’ll tell you

**Hoshi** : DK’s a pretty convincing actor

**Hoshi** : This play will be a success!

**SCoups** : WILdt

**SCoups** : Now tell me what you have found

**Hoshi** : Check this out

**Hoshi** : The walls of his room have lots of band posters

**Hoshi** : And the bedroom's messier than

**Hoshi** : I would have imagine from

**Hoshi** : Someone as neat as him

**Hoshi** : Like there are books piling up in nearly every corner

**Hoshi** : That’s where I found his journal

**SCoups** : A journal?? Thats perfect

**Hoshi** : Yeah technically but

**Hoshi** : I don’t think you should read it

**SCoups** : Wut? Why not?

**Hoshi** : A relationship should be built upon pillars of trust

**SCoups** : Hoshi. Isnt a real relationship

**SCoups** : Just a couple dates, is all

**SCoups** : Come over in an hour but hurry tf up if you want this to work, I have other shit to do

**SCoups** : AND BRING THE DAMN JOURNAL

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[Chat: China > SK (2)]_ **

 

 

**SeungcheWow** : Hey junnie my man

**SeungcheWow** : Whats up, how are ya bro

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Hey whats up?

**JunniePer**   **lee** : What brings you here to the gay side of kkt?

**SeungcheWow** : I’m the gays favorite hetero

**SeungcheWow** : I never really leave the gay side

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I think you’re actually rigth tbh

**JunniePer**   **lee** : You only roll around with gay/bi ppl, that's funny

**SeungcheWow** : Super. Aight so

**SeungcheWow** : I really hate taking advantage of your pure and good heart ok?

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Then don’t

**SeungcheWow** : Ah I have to this time but don’t forget I feel sorry for doing it ok?

**SeungcheWow** : You remember when you first arrived at school and you knew no one and I took you under my wings

**JunniePer**   **lee** : No, but I do remember asking you where my English classroom was and you leaded me the way and that’s abt it

**SeungcheWow** : I sound more like a nice person in my version of the events

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I dont think this is a coincidence

**SeungcheWow** : You owe me one for that day

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I dont but alright

**SeungcheWow** : I have a hypothetical situation for you

**SeungcheWow** : Lets hypothetically say I really want to make someone sympathize with me

**SeungcheWow** : And I have tried everything

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Eeeeh I doubt you have but okay I’m listening

**SeungcheWow** : And say….. my attempts haven’t worked

**SeungcheWow** : Maybe idk how to make another guy sympathize with me

**SeungcheWow** : Girls have been easy so far but men… its another story

**SeungcheWow** : Hypothetically speaking ofc

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I’m confusion~~~~

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Are we talking abt bros being guys or bros being gays???

**SeungcheWow** : Hypothetically speaking?

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Yeah ofc

**SeungcheWow** : Its difficult to say but its closer to the 2nd option

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I’m suddenly even more confusion but keep going

**SeungcheWow** : K but now my bro my dude my *inhales* chinese angel

**SeungcheWow** : I wanna knw what would you do if this wasn’t a hypothetical setting

**SeungcheWow** : Which DEFINITELY is

**JunniePer lee:**  WAIT you trying to get into his hypothetical pants??

**SeungcheWow** : Wow

**SeungcheWow** : Wow

**SeungcheWow** : HaNG on in there

**SeungcheWow** : Youre going 2 fast baby

**SeungcheWow** : Lets just… go back AND,,,, FOCUS yeah??? Lets!

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Will you gimme a hypothetical and full report of whats going on tho?

**SeungcheWow** : I JUST hmmmm how do I ay this? Want to hypothetically catch this guy's attention but so far it has technically backfired

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Technically?

**SeungcheWow** : ,,,,,,

**SeungcheWow** : I did catch his attention but

**SeungcheWow** : He may or may not consider me an assface now that we have finally spoken

**JunniePer**   **lee** : You really would have to be dumb to make someone hate you instead of love you

**SeungcheWow** : Ikr?

**SeungcheWow** : Now I do

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Wait is this about mingyu and that wonwoo guy?

**SeungcheWow** : No and neither mingyu or hansol got to know abt this convo

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Why?

**SeungcheWow** : BECAUSE!

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Suspicious af but okay

**JunniePer**   **lee** : I’d say the easiest way to someone's heart is learning more abt them, you get me?

**SeungcheWow** : YES THATS EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT

**SeungcheWow** : Like stealing their journal to have a glimpse of their twisted… angery… annoying mind

**JunniePer**   **lee** : CheoWow are you still with me or….?

**SeungcheWow** : Yeah yeah my bad

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Good… first of all, dont steal their things?

**SeungcheWow** : Too late now

**SeungcheWow** : But keep going, I'm witchu

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Return the journal then

**JunniePer**   **lee** : And use it as an excuse to start conversation

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Idk maybe tell him the journal fell from his bag or smth like this

**SeungcheWow** : Woah this can actually work

**SeungcheWow** : Noted

**SeungcheWow** : What else

**JunniePer**   **lee** :  Like i said…… get to know more abt him

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Does he likes music? Movies and what kind of movies,,, like… use this as topics of conversation

**JunniePer**   **lee** :  Everyone loves talking abt their interests

**SeungcheWow** : Ok ok I think I’m getting where youre coming from

**SeungcheWow** : Hang on brb

**SeungcheWow** : Don’t go anywhere

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Yeah yeah take your time, I have nothing more interesting to do on a saturday afternoon than give love advice ofc

**SeungcheWow** : Back

**SeungcheWow** : Thought I remembered seeing smth abt a band

**SeungcheWow** : Theres a sticky note on his journal

**SeungcheWow** : Its a reminder to buy tickets to tha concert of that band LOTTO

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Sounds good

**JunniePer**   **lee** : And what do we learn from this?

**SeungcheWow** : That he has awful taste cos this band sucks

**SeungcheWow** : NAILED IT~~~

**JunniePer**   **lee** : WRONG

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Go to this concert

**JunniePer**   **lee** : *hypothetically go

**SeungcheWow** : Woah

**SeungcheWow** : Man I cant just invite him to a concert like…. that’s the whole point

**SeungcheWow** : He prolly think I'm stupid

**SeungcheWow** : And rn he would be the last person I'd take to a concert

**JunniePer**   **lee** : If you don’t like him why on earth would you be interested in make him like you??

**SeungcheWow** : I told you its a hypothetical situation!!!

**JunniePer**   **lee** : This whole conversation is getting weird by the minute

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Make sure this guy is attending the damn concert

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Go by yourself and be sure you are seen

**JunniePer**   **lee** : He’ll notice you have things in common and maybe this will make things easier

**JunniePer**   **lee** : Aaaah genius

**SeungcheWow** : Dude… where have ya learned it from?

**JunniePer **lee** :** Growing up gay 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to put chapter 5 out there two days after chapter 4 but I have no wifi connection for some reason and I’m using my phone now, so if there’s any major mistake and/or formatting errors, please bear with me, I’ll fix them asap. Plus, I PROMISE to att this work more frequently from now on. I’ve finished the stuff I had to do and regular besides work/studies I’m free now! 
> 
> Ty for reading, folks <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petty, pressed and polished

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: stealing is WRONG**

 

To whoever abducted my journal yesterday, your mom’s a hoe.  

 

Go fuck yourselves with a massive dildo,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

* * *

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

what the?????

 **will traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@therealwoozi_

his memes on point though, who would have thought?

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Joshua H.**

**To: B. Seungkwan, J. Wonwoo, L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin, Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: stealing is WRONG**

 

Alright I know this isn’t your style but are you at least going to tell us what are you on about???

 

*

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: stealing is WRONG**

 

I have a journal. Journal was stolen. Only people here were seungkwan, seokmin, soonyoung, wonwoo and mingyu!!!!

I’m a hundred percent sure I had my journal with me when I arrived from school on Friday but them last night I searched everywhere and couldn’t find it. My whole life is there. Contact numbers and email addresses, notes, post its, EVERYTHING.

I want it back now.

 

*

 

**From: J. Wonwoo**

**To: B. Seungkwan, Joshua H., L. Chan, L. Jihoon, L. Seokmin, Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: stealing is WRONG**

 

It wasn’t me… Mingyu neither I SWEAR. I told him to keep his hands on his lap so he wouldn’t annoy you in any way. Are you sure you seen it on your stuff Friday? You probably forgot or moved it somewhere else…

* * *

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 

 **DK:** I told YALL NOT TO STEAL HIS JOURNAL HES not on his best JUDgement rn we screwed big time

 **Kwan:** we did what we have to you little bitch no backing out now!!

 **Kwan:** we go down together now

 **Hoshi:** What what

 **Hoshi:** What happened??

 **DK:** he found out abt his diary I think hes having a stroke or smth WERE SCREWED if he finds out

 **DK:** what if he has cameras in his room huh???

 **SCoups:** Why in the hell would he have a cam-

 **SCoups:** Nevermind I’ll return it to him, don’t worry

 **Kwan:** NO

 **Kwan:** itll be worse if you do

 **SCoups:** I have a plan DON’T WORRY I said

 **Kwan:** good luck and dont fuck it up

 **Hoshi:** HAUSHDJASK I love me a good

 **Hoshi:** Drag race

 **Kwan:** shut up this is serious soonyoung

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: what’s up**

 

Ok so since I can easily picture you rolling your eyes to the back of your skull the moment you saw my email address, I’d like to tell you to give me a chance before deleting this email. Yeah?

Ok, so we didn't exactly got off to a flying start, I know that but tbh I think you’ll be thanking me for ever joining this play by the end of this semester…

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: C. Seungcheol**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: Not the right moment**

 

So what you mean is you only joined this play so you could boost your fragile ego? Oh my God, so original on drama club. Seungcheol, honestly, you’re not the only one looking for some validation. These kids are willing to stand on a stage as a beam of blinding light put them on the spotlight (no pun intended!). Everybody wants to be the one that’ll have me thanking for their astounding presence.

If you’ll excuse me, this isn’t the right moment because I swear I’m going nuts right now, but my urge to point out your audacity jumped out.

 

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

*****

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: the thank you gonna come**

 

Ok, hey, you really are something else huh? I mean, damn! I kinda want to ask you if you’re always petty and pressed like that but your reputation on school says it all. That aside, you don’t seem to like me very much do ya?

Oh and lemme rephrase it real quick! You won’t be thanking me by the end of this semester, but by the end of this night, tomorrow at max.

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: C. Seungcheol**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: Enlighten me**

 

Uh, me, thanking you? God, unlikely! But how come? Enlighten me.

Oh so are we talking about reputation now? That’s great because we both seem to have them right? Although mine is not as inadequate as yours, of freaking course! “Petty and pressed” is that what you heard about me? I’m surprised… That’s weak, kids decided to take it easy on me this year I see! I’ve been called worse things so far! You better perk your ears up whenever you cross the hallways so you can hear the real insults!

Anyways, petty and pressed still sound better than cheater, but that’s just probably me you know? You’re THE talk on principal’s office. I’ve heard a lot of things about you and what you do at the men’s bathroom. I know everybody think they’re the sharpest for buying test answers from you but will you be there too when they go to university and face the reality?

High school is ephemeral, just a rehearsal for real life. I don’t have good news for those who think is already bad right now.

 

P.s.: I have nothing against you. You use too much ‘ok so’ and it's annoying, but yes, we have got off to a bad start but as they say, the first impression is what it sticks right?

 

 

*

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: machine gun**

 

Wah you really have a burning passion for typing your words out! You remind me of a machine gun! But I do agree with you on at least one point, which is high school being temporary! Not everything is so deep man! If we can make our lives easier for at least three years then whats wrong with it? lol be honest who said we’re supposed to be training to get the gold and accept living in hell if we have a chance of not suffering right in front of us?

I’ve called you petty and pressed because that’s exactly how you present yourself. Do you ever smile? Do you ever thank your friends from drama club for sticking by his side even when no one even bother to pay attention to all the plays you put up so far? Believe me or not, I have heard a lot about you these past weeks but I’m not one to follow like sheep.   

And p.s.:  I have your journal. You left it on library on Friday when we met and you left me hanging. You know, when we talked about our groupchat? I wanna return it to you

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: C. Seungcheol**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: Enlighten me**

 

You have my journal? You found it??? Thank God! I don’t even remember taking it to the library in the first place. Why am I so distracted? Can you bring it to me Monday morning at school?

 

*

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 18 th**

**RE: no**

 

Can you gimme your number?

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

I HATE MY LIFE I HATE MY LIFE I HATE MY LIFE

 

 

*

 

 

**mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)**

has yoon jeonghan finally developed actual feelings and slipped into the teenage life?

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_

more likely than you think!!!

 **SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_ and _@therealwoozi_

wait I smelled drama whats happened?

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_ and _@_ dokyeom_dk

jeonghan is ranting on twitter for the first time ever

 **Lil’ Channo (@leedino)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie, @dokyeom_dk_ and _@therealwoozi_

You guys STOP! he might be suffering

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_ , _@dokyeom_dk_ and _@leedino_

I KNOW! grab your popcorn. we’re gonna watch this bitch suffer from the first row

 

 

*

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: China > SK (2)]_ **

 

 

 **SeungcheWow** : Hey junnie thanks a lot for your help my boy

 **SeungcheWow** : I told him I’m not giving his journal back unless he gives me his number

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Hum ok youre welcome but “I’m not giving his journal back unless he gives me his number” well I’m sure that’s not how it should go

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I thought we had agreed on returning his journal and use this as a way of breaking the ice?

 **SeungcheWow** : I DID and the way to his heart is called blackmail

 **SeungcheWow** : Plus he IS the ice

 **SeungcheWow** : Do you think I should grab a softball stick and hit his head with it?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : NO god nO pls dont

 **SeungcheWow** : See,,, he’s obnoxious and salty 24/7 so I thought I could add a little twist on this plan

 **SeungcheWow** : He’ll give in just watch me

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Cheol I don’t think this is supposed to become a contest? I mean its not a matter of who hits the hardest

 **SeungcheWow** : Oh it is it really is

 **SeungcheWow** : And I’m winning!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter lmao it's very cute... i mean, they only argue but i think its cute? and junnie is the loveliest friend i dont make the rules he just is
> 
> Jeonghan is the worst but please dont hate on him haha he lost it and was angry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unmemorable folks

**_[Chat: School Play (17)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : first meeting day @god pls kill me

 **Jooheon** : wait why

 **Jooheon** : is that bad??

 **Jooheon** : somebody tell me if sharing space with yoon jeonghan ITS THAT BAD

 **Hyungwon:** omg jooheonnie have u forgot what hes done to minhyuk

 **Hyungwon:**   the bike incident 

 **Minkyung** : Who??? Who??

 **Mingyu:** jeonghan

 **Mingyu:** he drowned minhyuks bike

 **Minkyung** : What? Did he really??

 **Minkyung** : I thought this was a rumor

 **Hyungwon:** nope is a 100% true

 **Chan:** Jeonghans not that bad guys

 **Jihoon:** Chan stop sugarcoating it

 **Jihoon:** He’s awful and you should run

 **Jooheon:** I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE APPLIED AS A STAGEHAND

 **Jooheon:** I KNEW IT

 **Vernon:** hey! little guy

 **Vernon:** who are you yelling at??

 **Jooheon:** aren’t you like on 2nd year or smth?

 **Mingyu:** hansol have you seen jooheons size? shut up before he smacks you back to your moms uterus

 **Hyungwon:** class is abt to start guess i’ll see yall later

 **Hyungwon:** peace out

 **Kwan:** see you all in hell

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Shua

 **Jeonghan** : Shua

 **Jeonghan** : Shua

 **Jeonghan** : Shua

 **Josh** : I’m sitting right in front of you

 **Josh:** Do you really think teacher won’t notice us texting? You’re usually smarter than that!!!

 **Jeonghan:** Shua, what has gotten into you? You’ve been snapping at me the whole morning

 **Josh:** Unbelievable

 **Josh:**   You really wanna talk abt snapping? You? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE??

 **Josh:** But if you insist, here are my reasons

 **Josh:** You were a jerk through email no apparent reason in sight

 **Josh:** I just found out I wont ever have a chance with my crush bc he isn’t gay

 **Josh:** Today we’ll meet the others to watch moulin rouge and this movie makes me emotional so I might as well end up crying in front of everyone

 **Jeonghan** : …

 **Jeonghan** : Wow Joshua you really are having a bad day today

 **Jeonghan** : Just don’t let this interfere on our play ok? Our play is supposed to be your main goal

 **Jeonghan** : Shua?

 **Jeonghan** : Shua! Stop ignoring me!

 **Josh** : WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 **Jeonghan** : I want you to talk to Seungcheol for me!!

 **Josh** : NO

 **Jeonghan** : He did something!!!

 **Josh** : You two can solve your problems on your own this time tbh

 **Jeonghan** : But you’re friends with him!!!

 **Josh** : I am

 **Josh** : But I’m not your puppet jeonghan get a grip

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Hello netzens, I know I’m never online and I mostly despise all social media and humans but today I’ve come to a point where I have neither a best friend nor my journal so I guess I’ll just lower myself just like the little kids I babysit daily and start using this more often. Great.

 

 **Lil’ Channo (@leedino)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

Hey hyung :D you’re late to our meeting, half the cast is here already

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@leedino_

Dang! I forgot about you unmemorable folks, I’m on my way

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_[chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **kmg:** cheol why jeonghan have been staring at you for the past half an hour?

 **csc:** He isnt

 **kmg:** he is

 **kmg:** everytime the light coming from the screen hits his face I can see him trying to burn a hole on your huge head

 **csc:** This doesnt make sense

 **csc:** Why on earth would yoon jeonghan be angry at me? Nonsense

 **csc:** Pay attention to the movie tho

 **csc** : Your bf seems to be enjoying it

 **kmg** : dude I KNWWWW

 **kmg** : isn’t he cute af??

 **kmg** : we’re not bfs yet but we’re getting there

 **kmg** : he even took me to meet his friends last saturday

 **csc** : You mean he took you to jeonghans house to talk abt this damn play??

 **csc** : Romantic  

 **kmg:** I said we’re GETTING THERE

 **kmg:** HAVE SOME FAITH

*****

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 **SCoups:** Hey josh

 **SCoups** : Whats wrong?

 **Josh** :  What?

 **Josh:** Nothings wrong, why?

 **SCoups:** You’re crying

 **SCoups:** I can see your face shining from here

 **Josh** : Nooo I’m so embarrassed, stop looking at me

 **Josh** : This damn movie

 **Josh** : I love it but is so sad

 **SCoups:** Oooh such a sensitive guy you are

 **SCoups:** So cute lmao

 **SCoups** : Movie seems fine to me so far

 **Josh** : Wait and see

 **Josh** : (╥╥)

 **Josh** : (◕﹏◕✿)

 **Josh** : (✖﹏✖)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (17)]_ **

 

 **Hoshi** : Well this became a

 **Hoshi** : Sad fest

 **Hoshi** : Real quick

 **Vernon:** homegirl really went there and died on his arms huh? **  
Jun:** Going ✈ bawl my eyes out

 **Minghao** : i love this movie so much tho its so good

 **Jooheon** : YES I’m suddenly happy to be part of it

 **Jooheon** : if we succeed on portraying 10% of this movie on our play it’ll be spectacular

 **Illeguy** : Good pun haha

 **Hyungwon** : now he’ll quote moulin rouge for weeks we’re damned

 **Minkyung** : The movie is cute I think I have seen it before

 **Jun** : I’m screwed ill be playing a super cool scene

 **Jun** : I can’t dance that well you guys

 **Hoshi** : You’re

 **Hoshi** : a great dancer junnie, stop

 **Hoshi** : We’ll help you

 **Hoshi** : Compose your part

 **Hoshi** : I promise

 **Jieqiong** : Guys I’m worried

 **Jieqiong** : Were making an adaptation of a movie in which they put up a play

 **Jieqiong** : I’m confused

 **Minkyung** : you only appear in like one scene you’re safe

 **Minkyung** : i’m satine, i’m supposed to be a nerve wreck

 **Jieqiong** : You’re kissing kim mingyu, you’re fine

 **Illeguy** : That’s a good thought

 **Illeguy** : Keep that in mind if kissing him will motivate you

 **Minkyung** : THE ONLY REASON IM STILL DOING THIS PLAY TBH

 **Minkyung** : Wait is mingyu part of this gc?

 **Minkyung** : God he is I have to go now and bury my head in the sand lmk when our next meeting is settled

 **Mingyu** : the kiss is technical tho

 **Mingyu** : thats how those actors do

 **Mingyu** : its not a real KISS

 **Mingyu** : rite?

 **Illeguy** : Hmmm idk sometimes the technical kiss isnt convincing or doesnt look good and the director ask the actors to kiss for real

 **Illeguy** : Are you up for it?

  

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

 

 **Gyu:** youre really having the time of your life talking abt the kiss scene…..

 **Gyu** : wonu! youre supposed to calm me down not make me even more anxious

 **Won** : I’m not I swear! Is just fun

 **Won** : I know spending time with the drama kids may have discouraged you but… pretty please don’t get unmotivated

 **Won** : Ik we’re dysfunctional but at the end of the day you even get to kiss a cute girl, you’ll do fine

 **Gyu** : Ik but about that…

 **Won** : Mingyu, I’m so sorry! Are you dating someone rn? Sorry! I never even asked

 **Won** : I know is just a play but I’ll stop joking abt it if this makes you uncomfortable

 **Gyu** : no,,,, i’m not dating anyone

 **Gyu** : I just uh really liek someone

 **Gyu** : *like

 **Gyu** : but theres nothing to worry abt this person doesnt know im into them so its all good

 **Won** : Honestly?

 **Won** : You should invite this person to watch the play when were ready

 **Gyu** : that would be ironic

 **Gyu** : I’ve been crushing on this person for a whole year but only now i gathered courage 2 talk 2 them

 **Gyu** : they’re graduating this year

 **Won** : I bet moulin rouge will give you some romantic ideas

 **Gyu** : you have NO idea how helpful this play will be tbh

 **Gyu** : you were right btw the movies not explicit

 **Gyu** : I enjoyed the scene on the elephant where the main character serenades to satine the most

 **Gyu:** i don’t think I can do this by myself though

 **Gyu** : will you help me rite?

 **Won** : Definitely!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 19 th**

**RE: death glares**

 

Hey Jeonghan

I didn’t have the time to talk to you after the movie was over as you bolted out of the auditorium (have you ever considered joining the track team?) and you never got back at me through email but I took your journal to school today. It even made my bag heavy and all, I was moody the whole day cos I had to carry it around hoping you would swallow your pride and come to me.

Btw sending me death stares isn’t going to make your diary grow wings and fly back to your hands yk?

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: C. Seungcheol**

**Date: sep. 19 th**

**RE: Never in a million years**

 

I won’t beg. This is called blackmailing – stop or I’ll have to run you over with my parents’ car.

My journal is heavy? Wait, do you even carry a bag to school?? Do you own books at all???

I was staring at you because I was wishing your head would explode and your brain mass (if you have any that is) would rain on us.

Journals are suddenly outdated and you can keep mine if the only way of having it again is befriending you on kakao. I’ll use twitter to express myself like any other lame teenager.

 

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

*

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: sep. 19 th**

**RE: ready**

 

I take books to schools occasionally thanks for asking.

You sound extremely laid back for someone who lost the book in which they wrote their innermost feelings and secrets. How do I knw you ask me! Well your journal is pretty much heavy as I said and it fell from my hands, pages up, this morning. I haven’t read it due to a case of lack of interest but it looks like you vent a lot on these pages dude, so yeah twitter is a great outlet for people with a temper like yours, you should start using it more often considering you’re not raising a finger to have your journal diary or whatever back.

My number is XXX-XXXX, text me when you feel ready to be added to our gc, cya!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Choi S.** _is now following_ **Jeonghan!**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _added_ **DK** _to the chat_

 

 **Jeonghan** : Quick, how do I block someone on twitter?

 **DK** : oh my fuckinghjs

 **DK** : god r we rilly textingw

 **DK** : is this what im seeing

 **DK** : daddy are u reallyyy texting mee

 **DK** : the world is suddenly at peace roses have grown even though its late september

DK: worlds hunger? idk any worlds hunger

 **DK** : pollution? solved! the air is clear and smells like baby powder

 **Jeonghan** : That’s exactly why I don’t text none of you

 **Jeonghan** : You’re tiring and wacky!!!

 

 **Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

I’m surrounded by crackheads and I hate it

 

 

*

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

why so butthurt all the time

 

 **waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)** replying to _@scoups_

who r u subtweeting bruh?!?

 **Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@hvernonchwe_

Nobody

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**LOTTO (@lottoband)**

Seoul, we’re seeing you in four weeks! Join us on Club FF on October 12th and help us make this a night to remember!

 

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@lottoband_

I was hoping I could attend as a birthday present to myself but maybe on another opportunity, the tickets are too expensive for a broke teenager like me lol

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 

 **Kwan** : jeonghan is tweeting more than the usual these days

 **DK** : AND he asked me how to block someone on twt last week

 **DK** : but then lost his cool and blocked me instead jakjfjskdhaks

 **DK** : whys he like this

 **Hoshi** : I feel left out

 **Hoshi** : Whats his user

 **Kwan** : but don’t follow

 **Kwan** : just stalk him like the rest of us

 **Kwan** : @jeonghan_1004

 **Hoshi** : Noted!

 **Hoshi** : btw

 **Hoshi** : Good job

 **Hoshi** : On pretending you dont knw

 **Hoshi** : Cheol

 **Hoshi** : These past days

 **Hoshi** : Chan didn’t even

 **Hoshi** : Notice we been

 **Hoshi** : Plotting

 **DK** : hes too busy with the hundred clubs hes part of

 **DK** : hes too pure

 **Hoshi** : He’s part of

 **Hoshi** : Dance

 **Hoshi** : Drama

 **Hoshi** : Chess

 **Kwan** : photography too

 **Kwan** : watching him waste his weekends on school is exhausting

 **SCoups:** Hey virgins and soonyoung

 **Kwan:** what took you so looong?

 **Kwan:** I thought you weren’t even home

 **SCoups:** I wasn’t but I’m here now

 **SCoups** : Ok so

 **SCoups** : Shit no I’m trying to stop saying ‘ok so’

 **SCoups** : Do I say that too much?

 **Hoshi** : Now that you mentioned

 **Hoshi** : Yes

 **Hoshi** : Why

 **SCoups** : Jeonghan has this way of getting into our heads right?

 **Kwan:** I suppose??

 **DK:** wdym?

 **SCoups** : Like he pointed I use too much ‘ok so’

 **SCoups** : Now I’m self conscious abt it

 **Kwan** : wait when? you spoke again after that disastrous meeting at the library??

 **Kwan** : why haven’t you told us??

 **Kwan** : unbelievable

 **Kwan** : can we trust you at all??

 **SCoups** : Easy there

 **SCoups** : You sound like a jealous bf and I hate it

 **SCoups** : We haven’t SPOKE just emailed each other a couple days ago is all

 **Hoshi** : YOU FLIRTED?

 **SCoups** : Bickered

 **DK** : at least you haven’t argued

 **SCoups** : I guess some would call it arguing

 **Kwan** : meaning were back to square one

 **Hoshi** : Seungkwan

 **Hoshi** : That’s an awfully negative attitude

 **Hoshi** :  Be more cheery

 **Kwan** : WERE ♪(／^-^)／☆♪ BACK ♪☆＼(^０^＼) TO ♪(／^-^)／☆♪ SQUARE ♪(／^-^)／☆♪ ONE

 **DK** : 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

 **SCoups** : _{image attachment}_

 **SCoups** : _{image attachment}_

 **SCoups** : _{image attachment}_

 **SCoups** : _{image attachment}_

 **Hoshi:** Cheol

 **Hoshi:** You sound too

 **Hoshi:** How can I

 **Hoshi:** Say this?

 **DK** : cocky

 **Kwan** : full of yourself

 **Hoshi** : Too

 **Hoshi** : Rough

 **Hoshi** : Around

 **Hoshi** : The edges

 **Kwan** : thAT!!!

 **Hoshi** : He on the other hand

 **Hoshi** : Doesn’t even swear

 **Kwan** : uh ok abt that

 **Kwan** : were past that now

 **Kwan** : jsyk hes been swearing a lot lately

 **Kwan** : and that’s how ik we’re stuck

 **Kwan** : we’re not going anywhere!

 **SCoups** : Not really my fault here

 **SCoups** : I’m TRYING so damn hard

 **SCoups** : I got off school earlier and went to the venue where his favorite band is having a concert soon

 **Kwan** : so you skipped* classes

 **DK** : nothing new here

 **SCoups** : Watch out, virgins!

 **SCoups** : I waited on a line of university students who looked down at me like I was a child

 **Kwan** : welcome to our world seungcheol youre always picking on us for the same motive

 **SCoups** : You ARE kids

 **SCoups** : And anyways…….. I bought not only one but two tickets so he can go to this stupid concert bc that’s the only way this will work

 **DK:** isn’t too early to invite him for a date?

 **DK** : hes prolly not that desperate to attend this concert tbh

 **DK** : nothing personal but

 **DK** : he despises you jaksjfjsksiaa

 **Hoshi** : Actually

 **Hoshi** : If their recent email trading has

 **Hoshi** : Taught us smth

 **Hoshi** : Is that

 **Hoshi** : Jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : Doesn’t really hates him

 **Hoshi** : But had an awful

 **Hoshi** : First impression of him

 **SCoups** : ITS NOT A DATE

 **SCoups** : You’re finding a way to give him this ticket

 **SCoups:** Make sure he is going alright?

 **SCoups** : He’s waiting for this show for months now and I doubt he’ll miss it but pls lmk if smth come up and he can’t go anymore bc I’ll have to think of smth else

 **Hoshi** : Agents Sam and Alex

 **Hoshi** : Time for

 **Hoshi** : Another

 **Hoshi** : Secret

 **Hoshi** : Mission

 **DK** : ~totally spies theme song playing in the distance~

 **DK** : here we go here we go on a mission undercover and were in control

 **SCoups** : Hope you have fun pretending to be spies bc ik ill have none at this concert

 **SCoups** : And yall are refunding me for this!!!

 **SCoups** : This band sucks and my money is precious

 **Kwan** : anything for you as long as after this concert we’re a step closer to our goal

 **SCoups** : yadda yadda yadda

 **SCoups** : ttyl

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Excerpt from the ticket Jeonghan found inside of his backpack three weeks before the concert:]_ **

 

 

_Club FF presents_

 

**LOTTO**

**(live on stage!)**

_10 Wausan-ro 17-gil, Mapo-gu, Seoul_

 

THU OCT 12 2017 7:30 PM

 

 

* * *

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

NO SHIT!

 

* * *

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: sep. 29 th**

**RE: Read-through**

Collaborators and cast,

This week we’ll be finally giving start to our play’s read-through. For those unfamiliar with the concept of a read-through, this is the stage in which the cast and those involved on production will reunite to read our play for the first time. Considering Jeon Wonwoo, the responsible for our adaptation of Moulin Rouge decided to slow down for no apparent reason, this week we’ll be focusing on act one and two, and move further once Wonwoo decides to grace us with the rest of our play.

I hope all of you have received the scripts handed to you by Chan, and have them on your possession at the scheduled date.

Cast aside, the rest of the staff responsible for the support of this production (costumes, choreo, sets, etc.)  should meet with me tomorrow after classes so we can discuss some ideas.

Please answer this message if any of you have other plans and won’t be able to attend. That way I’ll acknowledge those who are not committed to our play and save us both from future quarrels by letting you go now.

 

Best regards,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Have I ever mentioned how cool your comments are and how happy they make me? <3 ty!
> 
> Please don't feel obligated to watch Moulin Rouge. I just thought it would be cool to insert this movie here, don't worry about it! 
> 
> This isn't exactly a filler chapter, some things had to be told otherwise the next chapter wouldn't make any sense. End of act 2 (as well as a three weeks time jump!) is coming to town!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan, Seungcheol, extenuating situations and a short time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, further explanation on everything group chat related:
> 
> Drama Club leaders: Jeonghan, Joshua  
> DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN!: Joshua, Jihoon, Wonwoo (illeguy), Seungkwan, Chan, Seokmin  
> IDEA // Totally Spies: predominantly Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung  
> four tres two uno uno two: Seungcheol, Mingyu, Hansol  
> you ma dawg: Hansol, Mingyu  
> lorde help me: Minghao (richard), Hansol (jared)  
> china based: Minghao, Jun  
> New Chat (Untitled): Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Seokmin  
> Josh and Coups: Joshua, Seungcheol  
> Dancing kings breaking gender limitations and shit: Soonyoung, Jun, Minghao, Chan  
> dealer®ular: Soonyoung, Seungcheol  
> School Play: everyone (+ Jooheon, Jieqiong, Minkyung, Hyungwon) except for Jeonghan  
> the nicest // I’m boo boo the fool: Joshua, Wonwoo  
> Mingyu&Wonwoo: Mingyu, Wonwoo  
> China > SK: Seungcheol, Jun  
> New Chat (Untitled): Joshua, Jun  
> *SPOILER ALERT* New Chat (Untitled): Jeonghan, Seungcheol
> 
> Hyung line always capitalise their sentences (unless they're on twitter or their sentences start with an acronym). Dongsaeng line is more prone to use acronyms and forget to the commas. More confortable they feel in a groupchat, more slangs/acronyms they'll use. They don't use slangs when they message/email Jeonghan because he makes them nervous so they try to use proper language (Seungcheol is bold af and he's the exception but even he tries to type properly from time to time). Joshua uses cute emojis when he's nervous or embarassed. I don't really plan when I'll hit send on Hoshi's sentences, I just stop them in the middle when no expects it - I do that because Wonwoo and Hansol once said that's how he types irl. Seungcheol does not use too much "so"/"yeah" but I do and I was calling myself out when I wrote that bit of Jeonghan pointing that out haha. So far, I'm 99% sure that Jeonghan haven't used any acronyms; that being said, he does sound less serious/uptight when he is messaging Joshua because they're best friends. Jeonghan usually uses periods and, contrary to popular belief, he IS familiar to memes!!!

**From: Principal Park**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: oct. 10 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

Good evening, Jeonghan! 

After anxiously awaiting for your contact for exactly one month, I can’t help but notice that the Drama Club hasn’t sent a memo of the activities scheduled for this year to my office. In fact, the Drama Club as well as its members have been strangely quiet since the start of the school year, which puzzles me.

Half of me wonder if the lack of contact can be justified by you being a senior about to graduate now, but the other half, the one that deals with your inconvenient emails weekly, worries you’re up to no good, mister "I Have An Opinion About Everything". Conveniently, the word on the hallways says the Drama Club plans on putting up a “fun spectacle for the first time in like ever”.

In teenager’s language, “fun” goes against all of Andromeda’s rules. Them being – may I remind you – no drinking, no drugs, no kissing, no apparent tattoos, no piercings, no religiosity and no ritual animal slaughters of any kind. The only reason I’ve named you as this club’s president is because I somehow count on you to ban all the fun and only portraying educational entertainment on your plays.

That being said, meet me in my office first thing tomorrow morning so you can convince me the annual play fits the criteria.

 

Sincerely,

Principal Park

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: Principal Park**

**Date: oct. 10 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

Principal Park,

First of all, I apologize for being MIA. It has completely slipped my mind but I’ll ask my Vice-President Joshua Hong to send the memo as soon as I get a hold of him. He’s a slicky little guy, always slipping through my fingers and whenever I go “gotcha!”, he goes “sike!”, hence I can’t really promise anything.  

Principal Park, please inform the positive side of you (Hey! This works like an alter ego of some sorts?) it is right for once. I’ve been too caught up with my classes and obligations these past weeks, being a senior pretty much sucks and the teachers at Andromeda High School don’t fit the description of tolerant beings that encourage open minded students like me to point out obvious inaccuracies on their teaching methods – is just sad how teachers can’t take criticism nowadays! In others words, I’ve been spending an absurd amount of hours on detention. Sigh.

I’m unfamiliar with the most recent information related to our play. They’re never fun! That’s rule number #1, if I’m not mistaken. Last thing I want on my last year at Andromeda is being penalized or acused of breaking such important rules! This rumor sounds a lot like a malign attempt of defaming Drama Club’s flawless record! As president of one of the most prestigious clubs at Andromeda High School, I demand the student body to apologize for this unacceptable slander!

About our meeting, I might need a day or two to prepare my case. Thus, I suppose our meeting will have to be delayed. Friday sounds good to you? Because it sounds awful to me! And so do Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, but I’ll let you know when I’m free to meet.

 

P.s.: If you allow me an observation, depictions of prostitution and vagrancy are not listed under the school rules. Just pointing that out.

 

Best regards,

Mr. "I Have An Opinion About Everything"

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : Have you decided to use the tickets your secret admirer bought you?  
**Jeonghan** : Tell me it was you and I’ll use them  
**Josh** : For the 100th time it wasnt me

 **Josh** : I knw your birthday was just last week but I swear I spent all the money I had taking you out for ice cream, I cant afford tickets  
**Jeonghan** : But if it isn’t you then who could it be? No one in this school sympathizes with me and Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan, Jihoon and Wonwoo barely tolerate me…

 **Jeonghan** : Why would someone buy me tickets  
**Josh** : idk but you should go… its your chance!

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_Dancing kings_ ** **_breaking gender limitations and shit_ ** **_(4)]_ **

**Vice-Leader:** Am I going crazy or jeonghan has just been summoned to principal’s office through the speakers?

 **Leader of the maknaes:** no, I heard it too and principal park seemed angry

 **Leader** : I’m not

 **Leader** : Surprised tbh

 **Leader when vice is not around** : bet he broke somebody’s neck this time :)

 **Leader** : OML

 **Leader** : Pls don’t let it be seungcheol’s

 **Leader** : Not seungcheol’s

 **Leader** : Not seungcheol’s

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

  
**Jeonghan** : I’m back, where were we?

 **Josh** : Wait why the principal called you on his office?

 **Jeonghan** : Nothing important.

 **Jeonghan** : He sent me an email yesterday wondering why I haven’t sent our schedule to him yet.

 **Josh** : And the reason you haven’t sent him our schedule is……..?

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t want any noisy balded man all up on our stuff because we need space to create! This is the year we break free! This is the year we break the rules.

 **Jeonghan** : I answered his email with a lot of nonsense and brushed him off but he didn’t buy it and summoned me today because he heard about our play.

 **Jeonghan** : But don’t worry, it’s dealt with and we’re doing Moulin Rouge either he bans it or not.

 **Jeonghan** : This is the year we put up a play that will be a massive SCREW YOU to the biased treatment all the other clubs receive!!

 **Josh** : This sounds like smth I don’t wanna be a part of on our graduation year tho

 **Josh** : We can get in trouble for disobeying Principal Park smh

 **Josh** : Ma will kill me if I miss graduation

 **Jeonghan** : If not we, then who? If not now, then when? This stops this year, we won’t let this go this time and we’re doing the play I’ve always wanted!

 **Josh** : Kids have no idea our play is against the school rules

 **Josh** : All this time they just assumed we’re boring and that’s why we’re always doing boring plays

 **Jeonghan** : We can talk it out later on lunch, I have Literature now and my teacher hates me.

 **Josh** : Understatement, they all do

 **Josh** : But wait, are you going to the concert?  
**Jeonghan** : I don’t know, this is sketchy. Maybe it’s a fake ticket and it will put me in jail.  
**Josh** : ????? ik everybody hate your guts but thats exagerating dont you think? Please go, it’ll be good and help you unclench a little  
**Jeonghan** : This isn’t the only issue... I was sure I wasn’t attending because I didn’t have tickets so I scheduled another read-through for tomorrow after classes. I can’t go, this play is my priority.  
**Josh** : Hannie no, please go. I’ll handle everything  
**Jeonghan** : You? Shua, you’re not the right person for this. These pseudo-actors need someone who they fear smacking their heads on the wall if they mess up.  
**Josh** : I can do this!

 **Josh** : I can call them out if they mess up! I’m your vp and I heard you threatening enough people by now, I can definitely do this! This is what vps are for right?

 **Jeonghan** : Ok, I’ll let you do it once although I’m sure you can’t hurt a fly.

 **Jeonghan** : Press Wonwoo. Press him HARD. You know he’s a procrastinator and we need those pages asap.

 **Josh** : Got it

 **Jeonghan** : Hansol or Vernon or hiphopboy I don’t care how he’s called, just tell him to pay attention to whatever he’s doing instead of looking at his boyfriend like  dead fish all night.

 **Josh** : Got it

 **Jeonghan** : Talk to Junhui. Better yet, keep an eye on him, make sure the only thing on his mind is that tango scene.

 **Jeonghan** : And send an email confirming their attendance tomorrow.

 **Josh** : Got it

 **Josh** : I can do this, just go to Lit class and let me handle this. See you on lunch break!

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_I’m boo boo the fool_ ** **_(2)]_ **

****

**Josh** : Listen here brainy boy

 **Won** : H…ey?

 **Josh** : I’m smashing your head on the wall if you don’t stop playing this overwatch shit and start writing our play

 **Won** : I’m not playing I’m on Physics is 11 am

 **Won** : What has gotten into you???

 **Josh** : You have been warned

 **Won** : tf joshua

 

  
*

 

 

 **_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**Josh** _added_ **Jun** _to the chat_

 

 **Josh** : Hey Junhui ^^”

 **Josh** : I knw we haven’t been formally introduced even tho we’ve been sharing classes for the past 3 years

 **Josh** : I got your number from our gc if that’s ok with you bc I want to inform you I’ll be substituting Jeonghan tomorrow (he isn’t gone, just busy) and one of my tasks is reminding you to breathe your big scene

 **Josh** : lmk if you’re having any trouble with it

 **Josh** : I don’t really knw a thing abt dance BUT ik a lot abt moulin rouge so…

 **Josh** : lmk

*****

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** Hey :D

 **Josh:** I just sent an email explaining Jeonghan won’t be present at tomorrow’s reading but you haven’t confirmed it yet so I thought I would check if youre ok

 **SCoups:** Hey shua

 **SCoups** : I’m cool, hbu?

 **SCoups** : I don’t think I’ll be present this time, is it ok?

 **Josh** : Oh are you sick or smth like it??

 **SCoups** : Yes! When I arrived from school I had a fever but I’m ok tho…… I just gotta lie down and drink lots of water

 **Josh** : Ok don’t worry

 **Josh** : While the actors have a read-through I’d just help you guys to draw the sets anyways

 **Josh** : Take your time

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : are we ready? everythings going accordingly to our plan right?

 **Kwan** : jeonghans absence on todays readthrough can only mean he’ll be at the concert

 **SCoups** : I guess

 **Hoshi** : Are you dressed nicely?

 **Hoshi** : You have everything with you?

 **Hoshi** : Wallet

 **Hoshi** : Tickets

 **Hoshi** : Mints in case he wants to

 **Hoshi** : *mwah mwah*

 **SCoups** : ????

 **Hoshi** : Kiss

 **SCoups** : Pls don’t…… Lets just… not go there

 **SCoups** : No ones mwahying anyone tonight

 **Hoshi** : You never knw!!!

 **DK** : we expect a full report tbh

 **Kwan** : bitch we expect a whole fucking essay

 **Hoshi:** You can wake

 **Hoshi:** Me up

 **Hoshi** : When you get home

 **Hoshi:** I don’t mind

 **SCoups** : Noted, can I go now?

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Joshua

 **Josh** : You ready?

 **Josh** : Take pics of your outfit I wanna see it

 **Jeonghan** : No, you know I’m against selfie culture.

 **Josh** : You’re a pain in the ass even on your way to see your favorite band after months of wait

 **Jeonghan** : I’m excited to see them? Yes, but I’m not letting it change my principles.

 **Jeonghan** : That’s exactly why I texted you to ask how the reading went

 **Josh** : It went great actually, I’m not home yet

 **Josh** : Some of the kids decided to have pizza when we were done

 **Josh** : Its fun

 **Jeonghan** : Pizza? I’ll give you one (1) chance to elaborate.

 **Josh** : We finished the reading I promise

 **Josh** : But this can obviously wait

 **Josh** : Pls GO!

 **Josh** : And if you aint taking pics of your clothes then at least take pics at the concert

 **Jeonghan** : Can’t do.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : we’re done waiting for you to arrive home

 **Kwan** : tell us how is it going

 **Kwan** : is he having some fun? DO ROBOTS of his kind have fun?

 **SCoups** : How am I supposed to knw? I haven’t seen him yet

 **Hoshi** : Pls find him

 **DK** : im legit biting on my nails

 **Kwan** : he really is we’re skyping rn

 **Hoshi** : We are

 **DK:** you should live stream

 **SCoups** : ofc I’m not doing that ffs

 **SCoups** : Guess I saw him

 **DK** : go talk to him!!

 **SCoups** : No

 **Hoshi** : Are you afraid of him?

 **Kwan** : tell me you arent!

 **SCoups** : I’m not! Is just… idk,,, just let me be man

 **SCoups** : Beaisdes, he’s supposed to think he saw me first so I cant just go there

 **SCoups** : ***besides

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

You have to be kidding me

 

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

Show’s cancelled?

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

No. Nevermind, got to go, it’s about to start

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _added_ **SCoups** _to the chat_

 

 **Jeonghan** : Us, two people with absolutely nothing in common, being into the same underground band… What are the odds?

 **SCoups** : Wait are you a fan of lotto too?

 **SCoups:** Shit I shoulda choose my tastes better

 **Jeonghan** : Ha ha so original

 **SCoups** : Hey! You messaged me and now I have your number… you knw what that means

 **Jeonghan** : Don’t push your luck

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 **Hoshi** : Where are

 **Hoshi** : You

 **Hoshi** : The show

 **Hoshi** : Must have ended

 **Hoshi** : Already

 **DK:** hes dead

 **DK:** boy is fuckin dead

 **DK:** i just knw it

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** You home?

 **Josh:** You met any cute guys?

 **Josh:** Tell me everything!

 **Jeonghan** : As if!

 **Jeonghan** : But I enjoyed the show, thanks for asking.

 **Josh** : Sorry I’m just excited

 **Josh** : I can’t wait to finally be 18 so I can go to night clubs and concerts too

 **Josh** : And meet cute guys obvs

 **Jeonghan** : You’re such a [redacted].

 **Josh** : Hopeless romantic? Lmao ty!

 **Jeonghan** : No, I meant twink. But hopeless romantic works just fine.

 **Jeonghan** : Hey, you never told me who this guy you're crushing on is.

 **Josh** : Are you genuinely interested?

 **Jeonghan** : No, I’m just engaging on small talk…

 **Josh:** That’s what I thought

 **Jeonghan** : You just reminded me of something.

 **Jeonghan** : Someone.

 **Jeonghan** : Our school’s resident criminal was at the concert!

 **Josh** : Seungcheol? Fr?

 **Josh** : That’s

 **Josh** : Unexpected

 **Jeonghan** : Yes, wild right?

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **SCoups** : Saw you getting inside the school building couple minutes ago

 **SCoups** : I called your name but maybe you haven’t heard it,,, right?

 **Jeonghan** : Keep telling yourself that and you might end up believing in it.

 **SCoups** : And we’re back to the switchblade attitude!

 **SCoups** : You look different when youre on an environment you actually enjoy

 **SCoups** : You even broke your stupid rule and texted me last night

 **Jeonghan** : Ok Sherlock, tell me something I don’t know.

 **Jeonghan** : And I only messaged you because you would take hours to see my email.

 **Jeonghan** : You, on the other hand, seemed so out of your element, surrounded by gay couples but all by yourself.

 **SCoups** : I saw you alone too!

 **Jeonghan** : Were you watching me all night long??

 **SCoups** : You wish

 **Jeonghan** : It was okay for me to be by myself, I’m gay. But you were a straight guy on a gay club… kinda creepy!

 **SCoups** : Who even said I’m straight?

 **Jeonghan** : You’re definitely not gay.

 **SCoups** : You don’t know me that well

 **Jeonghan** : Have you ever seen a dick?

 **SCoups** : Yes.

 **Jeonghan** : Besides your own.

 **SCoups** : Yes.

 **Jeonghan** : …Besides your friends’.

 **SCoups** : That’s personal.

 **Jeonghan** : Why are you suddenly finishing your sentences with periods? Are you nervous? Dick talk makes you unconfortable?

 **SCoups** : Ofc it doesnt.

 **SCoups** : Ofc it doesnt****

 **Jeonghan:** I see.

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **csc** : Penis talk makes me unconfortable?

 **kmg** : wdym

 **csc** : Have you ever noticed if penis talk annoy or embarass me?

 **kmg** : nah man hansol never spares us from extremely graphic depictions of his sexual endeavours with minghao and you hold out well like the good friend you are

 **kmg** : keep doing you

 **csc** : Why today of all days penis talk had to make me unconfortable? I don’t see a problem in talking about penis

 **csc:** Like

 **csc** : PENIS

 **csc** : DICK

 **csc** : COCK

 **csc** : PRICK

 **hvc** : love muscle

 **hvc** : wait what is this talk abt anyways? i just wanted to jump the bandwagon b4 it was 2 late

 

*****

**_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**SCoups** : You really think youre better and knws better than anyone else in school dont you?

 **Jeonghan** : This isn’t difficult to assume considering the losers that surround me.

 **SCoups** : So being positive you have a great future ahead became an excuse for you to act like you’re the best thing that has ever walked on planet earth’s surface?

 **Jeonghan** : If I don’t consider myself “the best thing that has ever walked on planet earths surface” who will, you? You’re only mad because I don’t see anything special in you neither believe you’re a nice guy as so does everybody else

 **SCoups** : I dont really mind if you whether like me that much or not, do you even sympathize with anyone at all??w? You’re unapologetic I get it! but youre the one whos mad for finding someone who wont do what YOU want for once in your life!!!1

 **SCoups** : Its only a groupchat, its no biggie! It wont kill you to join it

 **Jeonghan** : YES! We’re finally agreeing on something! It IS only a groupchat and I don’t usually feel like texting anyone, I don’t have time to make friends.

 **Jeonghan** : And it just hit me, why am I even texting you now anyways?

 **SCoups** : Funny thing you were the one who messaged me last night, Jeonghan!

 **SCoups** : I only wanted to return your stupid journal since you gave me your number and that was our agreement

 **SCoups:** I wanted to hand it to you in person bc I assumed its important to you but fuck it,,,, you can look in the schools lost and found now!!! I’ve washed my hands off this! Its someone elses problem now

 **SCoups** : _You_ are someone elses problem now, I don’t want anything to do with it anymore tbh

 **Jeonghan:** Daring are we?

 **Jeonghan** : Does that mean you’re leaving the play too?

 **Jeonghan** : Please please and please!

 **SCoups** : Not leaving

 **SCoups** : You’re not the only one counting on me here, Joshua’s a great guy and the other kids too even tho they can be wild sometimes

 **SCoups** : You’d throw them under the bus if I left now

 **Jeonghan** : Hey, don’t think for a moment you’re not irreplaceable. But good, be @ the auditorium, 5:00.

 **SCoups** : You’re not my boss

 **Jeonghan** : But I’m the responsible for cutting people off so be there or you’re out.

 **SCoups** : Screw you

 

 **SCoups** _left the chat_

 **Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat (4)]_ **

 

 **SCoups** : Its over, its cancelled

 **SCoups** : I cant stand him anymore

 **SCoups** : Let alone take him on dates

 **Hoshi** : Well I suppose the concert

 **Hoshi** : Didnt go well

 **SCoups** : The concert was fine the band is not nearly half as bad as I thought they would be

 **SCoups** : But how could I have imagined texting him would help me to get a little insight into a very complicated human being???

 **SCoups** : Being able to communicate thru text was supposed to make things easier right?

 **SCoups** : Fuck me!

 **SCoups** : I don’t want to be part of this anymore

 **Kwan** : you two texted as in actually TEXTED?

 **DK** : Jeonghan never texts anyone he did text me once but blocked me right away ofc I told you guys abt it

 **Hoshi** : This is

 **Hoshi** : Definitely

 **Hoshi** : An improvement

 **Kwan** : ill do whatever you want!

 **Kwan** : you want the moon? ill give you the moon but pls don’t leave us

 **SCoups:** I’m sure you can find a crazy guy who won’t mind taking him on dates… People throw themselves from planes with only parachutes on all the time

 **SCoups** : There will always be someone willing to have a thrilling relationship or smth

 **DK** : noooo we can’t go back to square 1

 **Hoshi** : Dude

 **Hoshi** : If you give up now

 **Hoshi** : We’ll be back to square 0

 **Kwan** : square -1

 **SCoups** : Sorry kids

 **SCoups** : Gotta dash

 

 **SCoups** _left the chat_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Hyungwon** : someone pls tell me I’m not the only one hearing seungcheol and jeonghan arguing backstage

 **Jun** : I can hear them too but I’m too afraid of speaking up

 **Jieqiong** : are they still arguing bc of the colors of the scenarios?

 **Minkyung** : No no, that was like 15 min ago, now they can’t reach a common place of how many weeks painting everything will take

 **Jun** : They’re definitely past that now, I heard jeonghan acusing cheol of rioting against him

 **Jieqiong** : they’re going at it since the beginning of the reading

 **Jieqiong** : OH GOD

 **Jieqiong** : I saw someone falling on the curtains they’re killing each other

 **Mingyu** : oh no sorry that was me I tripped

 **Hyungwon** : what a klutz lmao

 **Illeguy** : Kids, you’re supposed to be reading and not checking your phones

 **Jihoon** : sighs~ I’ll see whats going on

 **Minkyung** : they remind me of an old married couple disagreeing on the colour of their new kitchen

 **Kwan** : Poor Joshua hes the one supposed to take care of these things

 **Minghao** : this is abt to get messy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter early again bc I love it. I love the way it starts and how it ends. I love these characters, they're amazing. I love those reading this work. I love Seventeen and Kim Mingyu, who feels better and is resting!


	9. ACT 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A b*tch is stating facts you whether like it or not and that b*tch is Joshua Hong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! I'm early again! but I'm kinda down (and so are they which is curious) today so I thought maybe I'd come here to light up my own mood. 
> 
> Theres a lot happening here but things dont happen at the same time. lets call this chapter a miscellaneous of events leading to next chapter shall we? time is passing, its all happening and i hope its not too confusing but bare with me! 
> 
> P.s: next chapter will be in prose, pls don't hate me <3

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

**SCoups:** Shua dude can you believe the little shit?

 **SCoups:** He’s such a pain in the ass

 **SCoups:** So fucking annoying

 **SCoups:** I knw youre friends with him but idgi

* * *

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

tfw you cant stand someones voice anymore and just want them to shut tf up

 

 

*

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Those who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw rocks eh?

 

 

*

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

***them AND THEIR FINGERS to shut tf up

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

When I first came up with the idea of adapting Moulin Rouge, I honestly expected to have some trouble with the cast but they’re doing ok so far. If only some stagehands were as laborious as the actors…

 

 

*

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

Hey fellas working on a school play sounds wack af at first but its actually nice and you get to befriend ppl you’ve never talked to on school. I mean you might end up bumping on some primadonnas who never seem to be satisfied with your hard work BUT that’s their problem right?

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

Thanks to Shua now I can say I somewhat  know how to play a guitar…

 

 

*

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

“Shua”. Not Joshua, not Jisoo, not Josh, but Shua. Out of all the nicknames. Mm. Ok, I see how it is.

 

 

*

 

 

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)**

oml don’t drag me into this mess

 

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

I dont knw what youre talking abt

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_ and _@scoups_

I haven’t @ed any of you oh my god pls log out of twitter right NOW before someone ends up hurt!

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 **SCoups:** Shua

 **SCoups** : Can you believe him? Hes jealous just bc I called you Shua

 **SCoups** : I call you Shua since we met

 **Josh** : Yeah but he calls me the same way

 **Josh** : We’ve been friends for a while and he always refused to call me josh, only calls me shua

 **SCoups:** Oh

 **SCoups** : I’ll find you another nickname

 **SCoups** : NO! Better than that, HE CAN FIND ANOTHER NICKNAME

 **SCoups** : If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)**

day 923: jeonghan and seungcheol continue to argue over meaningless things that no one but them care abt

 

 **Lil’ Channo (@leedino)** replying to _@jeon1woo_

word

 **waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)** replying to _@jeon1woo_

i just wanna go home tbh

 **Mingyu TM (@min9yu_k) ) **replying to _@jeon1woo_

i wish I could mute them

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Alex:** this is all our fault tbh

 **Alex** : jeonghan and seungcheol have been bickering everyday thru email and on backstage AND on twitter for weeks its upseting

 **Alex** : they disagree abt everything and hate each others guts

 **Sam** : I wish seungcheol had told us what went down

 **Sam** : I thought things were going to get better after the concert

 **Sam** : they even texted each other

 **Alex** : jeonghans short fuse and seungcheols quick temper combined that’s what went down

 **Alex** : boo im being serious now we should stop

 **Alex** : we failed

 **Alex** : but we only have to endure this whole situation for a few months

 **Alex** : we can do this

 **Clover** : NO!

 **Alex** : no?

 **Sam** : soonyoung weve been defeated lets admit it

 **Clover** : It may seem

 **Clover** : Like that

 **Clover** : But its been weeks right?

 **Clover** : Seok just said it

 **Clover** : We are still in the game...

 **Alex** : cheol doesn’t want to be part of our plan anymore he even left our gc

 **Clover** : BUT

 **Clover** : He hasn’t left the play yet

 **Clover:** I might be wrong but

 **Clover:** Sometimes I think he

 **Clover:** Actually enjoys winding jeonghan up

 **Sam:** what no!!! why would someone enjoy the “”””thrill”””” of wasting their day arguing???? with someone they don’t even like?? Is this for real rn????

 **Clover** : Trust me

 **Clover** : Nothing’s lost

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)**

the narcoleptic argentinian is the easiest part on this play im cool

 

 **I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)** replying to _@dokyeom_dk_

You stepped on Jun’s foot thirteen times when I taught you two the choreo earlier, I counted

 **SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_

:(

 

 

*

 

 

**Lil’ Channo (@leedino)**

BUT FOR REAL THOUGH SEUNGKWAN LOOKED RIDICULOUS WHEN WE WERE ON CHRACTERIZATION AND HE TRIED THE FAKE MUSTACHE I FELL TO THE FLOOR LAUGHING

 

 

*

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

ONLY ONE SONG LEFT I’M ALMOST DONE AND FREE  

 

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@therealwoozi_

ok tiny guy now youre finally free but to start rehearsing with the rest of us actors right???? or do you think we forgot youre acting as well???

 **jiHUM (@therealwoozi)** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_

mind your damn business mustache guy

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Josh:** Jun, you did great today with seok and soonyoung jsyk

 **Jun** : I didn’t see you around… Were you hiding or smth?

 **Josh** : I’m always watching, am the art director after all~~

 **Josh** : I’m responsible for all artistic things and overall mood, including the dancing involved

 **Jun:** It must have been hard to spot smth artistic in three kids spinning from one side of the stage to another

 **Josh** : Well not hard but painful… is your foot ok after enduring 2 hours of being stepped on? Seokmin took way too seriously that thing Soonyoung said abt stomping his feet with confidence ^^’

 **Jun** : Guess I’ll have to soak my feet in warm water after today but I’ll survive

 **Josh** : lmao I’m so sorry for that but I’ve talked with Jeonghan and since he can’t risk you hurting your feet, he agreed on dismissing you from _rehearsals_ at least until seokmin learn the basics abt tango

 **Jun** : He’s not that bad tbh… Is just that… I’m a little taller and more familiar with dancing than him but we’ll make it work… He just got to learn how to lead me

 **Josh** : Do you always look on the bright side of things?

 **Jun** : I never thought abt it before but I guess

 **Jun** : You sound like a positive person yourself

 **Jun** : Youre like always kind to everyone at the play! You always take some time to message them to congratulate their hard work!

 **Josh:** Everybody deserves some love ^^’

 **Josh** : But it’s a gift and a curse believe me

 **Jun:** I can only see this as smth benefitial

 **Josh** : I’m always the one who’s supposed to solve people’s problems

 **Jun** : But then they knw they can lean on you and you help the people you love the most right?

 **Jun** : And your kindness makes you the only person Jeonghan listens to which is cool as heck

 **Josh** : That’s a way of seeing it ^^’

**Josh** _renamed the chat to_ _ **Mr. Brightside**_

 **Jun** _renamed the chat to_ _ **Mr. Brightside & Mr. Kind**_

  

 **Josh:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Jun:** ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

* * *

 

**_moon j_ ** _is now following **JOSH HONG**_

**_JOSH HONG_ ** _is now following **moon j**_

* * *

* * *

 

****

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Sam:** MINGYU JUST KISSED WONWOO IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ON STAGE

 **Alex** : IM-?WW??. SD;EK ff dudeeee

 **Sam** : SERIOUSLY WONWOO HAS BEEN PREPARING HIM THROUGHOUT HIS SCENES AND THEN TODAY MINGYU AND MINKYUNG WERE SUPPOSED TO REHEARSAL A KISS SCENE FOR THE FIRST TIME BUT GIRLIE BOLTED FROM STAGE OUT OF EMBARASSMENT SO MINGYU SAID HE COULDNT DO IT BY HIMSELF AND ASKED WONWOOS HELP AND IDEK THEY JUST PECKED

 **Clover** : BUT WHY THESE THINGS

 **Clover** : ONLY HAPPEN WHEN IM

 **Clover** : BACKSTAGE

 **Clover** : TEACHING SEOK-TWO LEFT FEET-MIN

 **Clover** : TO DANCE?

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: lorde help me_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 **the8bboy** : so i was just measuring seungkwan for his costumes up the stage and bam! gyu kissed wonwoo

 **hiphopboy1234** : ok guess we saw this coming but when will YOU kiss me baby boy?

 **the8bboy** : say no more OMW

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan:** Have I started to hallucinate from the sickening smell of paint or am I actually hearing screams?

 **Jeonghan** : And if so, do I wanna know what the commotion up the stage is about?

 **Josh:** Soccer team captain is falling hard for drama clubs brainy boy

 **Josh** : Isn’t this a delightful progress?

 **Jeonghan:** It’s disgusting

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: The Kim clan (2)]_ **

  
**Minkyung** : and the Oscar for best supporting actress goes to Kim Minkyung, for “embarrassed girl” on “Helping Kim Mingyu to Kiss Wonwoo”

 **Minkyung** : am I or am I the best actress in this play?

 **Mingyu:** youre the real ride or die, ma’am

 

 

* * *

* * *

**_[Excerpt from one of the fifty posters pinned on Andromeda High School’s hallways:]_ **

 

_Come cheer on **The Andromeda Whales** from the bleachers on our last friendly game before the start of the season on November 20 th (Friday)! _

* * *

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

I don’t mean to point out every little thing that goes terribly wrong on my school (would take me a week writing down all the shit I have to go through daily) but really, somebody pinned at least 50 posters about this stupid soccer match happening in two weeks +

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

And what pisses me off the most is the fact they call up the students to ‘cheer on from the bleachers’ when in fact soccer supporters have been the center of homeric fights between crowds for decades +

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Still, to Principal Park, apparently my play is the most worrisome event being held this year. Hypocritical and unfair, as expected from Andromeda High School!

 

 **Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

You could have just said you don’t fuck with sports. You make everything so difficult!

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@scoups_

Well excuse me but this game is a weak excuse for all the idiots in our school to scream nonsense and derogatory remarks to kids that look exactly like them in hopes of distracting themselves from their pathetic and meaningless lives. And what do you have to do with it anyways?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

**Josh:** Seungcheol

 **Josh:** Pls leave it

 **Josh** : This is getting out of hand

 **SCoups:** Shua, I knw whats this abt and I’m so sorry for what went down on backstage these past weeks as well

 **Josh** : Jeonghan has literally forgotten abt his role as a director and started to act as the art director which may I remember you is MY position

 **Josh** : And its all because he insists you cant do anything right so he has to supervise

 **SCoups:** Jeonghan drives me crazy

 **SCoups** : He disagrees with everything I suggest and then I start doing the same idek why

 **Josh** : Bc hes so annoying

 **SCoups** : YES

 **Josh** : No, this is what you always say

 **Josh** : “He is so annoying”

 **Josh** : He’s difficult I get it but you never seem to put some space between you two

 **Josh** : You never told me you wanted to leave the play either

 **SCoups** : Bc I don’t!

 **Josh** : Listen

 **Josh** : Ik you weren’t sick the night of lottos concert and I also knw you were there

 **Josh** : Jeonghan wanst supposed to be there bc he didn’t had any money for tickets but abracadabra! someone left tickets in his bag

 **Josh:** And now I’m sure it was you

 **Josh** : At first this sounded crazy to me bc I was so sure you were straight!

 **SCoups** : I am!

 **Josh** : Then why would you pay his tickets? Why would you want to be sure he was attending the same night as you?

 **Josh** : If you’re not into him pls tell me what the fuck is happening

 **SCoups** : Its not like that!

 **Josh** : Then why cant you just leave the play?

 **Josh** : Sometimes I wonder what your intentions were when you decided to join us! For how long have you been into him? Did you joined the play to get closer?

 **SCoups** : I joined it bc of you! We became friends and I wanted to help cos you were always complaining abt jeonghan

 **Josh** : Did you really?

 **Josh** : Wait tell me you havent decided to take guitar lessons bc I’m his best friend!!!

 **SCoups** : No! I promise!

 **SCoups** : This is ridiculous! I didn’t even know you were friends back then!!

 **SCoups** : You knw me!!! I wouldn’t do that!

 **Josh** : Then tell me why, tell me how you even knew abt his favorite band

 **SCoups** : Listen I bought his tickets but its not bc I fell for him

 **SCoups** : I cant tell you why

 **SCoups** : Not now at least

 **Josh** : You are such a liar

 **SCoups** : Joshua no pls

 **SCoups** : Listen to me

 **SCoups** : Shua

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

 

 **Gyu:** say youre coming to my game on friday

 **Won:** idk sports events aren’t exactly my thing and I gotta study because tests are coming up and I still have a couple scenes to finish

 **Gyu** : i havent asked many ppl on dates before but ill tell you this is the weakest excuse i’ve heard so far

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

**Illeguy** : Guys

 **Illeguy** : Kim Mingyu just asked me to attend his game

 **Illeguy** : I said I couldnt

 **Illeguy** : Then he said “i havent asked many ppl on dates before but ill tell you this the weakest excuse i’ve heard so far”

 **Illeguy:** IM????

 **Illeguy** : He said it out of nowhere

 **Uji:** Out of nowhere? Really? You two kissed!!!

 **Illeguy:** On stage

 **Illeguy:** For our play wdym????

 **Kwan** : OMG Wonwoo you thick nerdy twink! do you even notice anything around you?

 **Chan** : I mean you 2 have been spending a major time together and mingyu’s always at yours

 **DK** : you talk abt each other all the time

 **Uji:** The other day you addressed him as ‘pup’, no one told me, I was there

 **Illeguy:** Fuck me I guess I do like Mingyu!!!

 **Kwan:** youre so into him!

 **Uji:** Tell him youre going

 **Illeguy:** I wont I wont Im freaking out rn Ive never liked anyone before

 **Illeguy:** I’ll mess up

 **Illeguy** : I think I’m hyperventilating

 

 

*

 

 

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 **Jihoon** _added_ **Mingyu** _to the chat_

 **Jihoon** _renamed the chat to **post convo damage control**_

 

 **Jihoon** : Hey Mingyu, long time no see man! Wonwoo cant answer you rn bc he’s probably passed out but he’ll be there

 **Mingyu:** REALLY? oml

 **Mingyu** : is he ok tho?

 **Jihoon** : He’ll be fine don’t worry

 **Jihoon** : Take him somewhere nice afterwards ok? like the cat café or somewhere you two can actually talk things out

 **Jihoon** : And I’ll keep an eye on you from now on! Wonwoo is one of my only friends in this god damn school

 **Jihoon** : He’s may not seem like it at first but he’s caring and gentle so treat him nicely

 **Jihoon** : We might not seem a tough bunch but on drama club we stick together and have each others backs

 **Jihoon** : If you break his heart we’re breaking your nose

 **Mingyu:** i wont i mean it

 **Jihoon** : And laugh at his jokes and puns whether you find them trash or not

 **Mingyu** : theyre always funny to me tbh

 **Jihoon** : jesus christ you two were made for each other

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat (3)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** _added_ **SCoups** _to the chat_

 **Kwan** _renamed the chat to_ _ **and we’re back**_

 

 **Kwan** : seungcheol are you ok???

 **Kwan** : thank you thank you so much for helping us with those bullies

 **Kwan** : those brutes

 **Kwan** : those beasts

 **SCoups** : Its nothing really

 **DK** : IT IS you saved us from having our butts beaten im so glad you exist

 **DK** : you and hansol and mingyu and jun ah that was crazy rite???? I felt like in a jackie chan movie you guys aced it

 **Kwan** : ive underestimated muscles until now but not anymore!!! i might even be more present on PE if that means ill be able to punch like you

 **SCoups** : They wont mess with you guys anymore, don’t worry

 **SCoups** : I have your backs

 **SCoups** : Now they knw we’re friends and have learned their lessons

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

  
**Josh:** Hey. I just wanted to tell you that Seungcheol, Mingyu, Jun and Hansol wont be at the auditorium later, bye

 **Jeonghan** : Hey! I’m fine, thank you for asking

 **Josh** : OK, good 2 knw, bye

 **Jeonghan** : Why are you acting like that for the past days? I’ve called you like four times last night!

 **Josh** : I’m tired Jeonghan and so is everybody else

 **Josh** : All you do is boss us around or fight Seungcheol any chance you get

 **Jeonghan** : Of course I boss you around, I’m the president and the director! And Seungcheol doesn’t let it lie, he isn’t a saint! He drives me crazy everyday!

 **Jeonghan** : Like right now! He gets on a fight and is sent to detection for two days when we need him the most on backstage! We were supposed to talk about the lightning of the stage and he’s the one responsible for setting it

 **Jeonghan** : To top it off, he takes Mingyu, Hansol and Junhui down with him! Fucking unbelievable!

 **Josh** : You need him and still you’re always complaining abt how he isn’t doing anything accordingly to your ideas!

 **Josh** : Abt his detention,,,,, god i knw you don’t bother one sec abt the reasons behind his absence but you’re right, he got into trouble! But he got into trouble for standing up for seungkwan and seokmin and kick the crap outta their bullies’ asses, smth you used to do on your own when you still cared abt smth besides the drama club

 **Josh** : Yes jeonghan I still remember when the kids arrived on school and everybody used to mess with them just for kicks and you told me we should invite them to our club so they wouldn’t be alone and we could manage to give them some security, where did it all go huh? I knw you’re not an easy person and I always respected that but now you’re a bully like all the other guys!

 **Jeonghan** : This isn’t true!!! I don’t bully them!

 **Josh** : You do! Maybe you haven’t noticed it but its all you do! Cheol is a nice guy, he might do questionable stuff at times and I might want him dead rn but we’re all trying to get out of high school unscathed so isn’t exactly fair to judge his coping mechanism!

 **Josh** : He has a good a heart. You two continue to fight and YOU are driving him crazy! You’re the only subject he seems to talk abt lately!

 **Jeonghan** : AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO JOSHUA? SPLIT HIS HEAD OPEN AND MAKE HIM FORGET HOW MUCH HE HATES ME?

 **Josh** : I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP FOR ONCE! TO LISTEN, TO LOOK AROUND, TO BECOME SOFTER, MORE VULNERABLE AND OPEN!

 **Jeonghan** : So more like you? I have news for you, I can't! I can't be who you and they want me to be!

 **Jeonghan:** I’m everything you’re not but that’s how I am

 **Josh** : Exactly! You’re everything I’m not, you’re terrifying and petty! You do whatever is within your reach to make everybody dislike you and yet you’re the only thing on his mind

 **Jeonghan** : Whose mind? What do you even mean?

 **Josh:** Seungcheol’s!!!

 **Josh** : If you cant be more like me then

 **Josh** : Then I want you to step the fuck out of his way bc I can’t bear how bad it aches to watch the guy I have been crushing on for the whole summer to only talk abt my best friend

 **Jeonghan** : Are you interested in him?

 **Josh** : Yes! Cant you read? I’ve just poured my heart out to you, Jeonghan

 **Josh** : I knw you think its disgusting, isn’t that your opinion on wonwoo and mingyu after all? You think its childish and a waste of time but I cant help but have feelings

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t think it is stupid or childish

 **Jeonghan** : I have feelings too… just like everybody else, believe it or not

 **Jeonghan** : Shit

 **Jeonghan** : Just tell him to stay out of my way and I won’t get on his neither

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Jooheon** : wait something is off

 **Hyungwon:** What is this I hear behind the curtains?

 **Hyungwon:** Could it be

 **Illeguy** : Silence!

 **Illeguy** : For the first time in weeks!!

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _added_ **Illeguy**

 

 **Jeonghan** : Hi Wonwoo

 **Jeonghan** : I’ve been reading the play and things are good so far but there’s a couple stuff I’d like to discuss before you write the ending. So Friday night @ my house?

 **Illeguy** : Oh wow

 **Illeguy** : You texted!

 **Jeonghan** : Please don’t!

 **Illeguy** : OK

 **Illeguy** : I know we have stuff to discuss specially after considering I’ve procrastinated for weeks instead of concentrating and you’re right if you want to scold me again for being a procrastinator

 **Jeonghan** : You are, but I already knew that when asked you to adapt this play so I won’t

 **Illeguy** : Thanks, thats new

 **Illeguy** : But uh about friday, I considered going to the match

 **Illeguy** : No, not considered, I’ve promised Mingyu I would be there

 **Jeonghan** : Oh

 **Jeonghan** : You and Mingyu I had forgotten about you two

 **Jeonghan** : You are… dating, right?

 **Illeguy** : Sorta……. or not yet… but we’re going on a date soon

 **Illeguy** : I knw you’re against us seniors from drama club dating and I’m so sorry

 **Illeguy** : Developing feelings for someone after seventeen years of life also caught me by surprise

 **Jeonghan** : Leave it. We don’t have to talk about it

 **Jeonghan** : What about Saturday? My parents wont be home so no one‘s bothering us

 **Illeguy** : Well

 **Illeguy** : Mingyu said there will be a party on saturday and he invited me

 **Jeonghan** : Geez, the two of you are taking this serious

 **Illeguy** : Mingyu is,,, and I just happen to like him a lot so I thought it wouldn’t hurt accompanying him to a party

 **Illeguy** : You should go with us! I’m sure Mingyu won’t even have time for me because he’ll be surrounded by his teammates so we could find some quiet place to talk about the play?

 **Jeonghan** : Mm I’ll probably pass… This is so not my kind of event!

 **Jeonghan** : But I’ll talk to you later anyways!

 **Jeonghan** : Have fun at the game and party.

 **Illeguy** : Thanks, I’ll try

 **Jeonghan** : And Wonwoo… You did a good work with all the writing. You always do…

 **Illeguy** : Wah

 **Illeguy** : Thank you

 **Illeguy** : This means a lot coming form you!

 **Illeguy** : Honestly!

 **Jeonghan** : No problem

 **Jeonghan** : See you around!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

trouble sleeping

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Illeguy** : Guys

 **Illeguy** : Jeonghan texted me earlier today

 **Kwan** : he what?

 **DK** : dude???

 **Illeguy** : Texted me and yeah I was as surprised as you

 **Illeguy** : Since joshua and him had that fallout he seems softer don’t you think?

 **Uji** : I suppose

 **Uji** : He has been working more with actors lately and doesn’t get involved on anything at the backstage anymore…

 **Uji** : Seungcheol and him are awfully quiet

 **Uji** : No quarrels lately

 **Kwan** : i’m suddenly worried

 **Illeguy** : I think he is kinda down

 **Illeguy** : He’s least talkative

 **Illeguy** : He even complimented me!

 **Kwan** : he didnt!

 **Illeguy** : He did!

 **Illeguy** : _{image attachment}_

 **Uji** : He almost makes me feel….. pitiful for him

 **Kwan** : jihoon you knw better than that

 **Kwan** : don’t fall for it pls

 **Kwan** : hes like a snake getting ready to strike

 **DK** : jskdlgjsldla dramatic

 **Kwan** : hes the one whos dramatic!

 **Kwan** : jeonghan have been the president of drama club for 3 years

 **Kwan** : hes familiar with acting

 **Kwan** : besides we’ve tried to soften him up but hes a lost case

 **Uji** : And how have you tried to soften him up?

 **Kwan:** none of your business

 **Illeguy** : Guys, I felt bad for him for the first time in my life

 **Illeguy** : So I even invited him for a party      

 **Kwan** : jeon wonwoo have you gone insane???

 **Kwan** : are you outta your damn mind??

 **Illeguy** : HE SAID HE ISNT GOING OK???

 **DK** : we been knew that tbh

 **Illeguy** : Listen

 **Illeguy** : Mingyu said you’re all welcomed

 **Illeguy** : Idk where this party will be yet or if it’ll happen at all but we can go together if you want?

 **Illeguy** : I’ll probably feel left out anyways

 **DK** : i’m 16 and my parents still think I should be home by 9pm

 **DK** : so it’s a no for me altho id love to go and breathe some fresh air

 **Kwan** : if my parents find out I share the same space with any alcoholic beverage they’ll keep me in the house until I’m 30

 **Uji** : Being around jeonghan so much has made yall a bunch of softies

 **Kwan** : rude

 **Uji** : I’ll be there if I finish this last song that have been bugging me and giving me trouble

 **Illeguy** : Guys

 **Illeguy** : Wait

 **Illeguy** : I think I messed up

 **Illeguy** : Fuck I messed up big time

 **Uji** : Spill, you dork

 **Illeguy** : Jeonghan

 **Illeguy** : He just messaged me again and said he’s coming to the party with me

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So nobody say it, don't even say it, I've got my eyes shut, won't look. Oh no, I'm not in love." Corinne Bailey Rae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! aaand i have so much to say!
> 
> first of all, thank you for the comments. i really appreciate them and they made me feel better <3 I've read everything but haven't answered because I was concentrating on this chapter. I usually have a chapter or two ready before posting just in case I gotta change smth but I couldn't do the same this time, so I tried to be extra careful. I'll answer general comments on end notes if it's a not a bother? ilysm I really do
> 
> secondly, here comes some prose and explanation. but I'd like to remind y'all english isn't my first language so... mistakes mistakes and mistakes!
> 
> EDIT: Jeonghan's hair reference (pinterest.com/pin/489414684486059585)

 

At 8:23 PM on the dot, an unusual thought strikes Seungcheol just as Minhyuk, a bleached haired senior with whom he shares trigonometry on Wednesdays unless he’s too busy skipping classes, bolts inside the kitchen: It is absolutely true that Jeonghan’s reputation precedes him, but, mind you, Seungcheol has never seen such punctuality before.

Even though Minhyuk’s hands tremble a bit and he seems to be dangerously close to screaming in panic, his clumsy limbs still manage to work just fine and snatch the plastic cup Seungcheol had been holding since Hansol shoved it in his hands in order to have his own free to grope and perform unmentionable things right after Minghao took the spot on his lap instead of the empty seat at the living room’s moss green couch.   

Seungcheol got up right after and sent Mingyu a quick message, telling him to hurry up, and then proceeded to find shelter in the kitchen.  

Tonight seems, because Seungcheol has noticed some patterns, to be all about hands and all the stuff you can actually use them for. He, for example, has a particular theory about the desperate boy chugging water right in front of him – Minhyuk might as well be a fish or a mermaid, considering his limbs can only work when he’s inside the swimming pool, being the captain of the swimming team.

The last house of a neighborhood not far from Andromeda High School where a party undoubtedly takes place is already brimming with noise and music, and packed with teenagers who aren’t even aware of the fact that Red Bull doesn’t contain a drop of alcohol and could easily confuse grape juice for red wine, thus, Seungcheol can’t say he is surprised when Minhyuk returns the now empty cup and thanks him for giving him a drink.

Determined to put an end to the matter that has been bugging him for the past months or maybe years, Seungcheol opens his mouth, unable to spot a single motive to stop himself from asking a colleague if he’s a reptilian of some sorts.  

“How unlucky I must be to drop Yoon Jeonghan’s beer?” Minhyuk prompts calmer now, brows shooting up in surprise, arms folding over his bony chest that not even years of swimming classes have managed to broaden.

Just like Schrödinger's cat paradox, it sounds both unlikely and completely understandable. Seungcheol can picture, clear as day it is, Minhyuk throwing his arms up, down and all around and smacking someone’s beer on their feet with his right hand and his left on their face, because he has enough talent to do such, but Jeonghan being in this party sharing space with all the people he despises the most is hard to believe. Jeonghan doesn’t do such things.

“Jeonghan? Is Jeonghan here?” Seungcheol asks and nearly automatically moves away from the sink counter where empty plastic cups pile up and a couple makes out not even a meter away from there.

“Did you know that once he–“

“Threw your bike inside the pool?” Minhyuk gets cut off by Seungcheol, who smirks as he tries to imagine the commotion at the same time that he wonders if Jeonghan suffered any retaliation from Principal Park after this occasion. “Heard about that.”

“Strike one, right there!” Minhyuk shakes his head once and cuts the air with his hand like it’s a blade. “Tonight, strike two I guess! Next time, I’m a dead man.”

Seungcheol nods, sure Jeonghan won’t spare the boy next time _if_ there is next time at all, and pads to exit the kitchen, curious to find how Jeonghan is dressed, how well is he coping in this environment or if he’s actually enjoying the night out like any other teenager.

“I’ll have to change schools!” The bleached-haired shouts behind him, but only receives a rushed wave as response.

Seungcheol join the bodies occupying the living room made of dancefloor, gets on the tip of his toes and stick his head up, hoping the boy will make himself recognizable amongst the young crowd but ends up finding Jeonghan disappearing behind two girls who spin around to some pop music with their arms in the air. 

Seungcheol rushes in his direction, mind blank. It’s a new feeling, he’ll admit that, but it has become more frequent as the weeks went by, like an itchy that never seems to quite stop until he scratches. 

“C’mon, I’ll help you.” Seungcheol offers, albeit not entirely sure if he’s being heard at all, once he sinks down on his knees and sees Jeonghan placing all the shattered glass in his palm rather hurriedly to be considered safe.

The boy still holds an angered expression on his face, not bothering to look up, too caught up in his task. Although his first intention apparently had been not hurt anybody, hurting himself seems only a matter of time.

“Leave it.” Jeonghan answers piling up the broken glass faster, even reaching out to pick up the two pieces Seungcheol has managed to place in his own hand previously.

Seungcheol pauses his movements and watches in annoyance, failing to understand why Jeonghan has to act tough all the freaking time, why can’t he just let those who know better take over or at least help him when he so obviously needs some assistance.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you continue to—”

“And what this has to do with you anyways?” Jeonghan asks, finally lifting his head, only to show Seungcheol his eyes, which don’t fail to send him a scrutinizing glance that tells him to drop everything immediately before Jeonghan jumps on him even if they seem watery under the dim lights of the house. “Why can’t you just get lost permanently and leave me alone?” He spits again, angered as usual, but Seungcheol swears his voice sounds just a little broken.

Seungcheol takes a while to let it sink, never breaking contact from Jeonghan’s gaze.

Jeonghan’s dark hair has grown a little past his chin since the beginning of the school year in September and the blonde streak in his slightly wavy strands has faded enough to start becoming just a memory of what once was, and although the male usually allows people to have a clear view of his sharp eyes whenever he combs his bangs to the side to hide it behind his ears, tonight they look just a little softer but nevertheless avid.

Jeonghan hasn't said anything but harsh words since day one and Seungcheol kind of tried to hide how much he enjoyed the thrill of pestering the boy non-stop, going to sleep nearly every night wondering how many days until Jeonghan gave in. Things had taken a wild turn after the concert though. Seungcheol isn’t aware of what went wrong but after that night things had been too uncertain for his liking and even though he still can’t find the right words to describe what he felt on the morning after the concert, he tried to talk instead of arguing because he was _so sure_ everything seemed different when the morning came, Jeonghan never seemed to get enough of disagreeing with him.

Jeonghan gets up on his feet and bolts toward the kitchen, leaving him kneeling on the floor by himself. Seungcheol doesn’t follow, but gets up in sequence, eyes immediately wandering around the place, searching for Minhyuk, who just happens to run from the kitchen two seconds after Jeonghan steps in.

“Hey, hey!” Seungcheol goes after him, clasping a hand on his shoulder before he can go any further and disappear from his view. “Listen, what have you told Jeonghan?” He demands to know when they’re face to face, using the least harsh tone he can pull off at the moment. “He was on the verge of crying!”

“What? Me? Nothing, I swear!” The way Minhyuk’s eyes grow comically is enough answer, but he babbles all the words like a baby either way. “Maybe it’s something else? I don’t know, maybe he bumped on someone he didn’t want to?” The boy defending himself from the sudden assault of a better built Seungcheol offers another plausible answer.

Making his way back to the living room, Jeonghan avoids brushing past Seungcheol, determined to march to another corner, but the latter lets Minhyuk go and goes after him, stretching his hands to make up for the distance in between their bodies and grabs a hold of his wrist, making the bottle he holds spill some beer on the floor. It causes Jeonghan to swivel around to face Seungcheol, looking equally stern as before, eyes even more tearful.

“Wait, why are you–“ He tries to ask, shouting to be heard over all the sound of laughter and bubblegum pop music.

“Don’t!” Jeonghan answers, sober and steady. He may look softer on a non-oppressive surrounding, but the look he gives when their eyes cross again is a mix of indignation and hatred. “You don’t have to babysit me! Am I making myself clear?”

Jeonghan yanks his arm from Seungcheol’s grasp with the strength Seungcheol wouldn’t have expected from a guy with his body type and disappears in the crowd, changing directions at the last moment and avoiding joining Wonwoo and Mingyu, who happily whisper on each other’s ear right behind the couch where Minghao and Hansol continue to make out like they’re alone in a room full of people.

And, oh well, suddenly this party becomes so shitty that Seungcheol desperately wants to go home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : Cheol, have you seen jeonghan at the party?

 **SCoups** : Yeah I did two hours ago or so

 **SCoups** : He told me to get lost

 **SCoups** : I’m about to leave and go home

 **SCoups** : This party sucks

 **Josh** : Wait! jeonghan is drunk somewhere, he called me crying and apologizing for being a bad friend and wonwoo won’t answer his phone

 **SCoups** : He is a big boy Joshua, he can find his way home by himself

 **Josh** : Can you find him and take him back home? please

 **SCoups** : You ignore me for 2 weeks

 **SCoups** : The TWO of you ignore me for 2 weeks

 **SCoups** : Ignore each other’s presence too

 **SCoups** : I have the right to not want anything to do with neither of you

 **Josh** : I’m so sorry but yk I had my reasons..,, I need your help now

 **Josh** : My parents won’t allow me to leave the house now and I can’t go there to pick him up

 **Josh** : If not for him, do it for me! You owe me one after refusing to tell me the true

 **Josh** : And I kept a secret abt the tickets!

 **SCoups** : Alright,,,, I’m going after him

 **SCoups** : But if I find him and he’s fine or swears at me again I’m leaving him behind

 **SCoups** : Send me his address I’ll walk him home

 **Josh** : Bring him to mine

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol pushes Hansol away the moment he reads Joshua’s last message, trying to convince the younger to lay his head on somebody else’s shoulder instead of his. Hansol groans, trying to get back to his initial position, but Seungcheol gets up fast enough to cause the boy to fall belly down on the couch like he’s the shuttle of an awful badminton match.

On his way to find a restless Minghao dancing along with Junhui in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, Seungcheol is still wondering how Hansol managed to get so drunk after spending half of the night making out with his boyfriend.

Minghao cackles and shrugs, still swaying from one side to another to the sound of the music playing on the speakers, right after Seungcheol catches his attention and points to his fast asleep boyfriend.

Still, Seungcheol tries to ask if Minghao has seen Wonwoo but when the boy furrows his brows for the third time in a row and taps his ear with his index finger, he decides to return to the currently empty kitchen to run away from the music and call Jeonghan.

His contact is saved under a simple ‘Yoon Jeonghan’ but he might as well change it to something more fitting like ‘walking migraine’ because that’s all Jeonghan means to him; the sole thought of the concert and how everything went to shit that night is enough to have him chewing his cheeks in annoyance.

He feels like snapping at him and rant about how that’s the exact reason why emails are useless, how things can’t wait nowadays and we all need them immediately; feels ready to ask what would he be doing right now if he didn’t have his damn number saved, ready to point out how nonsensical it would be to send him an email asking where the fuck he is when he needs to know Jeonghan’s location _now_ and not when the boy has time to check his inbox.

“Jeonghan, where the hell are you now?” He asks once Jeonghan picks up, anger coating his words as it has been since when he first got to actually speak with Jeonghan for the first time in their lives.

It’s a different kind of anger though, so unlike the one that made him deliver punches right and left on Seungkwan and Seokmin’s bullies in the middle of the school hallway just a couple weeks ago, during the short break between Biology and Chemistry classes due to his teacher’s absence. Not even for a moment he considers punching Jeonghan and he has no idea why, considering the ball of fire in his stomach as he spits words through the line.

“Joshua told me to pick you up and take you to his right now, so quit hiding and come down to the kitchen if you want me to!” He demands, scratching the palm of his free hand with his short nails.

“Uh.” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol stops scratching and tries to listen closely. It’s only one word, two consonants and a syllable, but it’s so not Jeonghan’s vocabulary.

Jeonghan breathes deeply, audibly over the muffled sound of music that Seungcheol can hear. First scenario that comes in his mind is Jeonghan being in actual trouble or _hurt,_ and surprisingly, it is all it takes for worry to take over him.

 _“I don't really remember where I am.”_ He starts soft and slow, careful not to slur too much on his words.

“Are you still in the house, right? I can hear the music, but are you _inside_ the house?” Seungcheol asks patiently.

_“Yes. It’s that…Okay… I just stumbled past this bathroom to throw up and now I’m scared to come out because I’m dizzy and have no idea where I am.”_

Seungcheol clutches the phone on his ears tighter and spins on his beaten up Converses heading to the exit the kitchen. “Don't come out then. Stay where you are, I’m going to fetch you.” He breathes deeply, mimicking what Jeonghan had done seconds prior. “Why would you even agree on coming to a party? It’s not your style at all.” Seungcheol points out, making way through the little crowd of teenagers jumping up and down in uneven sync.  

The song he hears in the living room mix with the one coming through his phone and for a moment he wonders if Jeonghan can is still listening.

“Jeonghan? You still there?”

 _“I am. But I came to this party because I’m in a dark place right now.”_ Seungcheol stops abruptly and the guy that follows him close behind as the two of them try to get to the stairs spills a bit of soda on his shirt, but he doesn’t argue, so the guy brushes past him.

  
“Literally?”

  
_“Figuratively. I agreed because Wonwoo isn’t boring anymore.”_

“What?” Seungcheol resumes his steps and corners a group of friends that block the steps of the stairs by sitting on them. “You’re not making sense now.”  
  
_“Wonwoo is the most boring person I know but even he stopped being boring now he’s seeing Mingyu and I’m tired of being boring. So I came and I drank and I threw up too. Now I hate myself.”_ Jeonghan confesses and breaks down finally. Or again. Seungcheol has no idea of how long Jeonghan’s locked in the bathroom crying.  
  
Seungcheol fits his feet in the gaps left by all the limbs spread on the steps, as if he’s a kid playing hopscotch again, “you’re not boring.”  
  
_“I am.”_ Jeonghan insists and albeit he is clearly holding back his sobs, he doesn’t whine. He manages to be tough even when crying.  
  
“I'm not saying this to make you feel better... I mean… It’s not like we’re friends right? I’m saying because it’s true. Even those who hate your guts have to agree all the stuff you pull on school is pretty entertaining.”

Seungcheol reaches the top of the stairs and find more people on the second floor, which apparently has become the hidden spot for those not interested in dancing or drinking.  
  
_“Like a freak show?”_

  
“Sorta.” He answers without giving much thought to the matter and opens the first door, but finds nothing inside the dark bedroom, not even a second door leading to a bathroom. “You can be a handful most of the times, but so what?” He closes the door behind of him and two girls run past him to the first floor, almost knocking him back inside.

Jeonghan chuckles, but Seungcheol only remembers seeing him genuinely smiling once, at the concert. For the entire night his smile had been continuously plastered on his face and his eyes looked so damned shiny Seungcheol couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.  

  
_“You know,”_ he sniffs, _“sometimes being tough is the only way to make people listen to you when you want something so bad.”_

“What is it that you want bad? Respect? Being well known, being a star, leaving a legacy?” Padding the lengthy hallway with yet another closed door in sight, Seungcheol can’t picture anything worth of having the entire school calling you an uptight bitch. “This isn’t worth it. It’s madness.” 

 _“No…”_ Jeonghan does whine this time and oddly, Seungcheol’s heart try to perform a double twist like an experienced gymnast. _“Not what I want... I just want this play to be successful because the drama club is a joke.”_

“Isn’t.” He mumbles out, already rotating the door handle in hopes this is the right place and marching inside even though it’s clearly empty.

_“It is. I’m telling you. Kids hate me and the club, but I don’t bother! Maybe this won’t make sense but I’m doing this for them too. They annoy me, that’s true but during summer I decided I’d make things different this year.”_

Seungcheol checks himself in the mirror, hands gripping tight at the edges of the sink as he presses his phone between his ear and shoulder. Jeonghan’s voice sounds mellow, so unlike his usual urgent and imperative tone, and it’s making his head spin because there’s only one door left and he feels uneasy, no traces of anger left in his guts, just a super confusing feeling as listens to Jeonghan’s feelings.

_“Like! Instead of agreeing with Principal Park’s conditions I’m fighting him this time ok? This is the only way we’ll be known as the club who had that sick play once! I’m leaving this year right? But Seungkwan, Chan and Seokmin will stay, and if we succeed this year, maybe they’ll want to continue and this play may draw other kids and the Drama Club won’t be extinct. Then people won’t be alone and will always have somewhere to run to whenever they feel alone at school.”_

Seungcheol feels like an intruder, eavesdropping on Jeonghan’s intimacy while the boy is drunk and probably won’t even remember about half of this night in the morning when he wakes up with a massive hangover.

“This is so not what I expected.” He utters, unsure of which words to use on a moment as delicate as this.

 _“_ _I don’t like to do what people expect. Living up to their expectations instead of my own is so not my thing, you know?”_ Jeonghan says,

He may feel like an intruder, but still takes his time to leave the bathroom once he spots an impatient girl tapping her feet on the floor, arms folded and brows shooting up as she waits for him to vacate the room. The boy leaves and the door is closed with a bang behind of him, but his steps toward the last door of the hallway linger on because he’s kind of afraid Jeonghan will stop talking once he gets there.

It’s funny how he has never thought going through a moment like this and now he doesn’t want it to end, fingertips holding on to it like it’s something he may miss once it’s over.

“You did it well. I’m speechless.” He chuckles more for show than to himself. “Only one room left and of course you would be on the farthest because you enjoy making things more difficult than they are.” He comments, unable to hold back.

Jeonghan chuckles again but remains silent for the whole minute it takes for Seungcheol to get inside a dark and spacious room, which only the light of an occupied bathroom shines from the cracks below the door.

 _“Wait, before you get in!”_ Jeonghan calls.

All the muffled sounds of conversation have died. The lyrics of the song they’re playing sound like a whisper. The beat still shakes the walls a bit. They’re finally away from all the commotion taking place on the hallway and first floor.

“Yeah?” He says, hands hovering over the handle, just in case Jeonghan needs time to clean his face dry or try to look less wrecked.

“You’re my hero for the night.” Jeonghan confesses and Seungcheol gets to hear it echoing from inside of the bathroom as well as through the line.

Seungcheol gets it. The words it is. But he doesn’t quite agree with the statement at all.

Jeonghan’s façade isn’t wafer-thin like the ice coating the surface of a frozen lake. One must’ve been equipped with some amazingly good skills to grow a thick skin that allows them to swing back every time they’re knocked down. And albeit Jeonghan insists to opt for the worst approach imaginable to get what he wants, he has all that – he’s smart, has top grades, is probably making it to a great University at the end of the school year and – Seungcheol will admit that – he even looks kinda good with his soft features that match well with his lean body, with all the overwhelming usage of difficult words, tendency to verbally lash out and zero sense of boundaries.

Not feeling like keeping it to himself, Seungcheol says, “guys like you don’t need one. I guess that’s exactly what bugs everybody else the most.” He rotates the handle and pushes the door open with ease, soon spotting Jeonghan where he expects to find him the most, because somehow the bathtub is exactly where he would be hiding if he wasn't capable of holding his liquor well. “You do your thing and doesn’t even bother to mingle and be liked meanwhile the rest of us high school kids are just… Trying to fit in.” He concludes, now face to face with the one he hasn’t held a proper conversation with since day one, all due to whether talk to him through a screen being considerably easier than in real life or due to all of their encounters having led to arguments that could had took them hours to die if no one eventually intervened.

Jeonghan doesn’t hurry to dry his face with the long sleeves of his sweater; he’s smart like that and knows it’s no use. But he smiles sadly instead, back flushed on the bathtub wall, red eyes from all the crying Seungcheol missed.

“Hey.” He says. And although it’s a first and Jeonghan has never used such a simple greeting before, the butterflies on Seungcheol’s stomach also tells him that this will be the death of him.

 

 

 

Seungcheol arrives home after midnight and goes to bed with the last smile Jeonghan has kindly offered him after being dropped at Joshua’s doorstep safe and sound on his mind – tight-lipped and embarrassed, very Yoon Jeonghan of him, making companion to a shy wave, a moment after Seungcheol shot Joshua a message in order to let him know they were there.

They had walked in a slow pace to Seungcheol and Joshua’s neighborhood and remained in silence most of the walk. The oldest had half-hearted attributed the lack of words to his own presence rather than to the levels of alcohol in Jeonghan’s blood system dropping each step they took, making him less talkative as usual.  

Either way, Seungcheol checks his phone the entire Sunday even though the last time they texted hasn’t gone well.

In between traded messages with Hansol, Joshua – who suggests they try and make up by returning their guitar lessons on Sunday afternoon all whilst Seungcheol tries very hard not to mention the previous night happenings – and Mingyu (“No! I didn’t disappear because I was making out with Wonwoo, geez! We were talking about literature!! What’s wrong with you, dickhead?”) but no Jeonghan, the weekend eventually comes to an end.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday morning, as soon as the bell rings and announces the end of third period, Jeonghan packs up his stuff and zips his backpack closed to leave History class without thinking twice. His teacher calls his name, telling him that the class isn’t over yet, but he stomps out of the classroom anyways, because he is a man on a mission. Like the pompous, unapologetic boy he is, Jeonghan heads straight to first floor, firm yet slow steps as the hallway starts to crowd with students switching classrooms – some of them jump backwards, avoiding their destination if that means getting in Jeonghan’s way; others spin on their heels like they have just seen a supernatural apparition.

Jeonghan is only halfway inside the school management room, yet the Principal’s secretary eyes him from head to toe, not even putting some effort in trying to hide her disappointment in seeing him around on her expression.

“How can I help you Mr Jeonghan?” The middle-aged woman asks, ceasing filling her nails.

Jeonghan leans forward, palms down and fingers spreading on her neatly organized mahogany desk, where three piles of papers, pink colored-pens, a pot of various candies and a computer sit. “I’m here to have a word with Mr. Park.”

“Do you have a meeting scheduled?” She asks one more time, putting down her file and starting to type lazily on her computer’s keyboard. The thing isn’t even on.

“I don’t need one, I’m V.I.P.”

“I doubt being sent to have a talk with the Principal because you terrorized yet another teacher configures a V.I.P. pass.”

Jeonghan scoffs in disdain and the kid who has sneezed non-stop from behind a nasty tuft of toilet paper with his nasal fluids all over it and remains sat on one of the chairs behind Jeonghan can’t believe what he’s witnessing.

“Stating my opinions isn’t an act of terrorism.”

“It’s close enough.” The secretary discloses, pretending to have found something interesting on that black screen. Noticing Jeonghan continues to stand there, she eyes him again, spectacles sliding along her small nose. “You can have a seat, Mr. Jeonghan, I’ll let you in as soon as possible.”

“Alright.” The boy says and reaches for the candies on her desk, “I’m taking one of those with me though!”

Jeonghan spins on his heels reluctantly and tosses his backpack at a crummy and empty chair on a row of other four, and the freshman by his side wilts a little on his seat, looking smaller than he already is.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and waits.

Not long, maybe ten minutes later, when Jeonghan’s bubblegum already starts to lose flavor and the boy has lost count of how many bubbles he has blown, the janitor comes inside the room and leans in to whisper something on her ear, who gets up immediately and bursts inside Principal Park’s office refraining from knocking first.

Contrary to beliefs, the acoustic of the room is great and Jeonghan can only hear the first words that come from the woman’s mouth before the door is closed again. So he gets up and pads toward the door, leaning in to try and catch something, apparently catching Nasty Kid by surprise. Jeonghan spits his bubblegum in his hand and sticks it below the secretary’s desk, then places a finger upon his lips, silently telling the younger boy to keep quiet, which the kid does, shoving his head up and down in quick succession.

 _“...The janitor said he just got inside the usual men's bathroom and hasn't left for the past minutes.”_ She says, without a doubt.

 _“We got him! Choi Seungcheol has gotten away of being caught selling answers for too long now but we finally got him!”_ The man replies, and oh shit, when the sound of papers being shuffled and steps start, Jeonghan hurries back to his seat and only gets up again, grabbing his backpack along with him, when the man exits his office hurriedly, secretary in tow.

“Good morning, Principal!” Jeonghan yells and purposely stands between the man and the door to block the way.

Principal Park obstinate facial expression shifts to the same his secretary has shown to Jeonghan countless times as soon as he acknowledges the boy’s presence. “I don’t have time for your foolery today, Mr. Jeonghan! You terrorizing teachers is getting old now. You already know the way to detention, be there at the end of the day.” He states and tries to surpass him, but without success.

“Well, somebody has been poisoning your head about me, I see!”

“You don’t need anybody to poison me about you, you do it yourself.” The man discloses and pushes past Jeonghan to exit the room when the boy narrows his eyes to the secretary returning to her desk, but Jeonghan follows hurriedly, trying to get the lead.

“Principal,” He addresses the man on the hallway, once again succeeding on blocking his way, “it’s clearly you’re in a rush, but I feel compelled to make a formal complaint concerning all clubs’ activities being suspended for the week on behalf of the exams being taken by seniors.”

The man breathes deeply, forgetting his rush for a short moment.

“Just say Hell Week like the other students, for God’s sake! Students need time to study for exams and extra activities take a precious time of their days, but I suppose you're capable of understanding this, right, Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan looks up to the ceiling and taps his left cheek with his index finger, pretending to think deeply about it. The ceiling needs painting and the school is falling to pieces.

“I am.” His eyes drop to the man’s face again. “But what bothers me is the fact only the clubs’ activities have been suspended. All sports activities continue being sustained, and isn’t it–“

“Jeonghan, our teams are getting ready for the upcoming season. Please consider this a week off to focus on your future and getting in a good University, ok? Nothing will get lost if you take one week off. Everything will go back to normal next week.”

“I suppose, but…”

Jeonghan tries to hold the man back again from making it to the bathroom and moves to the same direction his body swings not once but twice.

Principal Park clasps his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders and holds him down in place, apparently not detecting anything odd in his insistence. He’s used to Jeonghan’s perseverance and borderline harassment.

“I get it. You made it, you’re completely right. You won.” The man concedes, adding extra caution as the words slip. “All extra activities are suspended for a week. Both clubs and teams. Please let me go now. I have something else to solve.” The man marches forward past him, keeping his eyes on the prize.

Jeonghan turns around and watches, then stomps his foot on the floor. He can’t believe he is doing this for Choi Seungcheol. He had spent his whole weekend stuck, reminiscing over and over again all the scenes that remain fresh on his brain, unable to forget them, and maybe even trying to recall the pieces that are missing from two nights ago, when Seungcheol went after him at the party just to make sure he would return home safe and sound.

On Sunday he had woken up with an awful headache and spent a couple more hours in Joshua’s room, as the two of them allowed their silence to cure their hurt feelings like they had done on their previous arguments. Neither Jeonghan nor Joshua had talked about Joshua’s feelings toward Seungcheol, of course, but before leaving the house, feeling better already and somehow thankful for both boys teaming up to rescue him, he had seen Joshua sending Seungcheol a text to invite him over for their guitar lessons.

Joshua and Seungcheol were bound to make up; Joshua and Jeonghan had fixed everything as well. Jeonghan was the only left in a limbo, considering he didn't feel confident enough to thank Seungcheol. This way, Jeonghan fixes his backpack and starts moving his feet to the opposite direction once he notices that if he just gets to the bathroom first, they’ll be even.

On his way there, this is exactly what he tries to convince himself of.

The hallways are empty again, students back in their classrooms, so when Jeonghan arrives there without bumping on anyone or being seen, the bathroom is nearly silent, but Seungcheol is sitting on the sink counter, looking down to the phone in his hands as if he’s trying to burn a hole on it.

“Seungcheol!” He calls frantically, holding the door open with his right foot, “Come on! We gotta go!”

The boy in question snaps his head up in surprise, all bugged eyes. “Jeonghan?” He hesitates. “Shit, I was just thinking about you.”

It is unexpected, Jeonghan knows, and he feels like dropping to his knees and curling in a ball like an armadillo, face hiding between his fingers, because it’s so embarrassing and he feels all funny inside, stomach churning exactly how it did on Saturday night, when he was getting ready for the party.

But it doesn’t work like that and he can’t give in now. And the party had only proved him that – having his own beer knocked on the floor five minutes after his arrival would have sounded like a minor inconvenience for anybody else, but for Jeonghan, it had worked pretty much as a reminder that that was a terrible idea.

Being Yoon Jeonghan sucked that night. Specially because he had promised to avoid Seungcheol at all costs, but had ended up being helped by him not one but twice.   

So he doesn’t give in and ignores his urge to. Jeonghan doesn’t want to waste time explaining his reasons, but steps further inside the bathroom and pulls Seungcheol grabbing him by the shirt, giving him little to no option but pocket his phone and jump on his feet.

“What–”

“Principal Park is on his way to bust you, we better get going. C’mon, let’s go.”

Jeonghan checks if the hallway remains clear, them signals the boy to follow him, walking fast.

“Jeonghan, Seungcheol!” The Principal calls, turning on the corner right behind of them, but it only serves as signal for them to start running.

“Come! Come!” Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol by the hand and they increase their speed, Principal trying to catch up with them.

They turn on the corner ahead without slowing down and catch a shortcut through the indoors gymnasium, where a bunch of freshmen in gym uniform quit double dutch to watch them race on the sidelines. The teacher on duty calls out, demanding them to leave, which they do, not planning on staying anyways.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol only stop running away from Principal Park when they creep to the swimming pool area, empty at that time of the day, immaculate silence being interrupted by the echo of their hushed steps.

Somehow – none of them aware of when or where – Seungcheol has become the one pulling Jeonghan along, and the latter spins around causing the two of them to decrease their rhythm, that becomes barely a harmless jog now, making sure they’re not being chased by their executioner.

“Guess he didn’t even make it to the gymnasium.”

“Fuck, I hope so. He walks fast for someone his age.” Seungcheol jokes and earns a sweet, genuine chuckle from Jeonghan.

Noticing Seungcheol hasn’t stopped carrying him further inside the wide place, Jeonghan focuses on their linked fingers. His cheeks burn and the uneasiness in his stomach makes a comeback; he feels like running away, but instead, experiences betray when his fingers grip even tighter to Seungcheol’s own and has to suppress a smile from blooming on his lips.

The duo only breaks contact when they’re hiding behind the bleachers, and oh dear God, Jeonghan hasn't spent that amount of time holding someone's hand since the last time his mom dragged him to the grocery store and insisted in introducing him to all the employees she’s acquaintance with.  

“Listen, how did you know he was coming for me?” Seungcheol asks leaning over his own body, hands on his knees as he tries not to bump his head on the bleachers above them.

Jeonghan shrugs, calming down from all the rush. “I was on his office when the janitor warned about you. I was waiting to talk to him and heard everything. They suspended clubs’ activities due to Hell Week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Guess I heard about that.” Seungcheol nods. Jeonghan wants him to go straight to the point though and so he does, pointing out, “you didn’t have to go warn me though.”

“I owe you one for the party thing. You went after me when you had no obligation to. It was… kind of you to go out of your way to fetch me.”

“ _Kind of me._ ” Seungcheol scrunches his nose. “You don't sound this adult when you’re buzzed.”

“Not like I would know.” Jeonghan shrugs again, and it's twice as much as he would do on a normal day. “I only got drunk three times before, with Joshua and at home. I guess I’m more into wallowing when I’m under the influence. That’s the kind of drunk I am.”

“I guess. But thanks anyways. We’re even now.”

“No problem.”

The sound of a bang on the steel door of the gymnasium startles them, making them jittery in sudden anxiety, _“Kids, come out!”_ Principal Park asks from the hallway, but it sounds way more as an advice.

Jeonghan giggles and grabs Seungcheol’s wrist out of instinct. The Principal has the patience of a religious figure, but still, Jeonghan has always appreciated wearing the man down with never ending sarcasm and complaints, knowing he would give in eventually and let him have his way.

_“I’m counting to ten and then I’m getting in!”_

Seungcheol straightens his back tilting his head in nonchalance and slides his fingers in between Jeonghan’s again, fitting them so well it almost doesn’t feel like the first time. Jeonghan pulls the boy with him in silence, and gentle steps, leading the both of them to exit the building using the emergency door.

Outside the building and stepping on the dry leaves on the grass, Jeonghan opens his arms wide, lifting Seungcheol’s hand with his own and breathes the chill air deeply, allowing it to fill his lungs.

“What are you doing?” The latter asks, voice soft and free of judgement.

“This is my favorite time of the year, when it’s cold but not too cold.” The other answers, unbothered. December is right around the corner, soon there’ll be snow on the driveways and backyards.

“It is?”

“Yes!” Exclaims Jeonghan, lowering their arms and finally returning Seungcheol’s gaze. He notices his smirk. “What?”

“Nevermind. Let’s go.”

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 **_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**SCoups** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I do have twitter but I mostly use it for rants and infos and I'm not fun at all jaksjfksk but anyways find me at @elusivewonu (and please lmk if you end up following bc i definitely wanna be follow back hajsifjshs yall cute)
> 
> \- Joshua did THAT! he's the only one who can make jeonghan slow down and think abt how shitty he can be sometimes tbh joshua's sweet but he also gets tired. jeonghan is a handful, I mean, man......... 
> 
> \- Now the cat's out the bag, I can say when I imagined them developing feelings: 
> 
> Cheol felt his heart skip a beat at the concert. The bit where he texts booseoksoon and tells them "oh I saw him"? Yep, the exact moment. That's why he acted slightly taken aback and refused to approach Jeonghan first. That's why he messaged Hannie in the morning and their fights became more constant once hannie acted like the idiot he seems to be and crushed Seungcheol. But Cheol still considers himself a hetero so things are harder for him.
> 
> And Hannie. Ah Hannie felt both jealous and sad when Joshua confronted him abt seungcheol. He felt "loved" when Cheol went after him and didn't act like he was a liability. Hannie hasn't named his feelings for Cheol yet but our boy ain't dumb, he has noticed smth is different. 
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments as usual and also kudos <3 I'll be answering comments left in this chapter as soon as they come bc I'm curious to know what you think abt it <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three musgayteers  
> the three musqueerteers  
> the three musgayqueers  
> the three muskequeers  
> and others lgbtq+ friendly puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins on monday and ends on thursday night!

 

 **_[Chat: you ma dawg_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 **gyu:** i think i’ve gone crazy

 **vernon** : good im the same

 **vernon** : whats up?

 **gyu** : a girl from my bio class just told me that seungcheol and jeonghan ran past her sister on pe class

 **gyu:** and now I cant find him anywhere

 **vernon** : were they chasing each other?

 **gyu** : i dont think so

 **vernon** : thats odd

 

 

*

 

_**[Chat: Mr. Brightside & Mr. Kind (2)]** _

 

 **Jun** : Josh I didn’t see you around school today

 **Jun** : But like want to ask you if you’re interested in studying together perhaps?

 **Josh:** Hey!

 **Josh** : What? The play?

 **Jun** : No, for exams

 **Jun** : I knw we don’t share many classes but I just thought this could work

 **Jun** : You always have some of the better grades in our year

 **Josh** : Oh! Cool

 **Josh** : We could meet up after school

 **Jun** : Library sounds good to you?

 **Jun** : Yes! And I can buy you food after we’re done to make it up to you

 **Josh** : Don’t worry abt it, you don’t have to! I don’t get hungry easily ^^

 **Jun** : But I do after using my brain too much

 **Josh** : hajkfjsd it's settled then

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**SCoups** : Hey

 **SCoups** : You arrived home safely after all that running?

 **SCoups** : Your parents noticed you were home earlier?

 **Jeonghan** : They don’t get home until seven

 **Jeonghan** : You?

 **SCoups** : Same

 **Jeonghan** : Seungcheol, listen, you shouldn’t have resurrected this chat window

 **SCoups** : ofc I shouldve

 **SCoups** : You said we’re even and this is my way of calling a truce

 **SCoups** : I knw we didn't exactly get off to a good start but today we discovered that we can be a good team when together

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah and that’s exactly the reason why we shouldn’t talk unless it’s necessary

 **Jeonghan** : So we don’t fuck it up

 **SCoups** : Makes sense

 **Jeonghan** : I always make sense

 **SCoups** : I miss drunk Jeonghan already

 **Jeonghan** : Don’t!! Stop teasing me! I saved your ass, you’re so ungrateful

 **Jeonghan** : Don’t make me regret it

 **SCoups** : I won’t

 **Jeonghan:** I gotta go now

 **Jeonghan** : I have to study

 **SCoups** : Park will probably get us before we’re even able to get to our classrooms

 **Jeonghan** : I’m studying anyways.

 **SCoups** : Alright, it’s no use but suit yourself

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _renamed the chat to **Jeonghan, Seungcheol**_

 **Jeonghan** _changed_ **SCoups’** _s name to_ **Seungcheol**

 

 **Seungcheol** : Gave up on studying?

 **Jeonghan** : No, I’m on a break and this stupid cha and your name were annoying me. It looks better now.

 **Seungcheol** : God, you’re such a control freak

 **Jeonghan** : Am not

 **Seungcheol** : Are too

 **Jeonghan** : And what type of nickname is SCoups? My mind can’t help but read it as “Soup”

 **Seungcheol** : lmao

 **Seungcheol** : Ok so S is for Seungcheol ofc and Coups comes from coup d'état because I’m powerful like that

 **Jeonghan** : Wow, you really have a huge ego! Too bad you’re eighteen and most people probably still see you as a kid. Oh well!!

 **Seungcheol** : Coulda say the same abt you

 **Jeonghan** : I won’t even try and defend myself. You’re right.

 **Seungcheol** : I’m always right

 **Jeonghan** : I could be an ass and point out the blatant inconsistency in this statement but honestly? I gotta go back to study so I’m going to let you have it this time!

 **Seungcheol:** Wow thanks a lot your grand Highness

 **Jeonghan** : Bye. For real now.

 **Seungcheol** : On a better scenario I’ll see you on detention tomorrow

 **Seungcheol** : On a worse we’ll meet up next Monday after we’re back from being suspended the entire week

 **Jeonghan** : I’m not missing my exams

 **Seungcheol** : I could be an ass and point out the blatant inconsistency in this statement but I’m going to let you have it this time

 **Jeonghan** : HA HA so funny!

 **Seungcheol** : Listen I could help you with your exams

 **Seungcheol** : What you got tomorrow? Is it trigonometry? I prollu have the answers with me, you want me to check?

 **Jeonghan** : No! I have never cheated before!

 **Seungcheol** : I mean, its never too late to start

 **Jeonghan** : Indeed. Meaning you could stop stealing answers for a living! I can help you! Like charity work to help young criminals! Sounds good to you?

 **Seungcheol** : You’re clearly clowning me and yet I kinda appreciate your timing and your jokes

 **Jeonghan** : Is this a good moment to start feeling honored for being acknowledged by such a comedic genius like yourself?

 **Seungcheol:** Hey! I’m being serious here, I can get you answers

 **Seungcheol** : I can even offer a discount, it’s my last deal!

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t need them, I can study and you should do the same

 **Seungcheol** : Who says I don’t?

 **Seungcheol** : But have fun studying!

 **Jeonghan** : I always do!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

:’)

 

 

*

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Jeonghan, please concentrate….

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : ok it may not be my business at all but

 **Kwan** : seungcheol I could swear I heard the principals secretary call you and jeonghan to his office as soon as you finish todays exams???

 **Kwan** : what is going on??

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Seungcheol** : Told you so

 **Jeonghan** : And are we going to bow down just like that? Like sheep?

 **Seungcheol** : What you want us to do?

 **Jeonghan** : Not US! Just me! You don’t know Principal Park like I do. I’ll get us out of detention!

 

 

*

****

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **SCoups** : Uh no idea?

 **SCoups** : The man has been harassing me since the ice age, I might report him to school board. I've been a victim of clear assault!

 **Hoshi** : It probably

 **Hoshi** : Has smth to do

 **Hoshi** : With you stealing

 **Hoshi** : Answers

 **Hoshi** : But that’s just

 **Hoshi** : A guess

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Sam:** is it me or seungcheol sounded just like jeonghan a minute ago?

 **Alex** : out of nowhere?

 **Alex** : I thought they had been ignoring each other for the past two weeks or so??

 **Alex** : and now all clubs activities have been suspended so its not like they have been spending time together

 **Sam** : and before this they got into arguments everyday

 **Sam** : damn this is odd

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : Congrats Jeonghan

 **Seungcheol** : Really

 **Seungcheol** : Now we not only got detention today but also for the rest of the week

 **Seungcheol** : Really great

 **Jeonghan** : I never took him as a man to hold grudges!

 **Seungcheol** : Can we try my method tomorrow?

 **Jeonghan** : No!

 **Seungcheol** : This is frustrating

 **Seungcheol** : Lemme handle it, you just have to follow my lead

 **Jeonghan** : No, you crybaby!

 **Jeonghan** : See you in a minute.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**From: Principal Park**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: nov. 24 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

Drama Club members and students participating in this year’s Andromeda High School play,

I hereby communicate that due to divergent opinions concerning the spectacle in which all of you have been working on for the past two months, as well as other events that I won’t mention for now, the rehearsals for the play will remain suspended until further notice.

 

Sincerely,

Principal Park

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: Principal Park**

**Date: nov. 24 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

But Principal Park, this isn’t fair! It’s only wise to use every minute productively and if the school suspends our rehearsals, it’ll be a waste of time! We might not even be able to put on our play!

As I’ve previously stated, Moulin Rouge is as good as an adaptation as any; it’s a powerful portrayal of bohemian Paris and the plot is laced with mastery details. Furthermore, any question between the two of us doesn’t have to be acknowledged by the Drama Club members, let alone interfere on our activities. 

I’ll take full responsibility for my actions, thus, there’s no need for our play and those connected to it to suffer due to my wrong actions.

 

Yoon Jeonghan

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Minghao** : whats going on??? rehearsals are suspended and for what reason?

 **Jieqiong** : Oh no this can’t happen :( it will mess our chronogram

 **Minkyung** : wait! What are yall talking abt???

 **Chan** : principal sent us an email to inform rehearsals will remain suspended after senior’s hell week is over

 **Minkyung** : tf I was actually enjoying being the green fairy I even started to actually like the green color

 **Vernon** : does it mean were not doing the play anymore???

 **SCoups** : Calm down all of you! Jeonghan probably has an ace up his sleeve and wont let it lie but in the meantime I’ll see what I can do

 **Kwan** : You??? Really??

 **DK** : @god what tf is going on

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

goodbye moulin rouge, you’ll be missed :/

 

 

* * *

 

****

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

**Won** : I feel so down rn

 **Won** : I feel like crying tbh

 **Won** : What if he cancels our play? I’ve adapted and researched for months! Even when I wasn’t actually writing it I was breathing this play!

 **Gyu** : baby all is not lost

 **Gyu** : principal hasnt cancelled it yet

 **Gyu** : and if he does cancel it, I promise I’ll make everybody act the entire thing only for you anyways

 **Won** : :(

 **Gyu** : sorry awful timing for jokes rite?

 **Won** : It’s not it

 **Won** : It’s that… You just addressed me as baby for the first time

 **Gyu** : you want me to stop?

 **Gyu** : too early for that?? sorry i got carried away i guess

 **Won** : No, I could listen to you calling me like that all day

 **Won** : I just would love it even more if it wasn’t for this awful email

 **Gyu** : you want me to come over to yours to talk it out?

 **Gyu** : baby

 **Won** : Yes, please

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

why it has to be like this every damn time why nothing works for me all I ask is for it to work once only once!!! why cant I have this ONE THING??? why the world is always against me??

 

* * *

 

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Principal Park**

**Date: nov. 24 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

Principal Park,

First things first, I have no idea how these emails are supposed to go and the only clue I have come from all the emails Jeonghan has sent since I joined this play.

Secondly, sir, I really feel like pointing out how important this play is to drama club and its members. They have been working their ***** off and I never thought I’d say something along these lines but Jeonghan has been nothing but a good leader for us.

Please, let us keep our rehearsals and our play.

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Principal**

**To: C. Seungcheol, Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: nov. 24 th**

**RE: Annual play**

 

Mr. Choi & Mr. Yoon,

Considering the two of you have sent e-mails within only a few minutes apart but are both concerned in this matter, I hope it’s not a bother I took the liberty to send a single response.

To start, this is very touching, Seungcheol, but the fact is you and Jeonghan didn’t help the production of this play (that, if you allow me the observation, was already hanging by a thread since the theme of the adaptation was first disclosed) one single bit by running away from me yesterday.

That said, Jeonghan, you got to be held accountable for your actions and that I agree, but so far nothing has worked and you continue to cause me trouble. It’s about time I noticed that taking away from you the only thing you still show a hint of respect for is the only effective thing taking difficult personalities akin to yours into account.

As the Principal, I have been tolerating your stunts for years, each of you in your respective field. But predicting the mayhem both of you may cause if decide to team up against me and our school, I’ve decided to suspend the play for the time being and thus discipline you before it’s too late. Consider this as an action took by a hopeless authority figure nipping evil in the bud.

The rehearsals as well as the play remain suspended and that’s final.

 

Sincerely,

Principal Park

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : Hannie, I’m so sorry

 **Josh** : I was at the library, Jun and I have been studying after classes

 **Josh** : But I’ve read principals email just now

 **Josh** : What happened? What are we going to do abt that?

 **Jeonghan** : Well. Apparently he’s still bitter about Moulin Rouge and decided to punish me cancelling the only thing important to me.

 **Josh** : That’s mean :9

 **Jeonghan** : Tell me about it!

 **Jeonghan** : Listen, can you do me a favor?

 **Josh** : Sure

 **Jeonghan** : Please message the kids and tell them I’m still trying to figure things out but I’ll get back to those who still want to be part of our play soon. I’m not in the mood to word an email.

 **Josh** : All right

 **Jeonghan** : I’m going to bed

 **Josh** : It’s 9

 **Jeonghan** : Unfortunately.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Seungcheol:** Hey I didn’t see you earlier

 **Seungcheol:** You coming to detention right?

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 

 **Seungcheol** : Jihoon said you didn’t come to school

 **Seungcheol** : I cant believe you’ve done this to me and I’m supposed to bear detention without you

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : Detention sucks

 

 

 

*

****

**_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : I’m home

 **Seungcheol** : I hate you

 **Seungcheol** : And I can see you reading my messages yk?

 **Jeonghan** : I’m sick.

 **Seungcheol** : The hell you are

 **Seungcheol** : You were fine yesterday!

 **Jeonghan** : That’s how diseases work, they catch us off guard

 **Seungcheol:** Quit being difficult

 **Jeonghan** : I am difficult

 **Seungcheol** : You right but yk what I mean

 **Seungcheol:** What are you up to now?

 **Jeonghan** : Besides dying from an unknown yet awfully serious illness?

 **Seungcheol** : I guess

 **Jeonghan** : Old Boy is starting in a minute and I might watch it

 **Seungcheol** : Yeah I’m considering watching it too

 **Seungcheol** : I’ve watched it at least 8 times already

 **Jeonghan** : Me too!!

 **Seungcheol** : Wah 2 exclamation marks? Easy there, man! You’ll end up dying from all this enthusiasm instead of your non-existent illness

 **Jeonghan** : Good one KSJDLFA I’ll give this one to you

 **Seungcheol** : So this is how you laugh online yeah? Who'd have thought you're a keyboard smasher mmm?

 **Jeonghan** : Lame

 **Seungcheol** : Listen we should watch the movie together like skyping or smth

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t look my best tonight so it’s a no for me

 **Seungcheol** : You don’t have to look good for me

 **Seungcheol** : Unless you want to

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t want to look good for you, you’re the last person on Earth I’d want to look good for

 **Seungcheol** : Ok so I wont try to look good for you as well

 **Jeonghan** : Ok.

 **Seungcheol** : Skype then?

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Jeonghan gets on camera, Seungcheol wants to accuse him of being a filthy liar. First because he does not look sick; second because the living room is dark and the angle is off – he balances his laptop on top of his pulled in knees and his leans backwards on what seems to be a creamy colored couch so his face don’t get too close to the camera – and yet not even the bad pixeled screen in which his face pops up makes he look bad at all.

“You sure you didn’t try to look good on purpose?” Seungcheol asks narrowing his eyes, but still trying to sound cool. “Because you _do_ look kinda good.”

Jeonghan smirks immediately and the next thing that happens makes Seungcheol confused because the boy holds his laptop with his two hands and shakes his head in the most daring angles, hair flipping from one side to another and back and forth. He only stops when it’s messy enough, and he has a childlike grin on his face. It reaches his eyes and creates wrinkles on his nose.

“Do I still look good? I don’t want to look good for you," he confesses, mischievous and adventured.

“Nah, fixed it now.” He answers, even though it’s a huge lie. Jeonghan looks even better now. The boy can pull off a messy hair and a damaging smile like no one; that’s exactly his kind of wonderful.

“Good.”

“Your lips…,” Seungcheol starts with caution as if he’s walking too close to the edge but can’t stop doing so, “look so red. How do you–“

Jeonghan stops moving around and Seungcheol thinks the application is frozen but the lights coming from a television nearby still dance on the right side of Jeonghan’s face and Seungcheol can hear some noises through the speakers.

“Sorry!” he says hurriedly and the image shakes a bit. “I have to go now. My mom needs me. Uh, sorry, sorry!”

The call gets cut off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[New Chat (2)_   _]_**

 

 **Jeonghan** : Am I kissable?

 **Illeguy** : What??

 **Jeonghan** : It’s a simple question, there’s no mystery

 **Jeonghan** : And I’m not interested in you, just so you know

 **Illeguy** : If you were, that'd be considered harassment right? You’re my boss

 **Illeguy** : Sorta

 **Jeonghan** : Wonwoo…….

 **Illeguy** : Yes I guess

 **Illeguy** : You’re cute, you have flawless skin

 **Illeguy** : Mingyu said you get a 130% cuter if we ignore the disturbing attitude and murderous stares

 **Jeonghan** : You were not supposed to ask him this! I was asking YOU!!

 **Illeguy** : He’s just by my side and he asked me what was going on when my eyes almost jumped out off my skull as I read your message, sorry

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Hey Seungcheol, sorry for finishing our videocall abruptly to go have a word with my mom

 **Seungcheol** : Uh its all good

 **Seungcheol** : I had some errands to run too, so

 **Jeonghan** : You even finished watching the movie?

 **Seungcheol:** Did you?

 **Jeonghan** : I asked first.

 **Seungcheol** : Barely

 **Jeonghan** : Me too.

 **Seungcheol** : Listen you didn’t go to school today bc of all that shit principal park pulled right?

 **Seungcheol** : Were you sad?

 **Jeonghan** : No, it’s not like that

 **Seungcheol** : We’ve talked abt this before and you told me how much this play means to you, be honest

 **Jeonghan** : I just didn't feel like going to school, let alone seeing half the kids celebrating finally being free so sue me

 **Seungcheol** : No ones celebrating

 **Seungcheol** : They’re kinda down even

 **Seungcheol** : They were actually enjoying being part of this and somehow creating unlikely ties within groups of people they never thought they would

 **Seungcheol** : Like Mingyu and Wonwoo for example!

 **Seungcheol** : Mingyu pinned over Wonwoo for a whole year and thanks to your play now theyre seeing each other

 **Jeonghan** : Seeing each other? They’re attached to the hip. Why some couples feel the need to act cheesy like that uh? Really. We meet two perfectly reasonable people who are proper functioning members of society but once they get into a relationship it all goes to waste and they become an encumbrance. When in a relationship, giving each other some space is highly recommended by science.

 **Seungcheol** : Yes but can we just be happy for our friends now?

 **Jeonghan** : I wouldn’t define Wonwoo as a friend

 **Seungcheol** : Yes you would, he took you to that party and he is always helping you out, yes or no?

 **Jeonghan** : I guess.

 **Seungcheol** : This is what friends are for

 **Seungcheol** : I have been acquaintances with everyone in school but this play has helped me to strengthen relations with some people I had never thought I would like DK and Seungkwan

 **Jeonghan** : Have you become close to them? I mean, I recall the bullying incident but I just assumed you would've done the same for anybody else.

 **Seungcheol** : Yeh sure…..

 **Seungcheol** : I would and what I mean by saying we’re close is… I’m close with everybody there and we’re starting to become a homogenous group

 **Seungcheol** : Homogeneous* group

 **Jeonghan** : Just say “uniform”

 **Seungcheol:** Whatevs

 **Seungcheol** : Dont let principal park win, please go to school tomorrow

 **Jeonghan** : I’ll consider.

 **Seungcheol** : I’m picking you up at home tomorrow morning just to make sure you’re going

 **Jeonghan** : No way! I won’t allow it! In case you haven’t heard the first time, I’m typing it out: you’re not my babysitter! Worse than that, I’m not a dog you take for a walk on a leash.

 **Seungcheol** : But you certainly bark and intimidate anyone who comes too close to you like one would

 **Jeonghan** : Well, it's not like there’s many people interested in gettting close to me anyways.

 **Seungcheol** : But there’s some

 **Seungcheol** : You don’t even notice bc I swear you’re too self centered and I get it, you act like this bc you think you’re loveless so you avoid going thru rejection by not giving a chance for people to hurt you

 **Jeonghan:** Hold up!

 **Jeonghan** : This definitely won't end well if we continue going on with this cheap attempt of therapy talk. That being said, I’m going to bed, Seungcheol, it was great catching up with you

 **Seungcheol** : Suit yourself but be ready at 8:30

 **Jeonghan** : What? I usually arrive at school this time

 **Seungcheol** : So is this a yes? Can I pick you up?

 **Jeonghan** : No

 **Seungcheol** : So what, it’s a no then?

 **Jeonghan** : No

 

 

* * *

 

  

**_[New Chat]_ **

**Uji** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

 

 **Uji** : First you and Seungcheol fight like cat and mouse

 **Uji** : Then out of nowhere you start ignoring each other

 **Uji** : In sequence, and that’s the funniest bit, you attend the same party and the two of you somehow come out alive ACTUALLY alive

 **Uji** : Ofc someone’s younger sister swears to have seen the two of you side by side on Monday

 **Uji** : Then principal calls you two to his office and play gets suspended

 **Uji** : And now Seungcheol couldn’t stop looking at you the entire lunch, so tell me, anything wrong?

 **Jeonghan** : Oh wow Jihoon, you caught me on a bad day because I’ve apparently forgotten my crystal ball at home. How am I supposed to know what’s going on in his mind now? He’s probably up to something, is all.

 **Jeonghan** : Besides, the play must have been suspended for the time being but rule #1 still stands

 **Jeonghan** : Please remind me what rule #1 is about, Jihoon

 **Uji** : The one you made up when I added you to our gc?

 **Uji** : It “says” we’re not allowed to add you to groupchats in any circumstances or smth along these lines

 **Jeonghan** : And that’s why you’re my favorite! You have the brains!

 **Uji** : I thought Seok was your favorite

 **Jeonghan** : I lied. I love encouraging pointless competition between our members. It keeps the things fresh.

 **Uji** : You’re evil

 **Jeonghan** : Thank you for letting me know I still have a flair for it after this nightmare of a week.

 

 **Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

 

* * *

 

  

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Dickhead, there was something on my face earlier?

 **Seungcheol** : What?

 **Jeonghan** : Jihoon said you were staring at me during lunch. I didn’t see it but that’s what he said.

 **Seungcheol** : idk abt that

 **Seungcheol** : Plus we’re not supposed to use our phones during detention

 **Seungcheol** : I dont want my phone confiscated

 **Seungcheol** : ttyl

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: China > SK (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : So Jun hehe how are ya man?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Fines, tests been stressing me out

 **SeungcheWow** : Oh yeh I just remembered that you don’t buy answers from us

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I’m a good boy

 **JunniePer** **lee** : But whats up? You good?

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m cool I’m cool I just found out imightnotbeentirelystraight

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Mmm

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Oh wow

 **JunniePer** **lee** : That’s just… unexpected

 **SeungcheWow** : Really?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : No, we been knew but I was just trying to be sympathetic to your potential & new found out bisexuality

 **SeungcheWow** : YOU KNEW?? Does anybody else knw abt it?w? do gyu and hansolie and??ww

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I mean I did but idk abt them… that whole hypothetical talk we had abt you wanting a guy to like you didnt sound hypothetical at all, sorry

 **SeungcheWow** : You really are the king of gays…….,,,, you shoulda told me tho, I had no idea

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I thought you would eventually discover it by yourself, I’m sorry

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Youre always with the gays and I’m genuinely surprised nobody has picked it up yet

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I blame it on mingyu spending the year on a crusade to make Wonwoo notice him and hansol seeing nothing in front of him but haohao

 **SeungcheWow** : Those useless bastards

 **SeungcheWow** : We’ve been the three musgayteers all this time and we didn’t even notice

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Pun and 10/10 usage of the word gay

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Even your ability to joke around has improved which means you’re an official member of the gay community now

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Please type your address below and we will arrange for a card to be sent to you

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m being seriousssssss

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m going thru a crisis

 

 **JunniePer** **lee** _renamed the chat to **Merry Crisis**_

 

 **SeungcheWow** : On point

 **SeungcheWow** : Jun

 **SeungcheWow** : I have walked him home and to school like 3 times already even tho his house is after mines and I think abt him all the time and I cant help but keep staring at him whenever he is around and im so confused rn

 **SeungcheWow** : I used to consider him an awful human being but then I saw who he truly is and he happens to be so much more than ive bargained for and I’ve started to care abt him

 **SeungcheWow** : But now I can only ignore him bc idk what to do

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Welcome to teenage infatuation world

 **JunniePer** **lee** : But please stop ignoring him if you really care abt his feelings

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Shit, I’d totally invite you to mine’s tomorrow after school to talk if I didn’t have to study with jisoo after classes

 **SeungcheWow** : I have detention either way so I couldn’t go anyways

 **SeungcheWow** : Its no biggie

 **SeungcheWow** : And who the fuckdt is jisoo again?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Hong Jisoo? Joshua? Our friend Joshua Hong?

 **SeungcheWow** : Shua’s name’s jisoo?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Yeah!! You’ve been friends for months and how didn’t you knw abt it?

 **SeungcheWow** : I don’t think we have ever talked abt this kind of stuff, we usually hang out at our guitar lessons and text abt superficial things I guess

 **JunniePer** **lee** : We’ve been using all of our free time studying together the entire week, faces shoved in open books

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I can’t believe I’ve achieved to learn more abt him than you

 **SeungcheWow** : Ik its plain weird

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You remember how we just talked abt gyu and hansol being too caught up with their own love lives and this resulting in them not paying attention to anything in their surroundings?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Perhaps that’s exactly what’s been happening to you since the beginning of the school year and your infatuation dates from months ago

 **SeungcheWow** : Fuck me with a chainsaw

 

 

* * *

 

  

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : You’ve been acting funny all day and left me talking by myself when detention was over but I’ll be giving you the benefit of the doubt and invite you to join me in this thrilling adventure that is the idea I just had to save Moulin Rouge either way!

 **Jeonghan** : (Please try and picture me dressed in a tuxedo with my arms wide open as I wear a top hat and stand on a circus arena for effect)

 **Jeonghan** : I have to go back to my studies asap but I’m still trying to get a hold of Joshua as he has been strangely absent this week but I’ll ask the two of you to meet me at the auditorium after classes.

 **Jeonghan** : I know it’s our last day of detention but we’ll have to skip it in order to discuss my brilliant idea

 **Jeonghan** : Okay. That’s what I wanted to tell you.

 **Jeonghan** : And I hope you have arrived home safely by the way

 **Jeonghan** : Good night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long to come back but here I am <3 I've been talking to some of you on twitter and it's been ace, we've been talking abt lots of things. I love it. Some ppl followed me so feel free to DM me whenever <3
> 
> EDIT: so mmm feel free to leave a comment or just dm me to talk about this fic or whatever. i appreciate both but i feel some of you may feel more confortable on twitter? but just do you, this is just a thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wishing on a lash.

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: nov. 27**

**RE: Bet you thought you have seen the last of me**

 

Drama club members and cast,

I’m sure all of you are aware of the last attack our play has suffered. I admit I’ve been caught by surprise and for an entire day I considered obeying to our Principal’s orders. However, it seems I was completely out of my mind because, oh well, I’m smarter than that.

That said, I’ve held an unofficial meeting earlier this afternoon with Seungcheol, Joshua and his plus one/party-crasher Junhui, because I have finally decided to continue to put our play and rehearsals into motion in spite of Andromeda’s biased stance.

I'm counting on your understanding. However, now sounds like a suitable moment for those not interested in going against Principal Park politics to leave our play, because I’m not backing down.

 

Best regards,

Super annoyed Yoon Jeonghan

 

                               

* * *

 

  

**_[Chat: four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **csc** : You’re staying right?

 **kmg** : hey hey hey what are you talking abt?

 **hvc** : spill it hetero boy

 **csc** : Nooo don’t call me that

 **kmg:** now you find it offensive???

 **hvc** : what has gotten into u?

 **hvc** : you never bothered b4

 **csc** : I just think you could have called me by my name, is all

 **csc:** But cmon check your emails

 **kmg** : yes mr choi seungcheol former hetero boy

 **hvc** : rest in peace hetero boy

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Jooheon** : Jeonghan? Nuts!

 **Vernon** : i kinda dig his style tbh

 **Jooheon** : How are we gon do this tho? How we’ll put on a play behind his back??? He may be old but he’s not dumb

 **Josh** : Kids, I knw it sounds crazy but it can work

 **Josh** : I assure you Jeonghan knws what he’s doing, I listened to the plan carefully

 **DK** : going ✈ ruin my impeccable school record

 **Jihoon** : This sounds risky but it’s not like Jeonghan has ever put drama club in risk before, on the contrary he has ever fought for drama club’s existence

 **Illeguy** : It’s the only thing he cares abt

 **Minghao** : i’m on

 **Vernon** : if my boy is on then im on

 **Mingyu** : the 2 of you are so gross & so in love

 **Hoshi** : But they’re

 **Hoshi** : So

 **Hoshi** : Cute

 **Hoshi** : And I’m

 **Hyungwon** : I was starting to enjoy being the duke

 **Chan** : i’m on ofc

 **Hoshi** : On

 **Hoshi** : Wah but interrupting

 **Hoshi** : Is so

 **Minkyung** : wouldn’t it be easier if we changed our play?

 **Hoshi** : Rude!

 **Hoshi** : Again??

 **Minkyung** : idk smth PG-13?

 **Hoshi** : Hey girlie

 **Hoshi** : Stop it!

 **Minkyung** : its your own fault soonyoung, you type like a grandpa

 **Vernon** : aint nobody got time for that,,, time is money fella

 **Hoshi** : screw you all

 **Mingyu** : don’t you mean

 **Mingyu** : screw

 **Mingyu** : you

 **Mingyu** : all

 **Mingyu** : ?

 **Minghao** : ugh stop messing with my leader let him live

 **Jun** : True, nobody puts soonyoung in the corner

 **Minghao** : EXACTLY HJSHJA we got your back soonie

 **Hoshi** : <3

 **Illeguy** : Guys, cmon… I cant adapt another play from scratch ok?? Plus, Principal Park has the weirdest taste when it comes to plays

 **Jihoon** : Shit me too, songs are all done

 **Illeguy** : He’ll probably tell us to do something super boring and depressing like Oscar Wilde

 **Kwan** : honestly he should feel glad we didnt choose priscilla the queen of the desert…….. it was an option, believe me!! yall should thank us

 **Jooheon** : Who the fuck is this priscilla girl?

 **Mingyu** : its in the title shes the queen of the desert you idiot, tell him wonu baby

 **Minghao** : bABy

 **Vernon** : BABY???

 **Vernon** : uh great minds man of my life owner of my heart, we connect like wifi

 **Kwan** : what

 **Minkyung** : is hansol fr???

 **Minghao:** <3 hes romantic liek tht

 **Hoshi:** So

 **Hoshi:** Cute

 **DK** : priscilla is a bus. seriously thank us later jaksjfkla

 **Minghao:** gyu would be learning the choreo for i will survive by now

 **Minghao:** but i’d have less work than i have

 **Vernon** : who would have thought that prostitutes from the 20th century wore so much apparel

 **Jihoon:** Everybody

 **Kwan:** Everybody

 **Jieqiong** : You guys have missed the point completely. Should we stay or should we go?

 **Soonyoung** : Let’s

 **Soonyoung** : Vote

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : I’m confused

 **Jeonghan** : Wouldn’t be the first time

 **Seungcheol** : Abt earlier when Joshua arrived late at the auditorium to listen to your amazing idea with jun in his company that is, screw you!

 **Jeonghan** : What about it?

 **Seungcheol** : You think theyre…?

 **Jeonghan** : They’re what?

 **Seungcheol** : Seeing each other

 **Seungcheol** : Romantically

 **Jeonghan** : They’re friends. Two gay boys are allowed to be friends. Next pointless question, go!

 **Seungcheol** : Yes I know but mmm its just a thought but they would make a cute couple

 **Jeonghan** : Joshua is not into Junhui. He was just into someone else three weeks ago tops.

 **Seungcheol** : I see you, I see you but everything can change in 3 weeks

 **Jeonghan** : What are you talking about? Three weeks ago was just yesterday!

 **Seungcheol** : Would you imagine us messaging each other 3 weeks ago? Or a step away from becoming *whispers* friends? You even asked for my help to resurrect the play!

 **Jeonghan** : Wait a minute. I didn’t ask your help, my exact words were ‘I could use your dexterity’. That’s a huge difference.

 **Seungcheol** : It isnt but whatever the thing is 3 weeks can change everything and you are bound to see when jun and shua become official

 **Seungcheol** : And uh listen... was it you? The guy he was crushing on before?

 **Jeonghan** : What? Joshua and I? Really?

 **Seungcheol** : yeah, its a honest question bc I dont really knw the nature of your relationship do I?

 **Jeonghan** : Not that its your business but he’s not my type at all and we have been friends for five years now. Joshua isn’t into me.

 **Seungcheol** : Who’s your type then?

 **Seungcheol** : Jeonghan??

 **Seungcheol** : ???

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : Why am I starting to become a stuttering and needy mess whenever I talk to him?

 **SeungcheWow** : I just asked who he finds attractive smh...... and the other day I even mentioned how red his lips are and now he probably knows I noticed how kissable he is and fuck me can I get more obvious?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You asked Jeonghan who he thinks it is attractive? Lmao what he answered? That's hilarious

 **SeungcheWow** : Nothing, he fled now he’s gone

 **SeungcheWow** : Wait I never said it was jeonghan?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You didn’t but I’m Wen Junhui, King of GaysTM remember?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : And earlier today there was something off too

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I agree that he didn't seem as frightening as usual this afternoon but still!

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You teased each other but it didn’t sound as all those arguments you used to have backstage a few weeks ago

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You two seemed different today

 **SeungcheWow** : The hell we did

 **SeungcheWow** : But tell me about intimate! You and Joshua arrived together and were all giggle giggle

 **JunniePer** **lee** : We weren't

 **SeungcheWow** : Are you two seeing each other?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Dont try and change the subject

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You don’t have to feel bad for liking him, ik he’s yoon jeonghan and many consider him their worst nightmare but it happened, you like him, whatever

 **SeungcheWow** : Yes and I’d rather keep this between us

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Mingyu and hansol wont judge you

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Theyre your best friends and mingyu is dating wonwoo who is somewhat close to jeonghan, you should tell them

 **SeungcheWow** : I dont mind them ik they’ll get shocked for a hot minute but then support me eventually, I worry about the others but nevermind, it’s really complicated

 **SeungcheWow** : Pls just keep this between us otherwise I’ll tell everybody you’ve been kissing Joshua behind their backs

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I’m not kissing Josh, we have just been studying lmao do you even knw what studying is? Probably not~~~

 **SeungcheWow** : But will they believe you at all? You have dug yourself a hole when you started to neglect the dance club in favor of spending all your time with shua

 **JunniePer** **lee** : AFTER ALL IVE DONE FOR YOU???? BEING BOYFRIENDS WITH JEONGHAN HAS AWAKEN A DARK SIDE OF YOU SMH

 **SeungcheWow** : IM NOT DATING HIM

 **JunniePer** **lee** : BUT YOU WANT TO

 **SeungcheWow** : maYBE but still

 **JunniePer** **lee** : lmao go for it cheol, jeonghan is a babe when he isn’t fighting anyone

 **SeungcheWow** : Have you ever seen him not fighting anybody tho? Besides, I’m the one he’s usually fighting lmao I’m screwed

 **JunniePer** **lee** : If you two ever get into a relationship it gon be like the meeting of fire and gasoline which is so not my cup of tea BUT the heart wants what it wants right? If he feels the same for you you’ll get together and if he doesnt then you can move on and forget abt him

 **SeungcheWow** : Easier said than done

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m afraid he’ll punch me in the face if I decide to confess, he’s violent like that

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Don’t be so negative

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : Ask for a kiss

 

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t have a type. “Type” is a social construct.

 **Seungcheol** : It is?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes.

 **Seungcheol** : Oh yk live and learn

 **Seungcheol** : So I assume you aren’t interested in anybody atm right?

 **Seungcheol** : I mean nevermind, you don't have to answer idky I even asked

 **Seungcheol** : Wah why are we even talking about this? We don’t know each other like that

 **Jeonghan** : We don’t.

 **Jeonghan** : Besides, relationships are all more of the same and even if they start well, soon there will always be one willing to sacrifice and try the hardest while the other get too apathetic and comfortable with whatever comes their way.

 **Seungcheol** : I couldn't agree more with you. Yep. Youre definitely right. So another subject?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes. I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m actually surprised you showed up today.

 **Seungcheol** : Why wouldnt I?

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t know. Because you didn’t want to talk to me maybe?

 **Seungcheol** : Were you concerned bc I wasn’t replying to your messages? hah I thought you said giving each other some space was scientifically recommended

 **Jeonghan** : I was talking about couples which is clearly not our case, don’t play dumb. And I wasn’t concerned, just puzzled.

 **Seungcheol** : I was studying

 **Jeonghan** : I doubt that

 **Seungcheol** : Too bad you do

 **Jeonghan** : No, come on! Seriously! You sell answers! You tried to sell me answers this week by the way, how can I believe you?

 **Seungcheol** : Well I’m not gonna deny it but fyi I don’t use them often

 **Seungcheol** : I don’t study much bc I get distracted easily but I just do the majority of exams with the knowledge I’ve gathered

 **Jeonghan** : This is plain stupid. If you own the means to get those answers why not use them?

 **Seungcheol** : I thought you were against cheating

 **Jeonghan** : I am. Of course I am. But I don’t see a point in risking being caught for answers you won’t even use. I know you benefit from the money the students pay you but still!

 **Seungheol** : Money is nice but it isnt my first motivation

 **Jeonghan** : Seriously, tell me this great motivation and let’s see if I’ll buy it. Convince me.

 **Seungcheol** : Nah I won’t fall for it

 **Seungcheol** : IF you were actually interested in knwin my thoughts I would tell you but you just wanna knw so you can prove a point as usual

 **Jeonghan** : You think too lowly of me, Seungcheol! I swear! You’re just like everybody else!

 **Seungcheol** : And you don’t miss a single opportunity to look down on somebody!

 **Seungcheol** : Jeonghan, high school is already shitty with the constant peer pressure and all the ‘pls accept me as part of your clique’ mindset so if I get the chance of helping with at least smth I will & ik this doesn’t sound like the truth…… it doesn’t sound the truth to me as well

 **Seungcheol** : That’s why some nights I go to bed wondering if going after trouble is my thing, if I unconsciously just enjoy the thrill

 **Seungcheol** : It’s as complex as it seems

 **Jeonghan** : What about the money?

 **Seungcheol** : As I said the money is nice but I dont even have anything to spend all the money on so I just keep it bc maybe 1 day it’ll come in hand I guess

 **Jeonghan** : You’re so full of shit

 **Seungcheol** : Here we go again

 **Jeonghan** : Wait, what I mean is you’re supposed to be a single dimension person. Every school has a rebel whose everybody agrees that won’t go far in life and you were supposed to be ours, you’re supposed to be Andromeda’s. And I did believe you were! For three whole years! I used to hear a few things about you because we never seem to share any classes but there was always something off in the way they never seemed to speak bad things about you. No, I’ve always heard stuff like “Choi Seungcheol is so chill, Choi Seungcheol is the shit, this and that”.

 **Jeonghan** : I let it slide and figured you were a criminal with lots of friends, but well, here we are and this is coming back to bite me right now because you’re not as horrible as your actions make you seem. You’re a 3D kinda guy.

 **Seungcheol** : You’re not too horrible yourself

 **Jeonghan** : I am. Well, I’m not but that’s how others see me and that’s ok. I am incredibly assertive. I’m at fault.

 **Seungcheol** : Like,, where did you learn to argue like that? You have a top argumentation game

 **Jeonghan** : KSJDLFAAH

 **Seungcheol** : No lmao I mean it

 **Seungcheol** : Someone taught you or you have it in you? Like a superpower or smth?

 **Jeonghan** : “Why, sir, I trust I may have leave to speak and speak I will. I am no child, no babe. Your betters have endured me say my mind, and if you cannot, best you stop your ears. My tongue will tell the anger of my heart or else my heart, concealing it, will break, and, rather than it shall, I will be free even to the uttermost, as I please, in words.”

 **Seungcheol** : Holy shit you really went off

 **Jeonghan** : No haha this is part of an old play. It basically says I have all the right to say whatever I want and I’m free to do so, and if someone doesn’t want to listen to me, then they’ll have to stop their ears. But we don’t have to talk about that. It’s better if we don’t.

 **Jeonghan** : And superpower? I guess we can both agree I suit the villain part better, Seungcheol

 **Seungcheol** : You have a thick skin,,,

 **Jeonghan** : Yes, I know but I’m too tired for that lately. It’s tiring to always be the one who is fighting, who has to walk through fire, you know? I know I’m not relatable and I wear my heart on my sleeve but my energy gets drained too

 **Jeonghan** : What the Principal said on his email this week… Honestly… He simply said he was taking away what I love the most just so he can try and control me. What type of cruelty is that?

 **Jeonghan** : Lucky me disappointments have always angered me and anger often gives me strength

 **Seungcheol** : Sounds awfully masochist of you

 **Jeonghan** : Say the one who goes after trouble any chance he gets!

 **Seungcheol:** You got me there

 **Jeonghan** : That’s why you’ll be useful

 **Seungcheol** : You and I together can probably burn this school to the ground

 **Seungcheol** : Like fire and gasoline

 **Jeonghan** : I may start tomorrow. I’ll be taking the test I missed this week along with all those who couldn’t attend. We have just started to paint all the sets and I figured I could do it at home during the weekend and my free time.

 **Seungcheol** : I would offer some help if it wasn’t for my guitar lessons with Shua

 **Jeonghan** : Sure! Yes! It’s important for him.

 **Jeonghan** : For you!!! I meant for you! You’re probably shitty when it comes to the guitar and you need lots of practice

 **Seungcheol** : I’m not shitty, I’ll show you one day when rehearsals at yours start, I’ll be coming over with my guitar and play a couple songs for you

 **Jeonghan** : Ugh please don’t. If you do I’ll have to show you the door. You and Joshua are a match made in heavens, I swear. I’m suddenly glad you two met!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)**

a couple rebel top gun pilots flying with nowhere to be ooh don’t know you super well but I think that you might be the same as me, behave abnormally

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: B. Seungkwan**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: nov. 27**

**RE: We’ve voted**

 

Drama Club President and leader of the most unlikely revolution students have fought so far,

We’re staying.

 

Best regards or whatever,

Minkyung, Jieqiong, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Chan, Jooheon, Jihoon, Hyungwon, Hansol, Minghao, and last but not least, Seungkwan

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: nov. 27**

**RE: Rehearsals**

 

Our rehearsals will now be held at my house and our new schedule will be released soon.

Thank you, guys.

 

 

* * *

 

**SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)**

he REALLY THanked uS??w???w

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Mr. Brightside & Mr. Kind (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** Jeonghan did it again and although I’m confident this idea of his has the potential to work, I’m still a little worried. Pls tell me smth assuring…

 **Jun** : It will work! A lot has changed in the last weeks

 **Jun** : Still irks me the fact he mentioned me as party-crasher but oh well

 **Josh:** You knw how he is, can’t keep it to himself. But he likes you, he really does! If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be Nini now!

 **Jun:** Seeing my name on that cast list was shocking but I’m accustomed now

 **Josh:** lmao

 **Josh** : I’m sorry I dragged you to meet up with Jeonghan and Seungcheol and had to put our afternoon on hold ^^’

 **Jun:** It’s ok, don’t worry. At least they aren’t fighting anymore

 **Jun:** And studying with you helped me a lot as I’m often self-conscious of my knowledge

 **Jun** : I’ll never be thankful enough for your help

 **Josh** : Studying together helped me too, teaching is a great way to study ≧◡≦

 **Jun** : Youre a better teacher than my actual teachers

 **Josh** : lmao I doubt that~~~

 **Jun** : Honestly! You are! And it was so nice of you to teach me

 **Jun** : Abt our celebratory snack tho, tomorrow sounds good to you?

 **Josh:** Ah well on saturdays I usually give guitar lessons to seungcheol

 **Josh:** But I don’t think he’ll mind if we skip one, he has learned a lot now ^^”

 **Jun:** I’d invite you to go on sunday but I’ll be babysitting my younger brother so it’s not ideal

 **Josh** : That’s sweet

 **Josh** : And lets go tomorrow

 **Jun:** You sure?

 **Josh** : A 100%!

 **Jun** : You up for ramen then?

 **Josh** : Definitely!

* * *

* * *

 

 

Seungheol’s stupidly long lashes and sharp side profile are too beautiful. Beautiful to the point of making Jeonghan distressful as he watches the boy duck his head and start to cast all the cardstocks in a pile.

Not even forty minutes prior to this moment, Seungcheol had sneaked into the auditorium and justified his presence by telling Jeonghan he wouldn’t be capable of carrying home all those structures of scenery by himself. Jeonghan planned to call a cab, as any person would, but Seungcheol decided to stay and help him anyways.   

Tired of watching without being able to actually touch, Jeonghan rests his chin on his pulled in knee and takes in the cardboard box in which he’s supposed to fit all varieties of spray paint cans. So far, he has only managed to fit eight. He has never been good with his hands and it’s no doubt he had ranked in 7th in woodworking class when he was determined to improve his manual abilities the previous year.

Jeonghan casts a longing glance at Seungcheol again. “Do you need help?” Seungcheol asks unbothered. Jeonghan definitely wants to switch tasks but the words never leave his lips. They continue trapped inside of him like they’re buried six deep under, never making to the surface. Today his voice is an anvil and his throat, the sea.

He shakes his head deliberately, although a hundred percent positive Seungcheol isn’t looking at him.

“Then take a pic, it will last longer.” Seungcheol says again, this time pausing his ministrations, and faces Jeonghan.

“I wasn’t looking at you, I was…” the other starts to spit words, damn finally, but they’re not like guns being held by his good hands as usual. They come out a mess, in a mumble, not challenging at all. “I was… Looking…” He examines Seungcheol’s expectant expression. “At this loose lash on your cheek," he clarifies like an excellent liar would, already reach out to touch his left cheek.

Seungcheol goes cross-eyed watching Jeonghan collect the stray lash and sits back down on his heels, unmoving. Jeonghan lifts his index finger carefully, showing off the stupidly long lash landing on his fingertip.

“You want to make a wish?”

Seungcheol smirks and his brows shoot up in mockery. Jeonghan hates it. “I would never take a teenager as adult looking as you for one who makes wishes on lashes. Honestly, do you even believe in it?”

He doesn’t. Not with all his heart at least. Still, Jeonghan has been wishing on every loose eyelash he found, figuring there’s nothing wrong in having some faith in silly traditions such as this from time to time.

“Your mom never told you that spotting a stray eyelash without the intention of making a wish attracts bad luck? Close your eyes and make a wish."

They connect their fingers and Seungcheol does as he is told incredibly fast for someone who didn’t believe in it ten seconds ago. Jeonghan doesn’t, not until he has finished watching Seungcheol’s face in peace, pressing their fingers together harder so the other can’t run.

“I’m not done yet," he says when Seungcheol closes his whole hand around his own, unable to concentrate, eyes closed now.

There’s no answer, just a soft shuffling on the other edge. Through closed eyelids, Jeonghan sees the lighting of the auditorium change and he swears they have gotten closer, although he hasn’t moved a bit in the past seconds.

“You might want to open your eyes now,” Seungcheol whispers and his breath fanning over Jeonghan’s narrow lips is indication that they’re closer than before. 

It’s only a naïve, unconcerned thought, free of sense of the awful consequences this act may bring, but Jeonghan feels like leaning forward, willing to taste.

“No, I’m—I haven’t finished.” Jeonghan presses his eyes tighter, seeing entire constellations now.

Seungcheol chuckles cunningly. “So difficult, you. You had enough time and I’d appreciate if you just opened your eyes right now.”

And so Jeonghan does. And the first thing that jumps the eyes is how close their faces are. The last time a boy had gotten as close of him as Seungcheol is right now, they had kissed in sequence. It’s too intimate and uncalled for, but still, he wants to listen to whatever there is to be said, to whatever lie is willing to smear his lips now.

“What?” he asks, eyes dropping to Seungcheol’s smug and gummy smile. Jeonghan promised he wouldn’t fall for something as cheap as this. This is so not how it’s supposed to go. That party had ruined everything. No, catching feelings had ruined everything.

“What have you wished for?” he asks calmly, as if their knees rubbing one on another whenever they shift positions the slightest bit is completely familiar.

Jeonghan huffs loudly, trying not to give away how desperate he truly is. “You kept pushing me and I didn’t have the chance to properly wishing anything!” He watches Seungcheol’s eyes narrowing again. It’s alluring. And annoying. And conceited. More annoying and conceited than alluring, of course. “Besides, once we reveal our wishes, they don’t come true to whoever happens to keep the lash. You wouldn’t want to waste a lash.”

“Ok, so that means you don’t want to know about my wish, right?” Seungcheol clicks his tongue and looks away briefly. “It’s a shame, I really wanted to tell you.”

Jeonghan shrugs cooly and pouts. “Joshua.”

“Joshua? What’s with him?”

“Your wish is that we wrap this up already so you will arrive on time for your guitar lessons with Joshua," Jeonghan discloses, wondering how damned he’ll be if Seungcheol discloses his _real_ wish.

“Don’t worry, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. He cancelled on me. He’s going out with Jun. Told you they’re into each other and you wouldn’t believe me.”

“They aren’t. Joshua would have told me. I’m his best-friend.”

 _And that aside, Joshua is into you,_ Jeonghan thinks, but keeps it to himself for obvious reasons. He’s no snitch.

“Wanna bet?” Seungcheol flashes him a self-explanatory look.

“It’s not like you’re trustworthy! I wouldn’t want to make a bet with you. By the way, we can definitely move on with this now. My finger’s starting to get numb.”

Two pairs of eyes drop to where they still press their thumbs together. Their fingertips are pinkening. Seungcheol pulls his finger first, all cautious, and smirks immediately, already showing off the lash kept.

Jeonghan feels briefly disappointed in himself, but then assumes it’s just fair the lash has chosen to be kept by Seungcheol. He hasn’t been capable of making a worthwhile wish anyways. He sighs at the same time Seungcheol pulls the collar of his sweatshirt to keep the eyelash inside.

“Guess both our wishes will be granted now,” Jeonghan mutters in the dead silent auditorium.

“Why is yours coming true as well? Isn’t fair.”

“I wished you would get out of my face.”

Not capable of taking the closeness anymore and afraid Seungcheol will try and kiss him, Jeonghan shoves him away and gets up at once, blushing and feeling the worst best friend in town. Kisses shouldn’t feel like burdens or cost someone else’s heartache. Seungcheol’s lips would probably taste like remorse and shame.

Jeonghan stands there suffering from a bad condition of tongue-tied and bad conscience, a thin creek of sweat brimming on his forehead even though December is right around the corner and it’s freezing.

Seungcheol is now lying on the fine floorboards of the stage floor, face hiding in the curve of his arm, defeated.

“YOON JEONGHAN!” he calls with frustration. It echoes within the auditorium walls and it’s deafening.

Jeonghan squats down by his side and gives up trying to fit the cans inside of the cardboard box, just shoves too more and carries the others in his arms. He stands up and nuzzles Seungcheol ribs with the tip of his white sneakers. “Come on. You’re still helping me, right?” He questions, feeling like himself again.

“Help me up first! I might have just fractured my coccyx," Seungcheol whines, dragging his hand down his body until it stops at the bottom of his spine, where he strokes the skin under the sweatshirt he wears under his navy bomber jacket vigorously. He holds a painful expression, but Jeonghan can tell it’s just for show.

Jeonghan never averts his eyes form the boy on the floor and shows no mercy. “You will survive. And hell, Mingyu better watch out! You could steal his spot as the main actor just like that.”

Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan’s ankle and although the boy standing tries to pull it from the grasp immediately, the former doesn’t let go. “I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep,” he proclaims with the sadder intonation he can pull off considering the circumstance.

“Should I feel worried you know this Sponge Bob quote by heart? Has my poor eyesight mistaken a seven-year-old for a high school senior by any chance? Let go of my leg or I’m dropping your ass off at the nearest daycare and calling your parents to pick you up, your enfant!”

Jeonghan finishes his rant with a powerful roll of his eyes and starts to stomp toward the edge of the stage with determination in his steps and spray cans in his arms, but still, Seungcheol refuses to let go. Jeonghan has none of it and just decides to drag the boy over the floorboards as he goes.

Seungcheol whines, putting on a fight and deliberately making his body weigh more than it really does. “Every day I underestimate your strength and you never cease to prove me wrong. How can someone as thin-framed as you be so strong? I do push-ups every morning! You, on the other hand, only exercise your sour tongue.”

Jeonghan stops, feeling exhausted already, even though he only has managed to give three steps toward his destination. He huffs in annoyance and looks down at him, feeling anger bubbling in his belly. “So now you’re calling me a mean person?”

“Mean. Well, not mean.” Seungcheol reassures him and adds, “Just extremely venomous. You know, snaky.”

“A snake, indeed.” Jeonghan ponders, inclining his head. “Especially because not only can a snake kill with its fangs, but some of them can also crush their prey’s bones with the strength of their bodies.” He sneers.

Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan’s leg tighter and rubs his cheek against the fabric of Jeonghan’s black cargo pants. “Oh wow, tell me about it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! How y'all coping with Ideal Cut? Not well as I saw on my TL lmao they're really going off and HHU is just oh lord
> 
> Ah anyways!! Please antecipate next chapter as it's the end of act 3 and *sighs* *faints* WELL! The most anticipated scene will finally take place. It won't be long, I promise, and I really enjoyed writing Jeonghan and Seungcheol's big scene.
> 
> TY! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I kiss you then?”

 

**waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)**

JINGLE BELLS jingle bells JINGLE smth smth

 

 **mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)** replying to _@hvernonchwe_

jingle all the way, its not that hard to remember cmon

 **waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe) )** replying to _@b_seungkwanie_

ah picking on the weaker man i see

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : do yall think hansol uses any drugs? this isnt possible

 **SCoups** : He doesn’t, chill, Seungkwan

 **Kwan** : got it, just checking tho

 **Hoshi** : MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE

 **SCoups** : Merry Christmas Eve, kiddos

 **Kwan** : he even managed to write a whole sentence without hitting that send key, is this what they call a christmas miracle?

 **DK** : jhsjahfjasa you so bitter seungkwanie

 **Hoshi** : Wow so

 **Hoshi** : Funny

 **Hoshi** : Seungkwan

 **Kwan** : nvm it was good while it lasted

 **DK** : i once heard that hypnosis can help ppl conquering bad habits like biting on nails or drinking too much coffee

 **DK** : maybe soonyoung should search professional help

 **Kwan** : or we could do this ourselves it cant be that hard

 **DK** : U RIGHT!

 **SCoups** : This isn’t the best idea, so don’t try to do that ok?

 **Hoshi** : I would

 **Hoshi** : Never

 **Hoshi** : Allow

 **Hoshi** : This

 **Kwan** : I call an intervention! soonyoung, come to mine after christmas while we’re still on a break from both school and rehearsals. Seokminie, bring your grandpas watch, the one he keeps in his pocket even though it doesn’t work anymore

 **DK** : ditto!

 **Kwan** : we’re curing you soonyoung!

 **SCoups** : No no no

 **SCoups** : Stay away from Soonyoung

 **SCoups** : And from hypnosis

 **SCoups** : And clocks in general

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat:_ ** **_DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Illeguy** : MY PARENTS INVITED MINGYU TO OURS THIS EVENING BEFORE CHRISTMAS DINNER AND THE IDIOT SAID YES

 **Josh** : I thought he had visited your house just like 2 weeks ago

 **Illeguy** : Yes but my parents weren’t home at the time

 **DK** : promiscuous

 **Kwan** : promiscuous girl, wherever you are i'm all alone and it's you that i want

 **DK** : promiscuous boy you already know that i'm all yours what you waiting for?

 **Illeguy** : Stop

 **Uji** : Disgusting

 **Kwan** : promiscuous girl youre teasing me you know what i want and i got what you need

 **Illeguy** : Nothing happened, we just hung out and watched a movie

 **Chan** : promiscuous booooyy let's get to the point cause we're on a roll, you ready?

 **Illeguy** : Chan tf you too?

 **Chan** : sorry dance club created a routine for this song last year and the beat is sick

 **Uji** : Wow I heard my phone going off and for a moment I missed yall but then I opened this chat and it drained my energy so much now I feel like ignoring you all for the rest of Christmas break

 **DK** : same

 **Uji** : ???

 **Illeguy** : Can we get back to me and my issue now?

 **Kwan** : look at this attention whore

 **DK** : the world doesn’t revolve around you wonwoo geez

 **Josh** : Wonwoo, do you feel comfortable?

 **Josh** : You have been seeing each other for what, a month? You’ll have to weigh the pros and cons of him meeting your parents tonight

 **Illeguy** : I do want to bring Mingyu home more often bc I really like him but at the same time he’s my first boyfriend and my parents have never seen me with a boy and they’re hyper since they caught me talking with gyu on the phone and found out I was seeing someone and now they’ll embarrass me and he’ll break up with me bc this meeting will be shitty

 **Kwan** : its not like youre not used to being embarrassed in front of ppl

 **Chan** : true, just 3 months ago your objective was embarrass yourself thru your high school years and then pretend nothing happened in uni

 **UJi** : Jesus fuck, I’m not even lying when I tell you who needs enemies when they have drama club members as friends

 **Uji:** You really knw how to drag someone down huh?

 **UJi** : But wonwoo! He wont break up with you, not unless he wanna catch these fists

 **Kwan** : hes twice your height and hes the soccer team cap jihoonie, lets be honest

 **Kwan:** bUT together we could defeat him

 **Chan:** one could attract him and another one of us could jump on his head while a third grabbed him by the legs

 **Kwan** : Jihoon grabs his legs, it suits his height better

 **Uji** : FucK You

 **Kwan** : seok you can have his head, chan you attract him

 **DK** : I really like mingyu guys :/

 **Chan** : what abt you?

 **Kwan** : im the mastermind behind the plan so ill sit and smile while I watch it ofc

 **Josh:** Guys~~ Wonwoo is serious rn

 **Josh** : And won, you might not have a chance of introducing him properly to your parents once you go to uni so if you want to, you should just do it ok?

 **Josh** : Don’t waste the opportunity. If it doesn’t go well then it didn’t go well but I think you should try

 **Uji** : Wait are we going soft all of a sudden?

 **Kwan** : nerds beware! joshua hong soft ment comin thru, sit and learn

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **kmg** : wonwoos parents invited me over and i’m freaking out but i cant tell that to wonwoo

 **hvc** : shit today?

 **csc** : Shit shit shit

 **csc:** So you going?

 **kmg** : i want to but idk if HE does?

 **kmg:** he got all weird when i said yes???w bc he was telling it like it was a super fun joke but got serious when i said im going wah idgi

 **kmg:** should i ask??

 **hvc** : that’s a huge step bro

 **hvc** : huge huge huge

 **hvc** : i think i’d probably pass out if i was in ur place atm

 **csc** : I……..

 **csc** : Well I’d ask him ofc but I would want to go

 **csc** : You like him right? So why not commit even tho it’s early?

 **csc** : You only have another 7 or 8 months to be together so you gotta live it up I guess

 **csc** : Who knws where life will take your relationship? Enjoy while you can

 **hvc** : choi seungcheol giving love advice instead of calling us weak softies??? dude are u into some1??? do i knw her??w

 **kmg** : wait! is that tall girl that is always asking abt you all over school?

 **hvc** : stalker~~~~

 **kmg** : or maybe the 1 you kissed last year???

 **hvc** : wow a legit don juan

 **hvc** : i’m definitely getting some tips from you

 **csc** : Hansol, youre getting out of high school and straight into the altar

 **csc** : You’re the one supposed to be giving tips and love advice to us

 **hvc:** so YOU ARE into someone

 **kmg** : ik i’m still a mess when it comes to relationships but wonwoo and I are picking up our rhythm and soon i’ll be eligible to help so hang in there lil man

 **hvc** : you gotta win them over every day gyu, thats how you do it

 **hvc:** tell him he is gorgeous and lovely everyday but also be there for him

 **csc** : This gc is a pit of cringiness

 **csc** : I cant continue here pls lemme go

 

 

* * *

 

  
**_[Chat: Mr. Brightside & Mr. Kind (2)]_**

  
  
**Jun** : MERRY CHRISTMAS! (^▽^)

 **Jun** : How’s America?

 **Josh:** MERRY XMAAAAS! ＼(^-^)／

 **Josh** : Americas pretty much the same

 **Jun** : Cool, I kinda feel the need to check on you more often since you're so far… so… are you eating well?  
**Josh** : Definitely! My grandmas a greaaaaat cook

 **Josh** : It doesnt snow here so I’ve been out and about the city most days and eating lots of plum cake and hot chocolate at night

 **Josh** : And Junnie I almost forgot!

 **Josh** : Tell me smth you’d like me to bring for you from LA!  
**Jun** : Uh you?

 **Josh** : (。・_・。)  
**Josh** : I meant a souvenir hehe

 **Jun** : Anything would be ok!

 **Jun** : You're a 100% sure you’re spending your birthday in Seul right?  
**Josh** : I am

 **Josh** : You wanna go out to grab some food? I suppose I wont be doing anything special on my birthday since my parents have spent a reasonable amount of money to afford visiting my grandparents  
**Jun** : I cant… sorry… I babysit my brother on saturdays remember?

 **Jun** : But I can make up to you on sunday morning!  
**Josh** : Oh

 **Josh** : I get it

 **Josh** : I mean its ok, I doubt we’ll have time to go eat on sunday with all the new years preparations but any other day can work

 **Jun** : Really?

 **Josh** : Really  
**Jun** : ~(^з^)-

 **Jun** :ヽ( ´ ∇ ｀ )ノ

 **Jun** :ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ  
**Josh** : :)

 

 

*  


  
**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_**

  
**Josh** : MERRYyyyY XMAAAAaaAAS  
**Jeonghan** : Merry Christmas to my favorite twink  
**Josh** : Tell me youll be free next saturday  
**Jeonghan** : I’m the Drama Club president in charge of a play, a model student and child. To sum it up, I’m a swamped individual, thus I’m never entirely free. But why?  
**Josh** : Why???w?? Do you even knw which day saturday is?  
**Jeonghan** : What type of question is this? I’m not dumb, Joshua, of course I know which day it is

 **Josh** : Thank God  
**Jeonghan** : Saturday it’s Saturday  
**Josh** : YOU CAN CHOKE  
  


 

*

 

  
**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_**

  
**SCoups** : Shua! MERRY XMAS

 **Josh** : Yeah yadda yadda yadda what do you want?

 **SCoups** : Someones moody today

 **SCoups** : Hows america?  
**Josh** : It’s ok... I miss home tho  
**SCoups** : When you getting back?  
**Josh** : Thursday afternoon!  
**SCoups** : Sick, I’ve asked Jeonghan and he had no idea

 **Josh** : You and him have been a lot closer for the past what, two months now?  
**SCoups** : So are you and Jun  
**Josh** : This is an awful comparison,,, I've been closer to Jun bc I think we have a lot in common and yes, I might have feelings for him

 **Josh** : Whats your excuse for being close to Jeonghan?  
**SCoups** : I dont need 1, I'm friendly like that

 **SCoups** : Hop off my dick hong jisoo or wtvr your real name is  
**Josh** : Oh look at you bringing out the big guns! Jun told me you're going thru a sexuality crisis and I’m assuming it has smth to do with hannie  
**SCoups** : Well wen junhui has a big mouth and you should knw better than to trust him  
**Josh** : Dont blame him for what youre feeling…… I have eyes you knw? Plus you havent even noticed that jeonghan has gotten closer to you as well right? So he also needs a reason, think abt that  
**SCoups** : The play brought us closer

 **SCoups** : I've been helping him out with the paintings of the set and putting all the pieces together

 **SCoups** : We work well together and we’re not arguing  
**Josh** : I dont think that’s the only reason but do your thang  
**SCoups** : He isnt into me if thats what youre implying

 **SCoups** : You would knw if he was  
**Josh** : I wouldn’t, Jeonghan would rather die than admit to me his interest 4 you  
**SCoups** : Youre bffS  
**Josh** : Thats the whole point

 **Josh** : We ARE best friends and friendship is a double edged sword  
**Josh:** He thinks he is putting my interests before his

 **SCoups** : Idgi but tbh idgaf either  
**SCoups** : AND anywAYS  
**SCoups** : Are we still having our guitar lessons on saturday since youll be back by then?  
**Josh** : NO WE ARE NOT! WHY EVERYBODY KEEPS FORGETTING MY LAME BIRTHDAY? AM I THAT EASY TO FORGET????

 **SCoups** : TODAYS YOUR BDAY???

 **SCoups** : You coulda said it sooner!!!

 **SCoups** : HAPPY BDAY JOSHUA!

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It’s true. The transitory days between the very last week of November and the end of the month of December had exceeded all expectations. The arguments between Jeonghan and Seungcheol had withered like the majority of the flowers in that windy and cold December, and completely replaced by the never ending teasing that made the other kids huff silly laughs rather than consider leaving the play whenever they started with their antics. 

And for nearly a whole month they didn’t argue, not even after Seungcheol had been on Jeonghan’s house at least two nights a week, sharing the large dinner table with Jeonghan’s father until the man would eventually give up claiming space with the teenager and take his laptop and paperwork to his own room, or until Seungcheol and the other two stagehands decided to disappear out the door and into the house’s backyard when they needed more space to paint the scenarios and set everything up.

Transferring the rehearsals to Jeonghan’s place had served as an ice-breaker not only between Seungcheol and Jeonghan himself, but also between everybody else; the living room of his parents’ house had ended up crowded with pre-determined groups such as The Hoes & Important Ones (Joshua has lost count of how many times he has pleaded for Jeonghan to change their nicknames before someone else hears them and misunderstands it horribly), The Brains, The Muscles and The Miscellaneous most evenings than not. And everything went well for a whole month. 

Which brings them to this moment, two days after Joshua has returned from Los Angeles and ten seconds after he opens the door to find not only Jeonghan standing in his doorstep as well as Junhui and Seungcheol, and the three of them nearly scream _SURPRISE!_. His mouth goes agape and the boy stands there for solid twenty seconds without feeling capable of saying anything, perhaps waiting for that sudden surprise visit to sink in. His mouth even tastes funny.

“ _Uh muh god._ ” He mumbles out, remembering he still has his toothbrush between his teeth and his mouth is dirty of foam, then dashes hurriedly to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

At that, Jeonghan snorts and doesn’t stand on ceremony, already getting inside the house, getting rid of his coat and placing the cake they got especially for Joshua’s birthday on the living room coffee table. Junhui and Seungcheol get inside as well, feeling less at home than Jeonghan, but nevertheless obliging when the boy gestures for them to have a seat at the couch.

Joshua returns a while later, clothes changed and flashing them a sheepish smile that questions what they are doing there.

“Do you really thought we would forget your birthday?” Jeonghan asks, tasting the vanilla frosting that has smeared his index finger the previous minute.

“You planned this ahead? Are you sure this wasn’t a last minute plan?” Joshua prompts, taken aback. Jeonghan, Junhui and Seungcheol had been MIA the entire day and he was getting ready to sleep before they ring the doorbell.

Junhui smiles wide, looking incredibly small as he sits at the edge of the couch. “Nope! We’ve been planning this since before Christmas.”

“And how have you been contacting each other?”

“Email, of course.” Jeonghan answers quickly.

Joshua folds his arms over his chest feeling slightly relaxed now, and circles the couch where Junhui is sat, deciding to stand in a position where he can face the three boys. “Really?” He asks and wins an amused wink from Jeonghan.

“I’m kidding.” He admits. “We created a group chat.”

Joshua scoffs. Jeonghan’s expression shifts immediately and he knits his brows, feeling suddenly offended by his best friend’s implications. He mimics Joshua then and crosses his arms as well.

“You, Yoon Jeonghan, joined a group chat? And to plan my birthday surprise?” Joshua asks again, but he sounds less skeptical now, which is a good sign.

Seungcheol and Junhui watch the two of them and their weird dynamic in confusion.

“Yes, worst week of my life, really. These two over here,” Jeonghan frees his own hands to point the two boys with his fingers, “kept changing the subject and pointing out counterproductive details, and I would go to bed with a migraine every night. The lengths I would go for you, ok?”

“Thank you! You really got me there!” Joshua flashes them a contended smile. He unfolds his arms and clasps his hands together expectantly, sparkling eyes and all that. “Am I invited to this group chat though?” Jeonghan rolls his eyes, typical of him.

“That won’t be possible. Jeonghan deleted it the moment we meet up to come here.” Seungcheol explains.

“Yes I did, you can thank me later.” Jeonghan gets up. “I’ll get plates for our cake and see if I can find something to drink in the fridge. The three of you can call the pizza place.”

“I’ll help.”

Watching Junhui and Joshua exchange brief and meaningful smiles, Seungcheol gets up after Jeonghan but the boy doesn’t get a grip, as expected. “Or you can stay right here. I don’t need help.” He says with that condescending tone not even a month on Seungcheol’s company has erased.

“I’ll go anyways.” Seungcheol says and shoves Jeonghan toward the kitchen, because he knows the boy would never go of his own free will. Just the thought of not having something his way would make Jeonghan break out in hives.

The irrepressible Jeonghan goes inside the kitchen, but escapes from Seungcheol’s arms and to the sink to scavenge through the cupboards and its contents in search of tableware they can use. He assumes Seungcheol will stand there like a statue for a while or open the fridge and actually help, but soon he feels his presence and the boy parks by his side.

“God, will you ever understand your cue, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol prompts, leaning on the sink counter, trying to be inconspicuous and not draw Junhui and Joshua’s attention back to them and away from each other.

Their laughter fill the living room. They’re so sincere.

“What do you mean?”

Seungcheol tilts his head back and groans, being watched by a clueless Jeonghan. Right now it’s hard to forget what he sees in him, honestly.

“You don’t have the sixth-sense. You wouldn’t recognize a human-being trying to hit on another human-being even if they were in front of you. You’re the coldest person I know, I swear.” 

 

Seungcheol holds Jeonghan back in the kitchen for what feels like an eternity, what makes Jeonghan feel all fidgety for being alone with the other in Joshua’s house. But when they head back, is to answer the door and pay for the pizza. In the living room, Joshua and Jun sit side by side on the mat and although Jeonghan would love to sit by Joshua’s side, he’s stuck with Seungcheol.

It feels coupley and Jeonghan wants to get away from this awkward situation, but as the other three teens attack the pizza meanwhile he can only observe with the excuse of waiting, Jeonghan finally _notices_.

Joshua isn’t sitting by Junhui’s side because he’s too timid to actually get up, shove Jeonghan away and have a seat with Seungcheol. No, Joshua isn’t interested in doing so. He seems happy and exactly where he wants to be. He doesn’t stop grinning a second at all, like he can’t, like it’s physically painful to do so, but not even half of his smiles are aimed to the duo sitting across the coffee table in front of him.

And he has seen this before. The sickening amount of silly smiles without any apparent reason, the sparkling eyes, the soft nudges on each other’s shoulders. All the time spent together without getting sick of each other. He has seen it in Hansol and Minghao’s interactions first, and in Wonwoo and Mingyu’s later. And oh my God, he looks down to his lap and bites down on his lip, wishing for all the heavenly entities above that the others can’t see this in him whenever he is around Seungcheol.  

 _And how dare he_ , Jeonghan thinks when he lifts his head again and sees the way Junhui and Joshua’s arms touch one another from wrist to shoulder even though the younger is telling an exciting anecdote to all of them. How dare Choi Seungcheol to understand the scene developing in front of him easily than Jeonghan could ever? What course of basic human interaction he took in school? He ought to ask.

Joshua is not only over Seungcheol, but also _in love_ with Junhui and this is such a weird night. It gets even weirder when, out of the three of them, Seungcheol’s the one who playfully bumps Jeonghan’s shoulder with his own, trying to make him snap out of it and get real.  

They talk and laugh and tease each other for another two hours. The watch on Seungcheol’s wrist reads 10 p.m. and for some reason it gets on Jeonghan’s nerves. It’s a weird and unprecedented evening, but there’s only two hours left of it, and this doesn’t seem right, because Jeonghan could live in this night for the rest of his days.

“Joshua asks something to Seungcheol.” Joshua, the little shit, says after spinning the empty bottle of soda with which he has been playing for the past five minutes, and the thing points to Seungcheol.

“Wait, were we playing Truth or Dare?” Seungcheol asks, backs flushed against the couch but still sitting on the floor.

“We are now.” He answers with a smug smile.

“And who said you get to ask him?” Jeonghan intervenes calmly. He feels so full of cake and pizza that it has made him regret eating at all. Plus, he is sure there’s frosting on his hair but he can’t bother to clean it.

Seungcheol had fiddled with the lights twenty minutes ago, and Junhui had been quick to light up the birthday candles with a lighter he fished from the back pocket of his black pants. They sang happy birthday as loud as possible, forgetting for a moment about Joshua’s parents, who shelter on the second floor of the house, and Seungcheol remembered Joshua to make a wish before blowing out the candles.

“I did. Anyways, Joshua asks Seungcheol!”

“This isn’t a good idea.” The boy in question mumbles out, already picturing how awkward this perfect night will end if Joshua doesn’t stop with the game right there.

“Actually,” Jeonghan sends him a glance. “This may be a funny experience. Can I be next?”

Joshua lifts the bottle and points it to Jeonghan with a smug grin. “That’s the spirit.” In sequence, he moves his arm and points it to Seungcheol then, like a threat. “Tell us something you like about Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes immediately and Junhui hides his face on Joshua’s neck, trying to hold back his laugh.

“So mature of you! How old are you, twelve?”

“It’s cool.” Seungcheol says shrugging. Three pairs of eyes snap in his direction because that’s so not the response they were expecting. Junhui doesn’t move away from Joshua though, just allows his head to find comfort on his shoulder while he watches Seungcheol like the other two boys.

“Uh. I like Jeonghan’s determination.” He discloses with his eyes fixated on Junhui and Joshua’s, avoiding facing Jeonghan, but feeling his gaze burning on him. “I admire how strong willed and hard-working he is. How he always gives his best and how passionate he is when it comes to Drama. He is handsome, of course, but,” he shrugs and even though Junhui decides to smirk and his eyes shift to have a look to Jeonghan’s face, Seungcheol ignores it completely, “he’s one of these people who’d rather be known by being strong than pretty, and he is right because some of his personality traits are even more breathtaking than his face. Sometimes his eyes glint a certain way that is very beautiful. And he has a nice smile too. He should smile more often, his nose scrunches in a cute way when he does.”

They keep silent for a few moments, trying to be sure that Seungcheol has finished confessing his not actual confession.

“Well,” Joshua lands his bottle on the mat. “Jeonghan, do you want to answer this or would you rather spin the bottle?”

Seungcheol finally faces the boy sat by his side, but Jeonghan doesn’t. He looks down to his own shirt and his eyes glint, but not the same way Seungcheol has just described. He lifts his head after sniffing inconspicuously and reaches out for the bottle.

“I’m spinning it.” And so he does, but he doesn’t even flash some amusement when the bottle stops spinning and points to Junhui. “Jun, I dare you to kiss Joshua already and make him shut up!” He says and gets up hurriedly, then piles up the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen.

It takes less than a whole minute for Seungcheol to appear there by his side again. Somehow, it’s just a repetition of earlier events but there’s a twist.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, is just,” he swivels around and grabs the edges of the sink counter to face Seungcheol, not bothering with the short distance between them. “What you said was nice and I think no else has ever talked so kindly of me. I just feel like I should thank you for taking time to seeing me, actually seeing me.”

“Jeonghan, I hope you never regret saying this to me.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Jeonghan drops his eyes again. His cheeks are burning but he doesn’t want to cry in front of Seungcheol, not again at least. “I don’t want this night to end. It’s such a beautiful one and I feel anything can happen. Does this make any sense?” He asks, lifting his head to catch a glimpse of Seungcheol’s face.

“We’re two nights away from New Year and it gives off a strange vibe, innit?”

“Exactly.” He starts drumming his fingers on the cold surface and feels extremely out of character, but wishes he was surer of himself spite the greatness of this night. “But also, I really want to stay here. With you it is.”

Seungcheol’s brows shoot up and a pretentious smirk threatens to bloom on his lips, but words come out instead, and they’re better, so much better. “With me?” Jeonghan nods. “So we’ll stay, I want to stay with you too.”

It sounds honest. Too honest. Jeonghan has a lot of constraints, but he’s aware that Seungcheol’s feelings are not his business, so he ignores it and focus on his own, on the way he can’t think straight now like his brain is on fire, like he’s walking on air and his world is falling apart in such an addictive and easy manner.

For the first time, Jeonghan actually gives a name to the feeling he gets when he looks at Seungcheol. He’s infatuated by the handsome and caring boy in front of him, but it’s hard to give in, harder than he has ever predicted. Jeonghan feels freer than ever, but he is not; Seungcheol keeps his hands to himself, afraid he’ll end up breaking something if he comes any closer before Jeonghan allows him to.

“It’s alright, I get it.” Seungcheol reassures with a whisper that’s barely there. The silent coming from the living room adds to the moment. “It’s new for me too.” He nods his head, lethargic for the first time this night, awaiting the minor movement of Jeonghan’s head to give him the green light so he can move forward. But he gets tired of waiting easily it seems, “Jeonghan, can I kiss your cheek?”

The other can’t help but huff a laugh, folding his arms over his chest to protect himself from something he can’t quite figure out yet. “This is stupid.” He retorts, but admires Seungcheol’s attempt of making him loosen up. He has spent the last eighteen years of his life diligently wrapping himself in barb wire and he is a bit glad that this train wreck of a boy seems to have been built out of bubble wrap.

“You have pretty nice cheeks to be honest. I’ve been dreaming about kissing it for... I don’t even remember how many weeks.” Helpless, Jeonghan cackles and Seungcheol beans like a neon sign. “I swear I’m not making that up or trying to be funny. Can I?”

“Alright.” He acquiesces as calmly as his rapid beating heart allows him to. He is positive Seungcheol can hear its crazy rhythm every time he opens his mouth to speak, that’s why he doesn’t and won’t.  

So Seungcheol leans forward like he himself is afraid of scaring Jeonghan away, like he is a school boy giving away his first kiss, whilst worrying his teeth will get in the way. Lips touch cheeks at the same moment eyes shut tight, as if it’s painful.

It isn’t. In fact, this kiss on his cheek is more intimate than all of the lips that touched his. A kiss that accomplishes more than promises, that says more than it lets be verbalized – ‘let me wreck you,’ it says, ‘and make you feel what bliss feels like for the first time in your life’. Jeonghan’s already wrecked though, but he doesn’t want to let it be known just now, afraid he’ll scare this boy away.

“Alright,” Seungcheol mumbles as he straightens his spine, but not walking back the step he gave forward. “I think it’s only honest to let you know I felt shivers and that’s a first.” Jeonghan grins and cracks one eye open. He swears he can’t see anything. The haze is too strong.

He admires Seungcheol’s attempts of taking it slow, so he finds himself craving even more contact. “You don’t have to answer,” he starts delicately, “but you have never kissed a boy before, right?”

Seungcheol sucks on his own bottom lip and shakes his head twice, so slowly it makes Jeonghan nod in sympathy.

“Can I kiss you then?” His stomach decides to backflip inside of his body. Seungcheol’s not the only one shivering. 

“Yes.”

The palm of his hand arrives first and cups Seungcheol’s jaw with a tenderness that doesn’t fit well to his usual sharp temper, still, Seungcheol savors the moment and the ambiguity of it all. Their chests are a few centimeters apart in a moment, but the next, Seungcheol doesn’t even notice how his own body leans forward, seeking the touch.

Jeonghan moves too, fingers not letting go of Seungcheol’s jawline, but lips pursuing the perfect spot just there. Their breaths mingle, they close their eyes, and Jeonghan brushes his lips against Seungcheol’s before diving in and capturing them in a brilliant whim.

Seungcheol feels all funny – he wants to chuckle because he doesn’t know how to respond to kissing someone his body craves so much. It has always been girls, and lipstick staining his lips, and breasts brushing against his flat chest; he loves Jeonghan’s flatness against his, it fits better than he ever thought. It’s exactly what he wants now.

Seungcheol kisses him back, but it ends as soon as it has started when Jeonghan pushes him backwards with guiltless determination.

“Now you have.” He says, but still has to suppress a happy smile, feeling genuinely happy for what has just happened.

“It’s just not realistic that you believe this will be enough after all the shit we’ve been through.” Seungcheol points out, but when Jeonghan says nothing, he comes closer again and holds his chin with two fingers, wanting another kiss, that is given to him with easiness in sequence.

Their second kiss stretches for a whole minute, but even when it’s over, Jeonghan just continue to pepper kisses on Seungcheol’s lips because he can’t get enough and a small part of him fears he’ll wake up in the morning and realize this ain’t real.

Seungcheol slides his hands around his waist. Jeonghan gladly accepts it and drops his head on his shoulder. He is still unsure if Joshua’s stupid game of spin the bottle was the spark that set everything on fire, but suddenly it feels like one of those nights that tells you to go spend some valuable time with someone you actually want to spend your time with and walk hand in hand talking about nothing in particular until all your doubts have evaporated.

“What now?” He asks with that usual boldness.

“Uh, I can drop you at your place maybe? Or you can either drop me on mine, I don’t really know.” Seungcheol prompts, cocking his head to the side. It’s sweet how he doesn’t get what Jeonghan meant. “We can always hit off without discussing our destination.” He says, because contrary to Jeonghan’s interpretation, he understands exactly what his question is about.

Jeonghan hides his smile on Seungcheol’s long sleeve shirt. “I’m dropping you home then. Sounds good to you?”

“Marvelous.”

“Your vocabulary has improved since we started talking. Maybe we should go back to emailing each other!”

Seungcheol sighs and ruffles his hair. “I’m good with texting and meeting on school without ignoring each other. And visiting your house! I really like your parents!“ He confesses with a smirk which Jeonghan can’t see. “Who would have thought those amazing people gave birth to you?” Jeonghan giggles quietly because that’s a good joke and his mom has told him at least three times that Seungcheol is a nice kid and they should hang out more often. The woman had tried to be participative for the last month, but the boy never really let her, and the woman would be escorted out of the living room whenever she came too close for comfort. “Just tell me where you wanna go and we’ll go.”

“All right. We’re staying like this for a little while though.”

 

They eventually return to the living room, but when they do, Jeonghan drops down on his knees near Joshua, finally feeling coming down from that high inducing moment he had in the kitchen. Joshua is smiling wide and something tells him that everything’s has ended well on his end too.

“You ok?” Joshua asks when Seungcheol starts to explain to Junhui that Jeonghan and him are calling it a night and leaving. Jeonghan shrugs the best he can.

“Happy 18th birthday, Joshua Hong.” He mumbles with a grin and his best friend reciprocates it right back before rolling on his stomach on the mat. He uses Junhui’s arm as a pillow and when he shifts position, his lips leave a kiss on his soft skin.

“Thanks for making this for me.”

“It’s ok. It’s the last birthday we will spend together before going to Uni. I just wanted it to be special.”

“You succeed as usual. _It is_ super special.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : Tell me I’m not dreaming and Jun actually kissed me 50 times and left like 2 minutes ago

 **Jeonghan** : I wasn’t there but I assume it actually happened

 **Josh** : I just might be in love

 **Jeonghan** : Shit, me too.

 **Josh** : You’re in love for months now, Hannie

 **Jeonghan** : I tried so hard not to but I just kissed him in the kitchen

 **Josh** : YOU KISSED HIM?

 **Jeonghan** : Shua, what have I done? I shouldn’t have! What will happen from now on?

 **Josh** : Don’t feel sorry!

 **Josh** : Pls don't let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve what you want

 **Josh** : I’m calling you in 2!

 **Jeonghan** : Shua, it’s past midnight!

 **Josh** : Hannie, it’s officially December 31st, there’s no better way to enter the last day of the year than spending the night awake

 **Josh** : Pick up the phone!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my note didnt appear when I sent the chapter so I'm writing it again)
> 
> I haven't answered the comments bc I'm the worst, however you're only allowed to hate me for 5 minutes TOPS! (I squeal whenever i read them and they're strongly appreciated, but sometimes I'm out of words bc you always write nice things???? yall rocks and deserve a better author!)
> 
> I know the chapter summary has something Jeonghan said in it but in my heart the summary is Very Nice's last verse bc my brain has convinced me it fits this chapter so well for some odd reason!
> 
> TY! ily all


	14. ACT 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I read our story backwards, it's about how I un-broke your heart, and then we were happy until one day, you forgot about me forever.” (The Fortune Teller Machine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. theres lots of mistakes but I'll be back in the morning to fix it, something came up and well. I'll be back later and edit! TY!

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Uji** : I have a question

 **Chan** : it’s 8 am

 **Uji** : That’s the whole point

 **Uji** : Any of you on school already?

 **Uji** : If so, I’m sure you’ll want to check the 1st floor hallway specifically near the water fountain

 **DK** : kwan and i are getting inside school now we’ll check bc were noisy

 **Uji** : Hurry

 **Illeguy:** I’m late, whats going on?

 **Chan** : me too

 **Illeguy** : jeonghan kicked someone in the balls again?

 **Chan** : he said jaehyun kicked himself in the balls and it was a misunderstanding

 **Illeguy** : I’m----- ok?

 **Uji:** Worse than that

 **Uji:** I was just minding my business as usual, smth none of you are familiar with, when I saw it

 **Kwan** : gasp

 **DK** : top 10 anime betrayals

 **Chan** : WHAT what

 **Kwan** : JOSHUA HONG

 **DK** : joshua hong looking smitten with wen junhui by andromeda high school water fountain

 **Chan** : what??

 **Illeguy** : Thought it was smth important

 **Uji** : You knew?

 **Illeguy** : Knew abt what? Are you sure there’s smth going on between them?

 **Kwan** : THE RE IS

 **DK** : they cant stop giggling and their eyes are shining when they look at each other i ship it

 **Kwan** : i think they saw us

 **Chan** : thats what you get for snooping on his life

 **Illeguy** : It’s kinda surprising bc Joshua was into someone else two months ago but I’m happy for him bc Jun is super nice

 **Kwan** : oh yeah the straight guy! he used to be bitter and super sad and brought that up everytime

 **Uji** : Who was this guy btw?

 **Illeguy** : You should ask him, it doesn’t feel right just… tell yall

 **Josh** : Noisy, all of you

 **DK** : THERE HE HERE THE MAN OF THE HOUR

 **Chan** : josh are you really seeing junhui?

 **Chan** : hes one of my favorite hyungs

 **Josh** : *sighs*

 **Kwan** : is this a yes? is this a no? is this a maybe?

 **Uji** : Stop being cryptic abt it

 **Josh** : It’s a yes I guess, we’re dating

 **DK** : OHMYGODAJSLAKDLDA

 **Chan** : <3<3<3 awesome

 **Kwan** : when exactly you decided to become a thing???

 **Josh** : Mm its pretty recent

 **Josh** : But probably on my birthday

 **DK** : so romantic I hope jun told soonyoung he’ll love to know abt it

 **Josh** :  well we started talking bc of soonyoung, seokmin and jun’s rehearsals and then got close during hell week

 **Josh** : Then we hang out every afternoon to study but even after the exams were over we just kinda were always around each other and idk Jun is the sweetest human being ik and its hard not to just… like him

 **Uji** : So cheesy

 **Illeguy** : what abt……..??

 **Josh** : Cheol? Uh ok so I had some kind of infatuation about him thats obvious but then I noticed he wasn’t emotionally available and yk things happen

 **Josh** : Then I started to hang out with Jun and it felt so right, it feels different and idk stronger???

 **DK:** HOLD UP

 **Chan** : WAIT

 **Kwan** : WAIT A MINUTE

 **Kwan** : You HAD A CRUSH ON CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?

 **Josh** : Yes but just keep this between us pls?

 **DK** : IM SUDDENLY SO GLAD YOURE OVER HIM

 **Kwan** : YES!!!!!! THIS COULD HAVE ENDED BADLY

 **Josh:** It’s dealt with now and I’m happy

 **Josh** : Seungcheol is happy too

 **Illeguy** : :)

 

 

*

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : soonyoung you have no idea what just happened

 **Kwan** : ohmygod im so glad seungcheol called quits bc this coulda been meSSY

 **SCoups** : Uh?

 **Kwan** : wrong gc

 **Kwan** : nevermind

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Sam** : im so stupid but shall i try again?

 **Sam** : soonyoung you have no idea what just happened

 **Sam:** ohmygod im so glad seungcheol called quits bc this coulda been meSSY

 **Clover** : What happened?

 **Sam** : I cant explain details now bc my class is abt to start but josh and jun are dating

 **Clover** : JUN TOLD ME

 **Clover** : ABT THAT

 **Clover** : THEYRE CUTE

 **Clover** : Both of them

 **Clover** : Are incredibly nice

 **Sam** : yes but thats not the point

 **Sam** : josh just told us he used to be into seungcheol

 **Sam** : like he used to pin!!! a lot!!!

 **Clover** : Oh no

 **Sam** : yes!!

 **Sam** : and he said seungcheol isn’t emotionally available and that’s why he gave up

 **Clover** : That I knew

 **Clover** : I thought he could

 **Clover** : Fall for Jeonghan

 **Clover** : But that

 **Clover** : Was a dumb

 **Clover** : Idea

 **Clover** : It’s been nearly four

 **Clover** : Months since everything started

 **Clover** : And nothing!

 **Sam** : he’s smarter than that

 **Sam** : and life is not a drama where two ppl who only fight and argue fall for each other

 **Clover** : Ik I just thought

 **Clover** : That at some

 **Clover** : Point smth would

 **Clover** : Happen

 **Sam** : youre such a romantic, i swear

 **Alex** : nothing wrong with it tho just do your thing soonyoungie

 **Alex** : plus they havent argued that bad lately and jeonghan seems less annoyed then he was back in september

 **Alex** : i guess we won somehow jkfjsksla

 

*

 

**_[Chat: china based (2)]_ **

 

 **Mingh8:** so uh joshua hong right?

 **Junnie:** Pls don’t

 **Mingh8:** I wont clown you I swear

 **Mingh8:** josh’s so cool

 **Mingh8:** I was just considering inviting you 2 to hang out with sol and me one of these days

 **Junnie:**  Oh

 **Junnie:** Ok, we can do that

 **Mingh8:** double date it is

 **Mingh8** : we wont be free this wknd bc we’re going somewhere else

 **Mingh8:** but!!! we’ll think of smth

 **Junnie** : K I’ll ask josh

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., Kwon Soonyou…**

**Date: jan. 4**

**RE: Rehearsals**

 

Kids,

I hope you had some rest during school break. Classes started yesterday and our rehearsals are set to start again next week. However, I’d like to remind you to check your schedule. We’ll give it continuity on Monday (Jan. 8). That said, I’m aware of the fact that with the start of the sports season and the approach of the end of school year in six months,    some of us may have some conflict in adjusting schedules and find ourselves in need of choosing one meanwhile consequently dismissing the other, but I’ll take a look on that. The show must go on.

P.s.: During the upcoming week we’ll be meeting at Joshua’s house. He’ll disclose his address in the near future. Please be there on Monday or I’m kicking you out of my brothel.

 

Thanks,

Yoon Jeonghan

 

* * *

 

**_[Chat: four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **hvc** : its been ages since we dont meet just the 3 of us

 **hvc** : come to mine after school?

 **kmg** : im in

 **csc:** Today?

 **hvc** : yes? jeonghan just sent an email about rehearsals restarting on monday so we probably wont have time plus gyu will start to practice extra hard now the soccer season is abt to begin

 **kmg:** true and I have Wonwoo now  <3<3<3 so i’ll have to start using my time extra wisely

 **kmg:** cheol, are you busy today?

 **csc:** Yes

 **csc** : I mean, I am but its all good

 **csc** : I’ll be there!

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : Hey, what’s up, Yoon Jeonghan?

 **Seungcheol** : Hansol and Mingyu asked me to hang out with them bc soon we wont be able to and I agreed to go

 **Seungcheol** : Is it ok for you if we delay our meeting?

 **Jeonghan** : Meeting? I thought you were coming to my house to use cheap and probably toxic paints, not to sell me a house in Daegu.

 **Seungcheol** : I’m a gentleman yk? I’m just polite like that

 **Jeonghan** : Ok, now I’m legitimately terrified. Who are you and what have you done to Choi Seungcheol?

 **Seungcheol:** HAHA so funny

 **Jeonghan** : ;)

 **Jeonghan:** But it’s okay, of course. I’ll just study longer than I planned and you can meet me me home tomorrow.

 **Seungcheol** : Cool

 **Seungcheol** : Its a shame tho

 **Seungcheol** : Like ik we just saw each other yesterday here at school and all but yk…….

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah I know what you mean

 **Seungcheol** : Uh you used one of the library computers to send the email right?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes

 **Seungcheol** : Are you still there?

 **Jeonghan** : I am…

 **Seungcheol** : I have 7 mins until my next class starts, can I go there?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan presses the screen of his phone and sends Seungcheol a glance. “You heard that?”

The library is silent as usual, but there’s way too many students occupying the round tables for today to be considered any other day. Seungcheol doesn’t get it – the rush to start studying for finals and National Exam, that is. It’s too early.

“What?” He asks, a single hand stroking Jeonghan’s pulled in knees as they remain seated at the carpeted floor of the library, between the History and Economics books sections, “Heard what?”

Someone tries to shush them from behind the shelves and their heads do snap in their direction, but the student has already disappeared in between another set of shelves of thick books.

“The way Mingyu doesn’t go _there_ when he sings.” Jeonghan explains glancing to Seungcheol again, expectation in his eyes. They’re so close Seungcheol feels like kissing him, but he knows Jeonghan just wants to talk about the recordings he has of all of the actors on his play and keeps in his phone to play over and over again to point out everything’s that isn’t working. Besides, Jeonghan would probably slap him or something harsh like that if he leaned in now.

“Go where?”

Jeonghan quickly averts his eyes, unlocks his phone again and starts to thumb down at the screen one more time, “I’ll play the original, ok? You tell me what’s missing.”

A better version of a song Seungcheol has heard at least fifty times either at the auditorium or Jeonghan’s house starts. One particular night, weeks ago, he had gone to bed humming this exact tune. It’s strange how this play has crawled under his skin and makes part of his days now.

 _“You have to be kidding me.”_ A girl whispers bitterly somewhere close but Jeonghan doesn’t mind, because he is Yoon Jeonghan and he doesn’t take shit from no one.

“Heard that? ‘Suddenly my life doesn’t _seem_ such a waste!’.” He sing songs, emphasizing what’s wrong. Seungcheol leans backwards on the shelf and turns his whole body towards Jeonghan to hear him better. He assumes his lips have stretched into a fond smile now, but he doesn’t bother. It’s just the two of them there. They’re past the stage of hiding the urge to spend time together, past the stage of pretending not to like together. They had kissed just a few days ago and although Seungcheol would gladly do it again, he still thinks about that moment on Joshua’s kitchen as if it had just happened. “Noticed now? Mingyu was a good choice, I’ll give Wonwoo that because Mingyu is way better than I imagined, but the only problem I’m having with him is this song, which is the most important for his character aside from,” he shakes his head but unconsciously swivel his body to reciprocate Seungcheol’s gaze, “I don’t know, maybe Your Song and The Elephant Love Medley. His character is a simple guy who has recently arrived to Paris, and he’s a poet who has heard that love is a silly and useless thing his entire life but still he never lost faith, then he meets this woman and he is so drawn to her that he truly believes they’ll make it through the rain-”

Jeonghan shuts his mouth, but his eyes never leave Seungcheol’s. He sighs in sequence, but doesn’t seem angry whatsoever.

“Am I being too passionate about this or being a weirdo?” He questions. “Be honest.”

“Nah, I’m just watching you speak about the stuff you like, is all. This song is important to you, I get it.” He confesses, holding his tongue back in order not to disclose how pretty it is the way Jeonghan glows as if his body is studded with thousands of sparkling crystals when he is talking about or experiencing something he actually loves.

That night at the concert Jeonghan had looked daunting. To some, Seungcheol supposes _daunting_ is his default setting, but for the first time, Jeonghan’s presence had made him consider taking a step back instead of forward, too afraid of whatever could happen next, because he felt so shaken by the smile the boy had in his face.

“Also, you have a good voice. You could do that. I know it’s a little too late now but you could have been Christian too, you certainly know the lines by heart!”

Jeonghan blushes. Seungcheol can count on his fingers how many times he has seen Jeonghan embarrassed. “Quit playing.” He commands.

“I’m not, I’m really not.” Seungcheol says and jokingly pinches his thigh for good measure. “You love drama and you chose to adapt this movie because you obviously love it.”

“I couldn’t.” Jeonghan insists. “I have stage fright, I just––couldn’t. I would forget my lines and ruin the spectacle, and I love being finally able to put up the play _I_ want, I love so much it hurts, and risking it all because of my terrible acting would be unbearable. Mingyu is fine as Christian.”

Seungcheol nods and leans in this time, but to kiss Jeonghan’s cheek instead of his lips because it’s what he supposes Jeonghan needs now. “Mingyu probably got nothing on you, but okay.”

Jeonghan huffs a laugh, “throwing your best friend under the bus on behalf of cheering me up. Nice move, Choi Seungcheol! I could get used to–”

“Enough, enough!” The librarian in charge of the library this afternoon hisses behind them and they break their contact immediately, jolting in surprise. “There are other students trying to study here and I just received a complaint about you two! Enough is enough!”

Jeonghan furrows his brows and opens his mouth to protest, but Seungcheol is faster when he puts his hand over his mouth and tells the woman they’re leaving in a minute. The woman shows them the most annoyed face she can pull without receiving a call from angered parents, and marches away, letting the boys alone again, but the same person who tried to shush them earlier cackles at them being reprehended.

“Listen,” Seungcheol speaks lowly to Jeonghan, but the latter bites his fingers softly albeit with intent, making him remove his hand immediately. “I have a class now but seriously, we should do something this weekend. You game?”

“Like a date?”

Seungcheol shrugs, trying to ignore the smirk in Jeonghan’s lips. “Kinda. If you’re up to it.”

“I’ll think about it and let you know later.”

“Why are you like this, uh?”

“I’m kidding.” Jeonghan shoves him backwards. “Can I choose the place?”

“Well, why not?”

“It’s okay if I choose somewhere expensive then?” Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “You have the money!” Jeonghan jokes.

He isn’t wrong. Seungcheol not only has the money because of the answers he sold but also all the money Seungkwan and Seokmin gave him. It isn’t much, but before he can think too much about this and start to feel bad for accepting that agreement in first place, he decides that is just fair to spend his money taking Jeonghan out in several dates.

“You know what? Just choose the most expensive place you can think of. Like,” he shrugs, “go off, ok? I’m treating you this weekend! You can have it all!”

Jeonghan’s mischievous expression falls a little, but is back in place before Seungheol has the opportunity to ask what happened. “Alright. You should go now, though.”

 _“Go already! I’m trying to study.”_ The girl complains in a high pitch voice and Jeonghan stretches his right leg enough to kick five books off the shelf in front of him until they fall scattered on the floor by her side. _“Hey!”_

“Then study and mind your own business!”

 

* * *

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** : There’s a carnival downtown

 **Seungcheol** : Should we go there?

 **Jeonghan** : Read my mind. This weekend.

 **Seungcheol** : I thought you’d come up with a different idea

 **Jeonghan** : You don’t want to go?

 **Seungcheol** : I do,,,, tickets to the carnival arent exactly expensive tho

 **Jeonghan** : I know, but I never said I would actually choose something expensive. I was only curious if you were willing to do something expensive…

 **Seungcheol** : You really want to go there with me then?

 **Jeonghan** : Wouldn’t have mentioned if I didn’t….

 **Jeonghan** : We’re going on Saturday afternoon. I’ll meet you at the entrance!

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ironically, right when the day is already coming to an end and their surroundings start to get dark, Jeonghan decides that he still has a lot to see. His and Seungcheol’s pockets are still full of pink and blue tickets and, for a moment, when they had stopped to buy them three hours prior, Seungcheol had doubted they would even have enough time to use all of them, but after being dragged by the wrist to follow an overly excited Jeonghan all around the place, he believes they will find a way to, even if it takes the entire night.

“Ok,” Jeonghan swirls on his heels to face Seungcheol as they stand in front of a tent that has always been a particular favorite of his since he was a child, “let’s make this more interesting. Choose what I should win _for you_!”

Seungcheol drops his eyes to the air rifle the boy points unconsciously below his navel. If they hadn’t kissed just a week ago, he would be positive this isn’t unintentional at all.  

“Could you – uh – just. Yeah.” He stops mid sentence, but uses his right hand to move the rifle away from his body. Jeonghan’s eyes drop but when they find Seungcheol’s again, he is furrowing his eyebrows in disdain.

“It’s just air, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan huffs.

“Yeah, but it can hurt.”

“I doubt it.”

“Can you just shoot?” He asks, grumpy all of a sudden, rocking back on his heels and avoiding Jeonghan’s eyes, which makes his heart flutter. It’s not like he’ll say this out loud though. The place is packed with straight couples holding hands and sharing tornado fries, and he can only suppose this must be rubbing on him.

Jeonghan shrugs and swirls again, fixing his aim and pointing his air rifle to the prizes aligned on four shelves, two meters away from them. “You haven’t told me which prize you want.” He reminds Seungcheol.

The standee offers mostly cute stuffed animals and plastic toys as prizes, just like all the other tents they have visited throughout the afternoon, and even with the pockets of his leather jacket full of useless stuff such as a glow in the dark lizards made of rubber and a bubble bottle he has won at the duck pond game, Seungcheol still comes closer to observe the shelves carefully. Their shoulders bump softly. It’s a cold night and Jeonghan is somehow thankful for experiencing some brief contact, although they’re both wearing at least three layers of clothes.

He hums and narrows eyes. “I want that mood ring right there.”

Jeonghan scoffs. All prizes are shitty but Seungcheol has won useless stuff the entire night, and even now when he has the chance to actually choose what he’ll get, he goes there and makes a terrible choice. “Are you sure you want a mood ring and not one of those ice cream shaped shooters?” He asks emphasizing Seungcheol’s mistake and giving him the chance of changing his choice.

They face each other briefly and Jeonghan swears the butterflies in his stomach are what make him avert his eyes.

Seungcheol nods his head once, exhaling confidence. “I’m sure. I need that ring.”  

“It’s already yours.”

And he isn’t lying. Jeonghan only waste one of his three chances (and it’s not his fault at all, really, because he loses all of his concentration when he is tickled at his waist and hears Seungcheol telling how cute he looks when he is focused like this) but wins not only the mood ring as well as the ice cream shooter, just in case. Seungcheol tries in sequence, deciding that it’s only fair if he wins something for Jeonghan as well.

“What now, Mr. Yoon Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s question is what makes the boy twirl to face him one more time. It’s one of those nights again, which makes a ball of warmness grown in his belly as he wonders if every night by his side will feel so good that he has no option but to feel excited and jittery.

Jeonghan smiles without a care in the world, pocketing his new set of stick-on mustaches and temporary tattoos.

From the horseshoe pitching tent to the two thrilling and tall ass rides the thousands of colorful lights indicate at the farthest point of the lot where the carnival takes place, they have been in nearly every attraction. And Jeonghan has beamed the whole time – first when they met at the entrance, seemingly unbothered for Seungcheol being ten minutes late; later when they got inside and wrapped his slender fingers around Seungcheol’s wrist while he looked around and rambled about all the stuff they should see; and even when they got inside the bumper cars and he showed him a defiant smile seconds before the cars started to move and they kept chasing each other until one of them eventually managed to bump the other away and cause him to spin around.

“I wanna go to the bumper cars!”

“Again?”

“Yes!” He speaks loudly as if he is wishing on a lamp or something. It yanks a smile from Seungcheol, but doesn’t stop there. “We can share a car this time!”

“So instead of bump on each other we can bump on childrens!”

“And,” Jeonghan lifts a finger in the air, like the smartass he is, “other couples. If we’re lucky we can even make someone drop their popcorn.”

Seungcheol digs his hands inside the back pocket of his pants, trying to find the ring. “Hell, your allergy to humans is something else, have I ever told you that? You’re a pro at making people lives a living hell!”

“Thank you! Everybody has to exceed in something, right?”

Seungcheol smirks, because Jeonghan’s odd quirks become quite amusing once you get to know him. He pulls Jeonghan’s hand then, and holds it open in his, depositing the ring there in sequence and making his fingers close around it. “I want you to keep the ring, that’s why I’ve chosen it. That way I’ll know when to either come close or avoid you completely. I’ll let the mood ring lead the way. You have to wear it twenty-four-seven.”

Jeonghan makes a fuss out of Seungcheol’s words, but opens his hand and slips the ring on his index finger either way. “I don’t believe in mood rings and I doubt it will last for more than two weeks, but ok, whatever helps you sleep at night!”

Seungcheol checks Jeonghan’s hand when he drops it as his sides, fingers brushing on his inconspicuously. He wants to hold hands but isn’t a good idea while they’re in public.

“Most people wear rings on their _ring finger_.”

Jeonghan swirls until they’re facing each other, halfway to the bumper cars. The lot is crowded, there’s people walking back and forth, stopping at the food and game stands, and the music coming from speakers isn’t too loud. Everybody’s too caught up in their own enjoyment to mind two teenage boys standing face to face close to a lonely future teller machine.

“Yes.” He says. Seungcheol expects something else but it never comes.

“You’re frustrating!” Seungcheol hisses and pushes past him, noticing he has no choice but allow his curiousness to take him to the machine.

“Hey!” Jeonghan follows hurriedly. “You’re trying this? I think I have coins somewhere.” He says and starts to dig his hand inside his pockets under Seungcheol’s watchful eyes. The eerie lilac light coming from the glass booth brightens the left side of his face and it’s so, so endearing.

Jeonghan inserts a coin and presses the same button twice. The corny character dressed in old-fashioned clothes lights up cheerfully and greets them, inviting Jeonghan to think carefully of a question he’d like to make. And so he does close his eyes, but not before winking at Seungcheol.    

“Ok.” He whispers to himself, but they’re a few meters away from everybody else, so it’s as audible as anything else, and presses a different button.

The character says the usual stuff, warns about the downsides of foreseeing the future and then pretends to hum. The sound of paper being fumbled is entertaining, but it’s over right after a yellow, old card is spit and the character goes off again, lilac light still on.

“ _Your beach had no fires, no ‘help’ sign written in driftwood or ‘SOS’ made from coconuts. You did not want to be found._ ” Jeonghan reads aloud. When he’s done, his brows shoot up. “Wow. That makes sense! Your turn now!” He says, already inserting another coin and stepping aside.

The card Seungcheol’s receives isn’t an answer because he hasn’t made an actual question; he has just waited to press the button, aware a fortune teller machine couldn’t hear his thoughts, his doubts, his regrets. Either way, when Jeonghan looks at him expectantly, Seungcheol quotes something he has seen on his favorite cartoon years ago, because somehow what the card says isn’t something he’d like to disclose on their first date.

He is still worried about the fact Jeonghan’s ring is sitting on his index finger, and how meaningful that is. Jeonghan made a point – it’s too early for commitment. Seungcheol won’t read him some cheesy thing either and make things awkward.

“ _That's a belly button. Everybody's got one._ ” Seungcheol enunciates with a serious countenance.

“What?” Jeonghan tries to snatch the card off his hands, but he lifts his arm to avoid him. “Come on, you can’t be serious!”

“God, just leave it. Perhaps whoever writes these cards has a crazy bone. Perhaps–hey, listen to me!” He stumbles backwards when Jeonghan comes even closer, “Perhaps this guy is a comedian and got a side-job to pay the bills. At least he knows how to write funny things, right?”

“Wait!” Jeonghan stops and steps away just a little, then grabs Seungcheol’s wrist and tugs it down just to make him shut up. “I think I’ve just seen Minghao and Hansol!”

“Fuck!” Seungcheol swears not believing his luck, suddenly worried as he tries to find the couple in the midst of the crowd. He can’t see much with dozens of people obstructing his sight, but he can definitely see the yellow beanie that Hansol owns (or perhaps the _beanie_ owns Hansol) since elementary school and still fits him.  

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Jeonghan hurries him with a cackle and they try to get as far as possible from them before they’re seen.

The night has already took over when Jeonghan and Seungcheol hide from Hansol and Minghao at the carrousel, apparently the only attraction with a nonexistent line. The man controlling the ride is ready to press the green button and give it a start when they shove half of all of their tickets in his hands and tell him they’ll stay as much time as possible, and rush past the safety rail to get in.

At first, they think they’ll end up being easily spotted amongst kids considerably shorter than them, but being the last two people to join in, as the thing begins to move slowly and they walk in between unicorn figures that pitch up and down, they notice there’s enough parents accompanying said kids and another four couples to help them mingle and try to remain unspotted.

Sharing a two-seat glittery carriage with Seungcheol, Jeonghan turns around the best he can to face the other, because his legs seem way too long to fit comfortably there. “Ok, you should keep my necklace too since you gave me the ring.” He says, dangling the necklace with a dolphin pendant he won at one of the ten games he has played earlier. “It’s just fair you also have to wear something tacky twenty-four-seven. You’ll look cute."

Seungcheol learns Jeonghan can be pretty naïve from time to time and can’t help but smile at it. “Alright.” Seungcheol accepts it, even though the thing probably only looks cute to seven-year-olds.

“We should put our tattoos!” Jeonghan says as an afterthought. “Oh no, nevermind. These things need water, right?”

Seungcheol clicks his tongue because Jeonghan should known better by now.

“I have a bubble bottle. It’s water.” He says, already showing shaking the thing in front of Jeonghan’s eyes. Still, the boy holds a skeptical expression.

“Our skins will get sticky due to the soap, you know that, right?”

“I could lick it until it’s wet enough to stick. Like cats, you know?” Seungcheol teases.

“Gross.”

“It’s only spit.”

Jeonghan shakes his head and ignores his smirk. “We’re not using spit. You win.” He fetches the temporary tattoos and goes into Full Focused Mode to choose which one he’d like to stick on his skin.

It has just started, Seungcheol thinks. This thing between them has just started, but he already has an idea of how weird he’ll feel when it eventually comes to an end and he tells Jeonghan all the stuff he has planned along with the boys. He already misses it.

“Would this rose look good on my neck?” he lifts his eyes just for a moment. Jeonghan takes everything seriously and this isn’t different. “Right here?” He touches the side of his fair neck and Seungcheol just knows his skin is soft at the touch.

“Yes. But are you sure you don’t want me to lick it?”

Jeonghan furrows his brows but smiles too. “Maybe you should up your pick-up line game!”

“Old habits die hard.” He shrugs scooting closer to him and steals a kiss from Jeonghan’s cheeks.

Jeonghan doesn’t flinch and accepts the kiss easily, even tilting his head to offer better access to it, because he’s also too far gone now. “I don’t even know why I’m going on dates with you. I hate you so much.”

“Well, that’s too bad because we’ll spend some time together here. I have no idea how many tickets we gave that guy.”

“Me neither.” Jeonghan says with a soft voice, focusing again on detaching his fake rose tattoo from the others. “We may stay together for 30 minutes or even days and months, that’s a mystery! So we might as well make good use of the time. We still have tattoos, stick-on mustaches, and I kinda like this song. Let’s have fun while we’re together, ok?" Jeonghan prompts. The ring on Jeonghan’s finger is a dark shade of violet, just like the light coming from the fortune teller machine minutes prior. It suits him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys and all the girls are begging to be part of The Yoon Jeonghan Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins on Monday, two days after their date & ends three weeks later (around feb. 7). <3

 

**_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol** : I can still see bits of ya temporary tattoo

 **Jeonghan:** I know! What do they put in these things? It just won’t disappear even after I have scrubbed the entire sunday?

 **Seungcheol:** It’s supposed to last two days

 **Jeonghan:** I’m sad

 **Seungcheol** : Dont pout

 **Seungcheol** : I can see you pouting from my table

 **Jeonghan** : I haven’t! You should get your eyes checked

 **Seungcheol** : The boy who cried wolf

 **Jeonghan** : I’m not lying! Your lunch table is across the cafeteria.

 **Seungcheol** : That’s an exaggeration

 **Seungcheol** : Contrary to your assumptions, I have good eyesight

 **Jeonghan:** We should have lunch together, you and I. Not here of course but elsewhere. Other than me I figure you’re the only person who knows this building like the back of your hand. We can find somewhere quiet or just go to the auditorium.

 **Seungcheol:** Tomorrow? Rite now?

 

* * *

 

 

“What?” Jeonghan asks dryly, eyes still glued to his phone screen as well as to the words typed by Seungcheol seconds ago. The weight of two pairs of eyes on him had been enough to make him snap.

Seungkwan and Seokmin had been staring at him for the past minute instead of eating their food like the rest of the students sitting at the tables around them. For a moment Jeonghan had thought they would gave up, but the staring had grown disturbing by the minute.

“You were _smiling_.” Seungkwan mutters softly, so unlike him, who is often making witty and uncalled for remarks. “At your phone.”

The message–well, the entire convo makes his heart flutter like it has happened several times when he is in Seungcheol’s presence, but it’s a shame his friends won’t even allow him to smile as if he’s incapable of such thing, as if it’s a subversive activity of some kind.

“Has someone died?” Jihoon asks unbothered, using his chopsticks to eat in peace the food his caring mother has packed for him that morning. “Last time I saw you smile this wide was when Lee Taeyong had to be taken to the nursery after being hit straight in the face by a volley ball.”

“He did it.” Joshua clarifies with a snob-ish tone, with his head hanging low whilst he pokes his dessert with his spoon repeatedly. “Jeonghan hit Taeyong with the ball when he interrupted their match to have a word with Moon Taeil, then proceeded to say ‘oops’ when everybody else ran to Taeyong’s rescue.” He shoves his spoon inside his mouth and finally offers a look to the boys with whom he shares lunchtime nearly every day. Sometimes Chan is around, feeling the need to split equally the amount of quality time he spends with Drama and Dance Club, and lately Junhui has been joining them, although today he is nowhere to be seen. “I wasn’t there when it happened but somebody told me that during Math and I know better than to doubt of Jeonghan’s capacity of ruining one’s day.”

Jeonghan has had enough of that witch hunt already, so he lowers his phone on their table and leans forward to stare at Joshua, who sits at the farthest edge, only a wide-eyed and curious Seokmin between them. “Hey, you! My team was winning! Taeyong wasn’t even on that class! Is it a crime I wanted Taeil to return to our game so I could singlehandedly put the last nail on his team’s coffin?”

Joshua doesn’t say anything, just lowers his head again and starts to tap his feet under the table as he hums a song. Joshua Hong has gotten bold these days and although Jeonghan feels a little proud of his best friend, he also plans on forbidding him to ever return to the United States again, because apparently this travel has given him _ideas_.

“You know what?” Jihoon says, thoughtful. “For a moment I thought we were talking about a volleyball game. But I just remembered this is Yoon Jeonghan we’re talking about and he’s so intense even a lame PE game becomes a matter of life or death.”

Joshua huffs out a laughter, but he is the only one who finds it funny. Seungkwan remains confused and prepared to look further into this mess of conversation.

“Okay,” Seungkwan says, because apparently he can’t let the subject go just yet, “why were you smiling at then?”

“Am I not allowed to smile anymore?” Jeonghan retorts, taking pains not to tell Seungkwan to mind his own business because the younger is in no position of demanding an explanation.  

“You never did, so–“ Seokmin shrugs anxiously.

A new incoming message makes Jeonghan’s phone vibrate on the table and Jihoon, Seungkwan Seokmin and even Joshua stare at it intently, like the thing might explode right there on a chilly Monday afternoon and send the building to outer space.

Jeonghan, however, can only shift his gaze to Seungcheol’s table. There, the boy reciprocates Jeonghan’s gaze with his phone in his hands and his furrowed brows. His eyes blink slowly, adding to his confused look. He’s deep in thought, perhaps trying to obtain a response from Jeonghan’s expression even if they’re four tables away from each other.  

In his table, Hansol is too caught with Minghao and Mingyu and Wonwoo can’t stop talking to each other, food already forgotten on the table, and knees touching due to their proximity. Jeonghan wishes his friends had their own love interests to be busy with and left him alone just like Seungcheol’s did to him.

Jeonghan hums faking serenity, eyes meeting his curious friends. “I just remembered I’m supposed to return a book to the library right now. And that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” He says, starting to get up hurriedly to pocket his phone and pack up again his untouched portion of rice cake.

“Now?” Jihoon asks in sudden confusion. Jeonghan sees some kind of wonderful in yanking an astonished question from his most detached friend, however, he doesn’t have enough time in his hands to appreciate Jihoon’s reticent expression.

“Can’t you finish your food first?” Joshua prompts over Jihoon’s voice, acting again like the Joshua Jeonghan hates to love. The lovely Joshua, the perfect Joshua, the _bestest_ friend Joshua. Jeonghan shrugs and sends a confident wink to Joshua, hoping he’ll understand what’s going on and how much he needs his help at the moment.

“I have to go now. The library will be empty because everybody’s eating. Well, perhaps the whole building will be empty, and you know I avoid bumping on people at all costs.”

“You don’t?“ Seungkwan prompts and they all fall into a short silence.

Joshua starts nodding his head rapidly on time. “He’s talking about the Principal, right, Hannie?”

“Oh.”

“Go, go! We don’t want you getting in trouble again!”

“We don’t.” Jeonghan comments and waves a goodbye to the others, who watch him in despite of his awkward departure. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan:** Meet me at the auditorium, let’s eat rice cake!

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : jeonghan is acting weird

 **DK** : he is

 **Josh** : He isn’t!

 **Uji** : How do you knw?

 **Josh** : I’m his best friend, been his friend for longer than any of you actually

 **Kwan** : we’re not friends jeonghan doesnt have friends

 **DK** : i wanna knw whats going on

 **Josh** : Nothing’s going on, let him be

 **Kwan** : hes glued to his phone these days

 **Kwan** : he cant let go of it unless we’re on rehearsals!

 **Kwan** : 2 weeks ago he had a fading rose tattoo on his neck!!!

 **Kwan** : like one of those temporary tats you can get at a bubblegum package

 **DK** : jeonghans too tidy for this

 **Illeguy** : Now that you mentioned, he’s smiling more often!

 **Uji** : And school has started for 3 weeks now and I havent seen him arguing with anybody yet

 **Kwan** : not even a teacher?

 **Uji** : Not even a teacher

 **Kwan** : joshuaaaaa dont tell me you cant see anything wrong with this overnight change of attitude???

 **Seok** : smth is wrong

 **Josh** : Today he tossed his backpack at the desk next to his when that Jennie girl tried to sit on it

 **Josh** : He’s still the same Jeonghan from before

 **Illeguy** : Did they argue?

 **Josh** : Well

 **Josh** : No but still!

 **Uji** : Hmm that’s weird, he should have said something distasteful and sassy to her

 **Chan** : i dont think theres anything wrong with him

 **Josh** : Ty chan

 **Josh** : Guys just let it go!

 **Josh** : Even if he WERE acting differently, yall should feel glad!

 **Josh** : DK, yesterday at the rehearsals he said he wished he had a voice like yours! And boo, he praised your acting skills right?

 **Josh** : Doesn’t this sound good to you? Don’t you felt nice hearing him clap when you finished that scene?

 **DK** : I did!!!

 **Kwan** : well i didnt! it creeped me out!

 **Kwan** : i felt weird

 **Kwan** : its like that criminal minds episode where the reaper points his gun to one of his victims and tell them he wont shoot them

 **Chan** : wtf seungkwan

 **Kwan** : the girl thanks him but in sequence he fetches a knife from his lap and slices her neck

 **Kwan** : hes up to smth and he wont catch me unaware!

 **Kwan** : when he drops the bomb ill be ready!

 **Josh** : Boo, why are you acting like this?

 **Josh** : Why cant you just accept the good things that come your way like everybody else???

 **Josh** : Why do you hate him so much?

 **Kwan** : i dont

 **Kwan** : well I doooo but its bc he makes me hate him

 **Uji** : You don’t hate him smh

 **Uji** : None of us do if you think carefully

 **DK** : tea

 **Uji** : ofc I dont agree with all the shit he makes us go thru but honestly? High school would have been dull and boring without his antics

 **DK** : wig

 **Uji** : Seokmin enough

 **DK** : sorry skjsdla but keep going sis

 **Chan** : I agree~~

 **Josh:** Me too!

 **Kwan** : what? no, youre cancelled jihoon

 **Illeguy** : Boo, you either like it or not, Jeonghan makes us losers’ lives a little more entertaining

 **Kwan** : says the one who is dating the soccer team captain

 **Kwan** : wonwoo youre forbidden from calling yourself a loser ever again, this is a disservice to my ppl

 **Kwan** : you made it, youre one of the cool kids now

 **Illeguy** : Mingyu is so much more than this!

 **Illeguy** : Ik we considered him and the others as the cool kids on school but we got to knw them better now and they’re not different from us

 **Illeguy** : The play has made all of us mingle, I feel like there aren’t groups anymore

 **Illeguy** : These days drama kids can hang out with dance kids and the basket cases and I doubt any of you still feel like we’re on opposite sides of the same school anymore

 **Illeguy** : It’s over, we’re all friends now

 **Illeguy** : And if Jeonghan hadn’t put up this sick play them we wouldnt have been able to learn this before graduation

 **Uji** : Wonwoo snapped

 **Josh** : He did but he is right

 **Josh** : At the beginning of the semester when would I even think I’d be dating Junhui? And you, I’ve seen how close you and DK have gotten from Soonyoung and even Seungcheol!

 **Josh** : Jeonghan played a huge part in this

 **Josh** : Unconsciously but still 

 **Uji** : We may dislike each other’s ways (and I do, with a burning passion!!!) and bicker on a daily basis but I think I’ll miss it when this semester is over

 **Illeguy** : I’m thankful for jeonghan standing up for this play against the principal will bc it’s being great to meet new ppl and finishing high school being part of this play

 **Uji** : I’ll miss the drama club and all of you

 **Uji** : This is the best yr so far

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol has become allergic to comments that point out how much of a spoiled brat Jeonghan supposedly is. Most times than not, he wishes he could tell the world how Jeonghan is fun and lively or how he laughs wholeheartedly until his nose scrunches and wants to drop to the floor when something’s so cute he can’t take it anymore.   

The eighteen-year-old is also unpredictable and makes sure to remind Seungcheol every day.

“Yes?”

“Can I, uh?” Seungcheol starts, eyes travelling from his chemistry teacher to the head peeking out of the window of his classroom door and back to his teacher when the young woman threatens to follow his gaze. “Drink some water?”

“Return fast or you’ll miss our lesson!”

Seungcheol nods his head resolutely and leaves his seat at the back of the classroom, then walks down the aisle in between his classmates’ desks until he is close enough to the door his teacher won’t see him try and catch Junhui’s attention and let him know he should grab his stuff if he doesn’t return in ten minutes.

Seungcheol leaves Chemistry looking for Jeonghan, but comes across an empty and silent hallway. Jeonghan had been there, right behind the door, silently sticking his tongue out to Seungcheol and making him smile due to his goofiness. He is gone now, nowhere to be seen.

He checks his phone and finds several new notifications of the play cast group chat, but none from Jeonghan. He shoots him a quick message and pockets his phone, refusing to go back inside to watch his class when he can as well spend his time with Jeonghan while they can have the school building all to themselves.

Seungcheol takes a deep breath, already starting to amble over the extension of the hallway, waiting for the familiar shimmy of the device in his pocket.

The loud bang on the steel door that lead to the emergency stairs at the opposite end of the hallway has Seungcheol swiveling on his heels to check whatever has happened, however, the hallway remains empty. It doesn’t take long for a new notification to arrive at his phone.

 _“Follow me.”_ He reads to himself, no choice but notice his lips stretching in a smile. “Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol sighs but jogs toward the stairs either way, anticipation building in him, one step at time.

Seungcheol climbs the first flight of stairs to the third floor hearing Jeonghan’s shoes stomping on the steps rapidly. From a floor above, the boy sticks his head through the railings and waves his hands mockingly, and in this moment, Seungcheol wants nothing but to win the prize at the end of the race.

Another bang at yet another steel door, two seconds before Seungcheol reaches the third floor, makes him consider leaving and following Jeonghan to the hallway, however, two gelid hands cover his eyes in time, stopping him from doing so.

“Good job.” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “You found me.” He says and lands a kiss on the spot right below his ear. Seungcheol giggles for no apparent reason but how pumped he feels after the chase.

Jeonghan guides him to the nearest wall and pins him there, only then allowing himself to be seen. His cheeks are flushed, either due to the cold weather or to the running up the stairs, even though he is well-packed up with heavy clothes. Jeonghan doesn’t give him a chance to question it, because as soon as they face each other and Seungcheol can absorb the boy in front of him, he is being kissed full on his lips.

Seungcheol feels giddy immediately. But he also feels lucky for being the only one who gets to witness this side of Jeonghan. He knows how early it is make assumptions and let alone comparisons, but he knows Jeonghan deserves only the best things the world can offer and he doubts he’ll ever find somebody who can surprise him as positively as Jeonghan does all the time.

“Thanks.” Jeonghan says with half-lidded eyes when their kiss eventually comes to an end.

“Thanks?” Seungcheol asks softly.

“My lips.” Jeonghan touches them with caution. “They were freezing.”

Seungcheol is still trying to find the meaning behind of his words when Jeonghan’s mischievous smile is already in place. They work in distinct rhythms, but this hasn’t been an issue so far, which is comforting.

“Oh.” He says, finally getting what Jeonghan meant.

He doesn’t plan on saying goodbye yet though, so he pulls Jeonghan closer again with a hand on his waist and the other on the nape of his neck until they’re kissing again. Jeonghan is a great kisser, Seungcheol has learned since their first kiss on Joshua’s house; he kisses like he has it all figured out and the day won’t end until he says so. Perhaps, the way Jeonghan kisses – pulling lips softly in between teeth and with the perfect amount of tongue usage – mirrors Jeonghan’s approach of the world surrounding him.

“We have to return to our classes.” Jeonghan says and puts some distance in between them. He looks in another direction and dramatically touches his forehead with the back of his hand.

Seungcheol folds his arms and giggles as inconspicuously as possible, then mumbles out, “Yeah, we should.”

Jeonghan lets his hand fall and sighs, defeated. “You were supposed to pull me back to your embrace instead of agreeing. I thought I could count on your history of not playing by the rules to try and convince me to ditch classes.” He confesses. “I’ll give you another chance to make it right because I believe in the power of second chances as I’m a benevolent deity.”

“So dramatic, _angel_!” He exclaims, hypnotized by how enticing he can be sometimes. Jeonghan spins on his heels in a snap of fingers. “Uh, okay, I can tell you to stay if you really want to?” He asks noticing the surprise in Jeonghan’s face. “I just thought that losing classes wouldn’t be good to you, that’s–”

He is interrupted by lips aggressively touching his again and a body lashing itself on him but now it has gotten to the point that he doesn’t feel weirded out anymore by Jeonghan’s ambiguity.

“Sorry,” he says, “I felt like kissing you again.”

“You can. Anytime. It makes me feel nice.”

Jeonghan nods slowly, “ _you_ make me feel nice, have I ever told you this?”

Seungcheol cups his face, aware that he would definitely remember if Jeonghan had said such thing. That’s how in too deep he is in whatever it is that they have. “No, you haven’t but neither have I so we’re even.”

“We are.” Jeonghan nods sweetly and takes a step backwards toward the door. “Next time you have to escape, just tell your teacher or whoever you’re escaping from that you have to return a few books to the library, that way they won’t mind if you take your bag with you. And ta-da, you can escape and come back never again!”

“How do you know that? I thought I was the one who does not play by the rules!”

He shrugs, pushing the heavy door open. The soft sunlight of a cold February morning invades the dark insides of the emergency stairs and kisses Jeonghan’s features as if its sole purpose is to make him look good so Seungcheol has nowhere to run but the boy’s arms.

“I have my ways. Fucking unpredictable, right?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You have a dumb and silly expression in your face

 **JunniePer** **lee** : He already won you over smh

 **SeungcheWow** : EXCUSE ME, I don’t look dumb, I AM DUMB

 **SeungcheWow** : Theres a difference

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m so upset rn

 **SeungcheWow** : I’ve found myself an enemy, found out I’m not straight and fell in love with said enemy in the span of a few months

 **SeungcheWow** : Who EVEN DOES THAT???

 **SeungcheWow** : Let me grieve in peace

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** You’re so whipped all the kids have noticed already

 **Jeonghan:** WHAT?? THEY DID???

 **Jeonghan** : How did they found out?

 **Josh** : They haven’t, chill

 **Josh** : But they think you have been acting weird lately

 **Josh** : Specially boo

 **Jeonghan** : Oh, that’s a relief

 **Josh** : Listen, idg why you cant tell them youre together?

 **Jeonghan** : We can’t tell because we’re not.

 **Josh** : You sneak to each other’s houses every 2 days

 **Josh** : You have been going out on dates 3 weekends in a row even if its freaking cold to stay outside

 **Josh** : At school one minute you’re by my side, the other you have vanished and I KNW you are making out!

 **Jeonghan** : First things first, I know we are together, however we don’t “sneak” to each other’s houses like we’re doing something wrong. And we have gone on dates but making out isn’t the only thing we do when we’re together!

 **Jeonghan** : We talk about everything and nothing in particular, and we learn things about each other every day and some nights we video call and I fall asleep watching him. He has a brother and his parents seem to have been raised him with lots of love and sometimes he smiles like a child and I just love it? It’s strange but it’s good, I swear. He takes me places that I’ve never been before and I do the same for him, and every kiss is different and we have fun together.

 **Josh** : Woah

 **Josh** : Then why have you said you’re not together?

 **Josh:** It sounds like you’re pretty much together at this point

 **Jeonghan** : We haven’t talked about becoming boyfriends yet.

 **Josh** : Do you want to?

 **Jeonghan** : I guess… Isn’t that simple though.

 **Josh** : Okay now

 **Josh** : Why do I feel like you’re hiding smth from me?

 **Jeonghan** : I’m not. Have you and Jun talked about this yet?

 **Josh** : Yeah, ofc we have, it’s been a month since our first kiss!

 **Josh** : Soonyoung hurried us up, but still!

 **Jeonghan** : He did?

 **Josh** : We were having lunch with him one of these days bc chan was sitting with you guys and hao was at cheols table with hansol and his blunt self just decided to ask if we were official already. I spilled my juice and it was disgusting but jju-jju didnt even bat an eye and said ‘yes, we’re official’ and I nearly fainted bc he said it so confidently and ugh

 **Josh** : I’ll shut up now otherwise ill end up saying smth that will make you call me gross and cheesy

 **Jeonghan** : Well, you just addressed him as jju-jju so I guess that’s too late

 **Jeonghan** : How much do you like him?

 **Josh** : A lot.......

 **Jeonghan** : A lot?

 **Josh** : Yes, a Lot, capital L

 **Jeonghan** : These feelings have anything to do with the actual L word?

 **Josh** : Leotard? Nah, I like him for more than his body when he is using one

 **Jeonghan** : Quit playing, you know what I mean

 **Josh** : Idk yet but sometimes it feels like it is? How do I knw?

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t know, I have never loved anyone before.

 **Josh:** I hope that when you do, this person is Cheolie!

 **Jeonghan:** Nonsense

 **Josh** : There’s smth I told Wonwoo on xmas and I think it serves for you too

 **Josh** : This is our last year, in 4 months we’ll be graduating and in september we’ll be parting ways

 **Josh** : You don’t knw what will happen in the future so just enjoy and seize the time you still have together, don’t think abt anything else

 **Jeonghan** : It’s not that simple, it really isn’t

 **Josh:** Just give it a try, it may surprise you!

 **Josh** : If you really like him as ik you do, every moment in his presence will be precious… so why not label it?

 **Jeonghan** : You’re so cringeeeeey! Please stop, why are you doing this to me?

 **Josh** : Bc I don’t see a motive for you not to tell everybody abt you 2

 **Josh** : Seriously, are you worried bc he is a criminal?

 **Jeonghan** : Of course I’m not worried about that, don’t be ridiculous

 **Jeonghan** : Selling answers isn’t exactly a crime.

 **Josh** : Oh right! I just remembered you have saved his ass that day when he was abt to be caught

 **Josh** : XXI bonnie and clyde I swear

 **Josh** : This just reminds me of smth

 **Josh** : Roll the drums, pls

 **Jeonghan** : No

 **Josh** : I said roll the drums or I wont distract the kids when you need me to anymore

 **Jeonghan** : tatatatatatatatatata

 **Josh:** HE IS A HUSTLER HES NO GOOD AT ALL HE IS A LOSER HES A BUM BUM BUM BUM HE LIES HE BLUFFS HES UNRELIABLE HE IS A SUCKER WITH A GUN GUN GUN GUN

 **Jeonghan** : Oh no, don’t

 **Josh** : I KNOW YOU TOLD ME I SHOULD STAY AWAY I KNOW YOU SAID HES JUST A DOG ASTRAY HE IS A BAD BOY WITH A TAINTED HEART AND EVEN I KNOW THIS AINT SMART

 **Josh** : HE IS A VILLAIN BY THE DEVIL'S LAW HE IS A KILLER JUST FOR FUN, FUN FUN FUN THE MANS A SNITCH AND UNPREDICTABLE

 **Jeonghan** : Whatever, I’m blocking you

 **Josh** : HES GOT NO CONSCIENCE HE GOT NONE NONE NONE NONE OH-OOOOH I KNOOOOW SHOULDVE LET GO BUT NO CAUSE HE IS A BAD BOY WITH A TAINTED HEART AND EVEN I KNOW THIS AINT SMART

 

 **Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

Quick! How do I block somebody on twitter???

**Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

what have I done this time?

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@scoups_

My world doesn’t orbit around you. I dislike other ppl too!

 **Choi S. (@scoups)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

as long as I’m the one you dislike THE MOST

**JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@jeonghan_1004_

Too late BUT MAMA I'M IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL AND THIS TYPE OF LOVE ISNT RATIONAL IT'S PHYSICAL MAMA PLEASE DONT CRY I WILL BE ALRIGHT ALL REASON ASIDE I JUST CANT DENY LOVE THE GUY

 **Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)** replying to _@h.jeesoo_

Get out of my mentions and take britney spears with you

 

 

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Sam** : weve officially lost choi seungcheol

 **Sam** : he has just replied to jeonghans tweet and they seem fine with all the teasing

 **Clover** : In the beginning

 **Clover** : I saw jeonghan as a wicked individual

 **Clover** : But after you get to hang around him

 **Clover** : Well he is still wicked

 **Clover** : But

 **Clover** : After a few months

 **Clover** : We get used and suddenly

 **Clover** : He doesn’t

 **Clover** : Look

 **Clover** : As

 **Clover** : Bad

 **Clover** : As before

 **Sam** : he isn’t bad hes worse hes awful

 **Sam** : and i hate seeing everybody all of a sudden trying to be part of the yoon jeonghan club

 **Alex** : boo have you ever considered that maybe youre just having a hard time accepting hes not as bad as you pictured him for the past 1 yr and a half? in 4 months wonu jihoonie josh and him will be gone and there will only be me you and chan so its gonna be a bit unlike the previous yrs.. kind of hollow…….. what i mean is… maybe youre only afraid to admit that youve changed your mind and youll actually miss him and the drama club in general? ik you have hated him and his rules and his temper with a passion for the longest time bt maybe it isnt 2 late to change now?

 **Sam** : WHAT? NO

 **Sam** :  whats going on??? why all of my gcs have suddenly became a yoon jeonghan fanbase??

 **Sam** : unbelievable

 **Sam** : i have homework to do and i wont waste my time here anymore

 **Sam** : ttyl

 **Clover** : he snapped

 **Alex** : he cant bear neither confrontation nor admitting he is wrong, it hurts his pride ):

  

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Minkyung** : someone pls tell jeonghan that jun and i gonna be late

 **Vernon** : he’ll eat your heads

 **Mingyu:** jeonghan is chill these days (but i wont risk my life telling him, ur on ur own guys)

 **Jun:** Ty for nothing Mingyu

 **Mingyu** : anytime

 **SCoups** : I’m going to his rn so I can tell him, its ok

 **Jooheon** : Wait i thought today wasn’t our day to come to his??

 **Jooheon** : Have I messed up the schedule?

 **Jooheon** : God he’ll kill me

 **SCoups** : No, youre right and he wouldnt kill you

 **SCoups** : I’m only going cos I have shit to sort with him

 **Jooheon** : being the leader of the stagehands is tough my guy

 **Jooheon** : you already see eo on school and you go to his every afternoon

 **SCoups** : Well yeah but not everyday tho

 **Vernon** : you were there yesterday

 **Mingyu** : monday 2

 **Hyungwon:** and friday when we were rehearsing

 **Minkyung** : wait I think I saw you there on his backyard on thursday when I went there to have my dance lessons with soonyoung

 **SCoups** : Soonyoung and I are there more often than all of you so what

 **Hoshi** : Me??

 **Hoshi** : I’m only there

 **Hoshi** : 3

 **Vernon** : i love interrupting soonyoung

 **Hoshi** : Afternoons a week

 **Hoshi** : Don’t do THAT

 **Jun** : lmao

 **Vernon** : im going with you cheol

 **SCoups** : What why?

 **SCoups** : I’m leaving in 30 secs

 **Vernon** : well wait for me then bro

 **Vernon** : hao is there i wanna surprise him

 **Hoshi** : Hansol and Hao

 **Hoshi** : See e/o more often

 **Hoshi** : Than

 **Hoshi** : Can be considered

 **Hoshi** : Normal

 **Vernon** : stay out of my business

 **Hoshi:** I brought you

 **Hoshi:** Two together!

 **Vernon** : my consistent charm and high quality pick up lines brought us together

 **Hoshi** : Hao deserves better

 **Hoshi** : smh

 **Vernon** : he does dont tell him tho lmao

 **Mingyu** : jeonghan wont let you in, been there done that with woo

 **SCoups** : Gyu’s right, he wont, better not try

 **Vernon** : damn gyu do you live like this? giving up on your 1st try? you gotta fight 4 your man

 **Vernon** : i have my ways

 **Hyungwon:** why theres so many gays today?

 **Jooheon** : its the drama club you dumbass we’re all gay even if we’re straight

 **Jun** : heterosexuality is cancelledt

 **Minkyung** : will any of you let him knw we gonna be late though? thanks

 **Vernon** : I gotchu man relax

 **Minkyung** : how many times do i have to tell you not to call me man?

 **Vernon** : well excuse me young ma’am, but street slang is an increasingly valid form of expression

 **Jooheon** : I never knew hansol could speak like that or that his vocabulary included a word like ‘increasingly’

 **SCoups** : It doesn’t, hes quoting a chick movie we used to watch when kids smh

 **Mingyu** : we used 2 watch lots of chick movies and disney ones 2

 **Vernon** : I might be a hustla but im also a huge gay (for xu minghao)

 **SCoups** : Pls don’t ever call yourself a hustla again

 **SCoups** : Huge gay is fine tho

 **Vernon** : that’s homophobic

 **Hoshi:** I feel sad for

 **Hoshi:** Cheol

 **Hoshi:** Mingyu has wonwoo

 **Hoshi:** Hansol has hao

 **Hoshi:** Cheol has no one

 **Hoshi** : :(

 **Hoshi** : I just wanted that

 **Hoshi** : You and

 **Hoshi** : You knw who

 **Hoshi** : Had worked out

 **Mingyu** : who you knw who?

 **Vernon** : whomstve???

 **SCoups** : oml wtf soonyoung

 **Hoshi** : Shit

 **Hoshi** : WHAT N O BODY aimdnd i sorry so so sorry

 **Hoshi** : gotta dash

 **Hoshi** : sorry sorry sorryyyrf

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: dealer &regular (2)]_ **

**SCoups:** What are you?

 **Hoshi** : An idiot sandwich

 **Hoshi** : :/

 **SCoups** :Pls stop talking about the agreement outside of our gc  
**Hoshi** : I’m so so sorry for a

 **Hoshi** : Moment I forgot they don’t

 **Hoshi** : Knw abt it  
**Hoshi** : I felt bad reading

 **Hoshi** : Hansol and Mingyu talking

 **Hoshi** : Bout their love lives

 **Hoshi** : Bcos you’re a trio

 **Hoshi** : I just want you and jeonghan to

 **Hoshi** : Date so much

 **Hoshi** : He’s a sad and single soul and so are you  
**Hoshi** : You belong together

 **SCoups** : Wow thanks  
**Hoshi** : You just fit

 **Hoshi** : Yk what they say abt

 **Hoshi** : Junnie’s gaydar being a 100% trustworthy

 **Hoshi** : ?  
**SCoups** : I’ve heard it smh I dont wanna talk abt it tho

 **Hoshi** : Well, I have the matchmaker radar

 **Hoshi** : I knew hao and hansol were made

 **Hoshi** : For each other the moment I saw them

 **Hoshi** : Even though hao was ““straight””  
**Hoshi** : And my sister and her bf too

 **SCoups** : Hoshi, just let this go

 **SCoups** : This is already messy as it is and idk but jeonghan and I are in a good moment now

 **SCoups** : Pls don’t try to play matchmaker bc it is what it is

 **Hoshi** : I’ve only accepted to be part

 **Hoshi** : Of it bc I

 **Hoshi** : Wanted to find someone for him

 **Hoshi** : And for you too

 **Hoshi** : I thought you would

 **Hoshi** : At least go on a date

 **Hoshi** : And fall for each other

 **SCoups** : God youre so naïve… If you only knew the lengths one has to go thru until they finally learn how fucking in love they are!

 **SCoups** : You cant just take someone to the carnival and spend all your afternoon just walking around and riding one of the carrousel carriages, fooling around with the temporary tattoos and necklaces or fake mustaches or whatever prizes you won at the game tents and BAM youre in love

 **SCoups** : That’s just not how it happens  

 **Hoshi** : :/

 **Hoshi** : This is a cute date idea, you should take the boy to do just that

 **SCoups** : lmao

 **SCoups** : Nah can you imagine the yoon jeonghan you knw enjoying a cheesy date like this?

 **Hoshi** : No :~

 **SCoups** : Exactly, the yoon jeonghan everybody knws wouldn’t do that

 

 

*

  

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **JunniePer** **lee** : ???

 **SeungcheWow** : Don’t even ask

 **SeungcheWow** : This is smth you dont wanna knw abt

 **SeungcheWow** : I could kill soonyoung rn

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Ok but is soonyoung talking abt josh?

 **SeungcheWow** : What? No why would he???

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Uh nevermind

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Are you going to Jeonghans house now right?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : If the 2 of you don’t want nobody to notice then try not to look so blatantly head over heels for him smh

 **SeungcheWow** : If I manage to shrug hansol off nobody will notice!!!

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Seungcheol:** Pls don’t let Hansol inside when we arrive at your door

 **Jeonghan** : Who even invited hiphopboy1234?

 **Seungcheol** : Nobody, he wants to come bc Hao is there

 **Jeonghan** : I’m not letting him in

 **Seungcheol** : Ty

 **Jeonghan:** I’ll protect you from him.

 **Seungcheol** : Hes my best friend

 **Jeonghan** : I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HIM

 **Seungcheol** : Am I supposed to thank you for offering the help I never asked for??

 **Jeonghan** : Ugh just come over already I wanna kiss you

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Illeguy** : so this costume fitting was a fun ride from start to finish amirite?

 **Kwan:** I smelled drama so here I am, what happened?

 **Josh** : You were supposed to be there, why you didn’t come to jeonghans?

 **Kwan** : i wasn’t in the mood and I decided to stay home to study

 **Chan** : he wants to kill you yk?

 **Kwan** : tell me smth idk but also tell me what i missed already

 **DK** : ok so first jeonghan didnt allow hansol to get inside the house

 **DK** : then minghao threatened to leave the play

 **Kwan** : bc hansol couldnt get inside?

 **DK** : no

 **DK** : surprisingly he wasnt giving a flying fuck to hansol he said he was on the verge of giving up bc of mingyu

 **Josh** : He’s having an issue with Mingyu’s costumes bc he refuses to stop growing and his measures change every month

 **DK** : he is getting thick and tall and his arms have these muscles

 **Illeguy** : More of him to hug ^^

 **Kwan** : *gags*

 **Uji** : Continue!

 **DK** : so minghao said if mingyu continued to refuse to stop growing he would need to borrow the food truck tent close to his house and he would go up the stage wrapped in that tent bc that’s the only thing that will fit

 **Kwan** : can you blame him? the kid is taller than a tree!

Uji: Why is he so tall for? Smh

 **Kwan** : what jeonghan said abt this?

 **DK** : well nothing, seungcheol and him had gone mia atm

 **Josh** : They were in the kitchen sorting things out abt the moving scenarios

 **Uji** : They weren’t when I got in there to have a word with Jeonghan

 **Josh** : You saw it wrong, ofc they were there

 **Uji** : How have I supposedly seen it wrong? They’re 1.78, you can’t simply not see them????

 **DK** : Hansol also refused to leave the backyard even tho it was cold as hell and started to complain and tap the living room window

 **Kwan** : oh no baby no

 **Chan** : i had already forgotten abt him tbh but he kinda made himself noticeable again bc he was getting blue

 **DK** : we all ran to the window and i noticed Minkyung had only half of her face painted

 **Kwan** : painted?

 **DK** : with makeup, she had allowed hyungwon to play with her brushes and whatever she carries in her bag

 **Chan** : he did a good job if you allow me the observation

 **Josh** : She looked like a clown smh

 **DK** : josh decided to let hansol in and i was kinda sad abt him freezing out there but i didn’t want to see an upset jeonghan make an appearance yk? but okay i guess

 **DK** : cos when jeonghan and cheol returned, jeonghan didnt mind hansols presence at all and just said he loves jieqiong and minkyung spirit and we should all look up to them

 **Kwan** : what why?

 **Uji** : Minkyung’s the self-proclaimed makeup artist of our play and Jieqiong has been wearing all green clothes and hitting ppl heads with her magic wand for a week now

 **Illeguy** : She says she is diving into her green fairy character

 **Illeguy** : I wonder if she has actually read the play and forgot her character appear for like one scene

 **Illeguy** : Shes not even a real fairy, shes an absinthe bottle

 **Uji:** She knows but we have been rehearsing the hills are alive to the sound of music and I think she got a little carried away

 **Kwan** : ok but why the sudden change in jeonghans behavior tho? what happened while he was out with cheol? that’s odd

 **Josh** : Guys, do you still remember how cute I looked earlier? Pls pay attention to me and stop talking abt whatever we are talking atm! I’ll send a selfie and I demand your undivided attention!

 **Uji** : Joshua wtf

 **Josh:** _{image attachment}_

 **Kwan** : wait, thats juns arm?

 **DK** : uuuuuh a pic on your bed

 **DK** : yk what that means

 **Chan** : promiscuoussss boy lets get to the point cause we’re on a roll you ready????

 

* * *

 

 

**I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)**

Fuck off no way, why am I so good at indirect matchmaking

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **_[New Chat_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _added_ **Kwan**

 

 **Jeonghan** : Why don't you say you want to leave this play already? Be honest! You’re 16, not 7.

 **Kwan** : Bc I don’t???

 **Kwan** : What are you talking abt?

 **Kwan** : Are you mad bc I couldn’t be there today?

 **Jeonghan** : That and the fact you have been trying to sabotage me since the beginning of the school year and I have no idea why you couldn’t have just talked to me about it.

 **Kwan** : I didn’t try to sabotage you!

 **Jeonghan** : Then why didn’t you come? It was the costume fitting! And in September, you missed the auditions too! Why do you keep missing everything when you know they’re important to our play!

 **Jeonghan** : Why do you keep trying to make my life a living hell?

 **Kwan** : I don’t!

 **Jeonghan** : I know you do! Do you think it’s fun to make me upset every chance you get?

 **Kwan** : youre so fucking annoying jeonghan, idk why after all the shit you put us thru everybody seems to have forgotten youre an awful human being

 **Kwan** : you haven’t changed, you just chose better to whom youre showing this new tolerant and fake side

 **Kwan** : you’ve never liked me and you keep on playing God

 **Jeonghan** : You do that! Youre the one who decided to mess with me in the first place

 **Kwan** : youre frustrating!

 

 **_Kwan_ ** _left the chat_

 

*

 

**_[Chat: dealer &regular (2)]_ **

**Hoshi** : You little shit

 **Hoshi** : You and Jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : ARE dating!

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is busy thinking about boys

**_[Chat: dealer &regular (2)]_ **

**Hoshi** : You little shit

 **Hoshi** : You and Jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : ARE dating!

 **SCoups** : Mmmm sounds fake but ok

 **SCoups** : Pls present your case

 **Hoshi** : Well

 **Hoshi** : I don’t have one

 **SCoups** : So you didnt gather evidence?

 **Hoshi** : I didn’t but

 **Hoshi:** I knw for a fact

 **Hoshi** : That you are dating him

 **Hoshi** : And I only found out bc

 **Hoshi** : He drank from your glass

 **Hoshi** : And he seemed so comfortable doing so

 **SCoups** : Bold of you to assume that based on a glass of water

 **Hoshi:** No, wait

 **Hoshi:** This was only the start!

 **Hoshi:** He drank from your cup and Jihoon called him out

 **Hoshi** : Then

 **Hoshi** : He played it cool

 **Hoshi:** And said all the glasses in the house are technically his

 **SCoups:** He isn’t wrong

 **Hoshi:** He got up to fetch you another glass and

 **Hoshi** : Everybody else got distracted bc of Minghao and Mingyu’s argument

 **Hoshi** : And then, well, Hansol freezing

 **Hoshi** : And they didn’t notice he never returned

 **SCoups:** Wow and???

 **Hoshi** : You, mister, went after him

 **SCoups:** I don’t think I did

 **Hoshi** : Youre just trying to

 **Hoshi** : Confuse me!

 **Hoshi** : Youre guilty

 **SCoups** : Mmm am I?

 **Hoshi** : See???

 **Hoshi** : This is smth Jeonghan

 **Hoshi** : Would say

 **Hoshi** : That can only mean

 **Hoshi** : You have been spending

 **Hoshi** : Time together!

 **SCoups** : We are, I won’t deny it

 **Hoshi** : You two went MIA for at least 20 minutes

 **Hoshi** : Jihoon DID looked for you

 **Hoshi** : But you were NOWHERE to b found

 **Hoshi:** This has happened a lot lately dont you think?

 **Hoshi** : I have noticed a pattern

 **Hoshi** : You’re never around during lunch anymore and neither is Jeonghan, then, you always vanish together when we’re rehearsing, just like you did today! You used to fight like cat and mouse and you claimed to hate him but never left the play, not even after you gave up on our plan!

 **Hoshi** : I started to put everything 2gether

 **Hoshi** : The convo you and I had earlier

 **Hoshi** : You talked abt a carnival date

 **Hoshi** : And I said it was a good idea

 **SCoups** : It is. Man, I wish I had someone to take on this date!

 **Hoshi** : You already did! You took him or he took you idk and idc! What I DO knw is that you mentioned temporary tattoos and Jeonghan HAD a temporary tat on his neck the other day, I remember! AND you have been using this silly dolphin necklace for the past 3 weeks, it’s not your style at all! These are typical carnival prizes!

 **Hoshi:** BAAAM

 **Hoshi** : GOTCHA!

 **SCoups** : Well first of these are the longest sentences I’ve seen you type, congrats

 **Hoshi** : Wow tysm!

 **SCoups** : Anyways, this doesn’t prove anything we could have gone with different ppl??

 **Hoshi** : You could but! Last but not least, since the start of this conversation you haven’t denied it one single time!

 **SCoups** : I have said it sounds fake

 **Hoshi** : “Sounds fake” not “wow this is fake”

 **Hoshi** : What you’re telling me is

 **Hoshi** : You’re not dating him?

 **SCoups** : How would I even manage to hide it from everybody?

 **Hoshi** : That’s not a no

 **SCoups** : lmao youre actin like a crazy person rn

 **Hoshi** : This isn’t a no either!

 **SCoups** : ……

 **Hoshi** : Yes?

 **SCoups** : I don’t wanna talk abt this

 **Hoshi** : OH MY GOD

 **Hoshi** : I KNEW IT

 **Hoshi** : I did it again

 **Hoshi** : I’m so fucking happy

 **SCoups** : Pls don’t tell anybody, only Jun and Shua knw abt it

 **Hoshi** : I dont plan to

 **Hoshi** : But whyyy

 **Hoshi** : You should tell ppl

 **Hoshi** : Love is such a beautiful thing

 **SCoups** : Pipe down lover boy

 **SCoups** : And I really cant, not after that… thing… at least

 **SCoups** : I just wanna be with him while I can bc once everybody finds out they’ll judge me and jeonghan will never believe me even if I tell him the truth

 **SCoups** : I called quits before we even got together but still….. we shared a lot lately and I knw that discovering I’ve only approached him bc of this stupid plan will crush him

 **SCoups** : I knw he is strong and can take a lot

 **SCoups** : But Jeoghan isnt a wall, he hears all the stuff they say abt him

 **SCoups** : He’ll never believe me and he’ll think I’m not different from everybody else

 **Hoshi** : Oh

 **Hoshi** : Youre right from this pov

 **Hoshi** : You really like him right?

 **SCoups** : Yes

 **SCoups** : I really really really reaaally like him

 **Hoshi** : I wont tell

 **Hoshi** : Anybody

 **Hoshi** : I cant promise not to create a gc with Joshua and junnie so we can scream abt you two tho :/

 **SCoups:** I was already expecting this

 **Hoshi** : Hey cheol

 **SCoups** : What?

 **Hoshi** : Do you ever plan to tell him?

 **SCoups** : You really enjoy dancing right?

 **Hoshi** : Yes!!!

 **SCoups** : Do you knw when youre having so much fun dancing or creating a choreo and you dont wanna leave our schools practice room? You knw you’ll have to and go home sooner or later, you knw that it has to happen but still, you just continue there for as long as possible

 **SCoups** : I suppose it’s the same for jun, hao and chan

 **SCoups** : And for the drama club kids when it comes to writing, acting and producing, and for gyu when it comes to soccer…

 **SCoups** : This is what happens to me since jeonghan and I got together

 **SCoups** : I knw it will end…. Us… I knw I have to tell him if I want to end this with some dignity but I cant do that now bc my brain tells me it’s too early to go home

 **Hoshi** : I get it

 **Hoshi** : I have a correction tho

 **Hoshi** : It isn’t your brain

 **Hoshi** : Telling you that

 **Hoshi** : It’s your heart <3

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : Hoshi knws abt Jeonghan and I

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Oh ok, good!!

 **SeungcheWow** : No, not good. I trust him not to tell anybody else cos he promised and we’re friends but still.

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Would you just tell me whats going on why youre worrying the others will knw?

 **SeungcheWow** : Isnt a good idea, youre dating jeonghans best friend. This might get you in trouble later on…,

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Yeah I’m aware of this fact but honestly? I’ve been your friend for almost 3 years now… If you need help, then tell me

 **SeungcheWow** : Its ugly

 **JunniePer** **lee** : How ugly?

 **SeungcheWow** : You’ll judge me bc youre a reasonable person

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I am, josh is too… jeonghan and you are not

 **JunniePer** **lee** : You 2 are passional and its just a matter of time until one of you fuck this up

 **SeungcheWow** : Dont talk it like that, it makes me think we wont ever work

 **JunniePer** **lee** : What went on after all?

 **SeungcheWow** : I might have done smth bad for him… our relationship might have started not as coincidently as it seems

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I knw abt the tickets and the journal,,.. I’m the one who told you to do that and I doubt he’ll bother at all, you got him to see his favorite band

 **SeungcheWow** : This. Uh. Ok. This wasnt the only way I’ve tried to approach him… Ive tried plenty of times before….

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I thought you had only started being interested on him around november

 **SeungcheWow** : you aint wrong

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I’ve asked you this once but why would you want to get closer to someone you didn't even like in the first place?

 **SeungcheWow** : I promised someone I would do that and in exchange they gave me money

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Cheol no you didnt

 **SeungcheWow** : Oh yes my dumbfuck head did

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Tell you have already quit! And youre not messing with his feelings like that

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m not I promise I do like him, idk what I was doing when I accepted it. I didnt even know him at the time, I’ve only heard of him a few times but never really connected the name to his face? I’ve never really engaged on school rumors

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Ok, thats not so bad. Who paid you?

 **SeungcheWow** : I cant tell ya

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Why not?

 **SeungcheWow** : Bc we’re friends and I dont want them to suffer any desnecessary backlash

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Do I knw them?

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m not telling so stop asking. I might have messed up bad but I dont want drag them with me

 **JunniePer** **lee** : But you should! Do you really wanna protect those who hate jeonghan so much that they paid you to play with his heart? idk jeonghan that well but ik for a fact that jisoo will judge tf out of you when he finds out. You knw that right?

 **SeungcheWow** : I do

 **JunniePer** **lee** : And??

 **SeungcheWow** : And I’m not telling... shua will hate me, jeonghan wont want to see me never again but I dont wanna make things worse… I’m the one who accepted it

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Why would you even agree? Why do you need so much money?

 **SeungcheWow** : I dont. They told me about this jeonghan guy and he seemed a fucking jerk ok? I asked shua abt him and he confirmed! The plan was going on a few dates, is all. I applie to be part of the play bc I wanted to help shua with him and I saw this as a way to get closer to Han. Everything was runnin smoothly but then it started to go wrong when bc they weren’t lying when they told me he wasnt an easy one…

 **SeungcheWow** : He wouldnt let me come closer and I started to enjoy the arguments cos I’m a fucked up person and found it fun but I got attached to these arguments

 **SeungcheWow** : And mostly to him

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I hate how compromised you are. You were supposed to rat out on who had this shitty idea!!

 **SeungcheWow** : It doesnt matter anymore… Everyday I learn new things with him and I love everything? We arent perfect but we accept each others flaws bc they dont bother us

 **SeungcheWow** : We bicker a lot but we have even more fun

 **SeungcheWow** : I’d spend every second with him If I could

 **JunniePer** **lee** : I totally get what you mean but I think you should tell??

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Your relationship has started with a couple lies and you should clarify this asap

 

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Hey! Did you get home ok?

 **Seungcheol:** Yeah yeah, hey I knw we’ve just seen each other a few hours ago but can we skype?

 **Jeonghan** : Sure, I was meaning to ask you the same. I had an argument with Seungkwan and, I don’t know, I just want to talk to you.

 **Jeonghan** : It’s like you read my mind. You have to stop or else you’ll discover all my secrets!

 **Seungcheol:** Too late! I’ve discovered them already

 **Jeonghan** : You do? Hmm

 **Seungcheol** : I do! We’re one and the same!

 **Jeonghan** : You’re so fucking cheesy, Choi Seungcheol!

 **Seungcheol:** You like it, Yoon Jeonghan, you like it so much!

 **Seungcheol** : I’ll skype you rn

 

 

 

*

 

 

**_[New Chat]_ **

 

 **Hoshi** _added_ **Josh** _and_ **Jun** _to the chat_

 **Hoshi** _renamed the chat to **jeongcheol defense squad**_

 

 **Josh** : Soonyoung?

 **Jun** : So extra, I swear smh

 **Hoshi** : Hello friends I’ve

 **Hoshi** : Gathered you here

 **Hoshi** : Today

 **Hoshi** : To announce

 **Hoshi** : I, too, am part

 **Hoshi** : Of

 **Hoshi** : The

 **Hoshi** : Jeongcheol defense squad

 **Josh** : Whats a jeongcheol?

 **Hoshi** : Jeonghan + seungcheol ofc

 **Hoshi** : I thought you were smarter than

 **Hoshi** : That

 **Josh** : Jeonghan and seungcheol hmmm it doesnt ring a bell, sorry

 **Josh** : Idk what youre talking abt ^^’

 **Hoshi** : Joshua! I knwww!

 **Hoshi** : Seungcheol told me

 **Jun** : He does, baby! ¬¬ for good or bad, he knws

 **Josh** : Oh fine then

 **Josh** : Hannie will hate to learn we have a gc with his and Cheol’s ship name tho

 **Hoshi** : I can change it to

 **Hoshi** : Junshua (junnie + joshua) & I

 **Jun** : Junshua & I sounds like a gc in which we’d discuss a threesome

 **Jun** : ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 **Josh** : (╯ಊ╰)

 **Josh** : Jeongcheol defense squad will definitely do

 **Josh** : What are we defending them from tho?

 **Hoshi** : Themselves

 **Jun** : Haters

 **Josh** : ???

 **Hoshi** : WEll

 **Hoshi** : We’ll have time to discuss it later

 **Josh** : Alright~~~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Jun** : ●ᴥ●

 **Hoshi** : Oh so thats how you communicate?

 **Hoshi** : I wanna try too!

 **Hoshi** : ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 **Josh** : Soonyoung, no, that’s just creep!

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Hoshi just created a gc and added jisoo and I

 **JunniePer** **lee** : It’s already a mess

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Cheol?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Cheol??

 

 

* * *

 

 

**I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)**

my mom knocked on my door and told me to go to bed but i’m too busy thinking abt boys

 

 **waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_

same ill drink to that bro

 **wtf** **richard (@damingh8)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_

same same same i love hansol

 **Mingyu TM** **(@min9yu_k)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_

Same <3

 **will** **traynor (@jeon1woo)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_ and _@ming9yu_k_

<3 <3 <3

 **moon j (@junwen)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_

same @h.jeesoo

 **JOSH HONG (@h.jeesoo)** replying to _@kwonsyoung_ and _@junwen_

Same ^^ @junwen

**I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)**

I love my couples so much

 

 

*

 

 

**Choi S. (@scoups)**

****

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : I wouldn’t expect anything other than ‘mess’ but

 **SeungcheWow** : Jun

 **SeungcheWow** : I feel guilty all the time bc he doesnt deserve it but sometimes he will look at me with these understanding eyes and all I want is to tell him and explain everything and in my dreams he gets it?

 **SeungcheWow** : He understands what I’ve done and he forgives me?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Ah cheol….

 **SeungcheWow** : I knw, wont happen and you don’t even have to tell me that

 **SeungcheWow** : I just knw I’ll break his heart

 **JunniePer** **lee** : idk what to tell you but I’m so sorry

 **SeungcheWow** : Neither do I

 **SeungcheWow** : I just wish I wasn’t so stupid

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Hey, slow down

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Karma might strike you in the future but for the time being just enjoy and hope for the best

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: Extras**

 

Hi, good morning.

Albeit Wonwoo has managed to adapt the majority of scenes in a way in which we won’t need many extras, we’ll need to add some people to a few scenes such as the final presentation. Considering we aren’t exactly playing by the rules and instead putting up this play behind the Principal’s back, I kindly ask to whoever may have any idea as to how cast extras for our play on the low, to please contact me.

 

 

*

 

 

**From: X. Minghao**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: Observation**

 

Good morning,

Would you allow me to use this platform and make an important announcement related to a member of the cast?

 

 

*

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: OK**

 

Yes.

 

 

*

 

**From: X. Minghao**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: Thanks**

If Mingyu doesn’t stop growing I’m out (fr this time).

 

 

*

 

**From: K. Mingyu**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: Replica**

 

Hey.

Would you allow me to respond to this rude provocation?

 

 

*

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: Go ahead**

 

Go ahead.

 

 

*

 

 

**From: K. Mingyu**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, C. Seungcheol, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Soonyou…**

**Date: apr. 16**

**RE: xu minghao will fail biology**

 

It’s genetics, I don’t have a saying in how much I’ll grow. I’m tall, so what? Get me a bigger size and tuck me in!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How many emails until they notice you’re not the one answering them?” Seungcheol asks, lowering Jeonghan’s phone.

The room is bright, lights from a clear day of spring invading it through the ajar windows. Winter had gone by flying and Soonyoung had been nothing less than an ally – from his iconic smirks whenever Seungcheol and Jeonghan simply breathed the same air to the time he let out a dreamy sigh on Seokmin and Hansol’s birthday, when Seungcheol proposed all of them to have lunch inside the silent auditorium and Jeonghan sat right by his side, where they could just whisper to each other and pretend they were talking about the play.

Joshua and Junhui had gotten on lookout duty for all these months, as usual, but after the end of winter, some nights the four of them would just hang out together at their houses or go on double dates downtown, where the kids of their school didn’t go due to the distance. They would ride the bus or the subway all the way there, Seungcheol resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder while they would talk about anything that crossed their minds.

It had been easy, Jeonghan assumes, no major events disturbing his pretty little mind, which was new and somehow terrifying.

“Would you stop messing with my phone so we can talk about the play?” He asks and hums in sequence, calmly waggling one of the sketches in the air.

They sit on the floor, Jeonghan in between Seungcheol’s open legs, and the latter’s sketches piling up around them. The room’s messy, even though Seungcheol had tried to tidy it up a little and toss all of his clean clothes inside of his wardrobe as soon as Jeonghan shot him a message and accepted his invite to come over.

Seungcheol had been professional and maintained a serious façade for the first half of their afternoon, doodling his ideas in the pages of Jeonghan’s notebook – his notes, scattered all over the white pages, sharing space with Seungcheol’s doodles of the stage, of their scenarios, beams of light, actors and everything in between here and there. It was alluring, the way he had looked so concentrated and smart.

Seungcheol seizes the opportunity and rests his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder to look closer. “We still have two months ahead.” 

“I know,” Jeonghan tells him, “but finding a way to move these big ass scenarios to the auditorium demand all of our neurons to work.”

“I’m sorry I got distracted, but Minghao and Mingyu are at it again.”

Jeonghan puts down the sheet and stretches his arm to reach another sketch, but gives up a second later. “Are they talking about the costumes again?” He wonders.

Seungcheol nods overexcitedly, mind already moving past the device he puts aside, as well as Minghao and Mingyu‘s argument.

“This is bugging me too.” Jeonghan confesses, this time kindly pushing Seungcheol backwards until the latter’s back is pinned to the structure of his bed, and Jeonghan is the one leaning on him, his back flushed against Seungcheol’s chest. “We have a tight budget. We do have the money the school has given us for this year’s activities, but there’s so much to be done yet.” He says, gaze lost in nowhere particular, but his right hand still finds a way to touch Seungcheol’s ear and massage the lobe affectionately. “That’s so not how I had imagined this play. I honestly want to be able to do the most out of this year at the Drama Club. You know how important this play is to me.” He declares, aware that Seungcheol has lent his ears to listen to his whines about this play, now being strangely familiar with Jeonghan’s dreams in relation to the future of Drama Club. “If it goes well, I’m positive the club will never have to stage a boring, bland and uninspired play again. This year’s break or make it.”

“It will.” Seungcheol assures him, bringing a hand to his arm to stroke the skin from his wrist to the curve of his elbow. “I have money. It’s not much, but I can invest, like a sponsor!”

Jeonghan feels gelid all of a sudden. He stops massaging Seungcheol’s ear but keeps his hand there, unable to let go, and wonders how many money the boy could have saved for the past three years of high school. He even tries to do the math, but gives up soon enough, because his mind can only race at the moment.

“How’s that?”

“Well,” Seungcheol runs his free hand over his dark hair, then pulls one of his knees up. “I‘ve been trying to spend it taking you on dates, but you always insists that we should share. I always end up with around the same amount of money after each date.”

“You just sound like the most altruist person in the world right now.” Jeonghan says, unable to keep it to himself.

“I’m not, really not. I’ve done questionable things and sold answers, you know that.”

Jeonghan restarts caressing Seungcheol and leans even closer, blindly seeking his body. “Selling answers was the most horrible thing you have done?”

“No. I have done worse things.”

“Like what?” He insists, feeling his stomach twist as if it knows this will take them somewhere he doesn’t want to go.

“I don’t want you changing the way you see me. You see me better than I am.”

“You see me like that too.”

“No,” he sighs in disagreement, “I see you the way you are and just happen to love it a lot.”

Jeonghan is thankful they’re not facing each other. Seungcheol’s words may be simple but they have the power of making him melt so easily, he almost can’t handle listen to them. “Everybody else hates me. Seungkwan still refuses to talk to me. We could be face to face or sitting in the same table at lunch, he won’t even look in my direction becaue I called him out.” He huffs out a bitter laugh and looks down to his own lap, wishing that Seungcheol can’t detect the desolate swing of his voice.

They get a little too silent, something that isn’t exactly common between the two of them. Seungcheol and Jeonghan always had a lot to talk or argue about, and even when they were chilling together or enjoying calm moments, they would talk non-stop, because it always seemed to have too much too learn about each other. After one of those afternoons, Jeonghan would spend the rest of his night with Seungcheol’s voice filling his mind, and although he loved it, he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else but him.

“I’m so sorry I’m not as vocal about feelings as you.” Jeonghan tries, even though he feels tongue-tied and a newbie when it comes to liking someone as much as he does at the moment. “But I feel like, uh… Well, it feels like if I ever tell you how I feel, it will be over in the next second. I feel as if… When people learn about us, we’ll be over because it’s made for only you and me to understand, right?”

“I don’t mind. I get it. I don’t think we need anyone’s validation.” He assures him again, voice barely a whisper. “I’m so sorry and I wish I could erase the previous years and have come to you earlier. I know we didn’t know each other at all back then and this could have been an obstacle, but I’d still try.”

“Thanks. I would have liked to see you trying to erase past mistakes, everything would be easier.” Jeonghan says and shuffles around to get up, leaving the other’s embrace. Seungcheol watches him with curiosity, however, when he breaks in a smile and lifts his index finger in the air, the mood gets lighter again. “On a side note, I have something to give to you. Consider this a demonstration of affection, alright?”

“’K.”

Jeonghan wambles around the room looking for his backpack and gets what he wants, soon returning to stand in front of Seungcheol. He offers him the sheets in which he had been diligently working for the past week.

“I’ve just finished summarizing the social studies annotations I’ve made since the beginning of classes. Keep it. It’ll help you study when Hell Week starts.”

Seungcheol looks positively surprised, eyes widening and moving rapidly from the sheets to Jeonghan. Rather than saying words that anybody could or giving him something meaningless, he had wrote down his notes and added short explanations to them. Smiles, confessions, emotions are easy to pretend, but writing until your hand cramps up, well, this you can’t fake.

“You really did this for me?” Seungcheol asks, accepting the notes.

Jeonghan shrugs, considering this a huge deal but trying not to look so head over heels for him. He is sure Seungcheol is aware of his feelings by now, because his change of attitude toward him it’s easily spotted, but, still, he’d rather try and keep some bits private, kept in a small place that only him can access.

“Yeah.” He says, already rolling his eyes and adding a comical tone to their conversation. “I’ve seen your notebook the other day, and I don’t know what I was expecting, but, well, you don’t take many notes. I thought this could be helpful.”

“I don’t.” He agrees huffing out a laugh and lowering his head to flip through the pages. “Thank you, Han.”

“You’re welcome. Listen, I think I’ve changed my mind. Can we take a break now and, like, go to your bed to rest?” Jeonghan asks, bending to rearrange the sheets on the carpet and getting ready to put everything aside, “Your parents will take a while to return from the grocery store, right?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

They climb on Seungcheol’s single bed and fit there, limbs entwining so you wouldn’t be able to tell them apart if you tried, and Jeonghan’s face hiding in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck.

And Jeonghan feels so good as he seizes their moment, that all he can’t think is how shameful it is that things can’t last forever.

“Cheol?”

He hums in response, fingers playing with Jeonghan’s ring, sliding it up and down his thin finger.

“I’ll miss you in September when we won’t be studying in the same school anymore. We’ll be busy and won’t see each other often.” He reminds the other. Even if he doesn’t want to think about sad things, the words that are so difficult for him to say come out easily this time.

“Jesus, Jeonghan! Make it easy for me for once in your life.” Seungcheol blurts, pulling him closer with the help of his left arm. Jeonghan giggles and punches his chest playfully. “Of course I’ll miss you too but I feel like we can spend a whole month without speaking to each other and nothing on my end will change.”

“That means I can come visit you when I feel lonely?”

“Not if I visit you first.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : We had pistachio ice cream after dinner

 **Josh** : Who?

 **Jeonghan** : Cheol and I. His parents too.

 **Jeonghan** : I went over to his and his mom knocked on the door while we were talking about the scenarios. She asked me to stay for dinner and which ice cream I like the best so they could buy for me. Cheol said “pistachio, mom, he likes pistachio” and I felt so good!

 **Jeonghan** : Then she smiled and said I’m fancy and asked me if I’m sure I’m only 18! HKDHFKS she’s funny like him

 **Jeonghan** : Oh wait!

 **Jeonghan** : She also told me I was the first person to come to theirs to actual study instead of watching movies. She said she’s happy he has at least one friend worried about studies and university and everything for a change.

 

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Josh and Coups (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh:** He likes you

 **Josh:** He likes you A LOT

 **SCoups:** I like him too

 **SCoups:** You have no idea

 **Josh** : I haven’t forgotten abt our talk, way before you got together

 **Josh** : Every time I think abt it, it sounds sketchy

 **Josh** : If you have smth to tell him, just do

 **Josh** : It’ll be better if he learns from your mouth

 **Josh** : Ik what I’m talking, hes my bff

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **SCoups** : I gotta talk to you, kids

 **SCoups** : We have to talk abt Jeonghan and the plan and everything

 **Kwan** : can we not talk abt this? or abt him? i’m trying to ignore his existence while i still can and i have never been happier

 **SCoups** : This is important

 **Kwan** : why is this so important? our plan never worked!

 **Kwan** : let this go, youre friends now rite?

 **Kwan** : jeonghan manipulated you 2 as he did with everybody else

 **Kwan** : I thought having him being nice to us was my dream but now he is being kinda nice but all i can see are lies

 **SCoups** : Don’t say it like that

 **Kwan** : you dont knw him the way we do cheol!! he started acting this way after principal cancelled our play bc he knws if he plays nice the others wont leave and ruin his stupid play

 **Kwan** : this plays the only thing that matters for him

 **Kwan** : he wants to receive praise for his good work

 **Kwan** : that’s how he is

 **Kwan** : manipulative and egoistical

 **Kwan** : i’m happy the plan backfired otherwise we could have made josh sad bc he was into you at the time

 **SCoups** : Wait

 **SCoups** : Shua was into me?

 **DK** : SEUNGKWAN! WHAT R U DOING???? YOU SHOULDNT HAVE TOLD HIM!

 **DK** : you complain abt jeonghan but youre acting the same way!

 **SCoups** : When this happenened??

 **SCoups** : Sht shitt

 **DK** : josh is into jun now i promise he is ok pls dont freak out

 **Hoshi** : CALM DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU

 **Hoshi** : cheol you should tell them

 **Kwan** : ugh whats going on? only having his name mentioned will make us argue

 **DK** : Stop seungkwan

 **Kwan** : stop defending himmmmm!!

 **Kwan** : he has done nothing but argue with coups for 3 months

 **Kwan** : our plan of making them get closer and make him stop fighting everybody else and leave us alone backfired he wasnt supposed to become his friend

 **Hoshi** : Seungkwan

 **Hoshi** : Read what you wrote again

 **Hoshi** : Read it carefully

 **Hoshi** : Seok, do the same

 **Hoshi** : Lets see if you understand

 **Hoshi** : What is going on

 **Kwan** : fuck

 **Kwan** : it is what i think it is?

 **DK** : tell me

 **DK** : I’ve read it 5 times already and still sounds fine to me

 **Kwan** : cheol and jeonghan have gotten closer lately right?

 **DK** : yeah~~~

 **Kwan** : and our plan WAS making jeonghan fall bc this way he would let us live

 **DK** : and??

 **Kwan** : he did! and they like each other

 **Kwan** : our plan worked!!11

 **Hoshi** : DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER

 **Kwan** : not in the way we predicted but still!

 **DK** : NO SHIT I THOUGHT SEUNGCHEOL WASNT INTO BOYS

 **Hoshi** : He isn’t!

 **DK:** DOESNT SEEM LIKE IT!

 **Hoshi** : I mean, he is!

 **Hoshi** : But into one boy

 **Hoshi** : idk I think he is confused!

 

 

  

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Coups, Kwan (2)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : hey

 **Kwan** : you vanished from our gc and i think you dont wanna talk rn

 **Kwan:** but i just wanna tell you that

 **Kwan** : ugh idek but i wouldnt have come up with this plan if i knew there was the least chance of you ending up interested for real

 **Kwan** : i thought this would never happened and that this wouldnt go this far

 **SCoups:** I had no idea shua has ever been interested in me

 **SCoups:** I’m confused and idk if I should talk to Jeonghan or to Joshua

 **Kwan** : don’t talk to jeonghan! forget abt it!! he doesnt need 2 knw

 **SCoups** : But I just feel like I should explain what went down to him??

 **Kwan** : he’ll kill you!!

 **SCoups** : Shit, I need some time alone

 **Kwan** : i’m so sorry cheol

 **SCoups** : I am too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 how are you doing, kiddos?  
> I'm posting two chapters at once this time, including hmm... THE CHAPTER. So uh, this 16. Remember I've posted another chapter after this. Just click "next chapter" now and you'll be able to find it. ty.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight, Elvis is dead and love is a satire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: If youre not subscribed, I suppose you'll see this chapter first. Dont scroll down yet. This att consists of 2 chapters (16 + 17). So go back to the previous chapter and make sure you read it before this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so, so sorry! But my plot included this exact scene and here it is! It’s not super angsty and I wanted to keep it simple, but still… hm… I'll go hide under a rock now hihi

 

**_[New Chat (2)_** **_]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Wonwoo?

 **Jeonghan** : Can you give me Mingyu’s number?

 **Illeguy** : Seriously?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes? Is that weird I plan on texting someone?

 **Illeguy** : A bit, yes! I’m sending you his number tho

 **Illeguy** : Pls dont fight my boyfriend :(

 

 

*

 

**_[New Chat_** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _added_ **Mingyu**

 

 **Jeonghan** : Hey Mingyu

 **Jeonghan** : Wonwoo gave me your number

 **Mingyu** : oooh

 **Mingyu** : is this bc i haven’t attended some of our rehearsals?

 **Mingyu** : if so, i had a late practice and couldnt go

 **Mingyu** : ik the plays 2 months away and i’m sorry

 **Jeonghan** : Don’t worry about it. I know you’re making the best you can to be present.

 **Jeonghan** : I’m looking for Seungcheol though.

 **Jeonghan** : He’s been absent for two days and I haven’t seen him on school either. He hasn’t answered my texts either… So… Well, do you know if something happened with him by any chance?

 **Mingyu** : aaaa

 **Mingyu** : i dont but it happens sometimes,, cheol just wont attend school when he doesnt feels like

 **Mingyu** : hasn’t happened lately but i guess its one of these cases

 **Mingyu** : do you need smth? i can go to his after my practice and tell him myself

 **Jeonghan** : No, it’s ok. I’m sure everything’s fine with him, I just need to talk abt the light of the stage and stuff.

 **Jeonghan** : Thanks though!

 **Mingyu** : anytime

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol feels like shutting the door again when he opens it to find Jeonghan waiting at the doormat. He doesn’t care about being spotted in the same pajamas he’s been wearing for two days – if you asked him, Seungcheol wouldn’t be sure if he feels either sad or happy for them to have reached this level of intimacy in a matter of months.

“Hey.” Jeonghan says, a timid albeit expectant smile stretching his thin lips. “Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He blurts, definitely considering closing the door again. The past days had been a mess and he doesn’t feel so good at the moment, and differing from other occasions, not even Jeonghan’s presence is capable of making him feel like himself again.

Seungcheol had only left his bedroom to fetch his meal and to use the bathroom, avoiding engaging in any kind of conversation whatsoever. Harboring under his blankets, he would reread the messages sent by Jeonghan and try and type at least a hundred words, but end up deleting everything and giving up sending them.

He had took two days to figure out how to get out of this situation and perhaps find the right words to use when Jeonghan and him sat down to talk about the way their relationship started, however, there he is now, uninvited and peeking inside the house as he asks if Seungcheol’s parents are home. And now, face to face, Seungcheol feels like throwing up because Jeonghan has found him even though he wants nothing else than sulk in his bed or disappear completely.

Jeonghan carries his backpack, often packed with Literature books, and clasps his hands front of his body, as if he doesn’t know what to do with them. Looking beyond his body language, Seungcheol notices his mood ring lacks color. They are one and the same indeed.

“No, they’re not, but you really should go back to school before they notice your absence.” Seungcheol shrugs, but Jeonghan doesn’t get it, and instead of agreeing to go home without putting up a fight like any person would, decides to push past the boy and get inside.   

Seungcheol takes a while to face him again, gathering all the courage and strength he has to do so.

“I’m staying then. You disappeared and, well, I was worried. Don’t tell me you’re sick because I’ve done this before and you can’t beat on my own game!”

“You’re right, I’m not sick and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, but, ok, I really want to talk to you. It’s not even that I want; I wish I didn’t, but I _need_.”

“Nooo!” Jeonghan whines like a spoiled child and latches himself onto Seungcheol. He circles his neck with his arms and pecks his lips repeatedly. “Talking is boring. We should make out now.”

“Make out?” Seungcheol retorts, but Jeonghan clings so tight to him that it makes even harder to breathe. Seungcheol is anxious and Jeonghan sudden carefreeness makes it even harder for him to continue.

He nods with an easy smile, “yes! We should! We only talked about work the last time we saw each other, we barely had any fun. We took a break, but we did nothing but ramble about our future instead of our present. I get it, this is important too, but it made me realize we shouldn’t be wasting any other minute talking. Instead, we should just spend all of our free time–“ He babbles non-stop, and Seungcheol swears he is on the verge of throwing all of this conversation out of the window and carrying Jeonghan to his bedroom so they can do whatever he wants. Jeonghan can be incredibly persuasive when he whines and baths his lashes and look cute like this.

He shuts Jeonghan up with a kiss he will miss in a few hours and takes him to his bedroom, but not to make out. It may not look like it, but he has the right mind to sit the other in his bed and try to face him right after he tosses his backpack in a corner near the wardrobe.

“I don’t want to talk.” Jeonghan confesses, considerably less lively than when he set foot inside the house.

“You don’t have to talk, just listen to me.”

“I don’t want it either.” He gets up and puts some distance between them.

“Please, Han.” Seungcheol pleads running two hands over his face and trying to get a grip on the situation. “I’ve been feeling awful lately, don’t make me feel even worse. Please.”

“Okay.” He acquiesces quietly, but remains as far as possible.

“I did something bad and it’s my entire fault this has gone too far. Not now but in the beginning of us, that is. I don’t know what has gotten into me but I had this sort of agreement with Seungkwan and Seokmin.” Seungcheol breathes heavily so he can find the right words, although he is aware there ain’t no right way of doing the wrong thing. Apparently there isn’t a better way of saying something bad either. “I was supposed to take you on a few dates so you would unwind a little or something like that, and they would pay me for this.

I talked to Joshua about you and he told me how difficult you were, and I felt sorry for the kids because they had been the punching bags of our school for over a year and had it bad, but they only wanted to get rid of you. I was curious to know what was going on, I guess. I made my research and I’ve only found even more-more people being terrified and… I accepted it. I joined the play and tried to become close to you, but you just wouldn’t let me! Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin even stole your journal so I could learn more about you! I bought you tickets to watch Lotto!” He says, voice going higher due to his desperation. Jeonghan stands there, motionless, like a deer in the headlights, but seems to listen to everything with attention. “I–I did everything in my hands to make you get comfortable around me, but you were so tough and I guess it frustrated me more than anything. How could you be so _you_? You pushed my buttons every day! After the concert I thought everything was going to be ok and we would finally be able to at least talk, but more arguments came and I gave up. I said I wouldn’t do it anymore. We fought for weeks and I assumed I only didn’t want to let you _win_ , so I never left the play.”

Seungcheol knows he shouldn’t bother too much with whatever Jeonghan means to tell him after everything that has been said and done, however, Jeonghan’s silence just makes everything worse and he doesn’t even know if this is possible.

“I lied and I’ve done a lot. But I’m so sorry. I was childish and a dick. But I like you so much in spite of it all, I promise I do. You’re so important to me.” He concludes.

Jeonghan’s eyes travel anywhere but to Seungcheol’s face. It’s foreign to watch him acting so unlike his bold demeanor, but somehow comprehensible. Jeonghan might as well be feeling as someone caught in the midst of a huge landslide from which there’s no apparent way out – that’s how Seungcheol feels too.

“I-I-” he starts, hugging himself and looking incredibly uneasy. “I should go.”

“No, no, no! Please, talk to me.” Seungcheol pleads getting up and threatening to get close, but Joenghan disentangles his arms to lift his hands in the air, fingers spread, and prevents him from moving further. He sits again, suddenly out of breathe. A punch would’ve hurt less.

“I guess that’s the moment I totally break out in desperate sobs or decide to fight you, right?” The one standing closes his eyes and cranes his head, hands going back to wrap around his own frame. “This is the moment Jeonghan loses it and starts to act like the crazy guy he is, right?”

“I’ve never seen you as–“ Seungcheol tries, but gets cut off by the other.

He opens his eyes again and retorts, “you did, you said so! At least in the beginning you considered me a bad person! And everybody does! From the start, you believed in whatever was said about me. Tell yourself you didn’t, but you did! We only got close after you heard my version of events! You never gave me the benefit of the doubt, did you? It was ok to do that because _they_ said I was a prick. I knew about this already.”

It doesn’t makes sense, Jeonghan knowing about everything all along.

“Chan told me because he felt guilty for giving a dumb idea to Seungkwan and Seokmin. I didn’t believe for a minute the plan would push through because, which are the odds, right? I just advised Chan to ignore it. He did and so did I; at least until you joined the play. Chan had no idea about details of this stupid idea but it had to be you, ok? You appeared out of nowhere, you tried to get closer, you wanted my number, you had my journal and you were at the concert after the tickets had magically appeared in my bag. Even ten minutes ago I guess I kinda refused to believe it for my own benefit, but since day one you fit all the criteria and inside of me I knew that. And it just annoyed me! So I started giving you hell purposely because I wanted to see you break, I wanted to teach you a lesson! I wanted to show you were wrong if you thought I was bad enough because I could be even worse. But you wouldn’t give up and it got me even angrier and so on.” He rambles fast, almost angrily. It’s too much for Seungcheol to absorb and the words just fly in front of his eyes, only a few of them sticking and making actual sense. “I started to not even see myself anymore when you were around. Now I see that, even if unconsciously, I started losing control of the situation and all I wanted was to be by your side, and since we belonged to different worlds, the only way was arguing with you.”

Jeonghan looks down to his own feet, his hands curl into fists and he exhales loudly. Seungcheol feels small and the worst human being in the world, because who even claims to love someone they can’t even protect? Worse than that, who even claims to love someone and are not even able to stop hurting said person like this?

“Then–Joshua. We had this argument and he told me he liked you. So, of course, I tried to keep myself far from you for some time. Can you imagine how angry I felt for watching my best friend only say extraordinary things about the guy who had been put there for the sole motive of messing with my feelings? Do you have any idea of how fucked up this felt? I started ignoring you because I didn’t want to get in the way or something like it, I don’t know what I was doing to be honest. At the party everything went to shit, as you may remember. I was feeling confused and angry and you kept pushing closer to me and I couldn’t hold back anymore, and, wow, silly me, but you were the only one there for me and I guess I just–”

“Why did you even accept being with me. Do you want to hurt me?” Seungcheol prompts, but it won’t make any difference. Perhaps he would feel less guilty about this whole story after learning Jeonghan had his revenge.

“Believe it or not, I’m not that cold hearted.” He huffs out a bitter, broken laugh. “It happens… learning about this stupid plan didn’t prevent me from feeling things for you. I learned about it and tried to give you hell, that’s true, but what happened after… It’s not related at all. All the arguments were fun. It was fun, but until page 6. Then it wasn’t fun anymore to me because I wanted to actually be with you, not only fighting. I like you, honestly, I do. And I enjoyed having someone for me, to tell each other everything. I don’t even know when you started acting and when you stopped, but I accepted and stayed because I was hoping you were being honest and had fallen for me too. Half of your heart was still better than no heart at all, I guess.”

“I know I haven’t said the truth since the beginning of this, but I like you a lot, you have no idea. Everything other than this is true and I’m so sorry I made you feel this way, Jeonghan, please, believe me!“

Jeonghan shakes his head and sighs. “You couldn’t have done this to me, buts it’s my own fault for refusing to believe even when I _knew_ the truth. You sounded sincere. Nobody cares about my feelings, this isn’t new, so when someone said they did, I wanted to believe. For a minute you convinced me you were right and I’m not loveless, honestly. It’s my own fault I’m just–I feel broken right now! I only know crying of frustration and anger. You have seen me crying out of sadness and this only proves how much I gave myself to you. It hurts! It hurts so much!” He rants through gritted teeth, trying to contain his frustration.

And, well, Jeonghan is changed, because Seungcheol had expected in vain for him to jump on his neck, punch him straight in the face and break everything. Seungcheol waited for it to come anytime, but it didn’t.

Jeonghan just looks hurt and emotionally spent, but he obviously tries to go back to being his fierce self when he says, “I knew about everything but hearing you saying this hurts so much! I’m not giving it to you this time though! You’re not seeing me crying again! Even though my heart is breaking, you’re not allowed to see me crying again. I won’t give you a show!”

“I know.” Seungcheol nods, feeling his cheeks heat up like never before and he knows exactly what comes next, so he decides to duck his head as low as possible on his lap. He doesn’t knobw where to put his hands, if he should get up and try to hug Jeonghan and apologize again.

“Why did I even think this would end differently? I knew this wasn’t meant to last anyways.” He mumbles, brows furrowed. “I’ll go now.”

Seungcheol doesn’t see Jeonghan leave, but rather hears the quiet shuffle of his steps over the carpet as he gathers his bag. Jeonghan doesn’t even seem to look back, or at least try to argue or _fight_ whatsoever before crossing the door. He just puts a period on their relationship and leaves.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Joshua drops school and Junhui’s hand the moment he receives his best friend’s text message, and bolts to his house.

There, Joshua takes him to sit on the floor, beause his bed is too small, and pulls him to lay his head on his lap. Jeonghan only notices he is crying again when Joshua’s pants get soaked enough to form a damp patch up his thighs. He screams then, a thousand times, and Joshua never tries to shush him, but cards his fingers through his dark hair, repeating comforting words about being by his side through thick or thin, never leaving him.

Joshua’s presence helps, but only barely. Jeonghan feels secure in his friend’s arms, but a sad truth carries such weight, he thinks, and not even Joshua’s loveable words can make him forget about how broken he feels.    

His phone goes off a hundred times during the day. He doesn’t need to pick it up to know Seungcheol’s wide grin is plastered on the screen – he calls and tries to reach him through every social network possible, but Jeonghan doesn’t pick up the first hundred times. It’s past noon and he texts him back, telling him to fuck off or something along the line.

“I want to ruin him, to make his life a living hell! I want to–I want to fucking-“ he rages, but Joshua doesn’t believe in a single word, and then he breaks in sequence, sobbing even more. “Why-Why do I have to love him? He played me and I still like him so much I can’t even picture something bad happening to him!”

“I know, baby, I know and I’m so sorry.” Joshua assures him and combs his hair backwards, making Jeonghan’s forehead make a brief appearance.

“Theres nothing I wouldnt do to hug him again, I just want to make my pain go away. I feel a mess and I can’t stop crying. It’s as if he has gone and taken everything with him. I feel so empty even though I knew exactly what he was doing!”

Everything’s shattering like the walls of a condemned house and he can’t do nothing but sulk and wait and blame himself for forgeting the world is so terrible. He hates how wrong he was for believing things were supposed to end up working for him one way or another, when the time was right; for agreeing to let go of the security of his shelf because things were going brilliant fine after getting together with Seungcheol. Jeonghan hates letting himself swimming in pure happiness by Seungcheol’s side, he hates himself for falling in love in the first place. He hates having misled himself to this situation.

“You still hoped this stupid plan would turn out not being truth.” Joshua tries to comfort him but he knows he can’t possible be doing a good job when his own vision is a bit blurred from tears that threaten to fall. “Hannie,” he weeps after a long sigh, “I’m so sorry for you, but this is a lesson. You both made mistakes. I don’t know when it will happen, but you’ll get back together, and this time it will happen the right away. Not because of a stupid plan and not because you want revenge. I can’t tell you when it’ll happen, one day you’ll sit down to talk things out and notice that this was just a big misunderstanding, that you were both wrong, and you’re willing to overcome this. And then you’ll start again, there’ll be no lies, no heartbreak, no hiding from friends and loved ones. In the end it will all work out.”

Jeonghan sobs, turning around and burying his face on Joshua’s belly while he closes his hands into balls and presses them over his eyes. “It was love, Joshua. What I was feeling–It was love.”

 


	18. ACT 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol are never getting back together. Like, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY LEAAADER ILYSM <3

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 **csc** : Hey

 **hvc** : hey bro you disappeared. all good?

 **csc** : No, nothings good tbh and I’m hating myself atm

 **kmg** : ey ey hang on, whats going on??

 **hvc** : whats wrong???

 **csc** : Idek where I should start

 **csc** : I did the wrong thing and I hurt someone I really like

 **hvc** : do u wanna talk abt it? like… since the beginning otherwise we wont be able to help you

 **kmg** : yes!!

 **csc** : K

 **csc** : Hm… Jeonghan and I, we had this thing going on

 **kmg** : the arguments?

 **csc** : In the beginning yes but then we kinda became friends and ended up actually together

 **hvc** : together as in bfs????

 **csc** : we didnt get this far but yeah, lets say as in bfs

 **kmg** : wowww wOOw i didnt see this coming

 **hvc:** cheol you should have told us… why havent u told us?

 **csc** : Guess you were too busy with your own bfs?

 **hvc** : we’re never too busy for you, cheol

 **kmg** : we knw better than anyone else how fucked up dealing with the discovery of our sexualities can be

 **kmg** : you shouldve come to us at least to talk yk? we cant solve your problems but we couldve supported you

 **csc** : Ik but that’s the problem, if I told you then I would have told everything else like how back in september I was paid to go on a couple dates with jeonghan

 **hvc** : holy shit

 **csc** : I’ve fucked up so bad

 **hvc** : we’re going to yours ok? hang in there

 **kmg** : omw

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : Seungkwan and Seokmin, you owe Jeonghan an apology

 **Uji** : What happened?

 **Illeguy** : Is smth wrong?

 **Josh** : Yes, smth terribly bad went down…. Seungkwan, seokmin, would you care to explain how you helped breaking my best friends heart?

 **DK** : oh no cheol told him???

 **DK** : josh I promise we had no idea this would happen

 **DK** : we could never have imagined jeonghan and cheol would actually hit it off

 **Illeguy** : What?? Seungcheol and Jeonghan???

 **Josh** : They have broken up now but yes

 **Chan** : assholes

 **Chan** : i told you this was a terrible idea

 **Kwan** : ok so we paid cheol to date jeonghan… the plan backfired bc they wouldn’t stop arguing to each other but in the end they ended up liking each other FOR REAL

 **Uji** : Tell me you didn’t, this is so fucked up, why would you do that to someone

 **Illeguy** : Unbelievable

 **Josh** : To put it simply, yes, that’s what happened. Now Chan, would you like to tell these heartless pricks what they don’t knw?

 **Chan** : i told jeonghan all i knew abt it

 **Chan** : he knew and thats why your plan wouldn’t work, he argued with seungcheol every chance he got just to push his buttons

 **Kwan** : he did?? how did you find out it was cheol tho???

 **Chan** : i didn’t but he did… hes smarter than all of us combined and you should have predicted this

 **Chan:** he never told me abt his relationship with seungcheol tho, so this is also news to me

 **Chan** : i got shocked enough when i learned josh used to be into him, I felt like crying at the time and i’m not even exaggerating

 **Chan** : now I guess I can see why he never told anyone abt the two of them now uh?

 **Chan** : he didn’t want us to knw bc he feared we would ruin it

 **Chan** : i guess their relationship really mattered to him

 **DK:** does he hate us now?

 **Illeguy:** I hope he does, you both deserve it!!!

 **Uji** : I hope he breaks your legs!

 **Uji** : Fuck you guys, just a couple months ago we were talking abt how jeonghan was treating us better and seemed different and that we would miss everything and you just stood there listening and agreeing and didn’t even bothered to mention or stop this madness? This is wrong

 **Kwan** : we did!!!! seungcheol wasn’t part of the plan anymore

 **Kwan** : and we had no idea he was into him until 4 days ago!

 **Illeguy** : You own jeonghan a huge apology

 

 

*

 

 **_[New Chat_** **_]_ **

**Kwan** _added_ **Jeonghan**

 

 **Kwan** : hey

 **Kwan** : josh told us all hell broke loose and

 **Kwan** : i’m so sorry

 **Jeonghan:** Ok. Seokmin has messaged me already and he told me everything, even though I’ve heard at least three different versions of the same story already. I don’t really need another.

 **Kwan:** but I want to explain

 **Jeonghan:** But I don’t want to listen

 **Kwan** : are you sure? youre supposed to be demanding an explanation and threatening to expel us from the club

 **Jeonghan:** What’s done is done

 **Jeonghan:** Of course I’m mad at you if that’s what you want to know, but I can’t say I wasn’t aware you hate me since the beginning. Seungcheol though…

 **Kwan:** youre not acting like yourself rn

 **Jeonghan** : Oh well. Okay, I have homework to do now if you’ll excuse me.

 **Kwan** : you havent been on school for 2 days……………….

 **Jeonghan** : That’s true, but I do have an amazing best friend who took care of me when I needed the most and brought me my homework

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Minkyung** : Hey, has smth happened?

 **Minkyung** : Like, we haven’t rehearsed in days and Jeonghan haven’t sent emails

 **Hyungwon:** i havent seen him in school either

 **Jooheon:** seungcheol has vanished as well

 **Jihoon:** Jeonghan is sick

 **Vernon:** cheol is sick…

 **Illeguy:** They have the flu

 **Mingyu** : yes

 **Jooheon:** wow they caught it from each other?

 **Hyungwon:** I wouldn’t doubt it considering all the time they spend together

 **Jooheon:** major plot twist was these 2 actually learning how to work together

 **Hyungwon:** props to them

 **Josh:** Due to jeonghan’s sickness he asked me to move rehearsals to my place after the weekend

 **Jooheon:** what abt my man coups tho?

 **Josh** : Hmmm Hansol? What abt Jooheon’s man coups??

 **Vernon** : uh yeah so hes also sick as i said rite? i guess will be replacing him

 **Jooheon:** this wont work

 **Josh:** Sorry guys, lets just try to adapt to this new situation

 **Josh** : Everything will soon get back to normal

 **Minkyung** : Hopefully! Idk if this play would have been even possible without seungcheol and jeonghan

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : Does shua hate me?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Like… we decided not to talk abt it, I guess we both knw the fact I’m closer to you and him to jeonghan will make things harder

 **JunniePer** **lee** : We don’t want to fight yk?

 **JunniePer** **lee** : But dont think too much abt it

 **JunniePer** **lee** : Just come back to school on monday ok? It’s been a week and hell weeks right around the corner, youre missing classes

*

****

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

 

 **Hoshi** : Seungcheol buddy

 **Hoshi** : How are you holding on?

 **SCoups** : idek how to answer this

 **SCoups** : I just have been spending so much time out of my house bc I cant stand being in my room… it somehow makes me feel sick to my stomach

 **DK** : we’re so sorry man so so sorry

 **Kwan** : we are

 **SCoups** : my head is continuously waiting for an answer from him but at the same time ik it wont come…

 **SCoups** : Ik I’ve fucked up, ik that but I cant help but wish he will forgive me

 **SCoups** : Ik I haven’t been exactly vocal abt my feelings for him bc I couldn’t tell everybody but I think I love him bc I just like him so fucking much and I miss everything

 **SCoups** : His voice, his smile, his strength and how rebellious he is and how he always refused to accept the plans and labels and whatever the ppl in his life tried to give him

 **SCoups** : ik you don’t see him the same way I do but he is awesome and it annoys me that it took me 2, almost 3 yrs to acknowledge him

 **SCoups** : Knowing I would see him made me want to go to school more often, knowing he would be there come rain or shine just would make me feel happy for no reason at all

 **SCoups** : Why have I done this to him? Ik I’m the one who has loved him the most and still I couldn’t even make things right

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_< 3_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 **Mom** : Hello love

 **Mom** : Is your friend Jeonghan coming this weekend for any instance?

 **Cheol** : No, ma

 **Mom** : Do I have to buy more pistachio ice cream on my way home? I’m leaving work in ten minutes!

 **Cheol** : Ma, I can guarantee you he’s not returning any time soon

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

**Gyu** : good morning jeon wonwuwu <3

 **Gyu:** do u happen to knw if jeonghans returning to school today?

 **Won** : Hey baby <3

 **Won** : I have no idea but I can ask him? Why do you ask tho?

 **Gyu** : uh dont ask him

 **Gyu** : its that…… cheol and i are on our way and yk?

 **Gyu** : idk if they crossed paths would be ideal

 **Won** : ik but I actually hope he does return to school, he’s missing classes and this isnt good on our last year

 **Gyu** : god dont even get me started

 **Gyu** : i really dont wanna remember i wont see you in school everyday after you graduate

 **Won** : :(

 **Won** : Gyu, not the best time to mention this but I guess I wont be sitting with you guys during lunch today if its all good?

 **Gyu** : yeah yeah i totally get it, sit with your friends

 **Won** : ty ily

 **Gyu** : ilysm

 

 

*

****

**_[Chat: lorde help me_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 **the8bboy:** i saw jeonghan getting to his classroom earlier today

 **the8bboy:** i think cheol will get even worse just by watching jeonghan from the other side of the cafeteria

 **the8bboy:** being part of this stupid plan, discovering his own sexuality, falling for jeonghan, i can only imagine all the struggles he went thru

 **hiphopboy1234:** shit i knw it breaks my heart i wish he had shared with us so he wouldnt had to experience this all by himself

 **the8bboy:** whats happening to them….. tell me this wont ever happen to us

 **hiphopboy1234:** wont ever happen to us bc u knew i was fucked up since the beginning and still wanted to hit that, its not a surprise for u if i mess up tbh (i promise i wont tho)

 **the8bboy:** youre right… i knw you so damn well you crackhead

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: you ma dawg_ ** **_(2)]_ **

 

 **vernon** : hey hao saw jeonghan

 **vernon** : hes on school so lets just have lunch somewhere else to avoid they see each other

 **gyu:** good good

 **gyu** : woo wont have lunch with us today

 **vernon** : yeah hao neither

 **gyu** : lets just find another place to hang out

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_Dancing kings_ ** **_breaking gender limitations and shit_ ** **_(4)]_ **

**Vice-Leader:** Hoshi, wait for me before lunch, I’m sitting with you

 **Leader of the maknaes:** oh since hoshi wont be alone anymore I guess ill be with drama hyungs this lunch if you dont mind :(

 **Leader** : Do that, Channie

 **Leader when vice is not around** : ill be sitting with you 2

 **Leader when vice is not around** : sol, gyu and cheol need some time just the 3 of them

 **Leader** : I’m so sad for them

 **Leader** : And for me

 **Leader** : Their relationship

 **Leader** : Deserved better

 **Vice-Leader:** I still want to break your neck when I remember you were part of this stupidity

 **Leader when vice is not around** : same

 **Leader** : I deserve

 **Leader** : It

 **Leader** : I helped kwan and dk

 **Leader** : But it was all in

 **Leader** : The name

 **Leader** : Of love

 **Leader when vice is not around** : look at what forcing love onto ppl has done

 **Leader when vice is not around** : now theyre in an even worse situation than they were when they hated each others guts

 **Vice-Leader:** They should have figured out by themselves, Hoshi

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Totally Spies (3)]_ **

 

 **Alex** : the dance club sits with the dance club, drama club with the drama club and cheol mingyu and hansol are nowhere to be seen so theyre probably together as well

 **Alex** : this is just weird

 **Alex** : we’re all back to our original groups

 **Alex** : its so silent and bland its like the past months havent even happened

 **Clover** : Yes :~

 **Clover** : I feel awful

 **Clover** : I’ve caught jun and

 **Clover** : Josh sharing glances

 **Clover** : Like forbidden lovers

 **Clover** : I don’t want this

 **Clover** : To affect them as well

 **Sam** : you two! dont make me feel self-conscious! ugh

 **Sam** : its hard enough to knw seungcheol is sad and now you decide to throw joshuas name in the mix!!!

 **Sam** : i’ll talk to jeonghan after lunch

 

 

*

****

**_[New Chat (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 

 **Kwan** : your silence is freaking me out

 **Kwan** : you spent the entire lunch with your head down picking your vegetables up and putting them back without a single bite

 **Jeonghan** : I wasn’t hungry.

 **Kwan** : I thought your way of punishing us would be screaming your heart out and hitting us with words but its the opposite

 **Kwan** : your punishment is giving us the treatment silence

 **Kwan** : i never thought i would tell you this but pls scream at me

 **Jeonghan** : Seungkwan, answer me honestly

 **Jeonghan** : In the past 2 years we know each other, have I ever made you feel sad?

 **Kwan** : you did get me on my nerves every day!!!

 **Jeonghan** : That’s annoyance, anger. I want to know if I ever made you cry on your bed for hours until you pass out from exhaustion; if I ever made you avoid opening up your mouth because you feared someone would hear your heart breaking.

 **Jeoghan** : I am so, so sorry if I did because that’s exactly how I feel now and I can guarantee it’s terrible. I would never do that to anybody, not consciously at least.

 **Jeonghan** : But Seungcheol, Seokmin, Soonyoung and you did this to me. It doesn’t really matter how or why now, because the end would be unbearable either way…

 **Jeonghan:** I try so hard to understand how it was so easy for you to hurt me like that, but I don’t get it! Why put me in such position? How come no one thought no even once, “oh, this may end badly and he can get hurt, let’s stop right here”? How’s that even possible? Are my feelings unimportant like that? Are my feelings disposable??

 **Jeonghan** : This Jeonghan who can be hurt was here all along. Dating Seungcheol has only made him blossom because I was in love for the first time and, well, I’ve learned how crazy this feeling is. It’s not entirely my fault no one was capable of seeing me for what I really am!

 **Kwan** : seungcheol did tho

 **Jeonghan** : I really don’t wanna think about his feelings now. For once I wanna talk about mine! Being with him was something else, for months it was like I had been finally rewarded for something good I don’t even remember doing. I felt happy every day as long as I ignored what I knew. He

 **Jeonghan** : I meant to say that you have no idea how amazing he is, but everyone does. He’s beautiful and he made me feel less self-conscious regarding my flaws but I guess I never really knew what was true and what wasn’t or the real extent of his feelings. I just wanted to believe it.

 **Jeonghan** : I seized the moments I had with him because deep down I knew this would become the saddest part of my year when it was over. And I knew once everything fell down, I wouldn’t be able to go back to these moments.

 **Jeonghan** : It’s not that I can’t take it. I know I can get through it. I’m tough enough to do it, but I need time, ok? So please stop trying to force me to act a certain way when I’m still on the fucking ground wondering how to get up!

 **Kwan** : i’m sorry

 **Kwan** : and ik i’m wrong and you made a point but i’m no joshua hong, becoming a saint is nowhere in my plans for the future

 **Kwan** : so let me break it down for you, jeonghan

 **Kwan** : you and seungcheol are THAT couple

 **Kwan** : i doubted it at first but now i can totally see???

 **Kwan** : and youre totally crazy and we never know if youll break into an argument at moments but somehow you fit???

 **Kwan** : well you arent like that painting the kiss by klimt like joshua and jun or wonwoo and mingyu or hansol and minghao, youre more like one of those pictures of 2 drunk BMWs eventually colliding and that you can only find at deep web but

 **Kwan** : you like each other so much you dont even mind how fucked up you 2 are as people??? the schools resident bitch meets the schools basket case??? and they become the craziest and somehow charismatic couple of misfits we all have a soft spot for???

 **Jeonghan** : That’s not the time, Seungkwan

 **Kwan** : ok wrong choice of words but what i mean is i kinda see that the both of you looked happier when you were playing hide and seek from us and now ik it was genuine

 **Kwan** : ill give you some time to pull yourself together but i really hope you stop feeling sorry 4 yourself and go back to being the bad bitch we both knw you are asap

 **Kwan** : bitches get stuff done okay???

 **Kwan** : so just… get up from the metaphorical ground in which we pushed you

 **Kwan** : take a few weeks for yourself but hurry up! this play wont move without you

 **Kwan:** ill go now

 **Kwan** : thank you 4 your time

 **Kwan** : and sorry again

 **Kwan** : wait

 **Kwan** : pls dont poison my food tomorrow at lunch while im not looking just cos i’m younger and more handsome

 **Kwan** : ok bye

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: may. 2 nd**

**RE: Play**

Jeonghan, I’ve decided that it’s for the best if I leave the play. I’m aware the presentation is close but my case is special and, well... Don’t worry about it though, I’ll give all the instructions to Jooheon and Hansol so they’ll know exactly what to do. They can come to me anytime if they need help. The same works for you if you need anything.

 

Choi Seungcheol

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Seungcheol has just sent me an email. He left the play.

 **Josh** : Wow, an email?

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah…

 **Josh** : We cant say we werent expecting his departure though… He hasn’t really been present on our rehearsals and you have been avoiding each other like the plague!

 **Jeonghan** : I’m aware… It’s just… He really enjoyed being part of the play and so did I, of course, and it always felt like a link between us, you know?

 **Jeonghan** : But now we broke up and he left, so it just seems that what we had between us is being left behind.

 **Josh** : I thought this was what you wanted though?

 **Jeonghan** : It is. I just didn’t know I was so attached to memories and things…

 **Jeonghan** : It’s okay though. Let’s just change subject.

 **Jeonghan** : Are you and Jun studying together tomorrow?

 **Josh** : Yes, we are

 **Jeonghan** : Is it ok if I come along? I could use a hand in math… I feel like I’m just getting shittier at it by the day. Suddenly it seems my head went blank and I haven’t learned a thing this school year.

 **Josh** : Sure! <3 be at the library at the usual time!

 **Jeonghan** :  <3

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_four tres two uno uno two (3)]_ **

 

 

 **kmg:** hey cheol

 **kmg:** ik youre not part of the play anymore and we have tests coming up but could you help me rehearsal? 

 **kmg:** i have soccer and i cant go to rehearsals some days and i have so much to do???

 **kmg** : and wonu is too busy with the play and studying and aaaaaah help me out bro

 **kmg** : i promise you only have 2 hang around and read minkyungs lines

 **hvc** : and maybe kiss him to break the tension ~finger guns~

 **kmg** : and maybe kiss me to break the tension yes lmao

 **csc:** lmao

 **csc:** I can help ya man

 **csc** : Food is mandatory tho

 **kmg** : whatever you want

 **csc** : Hey can I change the gcs name? I just made this funny pun with jun months ago and I just remembered it now

 **hvc** : sure

 

 **csc** _renamed the chat to **the** _**_3 musgayteers_**

 

 **kmg** : HJhsdskJNSDSmsd.asa

 **hvc** : YOU DID IT??? ARE YOU SURE???

 **csc** : Yep! Genius rite??

 **hvc** : 2 weeks knowing youre not straight and i havent thought of this genius pun, aaa mindblown

 **hvc** : i’m proud of you

 **csc** : ty lmao

 **kmg** : lmao thats a great pun ill never address us by another name again

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't give away my intentions whenever I post a new chapter bc I enjoy seeing you guys wondering what will come next, but this time I think it's okay to mention the chapter ends like this bc, as you can see in Seungcheol's email, two weeks have passed, and next chapter things will eventually look brighter. I know this is a love story, however, just remember that life goes on whether are they together or apart. They have amazing friends who will try to cheer them up. Did you noticed how talking about his sexuality has become easy for Seungcheol (thus the change of their gc's name)? Did you noticed Jeonghan has offered to join Jun and Joshua on their studying sections or how he sent a '<3' at the end? Shit happens, life goes on and people find coping mechanisms to get through painful experiences; it doesn't necessarily means they are over each other or won't get back together (the summary is just a joke like the previous; tbh, its ironic as hell!). 
> 
> Remember that every new Act brings a new mindset, a new event that will set the pace for the upcoming chapters. I promise I'm not hurrying up the plot, that's exactly how I wanted them (and their friends) to deal with their break up. Tbh I'm even considering adding another chapter before the ending. Let's see!
> 
> Ty for all the comments and for sticking around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So come over, just be patient and don't worry.

“Fuck, what is he doing here?” Jeonghan asks after a long period of silence.

Joshua finishes reading the sentence in his History textbook and only then lifts his head to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. They don’t meet per se, and assume that would be a lie, because the moment Joshua does look up, Jeonghan is sinking down at the hard and uncomfortable chairs they have at library and trying to hide his face behind his own book, doing his best to avoid being spotted.

Sitting by Joshua’s side, Junhui huffs out an amused laugh and shakes his head, already drawing his attention back to page he’s on, not bothering enough to enlighten his boyfriend of what he just missed.

Confused, Joshua decides to look around, scanning the desks around them and soon he finds the reason behind Jeonghan’s sudden and, mind you, extremely uncommon fit.

Seungcheol spins a pencil between his fingers, surrounded by books and notebooks, as well as a fast asleep Hansol. The older boy seems to be deeply concentrated in whatever he is studying on a far desk. “When will you stop being angry at him?” Joshua asks, eyes leaving the boy trying to study and moving back to his own desk.

“I’m not angry anymore, but it’s like something has been lost.” He mutters from behind his book. “I don’t know how to explain this, but you’ll see when you and Junhui break up.”

“Ouch.” Junhui hisses quietly.

“I don’t mean it like that. I’m not saying you two will break up, I’m just–” Jeonghan lowers his book on their desk but never ventures his eyes away from Joshua’s own. “I just... Ok. When I look at him is as if I’m the part of his past and the world just went on? Each day it seems something has been lost. I’m not his boyfriend anymore, I’m just someone he once met and the same goes for me.”

“You never became official though.” Junhui comments and Joshua watches his best friend’s brows furrow in deep annoyance, as if he’s a blue sky becoming cloudy out of a sudden. If Jeonghan opens his mouth again, Joshua is sure he’ll hear thunders and an entire storm pushing past his lips.

In the past weeks, Jeonghan had spent too much time in their company in a deliberated attempt of getting busy and thus not having free time to think about Seungcheol. It worked most of the time, but there was always that moment of the day or their study sessions in which Joshua would catch him blankly staring at empty walls and the pages of his notebook.

Jeonghan kicks Junhui’s feet under their desk. Repeatedly. “Who even invited you uh? Stop stealing my Joshua!”

Junhui meows and kicks back and the two of them go at it for seconds, maybe an entire minute, until Joshua puts an end to their childish antics and the table-top stops shaking.

Jeonghan pushes himself up and announces he needs another book, but not before sending a death glare to Junhui. Watching him make his way to the History section, Joshua notices two things: One, Jeonghan’s glare is only a shadow of what it used to be and not terrifying at all; and two, he doesn’t need another book, but he needs hiding from Seungcheol and all the feelings he still has immediately.

Joshua doesn’t even need to look back to Seungcheol’s desk to know the boy is probably following Jeonghan with his eyes too.

“Am I wrong?” He asks quietly, facing Junhui now. “Am I wrong for hoping them to either make up or get over each other as fast as possible? I’m torn because I can see how hurt Jeonghan got but at the same time I know Cheol was dumb as hell and didn’t mean any harm. I want them to get back together. They were happier when they had each other but I keep on asking myself if this is the right thing for them? Sometimes we meet people so they can be a part of our life and that’s it, the end.”

 

 

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Merry Crisis (2)]_ **

 

 **SeungcheWow** : Hey

 **SeungcheWow** : What are you studying tomorrow?

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : Hm… Biology I guess??

 **SeungcheWow** : Are you using the complementary textbooks they have at the library too?

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : We are

 **SeungcheWow** : Tight

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : smh

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : We saw you at the library today

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : You’re not getting those answers this time?

 **SeungcheWow** : I’m trying to be lowkey cos the principal may still be watching me for all we knw

 **SeungcheWow** : Guess I’ll just let Mingyu and Hansol handle it this time

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : Woah jeonghan has really changed you right?

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : Aah sorry sorry for mentioning it, I shouldn’t have

 **SeungcheWow** : Its ok, Jeonghan hasn’t sent me that scrutiny gaze of his when we bump on each other at the hallway anymore, so this is a good sign

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : He does not hate you, just what you’ve done

 **SeungcheWow** : Ik ik and dw btw… I’m in a good mood today perhaps things are starting to look brighter??

 **JunniePer**   **lee** : Youre up to no good right?

 **SeungcheWow** : Me?? Ofc not

 **SeungcheWow** : Ttyl later, I have to go to the book store

 

* * *

* * *

 

 ** _[Chat:_** ** _DO NOT ADD YOON JEONGHAN! (6)]_**  

 **Josh**   _renamed the chat to **temporary name until we find another one**_

**Kwan** : youre not supposed to do that Joshua

 **Josh** : I had to. And listen, I’m about to do smth that may scare you but listen to me, he is the one who asked it ok?

 **Uji** : What are you talking about??

 **Josh** : You’ll see. Please don’t freak out and be fucking gentle.

**Josh** _added_ **Jeonghan**   _to the chat_

 

 **Jeonghan** : Kids. Joshua.

 

**DK** _left the chat_

**Uji** _added_ **DK** _to the chat_

 

 **Jeonghan** : What a warming welcome

 **DK** : sorry it was out of habit kajsfhaka

 **Jeonghan** : It’s ok. I suppose you’re all wondering why I’m here today out of all days.

 **Kwan** : yes thats awkward

 **Uji** : And odd

 **Illeguy** : A little unexpected yes

 **Chan** : hyung, is someone holding you at gunpoint and making you join our chat?

 **Jeonghan** : I asked Joshua to add me because it’s about time we talk about my plan to D day

 **Uji** : God, finally! I was worried you wouldn’t disclose beforehand and we would have to manage everything on our own

 **Jeonghan** : No. I do have a plan. We’ll be taking the scenarios to the auditorium the weekend after Hell Week, when the school will be open for the kids who’ll be taking their make-up tests!

 **Uji** : Genius

 **Jeonghan** : It will be a little more difficult without Seungcheol being part of it though.

 **Illeguy** : Oh.

 **Jeonghan** : Nevermind. We can do it ourselves and with the others’ help.

 **Illeguy** : Jeonghan. Are you okay?

 **Jeonghan** : Yes?

 **Uji** : No, I think Wonwoo is asking abt the seungcheol issue

 **Jeonghan** : I’m getting by.

 **Illeguy** : Hmm

 **Uji** : Hmm

 **DK** : hmm

 **Chan** : hmm

 **Kwan** : hmm

 **Jeonghan** : Well, we should talk about the play but I assume you won’t let me until I talk about Seungcheol and I, right?

 **Illeguy** : We wont

 **Kwan** : ding ding dingdingding

 **Uji** : I hate how nosy I sound right now but I really wanna know what happened

 **Jeonghan** : You’re annoying

 **Illeguy** : Pls tells us everything

 **Uji** : How did choi seungcheol tame the shrew after all?

 **Jeonghan** : Wah I’m still your leader and older than you, so respect me, yeah?

 **Uji** : Sorry

 **Chan** : do you still hate him?

 **Jeonghan** : No

 **Uji:**  When you started dating?

 **Jeonghan** : Our first kiss was on Joshua’s birthday, so there

 **Illeguy:**  December???

 **Illeguy** : How on earth you two managed to hide it from us??

 **Jeonghan:**  Apparently you’re not the sharpest tool in the box

 **Illeguy** : Really? My grades have been better than yours since forever

 **Jeonghan** : And yet I have made out with Choi Seungcheol, your boyfriend’s best friend, for four months right under your nose

 **Illeguy:**  Touché

 **Kwan** : have you had sex?

 **DK** : have you had sex?

 **Chan** : have you had sex?

 **Jeonghan** : Omg, next question please?

 **Kwan** : this will be the most boring Q&A if youre going to skip the juicy details

 **Jeonghan** : My sexual life is not of your concern

 **Illeguy** : ofc it is otherwise we wouldn’t be asking

 **Jeonghan** : I see. So tell me, Jeon Wonwoo, has that tall tree you call your boyfriend deflowered you already??

 **Josh** : Uuuuuh, now that’s getting interesting!

**Illeguy** _left the chat_

 

 **Jeonghan** : Coward

 

**Jeonghan** _added_ **Illeguy** _to the chat_

 

 **Illeguy** : Can we just go back to discussing the play? Pls?

 **Kwan** : nooo! we wanna knw abt your 1st time,,, spill!

 **Illeguy** : I don’t wanna talk abt my first time

 **DK** : SO YOU DID HAVE A 1ST TIME???

 **Chan** : good job hyung

 **Jeonghan** : Wonwoo, you teen whore

 **Uji** : lmao we shoulda brought jeonghan to this chat earlier, he’s good when he isn’t fighting all of us and just being his tease self

 **Illeguy** : I hate all of you

 **Illeguy** : Jeonghan started asking abt me bc he does not want to be interrogated abt his flash affair with seungcheol!!!

 **Illeguy** : Why are you so easily manipulated???

 **Illeguy** : I thought it was ask jeonghan and not ask wonwoo

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan arrives at the library once his classes are over for the day. He has a single sheet with two tickets Jihoon made himself in his hands and an idea in his mind. 

So far, the photocopier digital display reads ten, which means Jeonghan still has more sixty copies left before he has all of the tickets he needs and intends to sell to those willing to give him and the kids a chance and appreciate their hard work. In the meantime, he’ll ignore the risks of getting a retinal detachment as he keeps on staring at the bright light that comes out from the photocopier.

He knows this isn’t the greatest idea and he’ll be damned if something actually happens with his eyes, but for most of the time, he can’t care about. Lately, his mind has tricked him every time he isn’t busy doing something else. He has smiled more these days, he knows that – he’ll go out with Joshua and Junhui, and eat dinner and watch family friendly movies with his parents every chance he gets – but anytime he isn't moving around or worrying about the exams that will decide his school life or the Moulin Rouge, and things get quiet, he’ll find himself reminiscing those days spent in  _his_  company or daydreaming about occasions that never happened and perhaps never will.

Jeonghan snaps out of it and checks the display once more, then lowers his head on the machine cover, defeated. Thirty-two copies—and days. Thirty-two days since life supposedly went on and, yet, Jeonghan still hasn't lost the count of how many days it’s been since their break up.

A low, discreet thud in the aisle immediately behind of him doesn’t quite interrupts his groans, it’s so brief he doesn't bother; call him a self-centered person, but mourning his failed relationship and broken heart will always be more important than a junior tripping on their own feet and dropping a book on the floor.

The sound repeats itself though, but louder, abundant. It has Jeonghan jolting in surprise as he spins around and search for the source of said noise. In between tall bookshelves, Jeonghan sees no one. The place remains immaculate, however, a dozen of books from the top shelf scattered on the floor proves a tornado may have fled around that single aisle at the back of the school library.

Jeonghan checks the photocopier again — a round forty now — and drums his fingers on top of the machine cover before moving away and into the aisle. Jeonghan pads past the books and peeks his head out, but the following aisle remains silent, eventual whispers and parallel conversation aside.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan jumps once again, but relaxes right away when he notices is only the librarian. Her glasses have slid down the bridge of her nose and she holds a judging expression on that face that makes all of the straight boys fawn for.

“I—It wasn’t me, I was photocopying right there—”

The woman interrupts him shoving lifting an open hand. “Fix it or I’m sending you to the Principal’s office. He’ll be delighted to see you after so long.”

Being aware of the urban legends surrounding the building – albeit all of them could have been easily debunked with one or two visits to the library’s History section by now, he still manages to find comfort in the unswerving passion in which his fellow students tell the theories and stories about spotting weird apparitions on the hallways past noon.

Still in his first year of high school, Jeonghan remembers being coaxed into signing a petition of someone interested in changing their school mascot to a random ghost, and he still remembers thinking, as he wrote down his name at the bottom line of the fifth page, “this is what we call dedication; they’ll stick to their dumb ideas and not back out for anything in the world”.

Thus, as the librarian marches away, leaving him all by himself again and on the verge of passing out from exhaustion on top of those scattered books, he starts to believe weird things happen at the library after noon indeed.

“Who would do this? What do they have in their right minds?” He whispers dropping to his knees.

Jeonghan returns all the books back on the shelf with a serenity that is still recent for him to understand where it even came from, and makes his way back to the photocopier, determined not to spend any more unnecessary time inside the library.

The machine is still on. The white light remain as blinding as ever. A medium sized, rectangular package sits on top of the cover.

“Now what?” Jeonghan mumbles already turning around himself to check the hallway again. The students continue in their assigned desks, some reading silently whilst others mumble out words, all of them bending over their books with utmost concentration, and there's no one close enough to have left that package there.

Jeonghan checks the photocopier again — sixty-seven. He inspects the package, shakes it and turns it upside down. Sixty-nine. The printing stops and it’s dead silent at the back again.  

He sighs, aware of where this is going already. He opens the brown paper packaging carefully as if the thing is a bomb of some sorts or a bad prank. He doesn't doubt it — at first, the kids would fear him too much to pulling pranks on him, but lately he has dodged people at the hallways instead of relying on the fact they would definitely dodge him first to avoid a collision and having their heads bitten off their necks and found any fun in pestering his teachers. And he knows people noticed that too, so, if they have been holding back their urge to prank him, this is the moment they have been waiting for.

There are no bombs whatsoever hid under the packaging and he is safe, at least for now. He sighs, wishing there were, because this would shake things up and perhaps tonight there would be a chance of him not going to bed knowing tomorrow they would be on their thirty-third day without speaking.

Seungcheol had promised him they could go a month without speaking and nothing would change. A month and two more days have passed, and Jeonghan still finds himself ducking his head whenever they cross each other paths at the hallways or during lunch. Seungcheol hadn’t tried to reach him after the first night. Jeonghan was sure Seungcheol had forgotten about him or noticed he wasn’t worth the hassle and got back to his life, just like he was supposed to. Until now.

 

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : Seungcheol gave me his money

 **Josh** : What? Which money?

 **Jeonghan** : The answers’ and whatever amount Seungkwan and Seokmin paid him to……… You know.

 **Josh:** You spoke? You met? He went after you or you after him?

 **Jeonghan** : No no and no. I was photocopying the tickets at the library after school then someone threw the books from a shelf on the floor. I picked them up and when I got back there were a packaging with money and a book in it.

 **Josh:** And how do you know its his?

 **Jeonghan** : Because in our last afternoon together before the break up he said he wanted to give me the money. He tried to spent it with me bc he felt guilty and that's why he took me on dates all the time. I didn't feel comfortable having him paying for me all the time so we would split and that's why he still had the money.

 **Josh:** How much is it?

 **Jeonghan** : Enough to cover up the money I borrowed

 **Josh:** Hannie… thats crazy.

 **Jeonghan** : Shall I return it?

 **Josh:** No!! He wont accept it and he wants you to keep it so you should. Also, you borrowed enough money from your parents to make this work, you should give some of this money to them

 **Jeonghan** : Fuck yes. Ok I will. I will right now.

Wait. What about the book? Which book is it?

 **Jeonghan** : It’s the taming of the shrew.

 **Josh:** The same play seungkwan and seokmin (and oh well chan) got their idea from??? Why would he do that??

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t know

 **Jeonghan** : It has his handwriting all over the pages. I don’t think I can read it, just thinking about this play or seeing his handwriting crushes me.

 **Josh:** Ok so dont read it

 **Josh:** If you dont want to, then don’t read

 **Jeonghan** : I have to go now, I got to get home!

 

* * *

 

 ** _[On the cover of the book Jeonghan received:]_**  

_The Taming of The Shrew, REVISED_

_Single Copy_  

 

* * *

 

 

**waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)**

moulin rouge @ the school auditorium. ON THE LOW. june 16. tickets with me. b there or b square.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[Chat: hi hello annyeong (7)]_ **

 

 **Joohoney:**  You have to come

 **Minhyuk** : No

 **Hyungwon** : you have to

 **Captain** : I’m game and so is kihyun

 **Hyungwon** : hyunwoo will only unmute this gc when he has the chance to mention kihyun

 **Hyungwon** : I cya man, dont think I dont, I cya

 **Kihyun** : What do I have to do with anything??w–I???

 **Joohoney** : stfu kihyun your mans knows whats up and you going

 **Kihyun** : Hes really not my man and don’t tell me to stfu

 **bugs bunny** : I’ll be there

 **Hyungwon** : seew???

 **Hyungwon** : *see

 **Hyungwon** : everybodys coming

 **Joohoney:**  ill save tickets for all of you take some money to school tomorrow morning

 **Minhyuk** : I GOTTA PAY FOR IT???

~~ _ **kookoongie**_ : pay for what

 **Kihyun** : The play

~~ _ **kookoongie**_ : hehe lame

 **Hyungwon** : invite everyone yk

~~ _ **kookoongie**_ : whatevs

 **Minhyuk** : Tsc

 **Joohoney** : pwase pwase go see wus at the pway

 **Minhyuk** : Stop typing like this

 **Joohoney** : we newd ouw fwends suppowt

 **Minhyuk** : Thats not cute stop it

 **Hyungwon** : ill be so sad if you dont go tho

 **Joohoney** : weww bew sow sawd if youw dowt gow tow****

 **Minhyuk** : It went from worse to worser

 **Joohoney** : hyungwons character uses a fake mustache

 **Hyungwon** : sighs~ i do….. not my best moment but still what can i do, villains

 **Minhyuk** : I’ll need pics of this but stil……..

 **Minhyuk** : 1st jeonghan throws my bike inside the pool then he almost makes me cry at a party, I’m not going and that’s final

 **Joohoney:**  he’s cool, we promise you he’s cool

 **Hyungwon** : would choi seungcheol have dated him if he wasnt a cool guy?

 **bugs bunny** : THE CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?

 **Minhyuk** : Oh man

 **Minhyuk** : That makes sense, it makes so much sense

 **Minhyuk** : At the party he nearly punched me when he thought I had made jeonghan cry

 **Minhyuk** : AS IF jeonghan has ever cried in his life

 **Joohoney:**  he’s changed ok? both of them

 **Captain** : I heard seungcheol wont even sell answers this time around

 **Minhyuk** : HE WONT???

 **Minhyuk** : How am I supposed to graduate if not using his answers????

 **Kihyun** : Lets take a wild guess here: studying?

 **Minhyuk** : Have you gone insane? I have never studied in my entire life!!

 **bugs bunny:**  he doesnt even knw how to open a book you guys cmon

 **Minhyuk** : jdglgjslas neh

 **Minhyuk** : I really want to say no to this play and to yoon jeonghan as a whole but lets do this, I fucks with choi seungcheol so ill be there

 **Kihyun** : You’re not that important

 **Captain** : You’re not that important (2)

 **Minhyuk** : I’d convince the swimming team to go tho but since I’m not that important………………..

 **Hyungwon** : let me be real wit you chief, your teammates prolly think the drama club is lame and is not as if youre miss congeniality and can make them attend batting your eyelashes

 **Minhyuk** : Jeonghan isn’t miss congeniality either still, he got choi seungcheol by his side and suddenly I despise him a little less

 **Joohoney:**  pinky promise youre convincing the entire team to go?

 **Captain** : He’ll do that or I’m banning him

 **Hyungwon** : O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills;

 

 

*

 

 ** _[Chat:_** ** _the_**   ** _3 musgayteers_**   ** _(3)]_**

**csc** : Hey! Lets do this one last time

 **kmg** : the great heist

 **csc** : No Mingyu, youre not going

 **csc** : If the principal catches us youll be cut from the team

 **kmg** : youll be gone and there will only be us and we’ll be missing it all

 **kmg** : you’ll find new friends and forget about us

 **kmg** : i’m doing it, we wont get caught

 **hvc** : never been and wont be now

 **hvc** : it’ll be fun

 **csc** : Fuck it

 **csc** : We’re hitting it big ok? I got a plan

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : It’s done, told the kids we’re taking the scenarios the weekend after hell week

 **Josh** : Hansol and Jooheon are helping and the others volunteered as well

 **Jeonghan** : Great! Did they tell you how are the tickets sales going?

 **Josh** : Well. At first I thought our reputation would undermine it sooner or later but now at least we have paid our parents back with Seungcheol’s money. Don’t feel so pressured.

 **Jeonghan** : I don’t, I just consider this a pretty good play and the kids are working hard. Would be nice to have more than their parents in the audience.

 **Josh** : About that!

 **Jeonghan** : Don’t tell me it’s something bad

 **Josh** : It isn’t. Mingyu is trying to convince his teammates to attend but their last match is exactly the night before our presentation and most of them might be taking the day off to rest… Jooheon and Hyungwon might convince the swimming team to go though. It will depend…

 **Jeonghan** : Depend on what?

 **Josh** : Minhyuk

 **Jeonghan** : Minhyuk?

 **Josh** : Ok, so they told him you and seungcheol were a thing and Minhyuk will convince the team to attend

 **Jeonghan:**  I didn’t seen it coming

 **Josh** : You’re suddenly more popular than you have ever been

 **Jeonghan** : I get it, and I’ve achieved it just because I dated Cheol?

 **Josh** : Welcome to high school, Hannie

 **Jeonghan** : That’s so stupid. Do you think Seungcheol will get mad when he knows about this?

 **Josh** : Ask him yourself

 **Jeonghan** : You know we are not exactly on speaking terms!

 **Josh** : Well, believe it or not, we neither!

 **Jeonghan** : Why are you not talking to him? You haven’t told me that

 **Josh** : He broke my best friends heart, me cutting ties with him is implied

 **Jeonghan** : He probably misses you. He likes you a lot.

 **Josh** : He probably misses you too, and still here we are

 **Jeonghan** : Different things

 **Josh** : Look, he can come and talk to me anytime… I don’t hate him or anything but it’s a bit awkward these days

 **Josh** : I guess I make him remind of you or smth

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah, I feel the same when I have to spend much time around Hansol or Mingyu

 **Jeonghan** : I heard he has changed his mind and is stealing those answers

 **Josh** : Will you talk to him and convince he otherwise?

 **Jeonghan** : Probably not. I don’t want him to get caught but there’s only so much I can do. I just wish he would stop being so damn altruistic and put himself first for once. If he gets caught then he won’t be at the graduation ceremony and his parents will be disappointed on him! He’s so fucking smart ok? If it wasn’t for him and his genius ideas of scenarios then this play wouldn’t be as neat. And now, even when he’s not part of it anymore, the kids still go to him to ask for advices and he has been helping Mingyu, Wonwoo told so! Can he put his amazing himself first? At least once?

 **Josh** : Woah hang in there, hes the one youre supposed to be telling all this

 **Jeonghan** : I’m sorry Shua, I got frustrated. I hope he doesn’t steal those answers.

 **Josh** : He’ll do that bc of his friends. At this point it’s more than stealing answers, it’s more abt a tradition

 **Jeonghan** : Stupid tradition

 **Josh** : Not our business ok?

 **Josh** : And btw is it ok if I start telling ppl I’m best friends with the guy with whom choi seungcheol dated? I’m still stuck with like 30 tickets and your recent popularity will definitely help

 **Jeonghan** : Jesus, Joshua, I’m not a freak show. I don’t want people to watch the play just because of seungcheol.

 **Josh** : ofc you do

 **Josh** : All is fair in love, war and show business!

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**SeokYeom (@dokyeom_dk)**

the fire alarm went off while i was taking my trig test they started to evacuate school but the sprinklers of the hallway went off and everybody started running outside

 

 

*

**mr dodd reduced me to tears (@b_seungkwanie)**

im wet were all wet the younger kids are playing ring around the rose under the sprinklers principal park is pissed and lost pls send help to andromeda high school asap ill be hiding under my desk this is madness

 

*

**wtf**   **richard (@damingh8)**

should i feel mad at my own bf for pulling the f*re alarm, flooding the entire school and making me slip and fall on my ass? google search

**I don’t dance I make money moves (@kwonsyoung)** replying to  _@damingh8_

everybody say ty hansol seungcheol and mingyu for pulling the alarm and flooding the school so we could have the ans*ers our brains couldnt provide

 **waddup i’m jared (@hvernonchwe)** replying to  _@damingh8_ and  _@_ _kwonsyoung_

thank cheol lmao gyu and i are just pawns hes the mastermind behind the plan

 

*

 

**will traynor (@jeon1woo)**

My books! My books! My books!

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Mingyu &Wonwoo (2)]_ **

 

 **Won** : At what time is your match?

 **Gyu** : idk yet

 **Won** : You haven’t allowed me to go to any of your matches so far

 **Gyu** : ill be so freaking nervous if you go!

 **Won** : It isn’t even the first game I attend

 **Won** : I was at that game before the party, remember?

 **Gyu** : that was a friendly match tho…… nows the real deal

 **Won** : Kim mingyu!!!!

 **Gyu** : u can go to the final tho right? only one match left till then

 **Won** : How do we knw the team’s getting to the final?

 **Gyu** : bc they have me

 **Won** : I’d expect this coming from seungcheol but never from you sighs~

 **Gyu** : hey what can i do if im good??

 **Won** : Whatever

 **Gyu** : so you coming to the final then babe?

 **Gyu** : and bring joshua, seungkwan and all the others witchu??

 **Won** : Yep. I’ll be there, come what may

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Vernon** : WHO SAID BUILDING A HUGE ASS ELEPHANT MADE OF PAPIER MACHE WAS A GOOD IDEA

 **Vernon:**  the pieces are heavy

 **Vernon** : my arms are killing me

 **DK:**  so how are u typing tho?

* * *

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: B. Seungkwan, C. Hyungwon, Hansol C., J. Wonwoo, Joshua H., K. Mingyu, K. Soonyou…**

**Date: jun. 10**

**RE: Last week**

 

Cast and Colaborators,

We’re over Hell Week now and we have successfully taken the rest of the scenarios to the auditorium. We’re close. We’re almost there. Please hold on, stay calm, and meet up at the auditorium on Wednesday afternoon for our first and perhaps only Q-2-Q, where we’ll be testing the lights and the tech in general, as well as having our last dress rehearsal. The door will be unlocked.

 

Take care until then.

 

 

*

 

 

**From: K. Mingyu**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: jun. 10**

**RE: Last week**

 

Hi, Jeonghan. I won’t be able to get there on time because we’ll be having our last practice same day but I’ll be there!!! I know it’s important!! And I have been rehearsing from home, I hope Wonwoo has told you that. Seungcheol has helped me and I think it will be ok. He’s just so good at everything and super passionate about this play. Damn.

 

 

*

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: K. Mingyu**

**Date: jun. 10**

**RE: Last week**

 

Seungcheol would be proud if he only knew his best friend made such an effort to put him in a good light. I know you’re only trying to help, and as his friend, you should. I know he caused that havoc at school last week because being a shield to the people he loves is his way of showing how much he cares. I appreciate your attempt of repaying him.

 

 

*

 

**From: K. Mingyu**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: jun. 10**

**RE: Rehearsal**

 

Sorry. I know I shouldn’t, I just thought I’d at least try.

 

 

*

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: K. Mingyu**

**Date: jun. 10**

**RE: Last week**

 

You’re a good guy, Kim Mingyu. Who knew?

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Kwan** : mingyu you tall klutz

 **Minkyung** : MINGYU YOU IDIOT

 

 

* * *

 

 

**jiHUM (@therealwoozi)**

KIM MINGYUUUUU

 

 **Yulkyung** **(@ _jieqiong__ Z)** replying to  _@therealwoozi_

i hope he is alive just so i can kill him with my bare hands

 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo couldn’t have chosen a worst moment to call. Jeonghan’s cheeks are aflame and his face is wet; needless to mention, he’s such an ugly crier but he supposes doing it by himself in his bedroom where nobody can see him makes it less embarrassing.

He hadn’t planned to cry when he stopped refreshing Twitter only to see nobody he actually cared about were online because they were all at the last match of the season and decided to reclaim the abandoned copy of The Taming of The Shrew Seungcheol had left him at the photocopy machine.

Even thinking about that play made him feel a pang in his stomach. It wasn’t that deep, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but hate it now, after all that went down in his life. But tonight, he had felt this great urge of calling on Seungcheol’s number even though he knew the boy was certainly at the match and wouldn’t even hear him if he picked up at all. Perhaps, this would be perfect – Seungcheol would pick up; Jeonghan would tell him they were stupid kids back then, even though back then was just fifty-eight days ago and he’s still a kid and pretty much stupid; Seungcheol wouldn’t hear anything due to the cheering of the crowd; Jeonghan would be free to walk away of him forever after telling him that being  _in_  love has always sounded like a vulnerable position to be in, especially when he had no idea if his feelings were honestly reciprocated.

Opening the book, he had found a pink note where Seungcheol would explain this was a single copy and he had took the liberty of adding (or erasing) some bits. Eagerly flipping at the pages, Jeonghan had found Seungcheol’s handwriting mixing with the one’s printed. Seungcheol had strikethrough all the controversial parts and added his own take on the same sentences, at an attempt of making them less fitting. Some sentences couldn’t be fixed, and that’s alright; in some pages there were more strikethrough than words and in others, no words added by him at all, only a pen crossing printed sentences from start to finish, making sure to point out how they shouldn’t be taken into consideration, and that’s when Jeonghan knew Seungcheol had spent way too many time on this.

Seungcheol had tried to make something good, something he knew would make Jeonghan feel good about being himb again.

Wonwoo couldn’t wait until Jeonghan finished his reading thoughbb. He called one, two, five times, until Jeonghan set the book aside and picked up. “Shit, why did it take you so long to pick up the phone?” Wonwoo asks with that tone of urgency as soon as Jeonghan finishes his greeting.

Jeonghan glances at the book sitting on his bed and inhales all the air left in his bedroom in order to regain some grip of his voice. “I was reading. What’s up?” He asks cooly.

“Mingyu strained his ankle at the game. His teammates had to carry him out of the field and we’re at the hospital with his Seungcheol and the coach now, waiting for his parents.”

“Ouch.” Jeonghan says absent-mindedly, drying his face with the back of his hands as he presses the device between his right shoulder and ear. “That must hurt.”

“Jeonghan, what? Mingyu will be fine. But the play is tomorrow night and he won’t be able to act.”

The play is tomorrow night and he won’t be able to act.

The play is tomorrow night and he won’t be able to act.

The play is tomorrow night and he won’t be able to act.

“The play–“

“Jeonghan, tell me you have a plan B or we’re screwed!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Excerpt from Act 2, Scene 1, Page 6 of The Taming of The Shrew, REVISED:]_ **

 

**_PETRUCHIO_ **

_Signior Baptista, ~~I’m actually in a bit of a hurry. I can’t make this wooing into a daily thing. You knew my father well; therefore, you know me, the sole heir to all his property and possessions, which I have added to rather than depleted. So,~~ tell me, assuming I win your daughter’s love, what dowry would she bring to the marriage?_

_~~BAPTISTA~~ _

_~~Twenty thousand crowns now, and half my lands after my death.~~ _

_~~PETRUCHIO~~ _

_~~Fair enough. And on my side, I’ll guarantee that if I die before she does, she shall inherit all my land and the rent from any property I own. Let’s have explicit contracts drawn up to ensure that both sides keep their promises.~~ _

**_BAPTISTA_ **

_Certainly, ~~as soon as~~  you’ve gotten the most important thing—her love. That counts for everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm still having some issues with my health but I'll be a 100% soon, dw.  
> I hope everything makes sense in this chapter. The last bit is a scene in which Kate's soon-to-be husband Petruchio asks her dad Baptista how much he'll earn if he succeeds in winning her over; in the original text they have a certain agreement, but in the revised version, Seungcheol erases everything until the answer to Petruchio's question is Baptista saying that the most important thing is her love and her love/feelings is everything that matters. 
> 
> I still don't know if we're having 20 or 21 chapters. I'll edit it later and tell yall.  
> Thank you as usual <3
> 
> EARLY EDIT: i love kim mingyu so much??? tf i'm only messing with him in this chapter bc i love him so much dw, the kids are just annoyed bc hes the clumsiest haha fun fact: mingyu straining his ankle was in my plan since day one.
> 
> EDIT2: Theres a strong chance I'll either return with a single capter to wrap up this fic or I'll split it and post two chapters at once. Either way, I won't change the chapter counter just yet in case I do come back with two. I'll be coming back soon, dw. I just want to make sure this fic is receiving the perfect ending. Ty!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet me halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! TKAA's last chapter below!

**_[Chat:_** ** _the_** **_3 musgayteers_** **_(3)]_**

**hvc:** mingyu you giant child hows your leg??

 **csc** : I think his phone is with wonwoo

 **hvc** : hows mingyu? is he ok? :/

 **csc** : It could have been worse tbh

 **csc:** I’ve just arrived home but Wonwoo and his parents are with him atm so I guess he’ll be okay

 **hvc:** clumsy fella this best friend of ours

 **csc:** Kim Mingyu being Kim Mingyu I guess

 **hvc:** ikr lmao

 **hvc:** but uh what abt the play tho

 **hvc:** do u think jeonghan will tie him down to a chair and make him perform either way?

 **csc:** I doubt that

 **csc:** They’ll put him in a cast and it takes like a day or so to dry

 **csc:** he cant put his feet on the floor until then

 **hvc:** ah we’re screwed then smh how this play gon work without our leading actor man

 **csc** : Yeah I heard wonwoo talking to jeonghan a while ago

 **csc** : idk how the talk went but drama club will find a way dw

 **hvc** : ‘drama club will find a way’ way to calm me down bro,,,,,

 **csc** : srry hansol is just….. idk what to tell you

 **csc** : I haven’t been in touch with jeonghan or josh if you remember

 **csc:** And I try not to talk abt it with seokmin and seungkwan so…

 **csc:** They’re prolly going to talk abt it and message you bunch later dw

 **hvc:** will u be there tomorrow?

 **csc** : Do you and jooheon need help anything?

 **hvc** : nah u taught us well its all good

 **hvc** : i meant tomorrow night

 **csc** : Guess I’ll be staying home

 **csc** : My bro is coming home for the summer, we’ll pick him up at the station and have dinner out

 **hvc** : we’ll miss u

 **hvc** : ik u and jeonghan have this issue going on but youre part of this too and i hope u knw that

 **csc** : Hah ik but would be kinda awkward

 **hvc** : you should talk again

 **hvc** : u didnt share what you 2 had with us and i was kinda worried abt you being interested in him cuz of his temper but i acknowledge ur feelings abt him

 **hvc** : and if you feel a certain way abt someone i think you should try to reach them yk??

 **csc** : I did didn’t I?

 **csc** : It hasn’t worked

 **hvc** : idk which part that book plays in your relationship and i guess i wouldnt understand anyways bc i feel like each couple has its particularities but I wish you 2 could sit down to talk things out

 **hvc** : most relationships eventually go thru a rough patch, most of couples have their up and downs sooner or later

 **hvc** : relationships are like that and u hv to spend some time apart to actually notice how much u mean to e/o

 **csc** : Funny I don’t remember you and hao being apart for a single week

 **hvc** : thats cuz we’re the superior couple & u peasants could never

 **hvc** : ngl

 **csc** : lmao

 **hvc** : u knw ur my best friend yeah?

 **hvc** : you gyu and i have been inseparable since childhood and i see you all as brothers

 **csc** : ik

 **hvc** : i care abt ur well being

 **hvc** : and lately u have been down

 **hvc** : days are fun but its not the same cuz sometimes i’ll just look at you and youre not that seungcheol you were when you were together

 **csc:** Im ok istg Im ok

 **csc** : Its just not the best feeling to see him at school every day and pretend we dont knw each other, it makes me a sad

 **csc** : But its not like I haven’t seen it coming…… I knew this would happen the moment I noticed started to actually develop feelings for him

 **csc** : But I’ll be graduating in two weeks and itll be fine again after this

 **csc:** I have to shower now anyways

 **csc** : Tomorrow just hurry up with all the stuff you have to set, dont laze around too much

 **hvc** : youre talking to a pro my homie

 **csc:** hansol istg youll catch these fists if you fuck up

 **hvc** : “good luck and dont fuck it up”

 **csc:** I’m being serious

 **csc** : lmk if you have any issues

 **hvc** : got it

 

 

*

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Josh** : So Wonwoo talked to you?

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah

 **Josh** : Whats on your mind now?

 **Jeonghan** : I’m shattered.

 **Josh** : I’m so sorry hannie

 **Jeonghan** : I have so much going on in my mind and I don’t know what to think or how one can have such a bad night as I’m having right now

 **Jeonghan** : I started to read the book Seungcheol gave me and I was bawling my eyes out when Wonwoo called me and now I don’t know what to think, I don’t know how to feel about it or anything else

 **Jeonghan** : I have Seungcheol and the play. It’s too much.

 **Josh:** Pls focus

 **Jeonghan** : I can’t! My mind is a mess!

 **Josh** : Then prioritize!

 **Jeonghan** : I know I should prioritize the play but I’m so confused right now

 **Jeonghan** : You know at first I considered trying to extinguish my feelings for him but I knew it wouldn’t be easy so I just ignored all I was feeling by keeping myself busy but I don’t want to do it anymore after what I’ve read

 **Jeonghan** : Being without him messes with me so much! And it’s so so so so hard to ignore he did something so amazing for me!

 **Jeonghan:** I know you wont know what’s like but I never thought he could be so tender and treasure me enough to notice how much this would mean to me

 **Jeonghan** : Fuck I’m crying again **.** I really want to reach him out now but I can’t, I have to think about what I’m doing with the play

Josh: Whatever you decide from now on, I’ll do exactly what you tell me, anything to make it go accordingly to your plans

 **Jeonghan** : I have no idea what to do now Shua, but I’ll think about something

 **Jeonghan** : I’ll find a way and in the meanwhile you can try and tranquilize the kids, alright? We’ll meet up tomorrow at school and hope for the best!

 **Josh** : You ARE the best

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Jeonghan, Seungcheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

**Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

 

*

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_temporary name until we find another one_ ** **_(6)]_ **

 

 **DK** : we can change everything

 **Chan** : change everything?

 **Uji** : We can’t change everything

 **Kwan** : wonwoo you do it

 **Illeguy** : Nonononono I cant, I might panic

 **Chan** : but somebody has too

 **DK:** wheres our leaderrrr?

 **Chan** : unreachable

 **Kwan** : josh now youre the leader!!!

 **Josh** : No, am not!

 **Josh** : Jeonghan just asked me some time bc he gotta think abt our options

 **Uji** : Oml youre such bottoms at heart

 **Uji** : I cant do it bc I already have enough shit on my shoulders

 **Uji** : Wonwoo will end up puking up the stage

 **Uji** : Seungkwan has a lot of scenes as zidler so he cant as well

 **Chan** : i never pay attention to lines just juxtaposition

 **Uji** : Chan is a no then, whos left??

 **Illeguy:** Nobody

 **Kwan** : we’re screwed

 **DK** : my tummy hurts i might throw up now

 **Illeguy** : Shit shit shit

 **Illeguy** : fml

 **Jeonghan** : Guys

 **DK** : hes baaack! i missed you so much leader

 **Jeonghan** : I forced myself to shove other situations to the back of my mind and lock them in a box, and I don’t plan on opening it for a few days.

 **Jeonghan** : I even BLOCKED them so I wouldn’t message said situations because I’m prioritizing this play!

 **Uji:** What are you talking abt???

 **Josh** : Ok, good idea. What now?

 **Jeonghan** : I feel so stupid proposing it

 **Chan** : pls do either way

 **Jeonghan** : So stupid…

 **Jeonghan** : Alright, I’ll play Christian

 **Josh** : Oh

 **Jeonghan** : It’s stupid right? I knew it, forget I said anything! I’ll think again.

 **Josh** : Not stupid, just unexpected

 **Josh** : you have stage fright

 **Kwan:** JEONGHAN HAS STAGE FRIGHT???

 **Kwan** : Why you never told us?

 **Jeonghan** : Isn’t something you just tell anybody! I’ve only ever told to people I trust!

 **DK** : ouch klskfdla

 **Kwan** : so that’s your kryptonite!

 **Uji** : I should have seen it coming

 **Illeguy:** So that’s why you never acted in none our club’s plays???

 **Jeonghan** : Yeah and this is something I’m willing to overcome to make this play happen

 **Kwan** : i thought you just loved directing us and bossing us around and if you were an actor it wouldn’t be fun bc you loved pressuring us to do the way you wanted

 **Josh** : touchy subject seungkwan

 **Chan** : you knw every detail of this play and you have watched this movie a 1000 times, you knw when each character comes in and out, you knw exactly how each song goes, youll do well hyung

 **Josh** : Chan is right, guys!

 **Josh** : Hannie, this what you always wanted, we worked on this play nearly everyday for months and you talked so fondly and passionately you made all of us appreciate it

 **Chan** : Not only us but everybody else as well, everybody loves what you created!

 **Illeguy** : Its the right thing!! I can totally see you rocking it!

 **Uji** : You’re so committed to it!

 **DK:** just do your best and everything will be fine

 **Kwan:** well I guess what all of us mean is that we believe in you

 **Jeonghan** : Thanks guys!

 

 

*

 

**_[New Chat]_ **

**Josh** _added_ **Minkyung** _to the chat_

 

 **Josh** : Heya Minkyung

 **Minkyung** :  Its 1 am

 **Josh** : Were you sleeping?

 **Minkyung** : Well no but still

 **Minkyung** : I was kinda of waiting a position from my bosses from drama club ofc

 **Josh** : And bring a position I came! Tell me everything’s set and you’re gonna be the best Satine Andromeda High has ever seen

 **Minkyung** : As long as I have my christian

 **Josh** : Jeonghan is doing it

 **Josh** : Hopefully he won’t pass out up the stage

 **Minkyung** : REALLY??? JEONGHAN????

 **Josh** : (╥_╥)

 **Josh** : Pls dont make it sound like that, we’re nervous enough. Dont make me feel like he’s not capable of doing such thing!

 **Minkyung** : I’m so so so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that Josh!

 **Josh** : Ofc he’s no Kim Mingyu in a matter of technical kisses but he wanted to be sure you’re comfortable in kissing him tomorrow night, not to be demotivated like this!

 **Minkyung** : Well

 **Minkyung** : Im no choi seungcheol either so I guess jeonghan and I are even

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Minkyung** ♥ **(@min.kim)**

1st kiss: a gay boy

2nd kiss: another gay boy

but 3rd time’s a charm right?

 

 **wtf** **richard (@damingh8)** replying to _@min.kim_

this is so sad alexa play dont stop believing

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

**From: Ms. Kang**

**To: Principal Park**

**Date: jun. 16**

**RE: Students inside the building**

 

Principal Park,          

The janitor has contacted me on behalf of students’ presence inside the school building at the moment. The students claim they have permission to use the auditorium. Apparently Yoon Jeonghan is involved and it sounds fishy. Please inform me asap if that’s the case.

 

 

*

 

**From: Principal Park**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: jun. 16**

**RE: …**

 

Mr. Jeonghan,

Ms. Kang, our school’s secretary, has sent me a curious email regarding the presence of students inside the building. Well, I’ll admit my first whim after reading the sole mention of your name was to leave my house, where, must I say, I’m in the presence of my loved ones. I was fuming, partially because I thought I had been crystal clear when I cancelled all of Drama Club activities and, therefore, the play, which, if I assumed correctly, is bound to be held tonight, but also because you once again has acted behind my back. Once, in one of our thousand exchanges of emails, you mentioned how your Vice-President Joshua Hong was a slippery kid and just now I figured you meant yourself, and even if I meant to leave my house and loved ones now to chase you, you wouldn’t allow yourself to be caught. I’m a middle age man, Mr. Jeonghan, I can’t keep chasing you or Mr. Choi Seungcheol in the hallways the way I have this school year. 

That being said, soon enough, more specifically the moment I fetched my car keys and opened the entrance door, it finally hit me! You will be graduating in two weeks and although I do feel responsible for allowing you to go out in the world without getting the chance of fixing one of my most troubled students, I’m not waiting for an explanation or an apology coming from you anymore. I won’t try to stop the play. If it’s so important for you, whatever your reasons are, I’ll let you have it because apparently you and the rest of Drama Club have worked hard all these months.

Mr. Jeonghan (or Mr. "I Have An Opinion About Everything", as every teacher under Andromeda’s roof has addressed you in the teacher’s lounge for the past three years), you, who has always been so keen on ignoring commands; who has acted rebellious since forever; gone against your teachers and nearly every authority figure as if this complex act is so dear to you; who, against all odds, is a brilliant student, and whom, due to this sole fact, I would let antics lie, but only seemed to grow stronger as the years went by because not even once seemed to settle for less or avoid giving us a hard time! It seems your persistence paid off and you have eventually worn me down. I may even grant you with my presence later at night, as I’m extremely curious to know how you managed to put up an entire spectacle without having it leaked.

Break a leg,

Principal Park

 

P.s.: Mr. Jeon, Lee, Hong and you are not expected at the graduation ceremony. It’s no use to suspend or expel all the members of our most well-functioning club fifteen days away from graduation, when half of said members will be leaving the school either way; however, hopefully this is a suiting punishment for your disobedience. 

 

 

* * *

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : I’m hyperventilating

 **Josh** : What? Where are you? You were by my side a minute ago?

 **Jeonghan** : I had to go somewhere to breathe

 **Jbbosh** : Hannie!!! Pls don’t freak out

 **Jeonghan** : Too fucking late Joshua!

 **Josh** : omfg

 **Josh** : Tell me where you are and I’m sending Wonwoo to pick you up

 **Jeonghan** : No! I need time again ok?

 **Jeonghan** : You take care of everything while I’m away

 **Josh** : If you don’t get back in 15 I’m sending the kids after you

 

 

*

 

**_[Chat: and we’re back (4)]_ **

**SCoups:** Hey kids

 **SCoups:** Hansol isn’t answearing my messages so I just thought I’d ask hows everything going

 **Hoshi** : I still cant believe

 **Hoshi** : Youre not coming

 **Hoshi** : Choi Seungcheol

 **DK** : 2, everybody’s here

 **Kwan** : WELL

 **Kwan** : ignoring the fact jeonghan decided to replace mingyu and we’re all a bit uncertain

 **Kwan** : we’re doing great

 **SCoups** : Jeonghan? Is he really doing it? What abt his stage fright?

 **DK** : wait

 **Kwan** : how did you know that?

 **SCoups** : Once

 **DK** : he must really really really trust you!

 **DK** : he told us last night

 **Kwan** : Joshua did****

 **Hoshi** : Oh man

 **SCoups** : At what time is the play again?

 **Hoshi** : In an hour

 **Hoshi** : Are you

 **Hoshi** : Coming?

 **SCoups** : I’m a bit worried now abt him now but I just got home and my family is abt to leave again

 **SCoups** : And tbh even if they werent I guess jeonghan wouldn’t want me there ~~~~

 **Hoshi** : Holy shit

 **Hoshi** : He’s not easy

 **Hoshi** : Call me a romantic or

 **Hoshi** : Delusional

 **Hoshi** : But I’m never giving up on

 **Hoshi** : You

 **Hoshi** : Two ~~~~

 

*

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

 

 **Hyungwon:** nothing at the 2nd floor

 **Hyungwon:** i’m getting back to backstage

 **Illeguy** : Fuck me, where tf is jeonghan???

 **Jun** : Theres so many ppl here already, I just checked

 **Jieqiong** : I can see my parents in the audience HAUSHFJSUW im dying here

 **Jooheon** : i wasb outside fixing the banner at the entrance and we would have noticed if he left the building

 **Minkyung** : Romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo??

 **Minghao:** Wrong play

 **Chan** : also ‘wherefore art thou Romeo’ means ‘why do you have to be Romeo’ not ‘where are you Romeo’

 **Minkyung** : NOBODY ASKED

 **Minkyung** : Somebody go find my Romeo

 **Minkyung** : *Christian

 **Minkyung** : I cant wait anymore, I have to get dressed asap

 **Minkyung** : Do you even knw how many minutes it takes me to get inside those demonic corsets???

 **Josh** : Cast, pls don’t worry abt it, soonyoung has requested all of you backstage rn so he can start the breathing exercizes

 **Josh** : I’ll take care of it

 

 

* * *

 

 

Creeping inside the auditorium through the backdoors no one but Jeonghan and him are aware of the existence, Seungcheol doesn’t know if he’s a minute or several too late. The place still has this distinct and strong smell of wall paint that dizzies him like nothing else, but unlike other afternoons, the voices don’t become vivid as he strolls further inside the wide room crowded where all the costumes, scenarios and furniture are being storage, just waiting for the crew.

There’s no one around. No Seokmin too caught up on whatever an excited Soonyoung and concentrated Junhui tell him as they remember the choreography of important scenes, no Hyungwon or Mingyu sat at the worn out flooring like they’re on their first day of pre-school, pages and more pages of the play on their laps, no more colored markers to highlight important sentences in their hands.

“Hey!” Joshua calls from behind of him, a hand already grasping tight at his biceps to pull him backwards.

Seungcheol knows he is in the wrong and they haven’t talked to each other in forever, perhaps Joshua might punch him in the face right now for ruining his best friend’s life.

Joshua, however, shows not only mercy for someone with whom he used to hang out every Saturday afternoon and trust with his life, when he throws his arms around Seungcheol’s body and hugs him tight.

“I’m so happy you decided to come! You wouldn’t believe it!” Joshua blurts, putting some space in between them before Seungcheol have proper time to reciprocate it.

“I–I don’t know if I should’ve come at all but–“ He tries, but decides to shrug and hope Joshua understands him, which he does, starting to nod his head in sympathy right away. “Where is everybody?”

Joshua smirks, arms folding over his chest as he does so. Joshua makes it seem as if nothing has ever happened. Joshua is an amazing person and Seungcheol totally gets it why everybody loves him. “Everybody or Jeonghan?”

“Both.” He answers, taken aback.

“Soonyoung is reunited with the cast to make one of those breathing exercises. I don’t know where Jeonghan is, though. Can you find him for me?” Joshua asks very casual, then turns around and pretends he is going somewhere else, causing Seungcheol’s stomach to churn.

Asking his parents to skip dinner in order to go meet his friends at school had sounded like a better plan when Seungcheol dramatically fell to his knees in front of the couple and chanted “please, please, please!” with hands clasped together than it does now.

“Alright. I’ll-Uh-Go find him for you.”

Seungcheol tries to maintain his cool as he leaves the auditorium, but as soon as he mingle with the small crowd of parents and other students trying to get inside, he starts to walk fast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jeonghanie?” He asks when the bathroom door closes behind him. He walks cautiously, pushing each door stall with caution, having _déjà vu_ at each step he takes. Unable to push the third door stall, he quits, deciding he has found Jeonghan’s hiding place.

That’s the bathroom in which he had himself hid for more than half of his years at Andromeda. Everybody knew he could be found there; coincidently, it’s exactly where he finds Jeonghan.  

“What’s up with you and bathrooms, eh?” He asks to the closed door, paying attention to the delicate shuffling he can hear coming from inside.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Jeonghan says and the casualty of it threatens to erase months of silence.

His voice sounds broken. Seungcheol can even picture the curve Jeonghan’s lips make, the pout he is trying so hard not to show, and wonders how he can make him feel better. “What time is it again? I could swear the play would start at eight.” He mocks, for the sake of lighting up the mood.

“And it does. But you made me think you wouldn’t come.” He insists, in a clear demonstration of protest. “You missed the kids running back, forth and around me backstage, and how I was feeling in the middle of a crossfire. I had to have Joshua taking over and making sure everything was according to my plan, while I sit here with my head between my knees and try to disappear because I’m so nervous. And you know Joshua is not as good of a leader as I am.”

Seungcheol snorts quietly. “I know,” he agrees. Jeonghan might be a little full of himself when it comes to his abilities, but he isn’t lying.

“And the Principal emailed me.” He pauses, but Seungcheol is eager to learn the contents of the email. He doesn’t want to press though. “He wrote he wouldn’t leave his loved ones to stop the play and that Wonwoo, Jihoon, Joshua and I are banned from the graduation ceremony and I freaked out.”

“I’m so sorry you’re missing the ceremony.”

“I don’t really care about it. I never understood why everybody makes such a fuss out of it. It’s just two hours of Principal Park talking non-stop, it’s nothing special and—what made me freaked out was the fact he mentioned he is with the people he loves, because I couldn’t say the same.” He confesses like a secretive thought. “Earlier, I couldn’t breathe, so I hid here to bawl my eyes out. And I did it again, of course. I told myself that, unlike last time I cried in a bathroom, you wouldn’t come to fucking rescue me because you promised me a month could pass without us speaking and things would remain the same, but now a month is long gone and everything felt so different!”

Seungcheol remembers the reason why he had said that o their last afternoon together before he decided to tell the truth. They hadn’t done anything in particular that afternoon, but still, it had become one of their special days. And when Jeonghan mentioned how they would part ways soon, Seungcheol wanted to tell him how hooked in all these feelings he was and how this wouldn’t change even when Jeonghan stopped caring about him; in that moment, everything seemed wrong and he felt so guilty.

“And still, I hoped either way, I hoped you would barge in through the door and tell me you liked me, like me too much; that’s exactly what I did when I let myself fall for you even though I knew the truth about everything. I still hoped I was wrong ‘til the last minute because dating you has softened me in a prejudicial way, you know?” He rants, words coming out strangled and desperate, as if he is on the verge of crying over it again.

“I didn’t know you wanted me to come.” He says, voice sober and steady. “This morning I woke up and noticed you had blocked me. I had no idea you wanted me here.”

“I didn’t block you because of this. I did because I read the book yesterday and I dwelled with myself whether I should reach you out or not. I had the play and I couldn’t deal with us, but it all came back to bite me in the ass because I ended up here, and I don’t even know how it went from ‘everything’s going to shit because Mingyu isn’t here’ to ‘I still feel like he’s the only person I can talk to because I suddenly feel odd and by myself again’!”

“All you had to do was send me an email and I would have arrived earlier.”

“I didn’t send a stupid email because I thought it’d be awkward since we haven’t talked to each other in so long, and I was sure you wouldn’t even read it today.”  

“I would, and as soon as you sent. Since we broke up I have let my email open, just in case you tried to reach me.” Seungcheol isn’t lying and he hopes Jeonghan knows that too. “At this point it’s no mystery that dating me has softened you, you’re right, but why’s so wrong to be hard after all? I’m sorry I jumped the bandwagon and made you feel like there was something wrong in being who you are. You’re strong, Jeonghanie, and you’re always on control of your life even though we’re only eighteen. I’m heartbroken it took me some time to get it, to understand you.”

“Cheol,” he calls after a moment, “why did you come?”

“The kids told me you’re replacing Mingyu and I guess I didn’t want you to feel like you were all by yourself and had no one to count on.” Seungcheol confesses. Jeonghan hadn’t been the only one dwelling with himself in the past hours.

“Okay.” He acquiesces and there’s more shuffling inside the stall. “You always know where to find me.”

The one stand in front of the door stretches both his arms until his hands are gripping tight at the doorframe and they can support the weight of his body. “It was a stroke of luck.”

“No. It’s because you took your time to actually look at me. In my life, many people have looked at me so fast they didn’t even _see_ me.”

It hurts him to hear these words. The people in Jeonghan’s life had no idea what they are missing.

“Jeonghanie,” he calls, but it comes out dangerously close to a plea, “stop hiding from me then. I want to look at you so bad. I miss you so much.”

It becomes silent too fast, but the click of the stall locker interrupts it before it gets unbearable. Jeonghan pulls the door open, but doesn’t walk out. His eyes are so red it seems he has just walked over fire and smoke before arriving to that bathroom.

Seungcheol wouldn’t doubt it. He knew the past months and even years had been hard to the boy standing in front of him.

Their eyes hook on one another for a brief moment; the next, Seungcheol is already risking everything and taking a step forward, shortening the distance that has become extremely comfortable, and only giving the other no option but to accept having Seungcheol invading his space. He doesn’t know how he got used to not being by Jeonghan’s side so fast.

“I really thought you wouldn’t come.” Jeonghan insists, but the pout Seungcheol had pictured with perfection makes an appearance again. Jeonghan doesn’t try to look tough this time, but allows his lips to tremble as he holds back tears. “Giving me a book like that was an excellent way of apologizing for being a dick to me, I agree, but I don’t know if I can forgive you for making me believe you wouldn’t come at all.”

“Ah!” Seungcheol exclaims just for the sake of teasing him and shakes his head. “And do you think you’re in a position to judging me? Ignoring me for months was bad, but not using your mood ring anymore is even worse.”

Jeonghan shakes his head resolutely and digs a hand inside the collar of his dress shirt. It’s similar to the one Mingyu was supposed to be dressed in, but a size smaller. “This one you mean?” He brings his hand back up, thumb hooking around a necklace tied loosely around his neck, his mood ring dangling from it like a pendant would. “I know I should have let go, but it’s so difficult, I can’t. They say time is supposed to heal but as the days went by we only drifted apart and all I could do was to feel heartbroken. I know I’m supposed to get a grip of myself right now and go back there to get ready to go up the stage but how can I do that if all I could think about is that you wasn’t here with me? How can I do that if I hid inside the bathroom to calm down a bit but started to cry? I’m not a cry baby but lately I have been doing it often.”

Jeonghan hides his necklace under his shirt again with gentleness, as if the thing means much to him. If he has kept it with him all of this time and after all they have been through, it can only mean it does indeed.

“How could you think I wouldn’t come, uh?” Seungcheol asks. “Don’t you know that every time you cry I’m always around? Be it through messages, calls or face to face?”

Seungcheol reaches a hand out and strokes his thumb over Jeonghan’s cheekbones. It’s something he had never imagined himself doing. Before he met Jeonghan, that is. This boy had definitely changed the game.

“Making me realize you’re the sole reason I cry won’t help you out here, you idiot!” Jeonghan hisses, but Seungcheol is not affected. He has everything under control; one of them has to.

“And how do I know you’re not forcing a few tears to roll down your cute face because you know I’ll come running to make you feel better every time you do? How do I know you’re not tricking me?” Jeonghan huffs out a small laughter. “Listen, what I mean is… I made you cry and I’m so sorry, but you’re all I think about since last September and I don’t know what to do anymore.” Seungcheol mumbles out. “I know I promised a month would go by and nothing would change, but I was wrong. It's been two months now and I still want you so much. This hasn’t changed because we’ve come a long way together.”

They’re running out of time. Two weeks from there, they’ll be graduating and welcoming a period in which they won’t be able to see each other as often as they did during high school days. However, tonight is not about them and Jeonghan somewhere else to be in a few.

“And it won’t change. You don’t have to decide now.” He assures him giving a soft step back so Jeonghan can leave the bathroom stall. “The others are waiting for you, yeah? And you’ll do well, you always do.”

Jeonghan nods and steps out at the same moment Seungcheol leans backwards on the sinks. The latter points the door with his chin.  

“I’m walking you backstage just in case you decide to run.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Drama Club leaders (2)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : I’m returning backstage. To, you know, get this over with as fast as possible.

 **Jeonghan** : Please tell Soonyoung to wrap up his yoga class

 

 

* * *

 

 

The other boys and girls welcome them backstage, but don’t seem to bother to question whatever seems to have gone down between the couple; they rather crowd around them to welcome Seungcheol back with huge smiles and loud greetings. It helps to ease the tension between the both of them. 

Chan runs past them shouting that they’ll have to be read in two minutes – and he might still be on grade 2, but he can strike one off as authoritarian when he has too; it’s no doubt Jeonghan has influenced him so much. The kids draw back to check themselves in the mirrors and go to their spots. Seungkwan will be opening the spectacle, so he is not around at the moment, but when the curtains go up, Jeonghan will be on the first scene by himself.

A warning sound informs the audience the play is about to start. The murmurs at the audience decreases until it gets silent. The lights dim. Seungcheol can’t even see the details in Jeonghan’s face anymore. The latter waves at him and walks backstage.

Seungcheol hopes Jeonghan means a ‘see you soon’ rather than a ‘goodbye’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Y. Jeonghan**

**To: C. Seungcheol**

**Date: jun. 17**

**RE: 59 days**

 

We’ve already waited so much and I don’t want to spend more time away from you…

 

 

*

 

 

**From: C. Seungcheol**

**To: Y. Jeonghan**

**Date: jun. 17**

**RE: Halfway**

 

Me neither.

Can I see you? Is it ok if we meet halfway to our houses?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: School Play (16)]_ **

**SCoups** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

 

 **DK:** hes waiting to do that since september

 **Kwan:** he definitely is

 **Hoshi** : Jeongcheol is

 **Hoshi** : Real

 **Mingyu** : a real warrior who never gave up

 **Vernon** : choi seungcheol just won at life

 **SCoups:** :)

**Illeguy** _renamed the chat to **going seventeen**_

* * *

* * *

 

 

 **_[Chat:_ ** **_Drama Club forever_ ** **_(6)]_ **

 

 **Jeonghan** : This name is so cheesy I swear to God, I liked Do Not Add Yoon Jeonghan better.

 **Kwan** : i agree

 **Uji** : Eh it loses the meaning now you’re around

 **Uji** : Unless you wanna go

 **Uji** : I won’t try to hold you back, it’s your right

 **Jeonghan** : I’ve just been added

 **Uji** : 3 weeks is long enough

 **Uji** : Like julius caesar, veni vidi vici and now you can gtfo

 **Illeguy** : We have been bickering more in this chat since Jeonghan was added

 **Kwan** : plot twist, the chat is possessed by jeonghan

 **Josh** : Guys, don’t be so mean ≧◡≦

 **Jeonghan** : Every time Shua uses a kawaii face I don’t feel like staying. You have no idea, my finger just hovers over the button to escape this Hell

 **DK** : jeonghan is a demon #confirmed the 1004 tale is a lie

 **Jeonghan** : And here I thought you people loved me

 **Illeguy** : Love is such a strong word though

 **Uji** : Lets just say we fucks with you

 **Kwan** : we fucks with you

 **Kwan** : that’s smth id expect from hansol and his illiterate being

 **Uji** : Nothing tops hiphopboy1234@xxxx.com

 **Chan** : can we get to the point of reuniting here today?

 **Chan** : i have dinner with my grandparents tonight lmao

 **Jeonghan** : Chan’s professionalism amazes me. Good job!

 **Jeonghan** : That’s why you’re my favorite.

 **Uji** : Liar

 **Illeguy:** You say this to everyone

 **DK** : :(

 **Jeonghan:** Have I ever told you that?

 **Illeguy** : Well no……….

 **Jeonghan** : There!

 **Josh** : Chan is right, leggo ^‿^

 **Jeonghan** : [Are you sure you want to leave the chat?] [YES]

 **Chan** : guys focussss i have a bowl of kimchi waiting for me downstairs and im not willing to miss it cos of you

 **DK** : ksdjflsla perhaps he snapped

 **Jeonghan:** Well, moving on with this. All of you know Wonwoo, Jihoon, Joshua and I will be graduating tomorrow as well as saying our definitive goodbye to Drama Club

 **Kwan** : i could be wrong but those cut off from graduation ceremony (your case) can already consider themselves graduated

 **Kwan** : you received your finals results right? yall passed ofc

 **Josh** : Focus seungkwan

 **Jeonghan** : Hence, it’s part of my obligation as your President to nominate the person who will be leading you and others interested in joining this club for the next year

 **Uji** : We all know it’s Seungkwan

 **Illeguy** : You said so after we finished the play

 **DK** : i thought u were on drugs when u teared up and told him you would name him the president

 **DK** : I have never seen you so soft

 **Jeonghan** : Seokmin, please leave

 **Josh** : He was so happy the play was a success, ppl giving us a standing ovation, it was sick

 **Illeguy** : As the supreme witch, Jeonghan has inherited his powers since our very first year of high school and led a successful coven but when he fell in love for cheol, he started to became weak and powerless

 **Illeguy** : You have never seen him so soft before bc as the new supreme witch (boo) starts to ascend to supremacy, the old supreme witch (han) simultaneously decreases in his status

 **Jeonghan** : WONWOO

 **Chan:** lmaaaaaaao

 **Illeguy** : What, it’s true

 **Josh** : You were tearing up, hannie

 **Uji** : And youre a witch

 **Kwan** : wait should i feel honored for being called the new supreme witch or………..

 **Jeonghan** : You’re so annoying, stop picking on me for showing my emotional side

 **Jeonghan** : Seungkwan is your new president and you going to miss me when I’m gone. There, there. Good job y’all, thank you for making this solemnity this huge mess!

 **Uji** : Solemnity? This is a gc! And it’s not even one of the bests I’ve been in ngl

 

 **Jeonghan** _left the chat_

 

 **Uji** : Ding dong the bitch is dead, ding dong the wicked bitch is dead!

 **Uji** : *witch

 **Uji:** And that’s a wrap!

 **Uji:** Good job everyone, Chan you can go to your dinner, Boo you can go back to reruns of princess grace Kelly movies, the rest can go back to whatever yall do on friday nights and I’ll go to bed

 **Chan** : thank god

 **Josh** : Everybody still!

 **Josh:** Jeonghan’s just being overdramatic

**Josh** _added_ **Jeonghan** _to the chat_

* * *

 

 

“Now, moving on to the students with the highest grades of 2018 and thus graduating with the highest honors.” Principal Park announces at the mic up the stage built inside Andromeda’s indoors gymnasium, where the graduating ceremony takes place.

It’s the last day of June and a beautiful sunny morning; the Grade 3 students sit in chairs located on the sports court, and yet, Choi Seungcheol can’t help but feel a little out of place, wearing his best school uniform and sitting in a row of ten other students whose last names are the same as his, no friends nearby. Hyungwon is a row in front of him; Junhui, Jooheon, Soonyoung and Minkyung, behind by a several too many.  

He blames himself for never befriending another Grade 3 Choi, only Lees, Kims, Kwons, Hongs and Yoons. And half of them weren’t even even allowed to attend this ceremony.

The Principal analyzes the sheet in his hands and makes a pause, making all the students await anxiously. His brows rising up and down in discomfort, and in sequence, he bends over again to talk on the mic. “Graduating with the highest grade in Mathematics and Music, Lee Jihoon.” He announces with a blank face.

The students clap excitedly, but the claps start to fade once nobody gets to the stage to receive a handshake from teachers and the Principal, and some of their heads turn around and over their shoulders to search for Jihoon amongst students sitting in chairs.

“He’s up there!” Someone shouts and Seungcheol can swear it’s Soonyoungs voice echoing over the applause.

Noticing all the Choi kids sitting by his side have suddenly turned their heads to the highest bleachers where all of the parents are standing to accompany the ceremony, Seungcheol nearly gives himself whiplash to look up.  
  
Jihoon stands in the bleachers, cheeks flushing due to all the attention and applause he is suddenly getting, being repeatedly poked in the ribs by a smiley Wonwoo. They’re all there – Joshua, Jeonghan and their families, and all their underclassmen friends.  Once Seungcheol and Jeonghan eyes meet, the latter waves at him and mouths a _Hi_ that can only be described as sheepish.

“Graduating with the highest grade in Biology and Physics, Joshua Hong.” The Principal announces again, trying to hurry this part of the solemnity, aware the students being called shouldn’t be participating at the ceremony. 

Junhui gets up on his seat and shoves two fingers inside of his mouth to whistle, but Moon Taeil tugs him down by the hem of his uniform and scolds him immediately.  

“Graduating with the highest grade in Social Studies, Literature and Korean Language,” The Principal says and Seungcheol faces the stage once again, hands still clapping for Joshua, but already anticipating the next name being announced. These had been Jeonghan’s favorite subjects since forever, and if the boy had not copied his Social Studies’ notes for him, Seungcheol is sure he wouldn’t be graduating at all by now. Principal Park stares at the sheet in his hands once again, making such a dramatic pause. “Well, graduating with the highest grade in Social Studies, Literature and Korean Language, Yoon Jeonghan.”

There’s certainly whistles and cheering, all the kids who participated in the play going wild, but Seungcheol tunes everybody else off for a moment, already offering Jeonghan his proudest smile. Jeonghan’s mom snaps shots of him frenetically, even though he tries to cover his face a thousand times over, hair being shuffled and back being playfully slapped by all of their friends.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” The girl sitting by his side prompts leaning closer, hands reddening from clapping multiple times, and he nods excitedly.

After Principal Park announces Wonwoo as the highest grade amongst all the students of 2018 – with a cast wrapped around his leg and balance considerably affected, a boy cheers and whistles louder than anybody else – and waves a hand to a random direction before returning the sheet back to Ms. Kang’s hands, urging her to disappear with the document so they can wrap this whole ceremony up, there’s no much left.

The students eventually calm down, kindly being asked to do so in order to start being called up the stage to being handed their diplomas, and one by one, the seniors leave their seats to receive the piece of paper that grant their freedom. Seungcheol takes a pic with the teachers and the Principal, who side-eyes everything perhaps afraid the boy will cause a mayhem for the last time.

On the bleachers, Jeonghan cheers for his boyfriend, throwing his arms above his head and sporting a familiar and warm grin that Seungcheol has spent the past two weeks kissing out of the boys’ lips. He beams the brightest Seungcheol has ever seen.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_[Chat: Going seventeen (17)]_ **

 

 **Nonie** : hey we’re going to the carnival tonight u game?

 **Hao** : i’m on, i’m going

 **Nonie** : needless to say <3

 **Cheol** : I’ll have to talk to Hannie

 **Cheol** : He still thinks its a terrible idea to have added him to this gc

 **Cheol** : He put yall on mute hehe

 **Soon:** rude af

 **Boo** : oml youre so cliche

 **Soon:** They’re attached

 **Soon:** To

 **Soon:** The hip

 **Cheol** : Jealous much??

 **Boo** : very!!! im tired of being single and surrounded by couples

 **Shua** : Jeongcheol is so cheesy

 **Soon** : I came up with

 **Soon** : This ship name

 **Soon** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Boo** : josh youre in no place to point fingers?? You and Junhui are together all the time

 **Junnie** : Soonyoung pls stop sending these faces, theyre too weird

 **Soon:** I got this one

 **Soon:** From Joshua

 **Soon:** Its cute

 **Nonie:** oh hyung no…….

 **Hao** : so carnival anyone???

 **Gyu** : i’m in but i still have my cast on so i cant go to many attractions

 **Nonu:** Sadly bc he loves the carnival :/

 **Seok** : but goooo anyways

 **Seok** : its summer and we’re supposed to be out and abt

 **Boo:** true

 **Boo:** as soon as classes start i wont be taking easy on ya anymore

 **Boo:** and we’ll spend all of our afternoons inside the auditorium bc i just had the greatest idea

 **Junnie:** This year seungkwan will try to get another couple together

 **Soon:** Count me in

 **Soon:** I’m a

 **Soon:** Sucker for

 **Shua** : Love stories, we knw

 **Soon:** ^^

 **Soon:** This is addictive

 **Cheol:** Youre screwed if youre following seungkwans plans

 **Boo:** MY PLAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT

 **Boo:** i had an idea about our new play

 **Seok** : drama club with jeonghan will look a lot like heaven

 **Nonie:** smh

 **Hao** : smh

 **Nonie** : great minds

 **Chan** : dont start again you two haksja

 **Boo** : you thought jeonghan was a cruel leader but you were DEAD WRONG

 **Shua** : Thats right, Seungkwan! Good job!

 **Nonie** : im leaving drama club rite the fuck now whos with me

 **Gyu** : ME ME ME

 **Seok** : laksljksla

 **Boo:** mingyu when youre getting rid of your cast?

 **Gyu:** hopefully never

 

 

*

 

 **_[Chat: Han, Cheol (2)_ ** **_]_ **

 

 **Cheol:** Jeonghanie, are you up for going to the carnival in a few?

 **Han:** Unknown term. Please rephrase.

 **Cheol** : Im rolling my eyes at you rn

 **Han:** I don’t care. Please rephrase.

 **Cheol** : BOYFRIEND, are you up for going to the carnival in a few even tho now I may not want to go out with you anymore?

 **Han** : Ah better now.

 **Han** : We should have stablished we were boyfriends a long time ago

 **Cheol** : tbh I felt like your boyfriend since the night we first kissed at joshuas kitchen

 **Han** : Really?

 **Cheol** : Yeah…..

 **Han** : I wish you have told me

 **Cheol** : Eh sorry I guess

 **Cheol** :  So carnival?

 **Han** : Yes!! I kinda miss pitching up and down on our favorite carousel carriage.

 **Han** : Have you noticed that lately we have revisited all the places where the important bits of our relationship happened?

 **Han** : The gymnasium, bathrooms, the library and now even the carnival!

 **Han** : It’s sorta romantic.

 **Cheol** : You hate romance

 **Han** : Excuse me? I love romance when you’re involved!!

 **Cheol** : So tonight I expect to have your arms around me the entire time

 **Han** : I can do that! But I’ll also bump the shit out of you in the bumper cars

 **Cheol** : As expected!

 **Han** : Meet me halfway?

 **Cheol** : Always

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Jeonghan! (@jeonghan_1004)**

“Sit by my side, and let the world slip: we shall ne'er be younger.” — The Taming of The Shrew

 

 **Choi S.** _,_ **Hoshi** _,_ **JOSH HONG** _,_ **Seungkwanie** _and_ **other 3** _liked your tweet_

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**I.M. (@changkyuwun)**

i just got out of my swimming practice and heard whitney houston’s i will always love you blasting inside the auditorium… /sighs/ guess the drama club is at it again

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_[Excerpt from the casting list pinned on the second floor’s notice board, *corrected*:]_ **

_The Andromeda High School Drama Club presents_

**THE CAST FOR “THE BODYGUARD” (AN ADAPTATION):**

Lee Seokmin as _Frank Farmer_

Zhou Jieqiong as _Rachel Marron_

Bae Sungyeon as _Nicki Marron_

Kim Mingyu as _Sy Spector_

Kim Yugyeom as _Bill Devaney_

**CREW:**

 

Director – Boo Seungkwan

Art Director – Xu Minghao _< 3_

Music Director – Lee Seokmin

Coreographer - Lee Chan

Stage Manager – Zhou Jieqiong

Playwright & Adaptation – Boo Seungkwan

Stagehand 1 – Hansol ~~Chew~~ _Chwe_

Stagehand 2 – Jung Jaehyun

 

 

**—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. I honestly don't know what to say.  
> Thank you? So much? Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me either here or on twitter, thank you for ignoring the obvious mistakes and inaccuracies! And sorry for anything wrong I might have done! 
> 
> TKAA started as a fun work but midst this ride I started to connect so deeply, and might have even ended up writing some of my own experiences as a teen discovering my own non-heterosexuality and struggling with my hard temper. And I’ve met incredible people through this fic! Thank you for the fan arts, you’re amazing artists! 
> 
> I had so much to say but I blanked out, I’m so sorry. I might edit this later, not gonna lie! I’ll miss TKAA so much, but I’ll be working in future fics and hopefully I’ll bump into some of you pretty soon! 
> 
> That’s it for now. Please give me some feedback on this chapter for the last time hahahah it means so much to me! ♡
> 
> EDIT: Jeongcheol continues together for the longest time. Dw! I finished there bc it was important to me, but in my head they will still date during their Uni years, even later on ♡ they're a match, they met halfway, and they love each other so much.
> 
> EDIT: Regarding the title, as you may have noticed, 'the kids are alright' has a lot of meanings, but I must say I really wanted to show that the Drama Club is still going strong even after Jeonghan graduates; this is the most "nothing's lost, dont worry, the kids are alright, they're still doing what they love" scene. 
> 
> EDIT2: Pls TELL ME yall laughed when you read GOING SEVENTEEN or I'm disowning yall smh


End file.
